Going the Distance
by LilyRose Blue
Summary: A drunken night together changes Nikolas and Brook Lynn. Can they make their new arrangement work?
1. After the Wedding

Brook Lynn giggled as she sat in the back of the limo with Nikolas. They had enjoyed themselves so much at Luke and Tracy's wedding that they had drunkenly decided to take the limo to Atlantic City to gamble.

"I have to admit I had my doubts about Luke and Tracy's wedding, but I have to say that is the most fun I've had in a very long time. The suspense, the drama, the booze. Definitely the booze. I am so glad that you were there with me," Brook rambled.

He said, "Well, Luke is always good for a few laughs and entertainment. He's a good guy. Sometimes...I don't know I wish that my mother would have taken me with her. I wish that I would have been raised by Luke."

"You and Lucky conning your way around the world? I can see that...you are definitely devious enough. It seemed like you two had a good time tonight at the reception. Maybe things are getting better for the two of you," Brook suggested.

"I often think that it might be fun...and I'd have a better relationship with my brother. We were almost born to be adversarial. My father a royal aristocrat and his father a blue-collar conman vying for the love of the same woman."

She smiled slightly thinking about the similarities. There was no reason that Nikolas should be interested in a girl like her. He could do better.

"You know what? I had fun tonight because you were there with me. I always have fun when you are with me. I feel...alive. I am glad that you stuck around, Brook Lynn."

"I have fun with you too, Nikolas. I don't know what I would be doing if you hadn't hired me. You did it because you were being nice. You could have found a dozen more qualified, more polished, more worldly women to accompany you but instead you chose me. I was in dire straits. I appreciate all of this, Nikolas. I appreciate you. You make me feel...I don't know, like you respect me," said Brook Lynn drinking from a glass of champagne.

Nikolas' lips twitched into a smile listening to Brook's drunken rambling. He'd never seen the lively young woman this way before. He said, "You are partially right. I could have hired a more qualified woman to escort me to these functions but I doubt that I would enjoy myself as much. I enjoy the time that I spend with you Brook. I haven't felt like this since Emily died. Have you ever been to Atlantic City?"

"No, I can't believe we are going to AC. I am going to play blackjack when we get there. I am great at blackjack."

"You are great at blackjack? I can't wait to see that." Nikolas couldn't help but adore Brook. He had been falling for her for weeks now but he hadn't approached her because it would be putting her in an awkward position if she wasn't interested.

Brook Lynn was quite frankly wasted and she knew it. Brook Lynn's head was resting against Nikolas' shoulder as music played in the background. "I love this song!"

She began to sing Rob Thomas' song, I Don't Want To Be Lonely No More, in a drunken but beautiful voice.

Nikolas chuckled at her giggling behavior. He didn't understand how, but she seemed to be even cuter at the moment. Nikolas was fairly drunk as well. The Cassadine prince had consumed more than his fair share of liquor at the reception. "You have an amazing voice."

"You think so?" asked Brook.

Nikolas caressed her cheek and leaned in planting a passionate kiss on her perfectly painted lips. His fingers tangled into Brook Lynn's long dark locks. He was suddenly very glad he'd attended Luke and Tracy's wedding. He would never have the courage to do this otherwise.

Brook and Nikolas made out for nearly a half hour before Nikolas's fingers drunkenly attempted to get Brook Lynn out of her dress. Nikolas pulled back from the kiss with a slightly goofy grin on his face. "Your dress is very complicated..."

She looked into Nikolas' eyes through a drunken haze. "You kissed me...and it was hot." She hicupped and started laughing at herself. "That wasn't very sexy was it?" asked Brook Lynn giggling all over again.

She peeled off her wool coat and turned her back to Nikolas. "Unzip me it is easier that way silly," said Brook with a laugh.

Nikolas grinned and unzipped her dress exposing her back to his gaze. He ran the backs of his fingers over her back and unhooked her bra with little fanfare. Nikolas kissed her neck. "You are so beautiful, Brook. So full of life. So funny," murmured Nikolas against her neck.

Brook moved so that she was straddling Nikolas' lap. She kissed him and said, "You are so sexy and so strong. You are fun to be with and you make me smile. I look at you and wonder how could a man like you could ever like a girl like me. I haven't been happy for a very long time. I didn't think I knew how to be happy."

"I am always waiting for something to be taken away from me...like I am not meant to be happy. Some sort of Cassadine curse. You can have all of the wealth in the world but you will die alone..." said Nikolas.

"You aren't alone, Nikolas. I am here," whispered Brook.

"I'd give it all up for true happiness. Your grandmother wants me to terminate our agreement. She doesn't want you to be my escort. Tracy thinks I am taking advantage of you," said Nikolas.

Nikolas looked at her disheveled appearance. Brook Lynn's dress was around her waist. He suddenly felt very sick. He said, "I am taking advantage of you, Brook. I-I'm sorry. I am not trying to turn you into a prostitute."

Brook put a finger to his lips to quiet him. She shook her head as her eyes met his. "You are not turning me into a prostitute, Nik. We went to the wedding as friends. You aren't paying me for tonight. I want to do this. I want to be with you. I love you, Nikolas." said Brook. In her drunken haze her true feelings were flowing from her like a faucet. He fingers fiddled with the buttons on his dress shirt. "We'll never have the courage to do this sober..." whispered Brook looking into his eyes.

Nikolas looked at the sincerity in her eyes and stopped her hands from unbuttoning his shirt. "How much of this night do you think either of us will really remember?" asked Nikolas seriously.

"I want to remember this...I want to remember all of it. We should wait until we are both sober...maybe I could take you on a real date first," said Nikolas looking into her eyes.

Brook Lynn looked into his eyes not sure if he was just trying to give her the kiss-off but she suddenly felt embarrassed and rejected. She nodded and said 'Sure Nik..."

Brook moved off of his lap and tried to fix her clothing so that she looked respectable. She had a seat next to Nikolas. "Could you zip me up please?" asked Brook.

Nikolas saw the disappointed look on her face. "You are a lady, Brook Lynn. I want to treat you that way. I want to take you on a real date and romance you before I make love to you. Why don't we go on a date tomorrow night?" Nikolas wanted her to know that he was very serious. He zipped up her dress.

Brook said, "I'd like that, Nikolas. I'd really like that..." She put on her coat and got settled against the seat. She picked up her glass and finished drinking the champagne. Afterward she closed her eyes starting to feel sleepy.

Nikolas saw that she was starting to dose off. He buttoned his shirt. Nikolas took off his coat and laid it across his lap. "Come on. Lay down and get some sleep. I'll wake you up when we make it to Atlantic City," said Nikolas.

Brook wanted to argue with him but at the moment she did feel rather tired and a little dizzy from all of the drinking. She nodded."Thanks." Brook laid her head on his lap and closed her eyes tiredly.

Nikolas relaxed against the leather seat and closed his eyes listening to the music. He had a lot of thoughts running through his mind. He knew that he liked Brook...he had known that for awhile now but he didn't think she was interested in him. There was an age difference to be considered. But all of this doubts had been turned around after tonight. As he thought about his situation with Brook he looked at her and realized that she had fallen asleep. Nikolas closed his eyes and ended up drifting off as well.

An hour later the limo came to a stop. Brook was the first to wake up. She sat up and yawned a little. "Nikolas, I think we are here," said Brook in a sleepy voice. She finger combed her hair out of her face and checked herself out in her mirror. She searched the seat for her purse.

Nikolas woke up and chuckled, "I thought you were the one that was supposed to be sleeping. I guess I was tired too...I still am actually."

The chauffeur opened the door for Brook. "Ms. Ashton," said the chauffeur offering Brook his hand to help her out of the car. "Please be careful...the ground is a little slippery from the ice."

"Thank you." Brook climbed out of the limo and waited on Nikolas to join her. She pulled her coat around her body more as a cold wind whipped through the air.

Nikolas climbed out and put an arm around Brook and walked with her into the hotel/casino. Nikolas walked over to the reception area to book a room for the two of them.

Brook Lynn said, "I feel lucky. I am going to go play a couple hands of blackjack." She kissed his cheek before flitting off.

Nikolas chuckled and shook his head. Nikolas booked a suite for the two of them and then walked over to the tables to join Brook Lynn. He walked over and chuckled. "How many hands have you played so far?" asked Nikolas.

"Three..." said Brook. "I've won two of those three. Seems like I am a better gambler when I am drunk," said Brook laughing. She had a drink in her hand already.

Nikolas smirked. "I think I will join you for a couple of hands."


	2. The Next Morning

The next day Nikolas woke up in the bed with Brook. He looked down seeing Brook's head resting on his chest as she slept. Nikolas groaned as the sunlight flooded into his eyes. He had a serious hang over at the moment. He glanced at the clocked and groaned again. It was already noon. They had slept through the morning completely. Nikolas wracked his brain trying to remember what happened the night before, but for now everything was a blur. Nikolas moved the blanket that was covering both of them and saw that they were both very naked. Nikolas groaned again. So much for trying to wait on having sex. He lowered the blanket back over them. As he did a glint caught his eye. He looked at his hand and spotted a cheap gold band adorning his ring finger on his left hand. "No..." muttered Nikolas. There was no way he could be married...could he? Nikolas gently extricated himself from the bed and staggered to the bathroom. He took a hot shower attempting to regain his senses.

Brook woke up while Nikolas was in the shower. Her head was pounding and she could hardly see straight. She sat up in the bed more pulling the sheet up around her nude body. She held her head in pain and paused her eyes catching sight of her ring finger. She pulled her hand away from her face and said "Oh no...no no no no...what did we do?" Brook clamored out of the bed clutching the bed sheet to her body. She looked around the room for a marriage license. She was hoping that this was some sick joke that they were playing on one another. Brook looked around and finally found it. Their marriage license was folded in half and stuffed into the jacket pocked of Nikolas' tuxedo. Brook flopped on the edge of the bed and held the marriage license in her shaking hands. "What did we do...?" muttered Brook. She struggled to remember getting married, but at the moment all she could remember was getting wasted and playing blackjack. She jumped hearing the shower turn off in the bathroom.

Nikolas walked out of the bathroom wearing a puffy hotel robe. His he was drying his hair with a towel and paused seeing Brook. He could see how upset she was. He walked over to her and said "Brook..."

Brook shook her head and pushed the marriage license at him. "Everyone is going to think that I tricked you into marrying me so that I can get my hands on your money." said Brook feeling tears welling up in her eyes.

"No one is going to think that Brook...no one has to know about this. We will go back to Port Charles. I will call my lawyer and we will have this annulled before the end of business tomorrow...I am so sorry." said Nikolas wrapping his arms around her. He kissed the top of her head.

"Everyone is going to think that Nikolas. Elizabeth and Lulu already think that I have my hooks in you...being in Port Charles was only tolerable before...it is going to be torture now." said Brook quietly. She looked at him and said "You don't have to apologize to me Nikolas. You are a great guy...I would be very lucky to be your wife."

"Well, you are in luck because you are my wife." teased Nikolas. he brushed her hair away from her face. "You do not have to worry about Elizabeth and Lulu...I will handle both of them. But there isn't a reason that they should know about this..."

"Thank you Nikolas." said Brook. She hugged him tightly. "I...I am going to go get a shower." said Brook. She got up clutching the sheet to her and disappeared into the bathroom.

Nikolas sat there and groaned. He got up and walked over to the phone he ordered room service for both of them and requested a newspaper. Nikolas had a seat at the table and turned on the television. Nikolas heard his cell phone vibrating. He got up and walked over to his pants. He searched the pockets for the phone. He saw that it was Lucky so he answered the phone. "Hi Lucky...is everything okay?" asked Nikolas.

Lucky said "Other than the fact that Lulu is ready to drive to Atlantic City to kidnap you?" Lucky laughed.

"How does Lulu know that I am in AC?" asked Nikolas having a seat again. he was exhausted.

"Well... let me count the ways...your name is plastered all over the news this morning...you called me at 4:00 in the morning while you were getting married...and you sent me and Lulu pictures you took with your cell phone...you and Brook Lynn make a lovely drunken couple." said Lucky laughing.

Nikolas said "You've got to be kidding me!" All he could think about was the fact that Brook was just crying because she was afraid everyone would know...and now they did.

"You wish...I am serious. If you don't believe me check out the pictures that I am so sure are still on your phone." said Lucky laughing. "How do you not know this? You have to have seen the newspaper by now." said Lucky.

"Uh...no...Brook Lynn and I just woke up not long ago...we had a long night...to say the least. What is the damage there in town...? Does Tracy know yet?" asked Nikolas.

Lucky laughed and said "Well, let's say this...I am not it Port Charles right now...I am currently in Atlantic City. Tracy and dad are trying to figure out what hotel the two of you are staying in. I am taking along to make sure that Tracy doesn't commit any felonies..."

Nikolas groaned and said "Oh man...I promised Brook that I would fix this...that no one would be the wiser...she is going to freak...and I am going to lose her man...I am going to lose her."

"Woah...what do you mean lose her? I thought that she was just being your escort to parties and what not." said Lucky looking for confirmation of what he already suspected.

"Sure it started out as that but...I care about her a lot...I want to be with her...and she is going to run after this...she is going to leave Port Charles and never look back...she won't be able to take the scrutiny." said Nikolas. Nikolas heard the shower turn off. "I've got to go..." He hung up and looked at the bathroom door expectantly.

Brook Lynn emerged a few minutes later wearing an identical robe. She had blow dried her hair in the bathroom. She walked over to Nikolas. "I thought I heard you talking while I was in the shower...did you call your lawyer?"

Nikolas said "I didn't call my lawyer...Lucky called me first." Nikolas took her hand and pulled her so that she was sitting on his lap. he figured that would keep her from bolting from the room. ""Everyone...knows about our marriage...the story is in the newspapers...and apparently I sent pictures to Lulu and Lucky after we were married...Lucky was on the phone while we got married..."

Brook's face fell. She nodded slightly."Oh God..." whispered Brook. "This is going to be horrible...you do know that right?" asked Brook. She felt her heart racing as she thought about the fallout from this.

Nikolas said "Hey...what we do is our business...no one else...and I am not going to let anyone mistreat you...no one...not even my sister. I am going to take care of this Brook Lynn you have my word...and you can trust me..."

"I do trust you Nikolas...it is hard enough dealing with them now...and granted that is my fault. I did a terrible and underhanded thing because I needed money and Carly was a solution to my problems. But this is just going to tip the scales...everything they've been saying about me and you...they'll think it is true...I'm not going back to Port Charles. I am going to take off when you head back today."

"You don't have to explain yourself to me...I understand what you did and why you did it. Besides I did something far worse than you did...and for far less important reasons. Where are you going to go...Bensonhurst?" asked Nikolas. "i don't want you to go back to Bensonhurst...I like having you here with me." admitted Nikolas.

"No...then I will have to listen to the Cerullo side of the family berate me for my latest blunder...I don't know I think I will take off for Miami or something...remember that singer I was telling you about that is trying to cross over into the Latin music scene...? Well, he is going to go to Miami for a few months to get a better handle on his Spanish..maybe I should just go with him." said Brook shaking her head.

Nikolas's heart dropped when she said Miami. He shook his head. "I don't want you going to Miami...I don't want to lose you. Maybe being married isn't the worst thing that ever happened?" said Nikolas seriously as he looked into her eyes.

"That is the alcohol talking..." said Brook Lynn looking into his eyes. She wanted to believe him because he liked Nikolas, heck she had already drunkenly confessed that she loved him last night.

"Trust me...I sobered up when I saw the ring on my finger. Listen...running away from Port Charles...from me isn't going to change what is happening. Everyone already knows that we are married. It's in the papers...you are a fighter...not someone that runs...we will face this head on...together. If we rush to get an annulment it will just look bad. We will stay married for now...we owe it to ourselves to explore what our true feelings are for one another." said Nikolas. He knew that was the best way to keep Brook from running away.

Brook looked into his eyes and nodded. "Okay...we can stay married for now...but we need a like a post-nup or something so that everyone doesn't think I am after your money."

"We don't need anything of the sort...I don't care what they think and I want you to know that I trust you. I believe in you and I am not worried about you trying to fleece me." said Nikolas caressing her cheek.

She smiled softly. "You are just saying that because you have a fleet of lawyers that would rake me over the coals if I tried to fleece you in a divorce. But I like that you trust me...I trust you too Nikolas."

He smirked and said "You are a smart girl..." He kissed her softly. "I am going to take care of you Brook...I am. So what do you say after we have lunch...we leave here and go to the Manhattan and do some much needed Christmas shopping before we go back to Port Charles...we can even pick you up a more appropriate ring."

"We should definitely do Christmas shopping. Spencer will be one disappointed little boy on Christmas morning if we don't. A ring?" asked Brook surprised.

"I will definitely make sure we get everything on Spencer's Christmas list and it is extensive. So are you going to spend Christmas with Spencer and me...you know he's gotten used to you being around. Well, we can't very well continue to wear these cheap things. They will surely turn our fingers green. We have to find something more suitable...I'll put a call into a jeweler friend of mine in the city. He can have a selection of rings waiting for us." said Nikolas.

"I would love to Nikolas. Christmas is my favorite time of the year...it turns everyone into a kid again. That sounds amazing Nikolas...I have to say I am excited..." said Brook. She interlaced their fingers so that their wedding rings were touching. "Maybe this happened for a reason..."

There was a knock at the door.

"That must be room service." said Nikolas. He kissed her softly and lifted her off of his lap and set her onto her feet. He looked into her eyes and said "Brook I am going to make sure that this is okay for both of us. I won't let you down." He kissed her softly. "Do you believe me?"

Brook searched his eyes and nodded. "I believe you Nikolas...i really do..."

Nikolas smiled and said "Good." Nikolas walked over to the door and opened it.

Tracy pushed him out of her way. "I told you to break off this deal with my granddaughter! And you respond by doing what? Marrying her?"

"Now now Popsicle...if they are married...I guess the contract isn't really needed anymore...so in essence...he did what you asked." said Luke.

"This is not the time for you to be positive Luke. Nikolas, you are too old for my granddaughter...I thought I made myself very clear." said Tracy. Tracy walked over to Brook and handed her a bag. "I picked up clothes for you because I assumed you were here with only the clothes on your back. I know that you are having some cash flow problems darling...but this is not the answer...so I am willing to start a secondary trust for you that you can have access to now...no strings attached...other than annulling this sham of a marriage today."

Luke walked over to the minibar and grabbed a couple of bottles. He had a seat letting Tracy talk. He chuckled knowing that Tracy wasn't going to let this go easily.

Lucky walked into the room with a garment bag. "I stopped by Wyndemere and picked up clothes for you...I thought you might need them for your walk of shame."

"Thank you Lucky...it'll be nice to put on fresh clothes..." said Nikolas. Nikolas said "Tracy..."

Brook shook her head said "I can handle this Nikolas. We've decided that we are not going to get our marriage annulled right now...that may be hard for you to understand but this is what we want. I hope that you can find some way to be okay with this. Nikolas and I care about one another a great deal...we owe it to ourselves to see if we have a future together."

"You are making a huge mistake! A drunken wedding in Atlantic City is just poor judgment...I know I've been there before...but at least I had the class to do so in Las Vegas...you are coming back to the Quartermaine Mansion and I am going to call my lawyer and we are going to get this taken care of...name your price." said Tracy. Tracy handed Brook the newspaper.  
This is what I woke up to this morning!" She reached into her purse and produced her checkbook.

She looked at the newspaper and stared at the headline. Brook reached over and closed Tracy's checkbook. "I don't want your money...at least not as payment for getting my marriage annulled. Nikolas and I are going to see this through...there are going to be so many people against me because of this...I hope that I can count on my grandmother to be in my corner...please..."

Tracy could see the fear in her granddaughter's eyes as they became glassy. It looked as if she was about to cry. Tracy glared at Nikolas but hugged Brook. "Come on...Quartermaines don't cry in front of other people...not even our husbands..." said Tracy in a clam voice. "I think this is a horrible idea...but you stood up for me yesterday when I needed a voice of reason. So...I will support you now." Tracy lightly brushed her hair away from her face. "Now...go and get changed okay...go on..." said Tracy.

Brook nodded. "Okay..." Brook collected the bag Tracy brought for her and walked into the bathroom closing the door behind her. Brook took a deep breath and leaned against the bathroom door. She couldn't figure out how things had gotten so complicated so quickly.

Luke smiled and said "I think it is a fine tradition that you got drunkenly married...following in my footsteps." Luke walked over to Nikolas and patted him on the back.

"This is not amusing Luke. I knew something bad would happen...which is why I wanted you to terminate that contract, Nikolas. Brook Lynn is Quartermaine not some by the night escort. When are the two of you returning to Port Charles?" asked Tracy the wheels in her head turning as she tried to figure out a way to usurp her granddaughters wishes.

"Not until much later in the day. Brook and I have some plans in the city. We have some shopping to do for Christmas. Brook will be spending the holidays with Spencer and me." said Nikolas. Nikols frowned. He could already see Tracy formulating a plan.

"Luke and I are going on our honeymoon but I should hope that by the time we come back that both of you will have come to your senses. What do either of you even know about one another?" asked Tracy very seriously. "Someone is going to get hurt in this situation and I will be damned if it is my granddaughter. You are taking advantage of Brook Lynn."

"I mean no disrespect to you Tracy...but where was this care and concern when Carly outed Brook Lynn and left her hanging in the wind...and she had absolutely no place to go. I was there to take her in...not you. You weren't the least bit concerned that your granddaughter was quite literally...out in the cold."

Tracy glared at Nikolas and walked over to Nikolas poking him in the chest with one of her well manicured fingernails. "What could you possibly want with her? She is a college dropout, I hardly see how you two are compatible or how you intend to make her fit into your world."

"Brook Lynn fits into my world just fine and I do not have a problem with the fact that she dropped out of college...but obviously you do. Brook is a smart, funny, beautiful, caring, interesting young woman...and you'd do well to remember that." said Nikolas.

Brook walked out of the bathroom wearing navy blue sweater and dark denim jeans Tracy brought for her. Brook Lynn pulled her hair up into a ponytail. Brook walked over to Nikolas. "Has my grandmother been berating you...?"

"Definitely, but I've assured her that we know what we are doing and that Ia m going to take good care of you. Now I am going to go and get dressed...I feel rather nude at the moment." said Nikolas since he was only wearing a bathrobe. Nikolas collected the garment bag and walked into the bathroom and changed clothes.

Brook said "Nikolas and I have a lot to talk about...so I know that it is rude but I am going to ask all of you to leave...please. Thank you for being worried about me Tracy but I am okay...I promise...and the moment that changes...I will call you."

Tracy forced a smile. "This is not over with by a long shot." She kissed Brook's cheek. "I will see you when I make it back from my honeymoon." Tracy collected her purse and walked out of the suite fuming.

Luke chuckled and got up. He walked over to Nikolas and Brook. "Congratulations you two. I am very happy for both of you. We are honeymooning in Prague. We'll send you a postcard."

Lucky said "And I will be in town trying to get Lulu to calm down. I will see you guys when you make it back to Port Charles." Lucky walked out of the suite with Luke closing the door behind them.


	3. Welcome Home Mr & Mrs Cassadine

Nikolas and Brook Lynn spent the majority of the day shopping in New York City. They didn't return to Wyndmere until late in the evening. The two of them walked into the parlor laughing and carrying a massive amount of bags. The rest of the bags were being brought in by the staff. Nikolas took off his coat and draped it over the back of a chair. "I cannot believe that you took me to so many stores today. I think we went to fifteen stores. I am more of a one stop shopping man." Nikolas walked over to the bar pouring himself a glass of scotch. "Can I offer you something to drink?"

Brook Lynn laughed listening to Nikolas complain. She set down her bags and took off her coat as well draping it over the back of the chair. "Oh please. You aren't a one stop shopping kind of man. You are a send your personal assistant out for gifts kind of man. Sure I'd love a glass of scotch...two fingers would be good." said Brook walking over to the fireplace to warm her freezing hands.

Nikolas chuckled. "Touché`...I am not very good with things like gift shopping. I never really exchanged gifts when I was younger. I am just in the practice of letting someone else do it for me. And I wouldn't have done it this year if it wasn't for someone insisting that I should." Nikolas poured a glass of scotch for Brook and walked over handing her the glass. He kissed her softly. "I think you are a good influence on me." said Nikolas with a smile. He caressed her cheek.

"Well, I like that I am being a good influence on you. Gifts from the heart are always better. I mean when I was younger...I'd get gifts from the Quartermaine side of the family and I knew that...someone else picked up the gift...someone else likely picked it out too. It just didn't feel genuine. But when I got gifts from the Cerullo side of the family...they might have been lame at times...but they were from the heart and I knew that. Not that the Quartermaines don't love me...because they do. They just show it differently." said Brook. She smiled and said "You are a good influence on me too...you make me feel like...I don't know...I like I can do anything...no one else has every made me feel that." Brook took the glass of scotch from him and drank some of it. She smiled. "This is a good way to warm up."

Alfred walked into the room and smiled. "Good Evening Mr. and Mrs. Cassadine. I would like to personally congratulate the two of you on your blessed nuptials. Where would you like for the bags to be taken?" Alfred collected their coats from the chair. "I had a late meal prepared for you the two of you. Young master Spencer is already in the bed for the night." said Alfred.

Brook smiled and said "Thank you Alfred, but you can just call me Brook Lynn. There is no need to be so formal with me. Thank you for having dinner ready for us. I am absolutely starving. Oh and you can take the bags to the bedroom. I will handle all of the gift wrapping. I've seen Nikolas' attempt at cutting a straight line...it is not pretty."

Nikolas laughed and said "That is no way to talk about your new husband." Nikolas kissed her cheek putting an arm around her shoulders. "Alfred I'd like for you to make sure that Brook has everything she needs to get settled here with us. I'd also like for you prepare the largest room in the west wing. Brook and I will be staying there from now on."

"As you wish. Dinner will be on the table in a matter of minutes Mr. Cassadine." said Alfred. He left the room with their coats and started giving orders to the staff to get them moving on the things that needed to be done.

Brook said "Nikolas we didn't have to change rooms...we could just stay in your room. You really don't need to go out of your way to do anything special." Brook turned to look into his eyes. Being back here at Wyndemere made it all seem so real. Brook looked down at the rings on her left hand.

"The room is not big enough. Besides...the room has a lot of memories that I would rather not bring into my new marriage. I want to start fresh with you...and in a bigger room. I've seen your wardrobe...we will need the extra space." Nikolas watched her looking at her rings. They had stopped to see his personal jeweler while they were in New York and the two of them had picked out an engagement ring and a wedding band for Brook. They also picked out a wedding band for Nikolas. "Do you like your rings?" asked Nikolas curiously

"I think it is incredibly sweet that you want to the two of us to have a fresh start. Who would have known that Nikolas Cassadine was such a romantic at heart?" asked Brook Lynn with a gentle smile. "I love my rings they are amazing Nikolas. I can't believe we found something so perfect that actually fit my finger. I was thinking that the rings would have to be sized and I would have to wait...but it was like this ring was made for me." said Brook. Brook's ring was white gold and made up of a 4 carat princess cut diamond that was flanked by two trapezoidal 2 carat diamonds. And there were smaller diamonds surrounding the ring. Brook's band was a simple band with diamonds all around it. It matched up with her engagement ring perfectly. "What about you, my handsome husband, do you like your ring?" asked Brook.

"I think my ring is great. I am glad that you were there to help me pick it out." said Nikolas. Nikolas' ring was white gold as well and was a thick band that also had diamonds around it. Nikolas said "Dinner should be on the table by now. Shall we Mrs. Cassadine? Oh...I guess that is something that we should talk about...what name are you going to go by? Ashton, Cassadine, or some combination of the two?" asked Nikolas as they walked to the dining room together for dinner. Nikolas pulled her chair out for her when they arrived in the dining room.

"You have great taste all your own Nikolas. Don't be so modest. Oh I had almost forgotten about dinner. I am starving. We should have had a bigger lunch this afternoon." said Brook walking with Nikolas to the dining room. She gave his question some thought and said "I hadn't really thought about it before you just asked me but...actually I think it would be nice to combine the two. Brook Lynn Ashton-Cassadine...it has a certain ring to it I think." said Brook getting settled at the table. She smiled at him. "You are such a gentleman. I love that about you Nikolas."

"I think it has a ring to it as well. I am glad that you are my wife." said Nikolas. He poured a glass of wine for both of them and relaxed in his chair. Today had been a very long day for him but looking across the table at Brook looking so beautiful it just made him smile.

Brook said "Thank you." She started drinking from her glass and realized that Nikolas' eyes were planted firmly on her at the moment. Brook smiled and asked "What is it?"

"Nothing...just thinking about how happy I am that we are together. I know neither of us were planning to get married, but I don't know if we would have ever been honest about our true feelings for one another if we hadn't. Well...while we were sober that is...I think both of us were quite open with one another last night in the limo...but you know the old saying...alcohol is like truth serum." said Nikolas.

"Well, I definitely would not have been honest about my feelings. I was too scared to tell you how I felt. I was too scared to admit to myself how I felt. I think that is why Tracy trying to run away yesterday during the wedding made such an impact on me. I saw so much of myself in her. She's so scared of her heart being broken that she's reluctant to let anyone in. I haven't had a lot of relationships...but the ones that I have had were disastrous and they scared me and scarred me...and more than that...you've easily become my very best friend and I didn't want to lose that if you weren't interested in me too." said Brook Lynn.

Nikolas nodded in understanding. "I think that is why I pursued an affair with Elizabeth. I was still trying to figure out how to love again after losing Emily. And Elizabeth seemed like a safe enough choice I loved her and she loved me. But in reality we were both running. She was running from a relationship with Lucky that she didn't know how to make work...and I was running from the ghost of Emily. We used one another and in the end we hurt Lucky. And I understand your fear of running our friendship. I felt the same way...I've known for weeks and weeks...that I wanted to be more than just friends or business associates, but I didn't want to scare you off or offend you...this older guy propositioning you. But you got into my heart when I wasn't even looking. You are amazingly funny and talented...you are great with Spencer. You make me loosen up and have fun and not take life so seriously. You are smart and beautiful and loving. And despite what other people might think or say...you have a kind heart and I've seen it in action."

Brook smiled softly. "I don't think that anyone sees me that way except for you...and oddly enough I am okay with that. I like that you see this whole other side to me that no one else knows exists...it is like it is just a secret for the two of us. I knew for just as long that I liked you as far more than a friend...you've been amazing to me from the moment you took me in when I was standing out in the rain with nowhere to go. You didn't judge me or treat me badly...you are such a caring man...with a big heart. And even though I didn't know all of the niceties and etiquette needed you never made me feel bad about that. I can still remember when I had that panic attack on the plane...I could see the concern for me in your eyes and I knew that it was genuine. You are so smart and you know things that I can't even imagine...being with you makes me a better person, Nikolas. And I know that we are going to get flack from everyone about this wedding but I don't care...because when something...or someone really means something to you...you've got to fight for it. And I am willing to fight for us."

He smiled listening to Brook Lynn talking. He could tell that she meant everything that she was saying. He didn't know what the future held but for the time being they were Mr. and Mrs. Nikolas Cassadine and he didn't see that changing for the foreseeable future. "You will not be in this fight alone. We are in this together, I told you earlier that I am not going to let alone mistreat you and I meant that." said Nikolas seriously.

Alfred walked into the dining room carrying their first course as well as appetizers. "Dinner will be out shortly." said Alfred walking out of the room.

"Thank you Alfred." said Nikolas starting on his Caesar salad.

"You mentioned Spencer earlier...I was just thinking...what are you going to tell Spencer about...well us?" asked Brook Lynn as she stated eating her salad as well. She was nervous about this question.

"I don't see any reason to not tell him about our marriage. I think tomorrow we will sit him down and tell him that you and I are married, which means you are his step-mother. Spencer is a smart kid so if he has any questions then we will answer them to the best of our ability. And we will just leave out the little tidbit about us being drunk at the time." said Nikolas flashing a devilish smile at her. "I was thinking that we could take him ice skating tomorrow anyway...I mean he's wanted to go for the last couple of days but I've just been swamped. But I've cleared my calendar for the rest of the holiday season. I am free until after the New Year."

"Well, that sounds like a plan to me. I am nervous about telling him but I think it will be good. And I think going ice skating tomorrow is wonderful. I love to ice skate. I just have one question." said Brook looking at him with a smirk. "Oooh...you have a week or so of a clear schedule I am impressed. We should make good use of that time as a family...maybe go on a mini vacation some place fun for Spencer. Maybe take a trip to the happiest place on Earth?"

"You have nothing to be nervous about Brook. Spencer already likes you and we will spend more time with him so that he can get to know you better." "Oh yeah? And what is that one question?" asked Nikolas taking a drink from his glass. He chuckled seeing the mischievous look on her face. "A vacation might be good. I haven't taken Spencer on one in a while and he'd really get a thrill out of Disney World. I think that is something that we might just be able to arrange."

"Do you know how to ice skate or are you going to fall on your royal butt in public?" asked Brook Lynn biting her lip so that she didn't start laughing at the mental image that conjured up.

Nikolas laughed heartily. "Yes, I can skate very well. I haven't done so in quite some time but it is like riding a bicycle. You just make sure that you can keep up with me on the ice."

Brook laughed. "I will be sure to bring the camera along. I feel like you are going to fall at least once or twice and I think it should be saved for posterity on video."

"Very funny." said Nikolas laughing at her. "My own wife willing to videotape my humiliation?" asked Nikolas.

Alfred walked into the room serving dinner for the two of them. "In honor of the new Mrs. Cassadine we prepared Chicken Saltimbocca, cheesy polenta, and stuffed mushrooms for dinner. Please enjoy the meal." Alfred exited the dining room.

Brook said "Wow...this is amazing...I didn't even think Alfred knew how to cook traditional Italian food. It smells amazing...I will have to thank him when he comes back again. He leaves so quickly."

Nikolas said "Well, he likes to give us privacy to enjoy our meal." He started eating dinner.

Brook and Nikolas enjoyed a quiet meal together. Afterward Brook said "I am going to start wrapping those Christmas presents. You'll need to drop them off tomorrow." Brook kissed Nikolas' cheek. She knew he had business to take care of since he hadn't done anything today. She figured this would give him the space he needed to do that.

Nikolas said "Are you sure? Because we could just have one of the maids wrap the gifts...that is a lot of wrapping that you will be doing tonight. I need to make a few overseas business calls so I won't be able to help right now. And I want to stop in and make sure that Spencer is resting well. But as soon as I am finished I will come and help or...at least keep you company since you feel my cutting skills are so suspect."

"Yes, I am very sure. I love wrapping gifts it is fun for me and I have all the supplies that I need to go crazy on this wrapping excursion. You go and enjoy your work. I know the Tokyo business day has just begun." said Brook with a smile. She kissed him softly and then walked out of the room. She moved all of the presents into the parlor. Brook turned on some festive Christmas music and poured herself a glass of wine. She made room on the floor and started up an assembly line wrapping gifts starting with Spencer's gifts just in case he woke up and ambled into the room. Brook worked for an hour so so wrapping all of the gifts for the children. She put them under the Christmas tree and then got ready to start on the other gifts.

Lulu walked into the parlor and stopped seeing Brook Lynn. Dante wasn't far behind her. "Brook Lynn...I am so glad that I found you...you and I need to have a talk. I know that you think that you have your hooks into my brother...that you've found your payday but I am not going to let you get away with his. You are not going to use my brother."

Brook said "Hello Lulu...hello Dante. I am not using Nikolas. We both love one another as hard as that may be for you to believe. Yes, I did something terrible by coming onto Dante. I made a poor judgment error and I am sorry but that doesn't make me any less worthy of love and I've found that and so has your brother. You should be happy for him. We are not getting our marriage annulled we are going to see this through." Brook stood up so that she was eye to eye with Lulu. She wasn't about to back down if it was a showdown that Lulu wanted then it was a showdown she was going to get.

"Uh...hi Brook..." said Dante. He was obviously uncomfortable being there at the moment. But he loved Lulu and if this was what she felt like she needed to do then he'd be there for her to make sure she didn't go off of the deep end. She had been fuming about this all day long.

Lulu couldn't begin to hide her contempt. "You threw yourself at Dante...you schemed to get closer to him and when that didn't work out for you...you got him drunk...and tried to make him cheat on me. You are a pathetic excuse for a person...and now you have your hooks into my brother...there is nothing that the two of us need to talk about...unless you are saying farewell because you are headed back to Bensonhurst where you belong."

"Well, people in glass whorehouses shouldn't throw stones. Dante here might not know...but I definitely remember your desperate attempt to trap my uncle Dillon into a relationship with you. You tricked him into having sex with you while he was married to Georgie...and then you got pregnant...and then...to top it off you aborted his baby even though my family was more than willing to take the baby and raise it. I know that you don't like me and that is fine...because you don't have to. I am here for Nikolas and for Spencer...not for you. I love your brother and I love your nephew. And nothing you say or do is going to make me give up on him. So just get used to having me as a sister-in-law. And just so you know I am not interested in money...if I was...I would have taken Tracy's money when she offered it to me this morning to get my marriage annulled. Nikolas and I are husband and wife and I intend for that to be the case for a very very very long time."

Lulu's face burned red when Brook Lynn recounted her sordid past. She had told Dante about the abortion but not the circumstances surrounding it. Every bone in her body screamed to pummel Brook Lynn into a bloody pulp. "You are a faithless whore." said Lulu in a strained voice. "I am not going to let you take advantage of my brother...not now not ever. I don't know what your plan is but I am going to make you regret ever coming here..."

Brook smiled at Lulu sweetly. Brook picked up a candy cane and slipped it into Lulu's pocket. "Merry Christmas Lulu...I know that I am going to have a very Merry Christmas with my husband and my step-son. It is in your best interest to accept this...don't fight the inevitable...because if you do...the claws will come out." She winked.

Nikolas into the room and walked over to Brook Lynn. He wrapped a protective arm around her waist. He kissed her cheek lovingly. "Lulu...Dante...is everything okay? What are the two of you doing here so late?" asked Nikolas. Although he knew very well what was going on. He knew that Lulu would have major problems with his unexpected union to Brook Lynn.

"Nikolas you are making a huge mistake staying married to Brook Lynn. She is a manipulating tramp! And she is going to try to clean you out because that is what she does. She doesn't have feelings everything is about dollar signs to her. You are just a glorified payday to her. Don't let her fool you the way she fooled Dante..." said Lulu in a pleading voice.

"Lulu I appreciate your concern. I really do. You care about me much more than you probably should after that stunt I pulled with Lucky and Elizabeth. But I assure you that I know what I am doing. I am the older brother after all. Brook Lynn is a wonderful girl and I am happy to start a life with her." Nikolas walked over to Lulu and hugged her. "Thank you for loving me so much little sister but I am making the right choice."

Her relationship with Nikolas had been strained for awhile now. It all started when Nikolas' affair with Elizabeth came to light. She was harder on Nikolas than she probably should have been but she had been so worried about what the affair would do to Lucky. And it didn't help when Nikolas took up with Brook Lynn after what she did. And truth be told she had been neglecting all three of her brothers while she concentrated on work and her relationship with Dante. "Everyone else sees her for what she is. I do not understand why you men don't see her...for what she is."

Dante said "Lulu...maybe we should go home for the night...you've made your opinion known...we should go..." Dante didn't want Lulu to go too far and cause tension with her brother.

Lulu said "Fine...but this isn't over by a long shot." Lulu hugged Nikolas and then walked out of the room angrily.

Dante said "Goodnight Nikolas...Brook Lynn." Dante stuffed his hands into his pockets and walked out of the room as well.

Brook laughed exasperated. "It appears as if we have won the battle...but there is still a very long war ahead of us. Are you sure you feel up to this?" She smiled looking into his eyes but she was worried about his answer.

"Of course I am sure Brook. I am not easily deterred. A Cassadine tends to get what they want...that is usually a bad thing but in this case...I think it is a good thing. A very good thing." said Nikolas. He lightly ran his fingers through her hair. "You are so beautiful." He kissed her softly. After the kiss Nikolas asked "How many more gifts do we need to wrap?" He was ready to retire to bed with his new wife.

"Well, I've finished wrapping the gifts for Spencer, Cameron, Jake, Aiden, Kristina, and Molly. But I have not wrapped any of the presents for the adults." said Brook. "But I suppose I could be persuaded to worry about them tomorrow...and go to bed for the night."

Nikolas smirked and said "I married a very smart woman. Let's go to bed." Nikolas took Brook Lynn's hand and led her to their new bedroom. When they arrived at the room he said "Wait a minute..." Nikolas lifted Brook into his arms and carried her into the bedroom. He smiled and said "My hands were full earlier so I couldn't carry you over the threshold when we made it home."

Brook giggled when Nikolas lifted her up into his arms. "Nikolas!" She kissed him softly. "You are such a sweet man...a sweet man that is worthy of a very interesting first night with his wife." said Brook. "I am going to go freshen up." said Brook with a mischievous grin.

Nikolas grinned like a Cheshire cat and closed their bedroom door.


	4. All I Want for Christmas is a Family

Nikolas had spent the majority of his day commenting on his new marriage to the press. Nikolas sat in his office staring at his son's Christmas letter to Santa. Spencer like all small children wanted a number of toys this year but there was something at the very beginning of his letter that Nikolas wasn't sure that he could give his son. Nikolas sighed feeling like a failure. He thought back to his own lonely childhood and realized that Spencer was living a very similar life. Nikolas picked up his glass of scotch and finished off the last gulp. Nikolas had been looking over Spencer's letter to Santa to make sure he and Brook Lynn had picked up everything yesterday. Nikolas refilled his tumbler with more scotch.

Brook Lynn knocked on his office door. "Nik?" asked Brook Lynn. She walked into his office wearing a black cashmere sweater and a pair of dark denim jeans. Brook asked "Are you okay? Spencer and I have been waiting on you for awhile now. You promised him that we'd go ice skating..." Brook Lynn stood in the door way with one hand resting on her hip. Brook and Nikolas told Spencer about the two of them being married at breakfast that morning and the young boy hadn't seemed phased the news.

Nikolas said "Oh...I had almost forgotten...I was just sitting here trying to make sure that we picked up everything he wanted for Christmas. Yesterday I was picking up things I remembered him mentioning to me...so I read his letter to Santa to make sure I didn't miss anything...he wants..." Nikolas shook his head and poured himself another glass of Scotch. He picked it up and took a gulp of the liquid hoping it would numb the pain he currently felt. There was no worse feeling than knowing you had failed your child in such a fundamental way.

Brook could see the anguish on Nikolas' face so she closed the office door behind her and walked over to him. Brook had a seat on the edge of his desk and picked up the glass of Scotch. She drank what was left in the glass to stop him from indulging in it anymore than he already had this evening. "What does he want?" asked Brook sincerely concerned. Brook placed a caring hand on Nikolas' shoulder.

"He wants a family for Christmas...that is what is on the top of his letter to Santa." said Nikolas. He handed Brook Lynn the letter and shook his head. "I've been trying so hard to give Spencer a good life...we don't have much in the way of family...he wants the one thing I can't possibly give him...he doesn't have a mother...he just has me...and I am so busy...and I've alienated my brother and sister...my mother is ill and can't be here...my father is dead and even if he weren't...he's like the crypt keeper. Helena...don't get me started on her. Aunt Alexis has her own family to spend Christmas with..." Nikolas stood up and said "I shouldn't keep him waiting to go skating...I don't want to disappoint him anymore than I already have."

Brook leaned in and kissed him softly on the lips. "You are an amazing father Nikolas…I see it every day when you play with Spencer or take him to the park. Or even right now…taking him ice-skating. You could just as easily have a nanny do that…but instead you are taking him. That is what being a good father is all about. And you are taking time off for the holidays so that you can spend that time with him. Don't sell yourself short baby."

He smiled softly feeling her lips brush against his. Being with Brook just made him a happier person."I just want to give him more than I had Brook…" said Nikolas. He said "We should go get Spencer before he starts to look for the two of us." He kissed her cheek and stood up. "Thank you for the pep talk." said Nikolas. Nikolas walked out of his office.

Brook Lynn stuffed the letter to Santa into her purse and followed Nikolas out of the office. She was actually pretty excited to go ice skating with Nikolas and Spencer. It wasn't the same as Rockefeller Center but it would still be fun and festive and Brook enjoyed that aspect. Nikolas, Brook Lynn, and Spencer took the launch across to Port Charles and then a limo took them to the park.

The outdoor skating rink was decorated festively for the holiday season and there were a number of families there enjoying the evening. Brook Lynn stooped down and helped Spencer put on his skates as Christmas music played overhead.

Spencer grinned at Brook Lynn. "Thanks Brook! Dad can I go skating now!" Spencer stood up balancing on the blades. Spencer took off his black wool coat revealing his red and white reindeer sweater. He had picked it out himself and he loved it.

Nikolas was still attempting to lace up his skates. "Sure you can buddy...go ahead but don't go too far. Brook and I will be there soon." Nikolas smiled warmly at his son.

Spencer grinned excitedly and went to the gate and opening it. He stepped out onto the ice fearlessly and started to skate. He was a fairly talented skater for his age.

Brook had a seat next to Nikolas waiting on him to finish lacing up his skates and said "I know that you worry that your are failing him Nikolas...but look at how happy that little boy is...you are giving him the very best that you can give him...I truly believe that and you should too."

"The best that I can give him...just isn't good enough...he deserves better... a lot better. I want him to have everything in this life...everything and not just the luxury things. I want him to have family...I mean you came from a big family..." said Nikolas.

"That is true...the Cerullos are a big family and of course we were close to the Falconeris...and the Quartermaines love me. But I missed out a lot on having my parents with me because their careers were more important than me." said Brook. "The grass isn't always greener on the other side." said Brook looking into his eyes. "And he has you and now he has me…sometimes you have to carve out your own little family."

Nikolas' face fell more. "I work too much..I travel too much..." He looked into her eyes and said "You really mean that don't you…you really do care about my son."

"Hey...when you are home you spend a lot of time with Spencer. Besides he has a personal tutor...why not take him with you on some of the longer trips with you?" asked Brook seriously. "Sure the first night is business but the next day you could take Spencer to see the sights. Like we are going to London right after the holidays right? Spencer could come with us..." "Of course I care about Spencer. He is a great little boy Nikolas."

Nikolas gave it some a thought and said "Well, that does sound like a good idea. I get to spend some time with Spencer and he is getting to travel the world and see things."

"Exactly...I would have loved for my parents to take me with them every once in awhile. But they never did...I think this is a good thing Nikolas. Don't be so hard on yourself. You love your son and you show him that every day." said Brook.

Spencer was getting tired of waiting for them. He skated up to the barrier in front of them. "Dad! Brook! Come on! We have to skate." yelled Spencer before skating off again.

Brook laughed and said "Okay we are on our way, Buddy." Brook got off of the bench and headed out onto the ice with Spencer. She skated with him. Brook taught him how to do a couple of simple ice skating moves. Brook held the camera filming Spencer.

Nikolas smiled watching Brook and Spencer skating together. Maybe Brook was right…maybe family was the people you choose. Nikolas finally made it onto the ice with them a few minutes later.

"Dad! Look what Brook taught me!" said Spencer doing a spin that Brook taught him. Spencer skated off towards some other children that were skating.

Nikolas chuckled and said "He wanted us to come onto the ice so that he didn't have to stay close. I thought kids were supposed to be older before they started running away from their parents."

Brook laughed and said "It starts younger and younger. Kids are more mature than they used to be I think. But then again when I was a kid…."

Nikolas cut her off and chuckled. "You are still a kid." He smirked at her. Brook was much younger than him in the scheme of things. But he did enjoy being with her.

She smiled and said "Lucky for me I am so mature huh?" She smirked at him and kissed him. "Catch me if you can." She winked at him and skated away from him backwards. She kept the video camera on him. "I still think you are going to fall flat on your royal butt!" said Brook laughing.

Nikolas chuckled and skated after her. "Not a chance!" said Nikolas.

Nikolas, Brook, and Spencer skated for an hour or so before going Christmas shopping, and then stopping at Metro Court for dinner. Afterward they headed home for the night and Nikolas put Spencer to bed. While Nikolas was busy putting Spencer to bed Brook Lynn left Wyndemere on a mission. She went to Dante's Loft and knocked on the door.

Dante opened the door a little shocked to see her there. "Brook...I don't think that you should be here...after what happened...Lulu is still a little pissed about everything...is...something wrong?" Dante was the type of guy to always be concerned about the people he cared about.

Brook said "I am not here to see you...I am here to see Lulu. I know that she is here...she is always here." Brook brushed past him and walked into the loft. She smiled seeing Lulu on the couch. "Lulu...you and I need to talk." said Brook plainly. She took off her gloves and stuffed them into her purse as she stood there.

Lulu stood up and walked over to Brook. "What are you doing here? You and I have nothing to talk about unless you are here to tell me that you are no longer going to see my brother and you are on your way back to Bensonhurst where you belong." said Lulu scathingly as she eyed Brook Lynn with disdain.

"Well, I am sorry to disappoint you but no…that is not what I am here for. I am here to talk to you about Nikolas and Spencer. No matter what you might think of me I know you love them and right now…they could both use your help." said Brook standing her ground. She decided against taking a swipe at Lulu because she wasn't there to antagonize she was there to ask for a favor.

Lulu was about to rip into her but she paused and looked worried for a moment. "Is there something wrong with Spencer? Nikolas would have called if something happened right...? What is going on Brook Lynn?" Lulu's eyes were filled with worry at the moment. "Have a seat…" said Lulu reluctantly.

"Spencer is fine...physically..." said Brook Lynn. "It is the emotional that needs a little TLC right now...and that goes for Nikolas too." Brook went into her purse and pulled out Spencer's letter to Santa Claus. "Spencer wrote this..." said Brook handing the letter to Lulu. Brook had a seat in the chair across from the couch. She crossed her legs waiting for Lulu to finish reading the letter.

Lulu looked confused but took the letter. "Dear Santa Claus...what I want more than anything in the world is a family for Christmas." said Lulu reading the first line aloud. She sat there stunned for a moment holding the letter in her hands. She had never considered what the distance was doing to her nephew. She tried to see Spencer when she could but work and her personal life kept her extremely busy. But she knew that was just an excuse she needed to be there for him more. Lulu continued to read the letter feeling tears building up in her eyes.

Dante walked over seeing how deeply Lulu was affected. He stood behind the couch and rested his hands on her shoulders gently massaging them. He read the letter from over her shoulder.

Lulu looked at Brook Lynn and asked "How did you get this?" Lulu handed the letter to Brook.

"Nikolas read it earlier and he was very upset...he feels like he is failing Spencer...it is breaking his heart...so I thought the best way to make both of them happy is to...have a family get together on Christmas Eve. I know everyone might have Christmas Day plans...but maybe if everyone can get together for Christmas Eve...Spencer will see that he does have a family...one that loves him very much. I am not asking for you to like me...but I am asking you to pull together for Spencer's sake..."

Lulu stared at her. She hated Brook Lynn but she directed her eyes to the letter from Spencer and sighed. She couldn't let her nephew down. "Okay...okay...what do you have in mind?" asked Lulu.

"A Christmas Eve party at Wyndmere I could use your help with inviting people. If you could talk to your side...that would be awesome and I will talk to Alexis. We only have a day to get it together but I really want this to be great for Spencer. I am thinking of hiring a Santa for this..." said Brook.

Lulu nodded and said "I can do that. I will talk to Lucky about it tonight. Hiring a Santa Claus is actually a good idea. Alfred can handle all of the food stuff he can probably whip up a holiday menu. Can you talk to him about it?"

Brook nodded and said "I will talk to Alfred when I make it back to Wyndemere tonight. I am sure that he can put something together on short notice. I'll hire the Santa tomorrow and I'll take care of everything else."

Lulu nodded and said "Alright we can do this...we should meet tomorrow to double check the plans...MetroCourt?"

Brook nodded and said "Sure, I will be there… around noon. I don't have any lunch plans tomorrow." Brook stood up and headed for the door.

Lulu got up and followed her to the door. "I just have one thing to ask you...why are you doing this?"

Brook turned to look at her with her hand resting on the door knob. "I know that you don't trust me...but I am doing this because I care about Nikolas and I care about Spencer...and I think they deserve a family...a real family...everyone does." Brook walked out of the loft and headed over to Alexis' house. She looked at the time and frowned realizing that it was nearly 9:00 but she knocked anyway.

Alexis looked out the door and opened it seeing that it was Brook Lynn. "Brook Lynn...is everything okay...?" asked Alexis wondering why the young woman would be stopping by her home. Alexis had always had a soft spot for Brook Lynn because of her love for Ned.

"I am sorry for showing up here so late, Alexis. But I was hoping that we could have a quick conversation about Nikolas." said Brook Lynn. "That is if you aren't busy or anything." added Brook.

Alexis nodded and said "I am not busy at all. Please, come inside. Is everything alright with Nikolas?" Alexis wondered if this had anything to do with the contract she had drawn up between the two of them. She thought it was a terrible idea but it wasn't really necessary now that the two of them were married. "Congratulations. I had a talk with Nikolas this afternoon about your marriage…but you know they say that going to a wedding has that affect on people."

Brook walked inside and said "Thank you for letting me in. Oh thank you Alexis…I think you might be one of the few people that have said congratulations to us…everyone else is telling us to annul it as soon as possible. Including my wonderful and wise grandmother."

Alexis said "Don't be silly...it is fine. Is this about the contract I set up between you and Nikolas? Well, I am not one to judge about relationships…my history is very public and very bad…" Alexis walked over to the couch. "Please have a seat. Can I get you anything to drink?"

Brook had a seat and said "Oh no...it is nothing like that. Nikolas and I are of course dissolving the contract...no the issue that I am here about is Spencer...he asked Santa...for a family for Christmas...and Nikolas...well he's upset. So I was thinking that maybe we could surprise Spencer with a little get together on Christmas Eve...I've already talked to Lulu and she said she'd help get something together. She'll do her best to get Lucky there."

"I'd love to. The girls and I don't have any sort of plans for Christmas Eve so we will definitely be there." said Alexis with a smile. "So your marriage to Nikolas is working for both of you?" asked Alexis inquisitively. She worried about her nephew on a regular basis.

Brook Lynn nodded and said "Sure, we are both enjoying being married but it has been less than 48 hours. I know everyone is concerned about this marriage but we aren't going to hurt one another…we love one another. We were both just too scared to tell each other that while we were sober. Too scared of rejection or…losing the only real connection that we had in the world."

"Marriage is hard and it is even harder when you aren't on a good foundation. I know you've had your problems...but if you want your marriage to work… always be honest with Nikolas…always. I can hardly criticize the two of you…I just don't want to see either of you walking away from this thing hurt." said Alexis with concern on her face.

"Thank you for the advice…Nikolas is just a very nice guy that gave me a second chance when no one else would. He respects me and he respects my talent..and he believes in my talent. And no one else has ever done that for me. Sure they all say that I have a nice voice…but Nikolas thinks I can really make it in the world and I've never had that sort of support before. He looks at me and…I know that he loves me. I know that he thinks that I am special. Nikolas sees me…all of me…and he loves me anyway. I'd be a fool to walk away from that." said Brook.

"I watched you and Nikolas at Luke and Tracy's wedding. I saw the way the two of you interacted with one another. When you left his side his eyes would follow you across the room and when you were away from him too long your eyes would scan the room to find him…that isn't just friendship…or business…that is something more. I don't know if marriage is the right leap…but I am glad to see that the two of you are together." said Alexis.

"I think getting drunk and going to AC was what we needed to make the two of us be honest with each other. For the first time in a very long time I feel like I belong. Spending time with Nikolas and Spencer feels like family. I've always wanted to have that feeling…and now I do." said Brook with a small smile.

Alexis smiled and hugged her. "Well then welcome to the family Brook Lynn. As long as you treat my nephews well…you and I will get along famously. "

The two women talked about the details of the party for awhile before Brook Lynn headed home for the night. She arrived back at Wyndemere rather late and she knew that Nikolas was sure to be concerned about her.

Nikolas walked into the parlor looking for Brook. He smiled seeing that she had just made it home. "Where have you been? I looked for you after I got Spencer to bed." said Nikolas walking over to her. He kissed her softly.

"I am sorry…I had an errand to run…actually there is something that I really need to talk to you about…would you mind having a seat." said Brook. She was definitely nervous. She wasn't sure if Nikolas was going to feel like she overstepped her boundaries by doing this behind his back. Brook Lynn took his hand and walked back to the couch with him. Brook had a seat on the couch and clasped her hands in her lap nervously.

Nikolas had a seat next to her on the couch. "This sounds serious…what is wrong Brook?" Nikolas reached over and took one of her hands into his. He wondered if she was having doubts about remaining married to him.

"I got to thinking about Spencer's letter..and I saw how upset you were about it and I wanted to do something to help you and Spencer. So…I went to see Lulu and Alexis tonight..I thought that maybe your family could get together on Christmas Eve…so that Spencer could see that he does have a family that loves him. And I know that it was terribly presumptuous of me…but I hated seeing you so sad…and I hated the thought of Spencer thinking…that he didn't have a family." said Brook. "You have every right to be angry with me…just know that my heart was in the right place…" Brook steadied herself for his response.

"You mean…you went into the lion's den to set up a Christmas party?" asked Nikolas surprised. A smile spread over his face and he gently took Brook Lynn's face into his hands. He kissed her passionately. After the kiss he looked into her eyes. "That has to be the most considerate thing anyone…has ever done for Spencer or for me. Thank you Brook Lynn…I am not angry at all…so did Lulu go for it?"

Brook Lynn nodded and said "She said that she would handle talking to Lucky. And Alexis said that she doesn't have any plans for Christmas Eve…so she will be here with the girls. I think it is going to be amazing. I was thinking that Molly will be here and Lucky might bring Cam and Jake…maybe we could do like a little arts and crafts thing…you know with the kids making Christmas ornaments for the tree…"

"I think it is an amazing idea Brook. I just can't believe you thought of doing this…thank you." said Nikolas hugging her. "Spencer is going to be excited…I know that much. Is there anything that I can do to help with the planning?" said Nikolas.

"No, I think Lulu and I have it all under control. I'll talk to Alfred about a menu tomorrow, I think I want to hire a Santa Claus for the party so I will handle that too, and I will pick up the supplies for the ornaments tomorrow. I am supposed to meet Lulu for lunch tomorrow to firm up the plans. We only have tomorrow to plan. The next day is Christmas Eve so this all has to come together quickly." said Brook.

Nikolas chuckled and just shook his head. "I have the best wife in the world." said Nikolas hugging her once again.

"I am only as good as my husband. I just want to make you and Spencer as happy as you guys make me." said Brook. "Speaking of Spencer…did he calm down enough to go to bed earlier. He was wired from all of the ice cream we ate at Metro Court." said Brook.

He laughed. "Oh yeah we had to play for a bit so that he could work off some of that energy, but after that he was off to sleep. He had such a good time tonight. He just kept talking about our time at the skating rink."

Brook rested her head against his shoulder. "I am so glad to hear that. I was hoping he had a great time because I know that I did. It has been a long last couple of days…but I wouldn't have it any other way."

"Neither would I Brook…neither would I." said Nikolas. He kissed the top of her head.


	5. You Can't Always Get What You Want

Elizabeth walked into the living room. Elizabeth was a woman on a mission today. She needed a loan from Nikolas to pay the taxes on her house. She had been out of town for the last couple of days visiting her aunt in Rhode Island, so she was unaware of Nikolas' marriage to Brook Lynn. Elizabeth had gone out of her way today to look attractive. She was wearing a fitted sweater with a plunging neckline and a fitted denim skirt. She took off her coat and had a seat on the couch waiting for Nikolas to meet with her. A maid had gone to inform Nikolas that Elizabeth was there to see him. She looked around at the Christmas decorations. She couldn't remember the last time that Wyndemere looked so festive. Elizabeth stood up and walked around the room looking at all of the decorations.

Brook Lynn walked into the living room looking for Nikolas. She needed to see him before she left to have lunch at Metro Court with Lulu. Brook Lynn was carrying her purse and a leather portfolio that contained her plans for the Christmas Eve party. Brook Lynn was wearing a sleeveless slate gray dress with a pair of Christian Louboutin heels. She stopped seeing Elizabeth walking around the room and looking at the gifts under the tree. She offered a warm smile. "Hello...Liz..." said Brook. "How are you doing today?" asked Brook walking over to the other side of the couch and having a seat. She crossed her legs eying Liz suspiciously. This was definitely not something Elizabeth normally wore.

Elizabeth frowned and asked "Why are you here? I would have thought you would have gone home to Bensonhurst for Christmas...don't tell me you are playing Pretty Woman over the holiday season as well. That is pretty sad even for you." Elizabeth could not stand Brook Lynn. She was stepping on her territory and she didn't appreciate it one bit. And more than that she was suspicious of Brook Lynn's motives when it came to Nikolas. Elizabeth walked over to the couch and had a seat at the other end of the couch.

Brook Lynn just smiled at her and ignored the Pretty Woman reference. Brook Lynn was going to attempt to be the bigger woman...for the moment. "Oh...no, I won't be going to Bensonhurst for Christmas I will be staying here for the holidays with Nikolas and Spencer. Actually, I am really glad that you are here, Liz. I am hosting a Christmas party here on Christmas Eve and all of the family is invited. I am sure that Nikolas and Spencer would love to have Cameron, Jake, Aiden, and you here for the party as well." Brook wasn't naive in any sense of the word she knew why Elizabeth was there. Elizabeth was lonely and struggling to raise three boys on her own with only a nurses' salary. She needed emotional support, love, and financial support. Brook Lynn didn't want her at the party but she knew that having her and the kids there would make Nikolas and Spencer happy and they were the reason she was doing all of this to begin with.

Elizabeth's face soured as she glared at Brook Lynn. "You are hosting a party here? You are making yourself at home aren't you? Listen, I know you think that you have some sort of...relationship with Nikolas...but you don't...you are a call girl that he is using because he couldn't have me. He wanted me but I wasn't ready for a committed relationship with him...but now I am...and when I tell him that...he is going to send you packing. So I wouldn't get too comfortable...in fact why don't you go pack your things now...give yourself a head start and spare yourself some well deserved embarrassment. Nikolas and I share something that is rare...and precious...we have a son together and Nikolas would do anything for his son because all he really wants is to be a good dad. Do you really think a paid whore...can compete with the mother of his child? You are using him because you are too vapid to take care of yourself...you are trying to bleed him for every penny he has and I will not stand idly by while you do."

It took all of Brook's will power not to tear into Elizabeth. She took in a deep breath and offered a small smile. "I can understand how you would be concerned about Nikolas. He is a great man, he is your friend, and he is the father of your son. But I don't anticipate going anywhere. And I am not a call girl...my arrangement with Nikolas was strictly being his date to those parties so that he didn't have to go alone as the confirmed bachelor. In no way am I trying to take advantage of Nikolas." Brook realized that Elizabeth had not heard about their marriage and she didn't feel that it was her place spill the beans about it. Nikolas would tell Elizabeth himself. "I am going to give you some space. I am sure Nikolas will meet with you soon. I will just see him when I get back later." Brook walked toward the door.

Elizabeth was seething. She got up going after Brook Lynn. She grabbed her arm and said "Listen to me you skank. I want you out of Nikolas' life...he is the father of my son...he wants to be a family for my son...if you make this a competition you are going to lose...why not quit before you embarrass yourself...well you know more than you already have. Everyone knows what a tramp you are...your act...isn't fooling anyone except for Nikolas."

Brook Lynn quirked an eyebrow at her. "I pity you Liz...it must be heartbreaking to not get what you want...you were with Lucky...engaged to be married...but you decided to carry on an affair with his brother...his flesh and blood...that is far worse than anything I've ever done. And then when Lucky left you in the dust Nikolas allowed you to flog him over the head with the fact that the affair ruined your life...your life...your affair nearly cost him his brother...but you couldn't be concerned about that...poor Elizabeth...poor Elizabeth. Well, now you realize that you are never going to get Lucky back because he is in love with Siobhan so now you are setting your sights on Nikolas. Well, let me tell you something it is not going to happen Liz...I don't care how much you parade yourself around here as innocent mother of the year...no one is buying it...especially not me. You see me as a manipulator...a con artist. I think the one doing the conning is you sweetheart. You are using your baby as a lure."'

Liz was enraged she backhanded Brook Lynn across the face and a satisfied smirk appeared on her face.

Nikolas walked in at the most inopportune moment. "Elizabeth? What is going on here?" He gently grabbed her moving her away from Brook Lynn. His hand went to the red mark on Brook Lynn's face. "Are you okay?" asked Nikolas, his voice thick with concern. His eyes searched her face. He had never seen Elizabeth act like that and he was shocked more than anything. He glanced back at Elizabeth. "What is going on here?" His gaze went back to his wife's face.

Brook Lynn was stunned that Liz had actually slapped her and she was glad that Nikolas had arrived because that was the only thing stopping her from dragging Liz out of the room and pummeling her. Brook winced when Nikolas touched her cheek. She shook her head and said "I will be fine. I need to go. I am supposed to be meeting Lulu for lunch." Brook could feel the sting of the slap from her cheek to right up under eye."I guess first I should go try to cover this mark." She walked away from Nikolas and went to their bedroom.

Nikolas turned his attention to Elizabeth. "What were you thinking? Why would you do that?" asked Nikolas exasperated. He stared at Elizabeth expectantly. He had never seen Elizabeth behave in such a way and he couldn't imagine what could have motivated her to fly off the handle that way.

Elizabeth said "Brook Lynn was quite rude to me...and I just...I lost my head for a moment. I don't know what came over me. She is using you because she can and she thinks that you two have something special but you don't. She is a prostitute for God's sake. Tell me she hasn't pulled the wool over your eyes. She's just...she's an annoying little girl which is why...Nikolas I think it might be time for you to send her home. She's overstayed her welcome don't you think?" Elizabeth's heart was still racing. She didn't often hit people in fact she never hit people. She couldn't believe that her own hand stung at the moment.

Nikolas sort of blinked looking at her like she was crazy. "Elizabeth, I appreciate your concern. Brook Lynn is in no way taking advantage of me. I hired her because I needed a date to all of the parties that I am required to attend for business. Brook is a smart, charming, beautiful young woman and she fit in at those parties great and she made them less boring for me. In no way is she a prostitute and I would appreciate if you did not speak about her that way. Brook Lynn isn't going anywhere."

She suddenly realized that Brook Lynn had her hooks deeper into Nikolas than she had previously realized. She was going to have to do something drastic to snap Nikolas out of this daze he was in. Elizabeth leaned up and kissed Nikolas with intensity that she had never showed with him. Elizabeth's fingers went to the buttons on Nikolas' shirt. There was one thing that Elizabeth knew that Nikolas could not resist. When they were sleeping together behind Lucky's back Elizabeth found out just what an insatiable appetite they both had for sex.

Nikolas was taken aback by the kiss. He quickly pulled back from her once he regained his senses. "Elizabeth...what are you doing?" asked Nikolas shocked. He took a step back and looked at her.

"I've been a fool Nikolas...I pushed you away because I was so confused about my life and what I wanted. But I am not confused anymore Nikolas. I love you and I want to be with you. I am just sorry it has taken me so long to figure that out...but better now than never right? You and I could be so good together." said Elizabeth walking over to him. She lightly caressed his cheek and looked up into his eyes.

Nikolas couldn't believe that this was happening. For months Nikolas had wanted to hear those words from Elizabeth. But this was the worst possible time for her to express her feelings. He was a married man now. Nikolas walked over to the bar pouring himself a glass of Brandy. "Elizabeth...please have a seat." said Nikolas. He walked over having a seat on the couch.

Elizabeth didn't know what to make of Nikolas reaction. She had been so sure that he would have jumped at the chance. She took a seat on the couch sitting next to Nikolas. "What is going on? I thought...that you'd be excited about this. I want to be with you Nikolas. I want to build a life with you."

Nikolas said "Elizabeth, you are an amazing woman...I admire your beauty, compassion, and strength. And for a long time I've wanted to hear you say that you want me as much as I wanted you. But...Elizabeth I was going to tell you this when you made it back home and I am sorry that you have to find out this way...but I'm married. Brook and I got married in Atlantic City. She's my wife now" Nikolas' mind was running at full-tilt. For so long he had wanted Elizabeth but at the moment he could honestly say he did not want to be with her. But on the other hand the thought of being a family for their son Aiden was something he couldn't just ignore.

"You are lying!" said Elizabeth grabbing his hand and yanking it in her direction. She stared down at his ring finger seeing the diamonds sparkling up at her. She looked up at him and asked "Why would you do this? Why? You can't be that lonely can you?" Elizabeth could think of no other reason that Nikolas would want to be committed to the little trollop.

"Brook and I have both realized that we have feelings for one another. I love her. She is going to be part of my life...I know you aren't exactly fond of her but I'd really like for you to try to be civil to her. Brook is a really great girl when you get to know her Elizabeth. She makes me happy in way that isn't self-destructive. She doesn't let me hide from who I am...she sees me...in all of my glory and dysfunction...and I need that." said Nikolas.

"She is using you...can't you see that. You are her meal ticket because Carly exposed her as the trollop that she is and tossed her out on her bony butt. She is going to use you until she has her fill and then she is going to toss you aside. You and I...we can be a family for our son...it is what we both want right?" said Elizabeth.

Nikolas said "I'm sorry Elizabeth but...I've made my decision...Brook Lynn and I are married now and that will not change. Please...just be happy for me." Nikolas took in a breath. "Is there any other reason you came here? I've got a meeting to go to soon actually."

Elizabeth stared at him. Her brain searched for a lie and a good one at that. "I came over to see if you and Spencer wanted to come over for dinner tonight to spend some time with Aiden."

Nikolas said "Oh that is so nice of you...I'd love to spend some time with Aiden. It is like every time I see him he's grown a little more or he is doing something new. And I know that Spencer would love to spend some time with Cam and Jake. What time should we come over?"

Elizabeth said "How about 5:00?"

He smiled and said "Okay that sounds great...thank you for being so understanding about all of this Elizabeth."

"Of course Nikolas...of course." said Elizabeth. The wheels in her headed started to turn. She knew how to get what she wanted and she was going to get Nikolas come hell or high water. She would not be denied especially not by a skank like Brook Lynn.


	6. Truce?

Brook Lynn walked into Metro Court and glanced at her watch. She frowned realizing that she was running a few minutes late. Brook's eyes scanned the dining room for Lulu and finally spotted her at a table looking like she was hard at work. Brook Lynn walked over to the table and smiled. "Good Afternoon Lulu." Brook set her purse and leather portfolio down on the table. She took off her black wool coat and put it over the back over her chair. Brook Lynn had a seat. "Have you already ordered?"

Lulu was double checking a list of models for a photo shoot she was responsible for while Kate was in Milan for the week. Lulu said "Good Afternoon...Brook Lynn." Lulu didn't like Brook one bit but she was willing to be mature for the sake of her nephew and brother. Lulu looked at Brook's demeanor and thought that it was weird but she didn't say anything about it. "No, I haven't ordered yet. I figured that I would wait for you to arrive." Lulu handed Brook one of the menus. Lulu looked over the menu thinking that everything sounded delicious at the moment.

Brook smiled and said "Well, thank you for waiting for me. I am sorry that I was late. You look like you are quite busy? Kate keeping you hard at work I assume?" Brook looked at the menu and knew straight away what she wanted to order. She closed the menu and placed it on the table. Brook took off her gloves having forgotten that she was still wearing them. Her encounter with Elizabeth had her flustered and angry. Brook stuffed her gloves into her purse. Brook Lynn opened the leather portfolio she brought with her. Brook handed Lulu two sheets on paper. "Alfred and I sat down this morning and organized two menus. One for the children and one for the adults. Let me know if you see anything on there that you'd like to change or add."

"Kate always keeps be busy...you would be surprised the amount of work that goes into what I do. But it is fulfilling and I have a future." said Lulu making a slight dig at Brook Lynn she couldn't resist. Lulu waved over a waitress. Lulu and Brook ordered lunch. Lulu looked over the menus Brook placed in front of her and said "Both menus are great. I think the kids will really enjoy the things that you and Alfred worked up for them. I was able to talk to Lucky and he will have Cam and Jake that night. He said that he will definitely be there along with Siobhan so that is taken care of. Where you able to talk to Alexis? Oh and I've worked up a few arts and crafts ideas for the kids. I can pick up the supplies tonight and drop them off at Wyndemere so they will be ready for the party." Lulu slid her a couple of pages of Christmas themed arts and crafts.

"I talked to Alexis and she will be there and she is bringing Kristina and Molly. She called me this morning and said that Krissy is bringing her boyfriend Taylor. This is shaping up to be an amazing holiday party. Nikolas is really happy about it and I think Spencer is going to be shocked. I am hiring a Santa Claus and a piano player for the party to make it more festive and fun for the kids. And there will be plenty of drinks for the adults. Alfred is even working up a couple of non-alcoholic beverages for Lucky. Oh that is great Lulu. I think the little ones are going to love doing these."

Tracy walked into Metro Court and over to the bar ordering a drink. She told the bartender to send it to Lulu and Brook Lynn's table. Tracy walked over to their table."I did not expect to see the two of you having a meal together. How are both of you?" She smiled looking between the two young women.

Lulu smiled and said "Tracy, please have a seat. What are you doing here? I thought you were supposed to be on your honeymoon with my dad. Don't tell me that the two of you are breaking up after only a couple days of marriage." Lulu knew that Luke could be a handful so it wouldn't have shocked her at all if that was the case. But she hoped that after all of the effort it took to get them down the aisle that they would be able to make it at least a week as a married couple.

"I thought you and Luke were going to Prague for your honeymoon. I didn't expect to see the two of you back until next week...you did bring Luke back with you...right?" asked Brook Lynn eying her grandmother curiously. Brook Lynn tucked the menus back into her leather portfolio as she waited on her grandmother to answer them.

"No, I came back to Port Charles alone. When we arrived in Prague I realized that Luke's intentions were dubious at best. Upon further investigation I realized that were not there for just a honeymoon...we were there so that Luke could pull some sort of high flown diamond heist that I had no interest in taking part in. So I recalled the Quartermaine jet and flew back home." said Tracy.

Lulu sighed and shook his head. "You know my father...he can't pass up a business opportunity. The good thing is that he isn't trying to live off of your money...he is trying to procure his own resources...so that is a good thing right?"

A waitress brought over Tracy's drink.

"Both of you don't look so worried. I didn't say that Luke and I were getting divorced. I still love him even though he is impossible to deal with. I still intend to be his wife. I am just not willing to be a patsy in a diamond heist. Luke will come home soon enough or he will he will be detained by the authorities in Prague. I am more interested as to why the two of you are having lunch together." said Tracy.

"Dad is hard to handle but he really loves you Tracy. It is hard to say but his time with you is the happiest I've really ever seen him. It means a lot to me that the two of you are back together. You give me hope for my own future." said Lulu.

Brook Lynn looked relieved. "I am glad to hear that you aren't going to run away from your marriage to Luke. Well, I am hosting a Christmas Eve party and Lulu has agreed to help me plan it. I think it would be very nice for Spencer and Nikolas." said Brook Lynn. "Since you are back in town I'd love for you to come too if you have the time."

The waitress walked over with Lulu and Brook's lunches. She set their orders in front of the ladies. She smiled at Tracy. "Would you like to order anything Ms. Quartermaine?" asked the waitress.

Tracy said "Yes, I'd like to have the grilled chicken Caesar salad." Tracy turned her attention back to Brook Lynn and said "Well, that is very nice. I would love to be there for the party. I do not have any plans since Luke is still in Prague." She glanced at her hand and said "That is quite a ring. I think it is lovely that the two of you are willing to work together. It is a lesson I had to learn the hard way when Alan married Monica. I made life so difficult for Monica...it forced a wedge between Alan and I."

Brook smiled and said "Oh thank you. Nikolas and I stopped over in Manhattan and did some Christmas shopping and also picked out rings. This is such an amazing ring. I know are marriage is a little sudden but we both are really enjoying married life. After Christmas Nikolas, Spencer, and I are going to go on a family vacation somewhere. We haven't settled on where yet but we think it will be good. It will give me an opportunity to bond with Spencer more."

Lulu said "I love Nikolas and if this is what he wants to do...then there is nothing I can do about that. I just have to hope that my brother isn't making the worst mistake of his life. But in the grand scheme of things he can't do much worse than he already has so this has to be an improvement in some way. Besides...the fact that she cares so much for my nephew makes me happy, the fact that she would come to me knowing how I feel about her...I respect that. So far now I think that Brook and I can agree that a truce is probably best. How on Earth did you get Nikolas to agree to a vacation. That is definitely new for him."

Tracy stared at her face for a moment. Tracy's face hardened. "What happened to your face Brook Lynn?" asked Tracy in a cold voice. Her mind went directly to Nikolas. If he had laid a hand on her granddaughter Cassadine or not she would find a way to make him suffer in unimaginable ways. Tracy reached over and touched her granddaughter's face.

Brook winced in pain when Tracy touched her cheek. Brook paused and asked "What do you mean?" She reached into her purse and took out her compact. She glanced at her face in the mirror and saw that her face was starting to swell where Elizabeth slapped her. Brook Lynn struggled to find an answer. "It is nothing grandmother. I am sure that it is just an allergic reaction." said Brook with a smile. "Nikolas actually cleared his schedule on his own, I was pretty shocked too."

Tracy said "I know the beginnings of a black eye when I see one. Do not lie to me...what happened to you? Your face was fine when I saw you in Atlantic City. How did this happen to you...talk...and talk fast." Tracy reached over with her napkin in hand and wiped at the make upon Brook's face. Tracy gasped seeing what was obviously a hand print on her granddaughter's face.

Lulu gasped seeing Brook Lynn's face. "There is no way Nikolas did that to her Tracy. My brother has his faults...but hitting women is not one of them. He would never do that to any woman..." Lulu swallowed nervously though seeing the hand print. She didn't trust Brook Lynn but she doubted that Brook Lynn would have struck herself that hard even if this was some ploy. She didn't like Brook but she was concerned that someone had obviously assaulted her and very recently.

"Nikolas did not do this. Before I left Wyndemere for lunch...Elizabeth showed up. We had some words and as I was getting ready to leave she slapped me. Nikolas walked in right after that so that was the end of it. This is not Nikolas' handiwork. Excuse me...I need to go fix my make up." Brook picked up her purse and left the table heading to the bathroom. Brook Lynn fixed her makeup and came back to the table. "I am really not feeling well. I am going to go back home. Lulu thank you for helping me with the party. Grandmother it was good seeing you." Brook Lynn took money from her purse and left it on the table to pay for lunch. She picked up her portfolio and coat and took off.


	7. Wolf in Sheep's Clothing

Brook Lynn arrived back at Wyndemere glad to be out of the public eye for the moment. She went to her bedroom and looked at her face. She sighed seeing the swelling around her eye was getting worse. Brook took off her coat and had a seat at the vanity and tried to fix her make up more.

Nikolas walked into the room and said "Brook Lynn...I thought you were having lunch with Lulu...did something happen?" Nikolas walked behind her and rested his hands on her shoulders. Nikolas kissed the top of her head and then looked at her in the mirror worriedly.

"My grandmother joined us for lunch and she realized that I had been slapped. At first she thought that you were responsible but I assured her that this slap was courtesy of Elizabeth Webber. So you are in the clear for that...because seriously I thought my grandmother was going to come over here and kill you." said Brook Lynn laughing softly. "After she rubbed my make up off I just felt embarrassed so I decided to come back home. But Lulu and I had already discussed the details for the party so everything is set for tomorrow."

"I would never hurt you...I know that Tracy doesn't like me but I would hope that she would know that. I hope that you know that." said Nikolas seriously. He gently massaged her shoulders. "What was Tracy doing at Metro Court anyway? I thought that Tracy and Luke were on honeymoon and Prague?" said Nikolas

Brook smiled. "Of course I know that. And my grandmother is just worried about me. I've made some bad decisions in the past and I don't ask for help until I am drowning in whatever problems I have...and of course you know the family is still hurting over the loss of Emily so they aren't exactly your biggest fans. It seems that Luke wanted to honeymoon in Prague so that he could pull some sort of heist. I guess I should have expected that was the case when grandmother told me that they were going to Prague. How did your talk with Elizabeth go after I left?"

"I don't think that they will ever forgive me for coming into Emily's life. I don't know that I would ever forgive me for that either. Yes, I had a talk with Elizabeth. I don't know if I got through to her or not." Nikolas paused for a moment and then said "Elizabeth kissed me when we were alone. She wants to get back together. I told her that I am married to you...I think she understands that. I guess time will tell. But I just wanted you to know that the kiss happened. I don't want you to think that it is something that I am trying to keep secret from you. I am sorry that she hit you Brook Lynn…She invited Spencer and me over for dinner tonight. I told her that I would come over..." said Nikolas.

"I don't know how happy I am about you spending time alone with a woman that kissed you just hours ago. But I understand that you want to be close with Aiden and that you want Spencer to have a close and healthy relationship with his little brother and his cousins. So I will not complain...just be careful. Elizabeth is not used to being denied anything, I know in my heart that she is going to try to win you over." said Brook Lynn.

"Brook...if you don't want me to go then I won't go. Tonight isn't even one of my designated daddy days. I just...I never like to pass up an opportunity to spend time with my son...or for that matter my nephews. The kids are growing up so quickly and I feel like I am missing out on it. And it isn't as if we will being alone. The boys will be with us the entire time. I think she is just trying to be nice." said Nikolas.

Brook Lynn stood up and smiled. "You are cute but you are naïve when it comes to Elizabeth. I promise you that she is a wolf in sheep's clothing. And she is used to manipulating Lucky and you by using her kids because the two of you are good fathers. Nikolas I will never be the person that comes between you and your son. Never...so if you want to go over there tonight then that is fine with me. I have some work to do anyway. I want this party tomorrow to be perfect. My grandmother will be coming to the party so that should be a blast. I got a text from her when I was on my way back over here. She says that she might bring Edward with her." She chuckled seeing the expression on Nikolas' face.

"Elizabeth isn't that type of person she is just going through a lot right now. And I think she is realizing that she does love me. Edward Quartermaine is going to set foot into Wyndmere? It must be a very cold day in hell if Tracy manages to pull that off. Edward has never been fond of me in any marginal way. In fact aside from Emily the only other Quartermaine that has ever liked me was Lila...rest her soul." said Nikolas. "And you of course." said Nikolas.

Brook put her hands on her hips and looked at him intently. "You don't find it suspicious in the least that she wasn't interested in you until she realized that I was working for you and you liked me?" "Well, she hadn't spoken to him yet so there is always the chance that he will turn her down flat. You know how absolutely stubborn he can be when he wants to be." said Brook Lynn laughing softly. "Anyway lunch with Lulu went pretty good. We didn't have any issues. I don't know if she is coming around or is it just a Christmas truce. Either way...I'll take it." said Brook laughing.

"Stop…you do not know Elizabeth as well as you think you do. She's always been a sweet girl. I know you are upset because she slapped you and you have every right to be…" "That is good. I'd really like for you and my sister to be able to get along." said Nikolas. "Have I told you how much I appreciate you hosting this party tomorrow night?" asked Nikolas looking into her eyes.

Brook Lynn sighed and put her hands up in surrender. "I won't say another word about her." "It is no problem at all, Nikolas. I am glad to do it. Spencer is a great little boy and he deserves to know that he has a family that loves him. Besides I love hosting a party. The Cerullos are known for it." said Brook Lynn with a warm smile.

"I know I just mean that I would have never taken that kind of initiative to ask everyone over for a party. I guess sometimes it is hard for me to get over the lone brooding personality that I have had for years. I am not even sure where it came from...maybe it is genetic. Or maybe I just got used to being alone." said Nikolas with a chuckle. "I don't know I've never been good with expressing my emotions to other people or asking them for help for that matter."

"Well, you aren't alone anymore. You have Spencer and you have me...and Spencer adores you. And I am not going anywhere. I know people think that I am not good enough for you. I can't say that I disagree. You are a prince and I am just some girl from Brooklyn. But I can do my best to make you happy and that is what I intend to do." said Brook Lynn.

Nikolas reached over and lightly caressed her cheek. "That is where you are wrong. I am the one that is not good enough for you. Frankly, I am not sure what you see in me but whatever it is...I am glad that you see it...and that you like it. My life has been one disaster after another since Emily died. I've made so many mistakes since that time. I've been spiraling out of control...and for once I finally feel like my feet are resting on solid ground here with you. You are smart and beautiful. You are talented and caring. You make my life interesting. So don't put yourself down and don't let anyone else make you feel like you aren't good enough for me because that just isn't true. The moment I saw you standing out in the rain I saw something inside of you that I liked. You are a special girl."

Brook felt her eyes water a little as she listened to Nikolas talk. She smiled softly. "I thought you weren't good at expressing your emotions to people? You seem to be very good at it." said Brook. "I still don't know why you took me in that day...the worst day of my life...turned into the start of my new beginning."

He chuckled softly. "I can be myself with you. You don't have any sort of expectations of me...you see me as I really am and have no desire for me to be any different. I've really only had that once before. I some checking and I think we should take Spencer to Aspen for our vacation. Spencer loves to ski. How do you feel about skiing?"

"Skiing? I haven't been in years but I would love to go. Are we going to stay at a resort or what?" asked Brook excitedly.

Nikolas smiled at her excitement. "Well, actually I have a chalet there." He looked at his watch. "I need to make a couple of phone calls and I have a meeting in the city before I go over to Elizabeth's house for the night. I'll see you later." said Nikolas kissing her softly.

"Alright...I'll see you later on." said Brook Lynn. She kissed him. "I love you." said Brook.

Nikolas walked out of the room wondering if Brook Lynn was really okay with him going over to Elizabeth's house tonight.

* * *

Tracy walked off of the elevator and over to the nurses' station. She smiled seeing Elizabeth hard at work. Tracy motioned to get Elizabeth's attention. "Just the person I wanted to see. Elizabeth, dear, could I speak with you over here?" asked Tracy in a voice that made it clear that this was a demand and not a request. Tracy walked over to the waiting area and had a seat in a chair.

Elizabeth thought it was a little strange that Tracy Quartermaine wanted to talk to her about anything. But Tracy was a member of the board and denying her requests was not a smart idea. Elizabeth closed the chart that she was looking at and walked around the counter. She had a seat with Tracy and asked "What can I help you with Ms. Quartermaine?" Elizabeth gave a chipper smile.

Tracy smiled but the smile soon turned into a glare. "I know everyone thinks you are a very nice girl that has made a few mistakes. And that may very well be true...but let me make something crystal clear. One of those mistakes was putting your hands on Brook Lynn. If you lay a hand on my granddaughter again I will rain down hell on you. And you might think that I am not petty enough to have a single mother with three kids fired for my own amusement. Well, you would be very wrong. I would do it in a heartbeat just to hear myself chuckle. You can fight for Nikolas all you like...but keep your hands to yourself. Because the next time I see a hand print on my granddaughter's face...someone is going to pay." Tracy stood up and walked away as if they hadn't spoken at all.

Elizabeth sat there absolutely stunned. She looked at her watch and realized that it was time for her to leave work for the day anyway. Elizabeth went to collect her purse and then went to the daycare to get her sons. Elizabeth drove home planning the evening in her mind. She was determined to get Nikolas alone and she would not be denied. Elizabeth pulled up at her house and struggled carrying Aiden, Jake, and Cameron inside. Elizabeth laid Aiden down in his crib and grabbed the baby monitor taking it with her. She got Jake and Cameron set up with a movie and then went into the kitchen to start cooking.

About an hour later Nikolas and Spencer arrived at Elizabeth's house. Nikolas knocked on the door supporting a box of cupcakes with his other hand.

Elizabeth opened the door and smiled. "Hi! Both of you come in. It is freezing outside." Elizabeth eyed the box and asked "Nikolas what did you stop off to pick up?" She chuckled softly. This was what she loved about Nikolas he was always doing unexpected things. She couldn't understand why she couldn't appreciate that when she had it.

"Hi Elizabeth." said Spencer with a small wave. "We brought cupcakes for dessert they are really yummy." said Spencer as he took off his jacket in the living room.

"Wow! That was very sweet of the two of you. Thank you very much. You two are right on time for dinner. I made meatloaf, mashed potatoes, and corn on the cob. I hope that is okay. I know you are used to more extravagant meals."

"Not at all Elizabeth. Thank you for being nice enough to invite the two of us over for dinner. Do you need any help with anything?" asked Nikolas.

Elizabeth smiled. "If you could get the boys to the table that would be great. I will serve dinner." Elizabeth closed and locked the front door. "I will take those from you." Elizabeth took the box of cupcakes and carried them to the kitchen. She set them on the counter and drank the last of her glass of wine. She would need some liquid courage to ensure her plans for the evening went off without a hitch. Elizabeth carried dinner to the table and started serving everyone's plates.

Nikolas got the boys settled at the table and had a seat in the chair that was obviously for him. He realized that he was seated right next to Elizabeth's chair. Nikolas brushed it off figuring that Elizabeth was eager for some adult conversation. "So how was work today at the hospital?" asked Nikolas

Elizabeth finished serving the children and then had a seat at the table with Nikolas. She passed him the platter of meatloaf after giving herself a slice. "Work was fine. I am there so often now I think I see the hospital more than I see my own home. I've been pulling double shifts to pull myself out of the hole that I am in." Elizabeth scooped some mashed potatoes onto her plate and passed the bowl to Nikolas. Elizabeth poured full glasses of wine for both of them.

"I am sorry to hear that you are working so much. I know that you are a prideful woman but sometimes there is nothing wrong with accepting help from the people that love you. I would be more than happy to increase the amount of support that I am giving you for Aiden." said Nikolas. Nikolas drank some of his wine and started eating dinner.

She smiled when he mentioned the people that loved her. "I know that you would that...and I appreciate it. But I am not after your money. I am not Brook Lynn." said Elizabeth. She quirked an eyebrow at him and started eating dinner. "I can't believe that you actually married her Nikolas." said Elizabeth in a disapproving tone.

Nikolas shook his head. "I have no intention of defending my relationship. I am not here talking about Brook Lynn. I am here to talk about helping a friend and the mother of my child live a life where she isn't working more than she sees her own children. That is not the life I want for you and I know that it isn't the life you want for the boys. I have more than enough money to help you through this rough patch...why won't you let me help?"

"I won't let you help me because I am perfectly capable of taking care of myself and my boys. Listen, I didn't invite you over here to talk about this. This was just supposed to be a nice dinner so the boys can spend time together and you can spend some much needed time with Aiden." said Elizabeth. Elizabeth decided to change the topic. "Brook Lynn invited Aiden and me to the Christmas party tomorrow. We will definitely be there. I am assuming that Lucky is planning on taking Jake and Cameron. He has them on Christmas Eve and I have them on Christmas day."

"Fair enough." conceded Nikolas allowing the topic to drop for the moment. "Well, that is good. I really want all of you to be there." said Nikolas.

"I wouldn't miss it for the world. So I was thinking after dinner why don't you and Spencer stay for a movie. We've both been so busy lately that the boys haven't really had the opportunity to spend time together and that is a shame." said Elizabeth.

Nikolas nodded. "I think that is a great idea. I really want Spencer to have a close relationship with his cousins."

After dinner Nikolas got the children settled with a movie and went up to spend time with Aiden in the nursery while Elizabeth cleaned the kitchen. After cleaning the kitchen Elizabeth slipped upstairs to the bathroom and looked through the pills in her medicine cabinet. She smiled seeing the sedative she was prescribed after being released for Shadybrook. Elizabeth shook a couple of capsules into her hand and stuffed them into her pocket. She quickly put the bottle away and went downstairs to watch the movie with the boys.

Nikolas joined them half way through the movie. When the movie finally ended the boys were all fast asleep. Nikolas said "Do you need me help putting Aiden and Cameron to bed?"

Elizabeth said "That would be great Nikolas. Carrying the boys up the stairs is starting to get harder the older they get." Elizabeth turned off the TV and started cleaning up the living room.

Nikolas nodded. He lifted up Cameron and Jake and carried them upstairs to their room. He tucked them in for the night and then stopped over to check on Aiden. Finally he walked back downstairs and said "I tucked in the boys. I think it is time for me to call it a night. I am going to take Spencer home and get him into bed. I can't believe he fell asleep too."

Elizabeth said "Actually, I was hoping that you and I could talk in private now that the boys are all asleep. I was thinking we could have some wine and talk in the den...I need a favor. And I hate asking for favors...I wouldn't do this unless it was absolutely necessary."

Nikolas said "Oh...well sure. I have time to talk with you. What is on your mind?"

Elizabeth said "You go have a seat in the den and I will bring in the wine. I need a little bit of liquid courage I think." Elizabeth smiled and walked into the kitchen making sure that Nikolas didn't follow her. She poured two large glasses of wine for herself and Nikolas. Then she took the capsules out of her pocket and broke them open sprinkling the medication into one of the glasses. She used her finger to stir the powder into the wine. She tasted her finger and smirked. "Mmm...tangy." said Elizabeth chuckling to herself. She carried both glasses and the bottle of wine into the den and set the glasses on the table. She pushed the dosed glass of wine toward Nikolas.

Nikolas picked up the glass taking a couple of sips. "So...what is it that you wanted to ask me? You know that I will do anything to help you and the boys out." said Nikolas.

"Well, you know about that horrible investment I made. I was stubborn and immature I should have just accepted your help. I am not sure why I couldn't do that. So I know you've offered before to help me out. Well, I think that I have grown up enough to accept that help. I didn't want to accept it earlier in front of the boys because...I am ashamed of the mistakes that I have made. I was so hell-bent on pushing you away that I...I don't know what I was thinking Nikolas...can you ever forgive me?" asked Elizabeth. "But I also know that I can't continue to work three and four extra shifts a week it isn't good for me and it isn't good for the boys."

"Of course I can forgive you Elizabeth. You've been my friend for years. You are a great mom...you just didn't want me controlling your life with my money. I was so dead set on making sure that you didn't push me out of Aiden's life that it made you rebel against me even more. Neither of us handled the situation well. I was jealous that you wanted Lucky more than you wanted me. I know how petty that sounds but it is true to a certain extent. But of course Elizabeth I will help you out. How much money do you need?" asked Nikolas drinking more of the wine. He smiled feeling fairly happy that Elizabeth was willing to take his help now.

"Well...this is where the hard part comes in." said Elizabeth in a timid voice. "The best way for me to feel secure and to know that I have something of a nest egg under me in case something horrible happens...I was thinking maybe you'd be willing to give me somewhere in the neighborhood of $250,000. I know that it is a lot of money...and I hate even having to ask you for that much." said Elizabeth. She was hardly able to look at him. She kept her eyes on anything other than Nikolas.

Nikolas reached out and took her hand. "I know how hard it is for you to ask for help but I am glad that you are asking me for help. I want you to be able to be there for Cameron, Jake, and Aiden. And I want you to be able to take care of yourself and working hours on end like you've been doing isn't good for any of you. I have no problem with giving you the money. In fact why don't we make it an even $300,000? I will have my accountant draw up the check tomorrow so that you can deposit it into the bank."

Elizabeth bit her lip slightly and looked at him. "I was actually hoping for cash. With tomorrow being Christmas Eve and then the Christmas weekend...I don't know how long it will take for the check to clear...and well I really want to be able to buy some things for the boys' Christmas. I haven't been able to get them very much with how tight things are around here. And the annual taxes for the house are due and I really don't have the money."

"Elizabeth why didn't you tell me that? I would have bought more presents for the boys and paid the taxes. Does Lucky know? Or Jason for that matter?" asked Nikolas.

Elizabeth shook her head. "I have been too ashamed to ask anyone for help Nikolas. I have my pride you know. But I don't want my children to suffer because I am prideful."

Nikolas said "Don't worry about it. I will get the money for you tomorrow. You will have it first thing in the morning." Nikolas couldn't believe that things were so bad for Elizabeth and she hadn't said one word to anyone about it. He hugged her and said "I am going to take care all of this...don't worry." Nikolas was starting to feel a little tired.

Elizabeth smirked as she hugged Nikolas. "Thank you Nikolas. I don't know what I would do without you." She pulled back from the hug looking somber. "I feel so ashamed that I let things get this out of hand."

"Don't blame yourself Elizabeth. I am just glad that you came to me now. I will always be here to help you. No matter what." said Nikolas. He drank a little more of the wine.

Elizabeth poured more wine for him. "I am going to go check on Aiden. I will be back in a few minutes." Elizabeth left the room and returned 15 minutes later.

Nikolas was asleep on Elizabeth's couch. His wine glass was sitting on the table empty.

Elizabeth smirked and walked over to him. She found his cell phone and turned it off. Elizabeth cleaned up the wine glasses and bottle and turned off the light. She covered Spencer with a blanket on the couch in the living room making sure he was comfortable.


	8. Missing?

Brook Lynn sat up for hours waiting for Nikolas and Spencer to come home for the night. The later it got the more worried she became for their safety. Brook Lynn sat up in the parlor in her bath robe hoping that at some point she would hear Nikolas walking into the room. Around 4 a.m. she couldn't wait any longer. She called Lucky.

"Detective Spencer." said Lucky answering his phone. He yawned laying next to Siobhan in bed. He tried to keep his voice down so that he wouldn't wake her up. Lucky squinted at the clock next to his bed to figure out what time it was.

"Lucky, I am really sorry to call you this early but I was wondering if maybe you've heard from Nikolas. I am really starting to get worried about him and...well I didn't really know who else to call." said Brook Lynn. She was trying not to be scared but at this moment she was. She couldn't imagine any good reason that Nikolas wouldn't come home and not even call to say he wouldn't be home. Brook sniffled feeling tears slip down her cheeks.

Lucky sat up in the bed a little bit trying to wake up so he could understand what was going on. "No, I haven't talked to Nikolas in a day or so. What's wrong Brook Lynn?" asked Lucky.

"Nikolas and Spencer went to dinner last night at Elizabeth's house. I haven't heard from him since. He never came home. His cell phone goes straight to voicemail. I even tried calling Elizabeth a couple of hours ago and she told me that Nikolas and Spencer weren't there. They left her house at about 9:30 after the boys finished watching a movie. I am scared that something terrible has happened." said Brook trying to contain her panic.

"Well, have you asked Alfred to contact the driver that drove Nikolas and Spencer last night?" asked Lucky. He turned on his bedside lamp wondering where his brother and nephew could be. Nikolas was generally a predictable person. Lucky couldn't imagine Nikolas just taking off without telling anyone.

"Alfred told me that Nikolas drove himself over to Elizabeth's house. He didn't take a driver. I called all of the hospitals and they don't have him or Spencer or any John Does. I don't know what happened. I'm really scared Lucky." said Brook Lynn.

"Okay I need you to calm down Brook Lynn. I am sure there is a reasonable explanation for all of this. I am going to start calling around to see what I can find out. I'll be over there as soon as I know anything." said Lucky with confidence although at this very moment he was worried about his brother too.

"Thank you Lucky. I am sorry for waking you up." said Brook. She hung up and sat on the couch nervously replaying all of the terrible things that could have happened to Nikolas and Spencer.

Nikolas finally started to stir at about 5 in the morning. He groaned softly and shifted a little feeling a woman's body curled up next to his on the couch. "Brook..." said Nikolas opening his eyes. He froze looking down to see that it was Elizabeth's lithe form cuddled up against him. He struggled to remember how this had happened. He turned on the lamp next to the couch to see that Elizabeth was wearing a t-shirt that barely covered her. Nikolas nearly jumped off of the couch and looked down at himself. His suit jacket was off and his shirt was completely unbuttoned. He buttoned his shirt and pulled on his jacket. Nikolas glanced at his watch and saw what time it was. He didn't even want to think about what Brook Lynn would think. "Elizabeth..." said Nikolas in a hushed whisper.

Elizabeth opened her eyes tiredly. She saw him putting his shoes on. "Oh I see you woke up...You were sleeping so peacefully last night I didn't have the heart to wake you up." She sat up on the couch. "You know you could wait until the sun comes up. I can make breakfast for you and Spencer."

Nikolas said "I need to get home. I can't believe I fell asleep like that. I am sorry for inconveniencing you. I can't put you out anymore than I already have. I am going to take Spencer and head home. Where is he by the way?"

Elizabeth said "You didn't inconvenience me at all. In fact it was nice having you here...it reminded me of the fun we used to have. I miss cuddling with you and feeling your strong arms around me. Oh, Spencer is asleep on the couch in the living room. I made sure to tuck him in last night once I realized you were too sleepy to go anywhere."

Nikolas said "Thank you for letting us stay but I really need to get home to Brook Lynn. I can't even imagine what she is thinking." Nikolas grabbed his cell phone. Nikolas walked out into the living room and picked up his slumbering son.

Elizabeth followed him into the living room with her hands folded across her chest. "I had a good time last night Nikolas. We should have dinner together as a _**family**_ more often. I'll see you later this morning right...?"

Nikolas nodded and sad "Sure we can do that. Oh, I will be back with your money probably around 10:30 or 11:00 I'll call you in advance to let you know that I am on my way over." Nikolas walked out of her house carrying Spencer out to the car. He put Spencer in the backseat and made sure that he was buckled in securely. Nikolas climbed into his car and put on his own seatbelt. He turned on his cell phone and headed home. Nikolas thought about calling Brook but he didn't want to wake her up. He headed to the launch and took it back over to Wyndemere. He headed inside and heard voices in the parlor so he stopped there still carrying Spencer.

Lucky stood in the parlor hugging Brook Lynn. "It is going to be okay Brook. I am going to find them you have my word."

Nikolas asked. "What is going on here?" He eyed Lucky and Brook suspiciously.

Brook looked at Lucky seeing Nikolas standing there. She hastily wiped away her tears. "Nikolas where have you been? Are you okay?" asked Brook walking over to him.

Nikolas saw the tears and lightly caressed her cheek with his free hand. "Why are you crying? What is wrong?" asked Nikolas seriously.

Brook looked at him like he was crazy. "I thought that you and Spencer were hurt or worse...I've been calling your cell phone for hours and it just went to voicemail. You weren't at Elizabeth's house...where were you?"

Lucky shook his head. "I am going to give the two of you some privacy. I am glad to see that you and Spencer are alive and well. I am going to go home and try to get some more sleep."

Brook said "I am really sorry about this Lucky...I guess I overreacted..." Brook shot a glare at Nikolas and then stormed off.

Nikolas shook his head. "Brook wait...what's?"

Lucky shook his head. "Just tell me this...where were you? I was here to fill out a missing person's report on you and Spencer. Brook Lynn had been up worried all night about the two of you. She called me this morning crying...she didn't know what to do."

Nikolas said "I fell asleep at Elizabeth's house. I must have turned off my cell phone or something. I woke up this morning on her couch. She was on the couch with me. But I was fully dressed so I know nothing happened. Elizabeth and I had some wine with dinner and we had some wine after the boys fell asleep. She asked me for help with her bills."

Lucky quirked an eyebrow at him. "Brook Lynn called Elizabeth at 1:30 this morning because she was worried about you and Spencer. She showed me her cell phone so that I could write down the time of the call on my report. Brook Lynn told me that Elizabeth told her that you left hours ago...around 9:30 to be exact."

"What? Why would she say that...I literally woke up maybe 20 minutes ago and I got out of there as soon as I could. I woke up on her couch and she was wearing this really short t-shirt and sleeping cuddled up next to me. She said that I had looked too peaceful last night to wake up...you don't think that...I mean Elizabeth wouldn't..."

"Wouldn't what?" asked Lucky looking at his brother.

"The last thing I remember from last night was drinking wine with Elizabeth. I started feeling a little light headed waiting on her to come back from checking on Aiden. I closed my eyes and the next thing I know I am waking up on her couch. I mean but Elizabeth isn't that type of girl. She wouldn't drug me...would she?"

"I am not the person to ask about this. I would say the Elizabeth I was in love with wouldn't drug someone. But then the Elizabeth I was in love with also carried on an affair with my brother. So maybe I didn't know her as well as I thought I did. But I don't believe in coincidences. The same day Elizabeth finds out that you are married to Brook Lynn you get so drunk at her house that you pass out and fall asleep on her couch and when your wife calls her she lies and says you left hours ago. It sounds to me like you were set up...but what do I know?" said Lucky. "I am going to go home and get some sleep. I am exhausted and I have to be up for work in a couple of hours. I will be here for the party tonight. I am glad that you and Spencer are okay."

"Thank you for coming over to help Brook...I am sorry that I worried you. Good night...well morning." said Nikolas. Nikolas carried Spencer to his bedroom and got him changed for bed. He tucked in his son and then closed the bedroom door. Nikolas walked to his own bedroom tiredly. He opened the door and stood there a moment. The lights in the room were off and Brook Lynn was curled up in their bed. Nikolas closed their bedroom door and walked over to the bed. He had a seat on her side of the bed and turned on the lamp. He saw that Brook Lynn was crying.

"Did you sleep with her?" asked Brook trying to wipe away her tears so that he wouldn't see that she was crying.

"I didn't sleep with her. I think...that she drugged my wine. I am going to handle the situation with Elizabeth. What happened...will never happen again. I am sorry that I made you worry about Spencer and me. And I am sorry that I hurt you." said Nikolas. He gently wiped away her tears. "This marriage is real to me Brook. For the first time in a long time I have a chance at happiness. I am not going to screw this up. Not this time. I underestimated Elizabeth...but never again."

Brook sat up in the bed a little her eyes searched his. She wanted so much to believe him. "You think she drugged you? Are you okay? Do you need to see someone?" asked brook resting her hand against his cheek.

Nikolas shook his head. "I am going to be fine. Whatever she gave me wore off. I am clear headed and I am seeing clearer than I ever have before. She tricked me. She asked me for a favor once the boys were asleep...she needed money. We drank wine while she talked. I never suspected a thing. She blew all of her savings on a stock tip. She has no safety net. She is living paycheck to paycheck. So I told her that I would give her 300K. I am telling you this because I don't want her telling you. I don't want you to think that this means something that it doesn't." He saw the tears still slipping down her cheeks. "Please stop crying...Brook I love you."

Brook smiled a little through her tears. She chuckled and said "The sad part I can't even be angry...I tried to do the same thing to Dante. I guess what they say is true...what goes around comes around. Karma."

"Can you forgive me?" asked Nikolas seriously. He glanced at her hand and sighed in relief to see her wedding rings still nestled on her finger.

"Forgive you for what? For being trusting? For being a good friend? A good father? Elizabeth played you because you are a good guy. But from now on...maybe you should lay off the wine when you are at her house." said Brook Lynn.

He grabbed her and kissed her passionately.

After the kiss Brook pulled back stunned. "Wh...what was that for?" asked Brook.

"For not giving up on me...for not giving up on us." said Nikolas looking into her eyes.


	9. Merry Christmas Eve!

Brook Lynn walked into the solarium on Christmas Eve and smiled as she admired the enormous Christmas tree situated in the center of the room. The staff had gone to great lengths to make the large tree look beautiful. There was even a large train set placed around the bottom of tree. Brook Lynn's eyes scanned the solarium seeing all of the care and attention that had been put into decorating the solarium for the party tonight. Brook was wearing a silver, sleeveless, cocktail dress with a pair of silver heels. Her hair was pulled up into an updo. She had butterflies in her stomach thinking about the fact that Elizabeth would be there tonight.

Nikolas walked into the room wearing a black suit. He smiled seeing Brook standing there. "The room looks amazing...and so do you." said Nikolas walking up behind her. Nikolas had spent most of his day working on the last of his business before he took time off for the holiday. "Spencer is going love this...all of this. Thank you for putting everything together." said Nikolas. He lightly kissed her exposed shoulder.

Brook Lynn was trying not to be upset, but she was scared. Her relationships never really worked out and she had to admit that Elizabeth had a certain appeal. She was smart, beautiful, she was friends with Nikolas, and she was the mother of his youngest child. But besides that she was very good at playing helpless. Brook Lynn turned to look at him. "There is no need to thank me. I didn't really do anything but give my ideas to Alfred. He is the one that made sure that all of this happened. I just hope that Spencer has his best Christmas ever..." Brook reached up and straightened his tie. "Everyone should start arriving soon." said Brook.

Nikolas reached down and stopped her hand from straightening his tie. "You are avoiding talking about the elephant in the room..." said Nikolas. "I am sorry for what happened last night, Brook. I talked to Elizabeth this morning and let her know that from now on if we are coming over for dinner it is all three of us...you included."

"You have no reason to be sorry. I am just not looking forward to seeing Elizabeth tonight. But I will be fine. And I am not angry with you at all. I don't want to talk about her though. I want to focus on having fun tonight. This is our first holiday as a married couple." said Brook chuckling softly.

Nikolas smiled looking into her eyes. "You are right…we aren't going to focus on the negative things. Follow me...I have gift for you." Nikolas took her hand and led her out of the solarium. "I think that you are really going to like this particular present. I had it brought in special just for you." Nikolas led her to his office and closed the door. Nikolas walked over to his desk and grabbed a gift bag from under his desk.

Brook Lynn laughed softly. "Christmas is tomorrow...what is this?" asked Brook walking over to the desk. Brook attempted to peer into the gift bag wondering what he could have bought for her.

Nikolas chuckled and had a seat. "This is a...wedding gift." It was really more of a 'Sorry I stayed out all night'-gift but he figured that was less romantic. He smiled watching her peer into the bag. "Well, don't be shy...go on and open it."

Brook Lynn smiled and reached into the bag pulling out a box. She opened it and gasped loudly. She looked at Nikolas. "Nikolas?" asked Brook. She looked down at the diamond necklace. Brook ran her fingers over the diamonds and then looked at Nikolas. "This is amazing...how did you...? When did you?"

"I asked my jeweler friend to fly over with a nice selection of things and I picked out something that I thought you would like." He smiled and said "That isn't the only thing in the bag." Nikolas took her hand and pulled her onto his lap. He grabbed the gift bag and reached into it pulling out a smaller gift box. Nikolas opened it to reveal a pair of diamond teardrop earrings that matched the necklace.

Brook was stunned into silence starring at the necklace and the earrings. "Nikolas, you didn't have to do anything like this for me. I definitely wasn't expecting anything like this. You know you don't have to buy me expensive gifts, Nikolas. They are beautiful...so very beautiful."

Nikolas said "You are beautiful. I wanted to do something special for you. I think the necklace and earrings would look beautiful on you tonight." Nikolas lightly kissed her neck and took the necklace from the box and put it on Brook.

Brook smiled and got up from his lap. She walked over to the mirror that was hanging on a nearby wall. She looked at herself in the mirror and smiled. She felt beautiful. "Nikolas...it's perfect." Brook Lynn took off the earrings that she was wearing and put on the pair that Nikolas bought for her.

Nikolas got up and walked over to her. "Merry Christmas Mrs. Cassadine."

She smiled hearing him call her Mrs. Cassadine. "Merry Christmas Mr. Cassadine. We should go get Spencer and then head back to the solarium. Everyone should be arriving soon."

Nikolas smiled and said "If you insist." He chuckled. He took her hand and walked with her out of his office. He locked the door behind him. "I'll meet you in the solarium." He kissed her cheek and headed in the other direction to get Spencer.

Brook walked to the solarium and smiled seeing that Tracy, Luke, Alexis, Kristina, and Molly had already arrived. Brook walked over to Tracy and hugged her. "Hi granny." said Brook with a smirk. She knew how much Tracy hated being called that. "Hi Luke."

Tracy frowned and said "Don't call me that!" She returned Brook's hug. "You look beautiful darling. Where are Nikolas and Spencer?" asked Tracy curiously.

Luke said "Hi Brook." He chuckled at the exchange between Tracy and Brook.

"Nikolas went to the play room to get Spencer. We've been trying to keep Spencer away from the solarium until now. We wanted the decorations to be a surprise. I think he is going to be really excited when he sees everything. How long have you been back in town Luke? I thought you were still in Prague." said Brook with a knowing smirk.

Luke chuckled and said "Well, once Spanky returned home early it wasn't much of a honeymoon without her. So I decided to come back home where I belong."

"Your heist was a bust?" asked Brook chuckling. She figured that was the only reason Luke would have returned to Port Charles so soon after his departure.

Tracy smiled and said "That is exactly what I asked him. He must have failed if he made it back here so quickly. And I say that it serves him right since he was using our honeymoon for cover. He will have to make it up to me. How about you Brook? Is there a honeymoon in the near future for you and Nikolas?"

Luke just smirked not giving either woman an answer to her question. But they were right. Interpol was squeezing all of his contacts so doing the heist would have been nearly impossible. And Luke wasn't looking forward to spending his golden years in a Prague prison. Luke saw Lucky arrive with Siobhan, Cameron, and Jake. He decided to go over to say hello.

"Well, we haven't talked about a honeymoon just yet. But we are going away to Aspen with Spencer on a family vacation. We'll be leaving the day after Christmas. We will be gone for two weeks. I am really excited that we are going to take a trip as a family." said Brook.

Tracy smiled at her. "Well, I can't say that I approve of this marriage but so far you do seem happy. But if you ever want to end this sham you just let me know and I will have this thing annulled in a New York minute. My lawyer is standing by whenever we need him."

Brook chuckled and said "Thank you for the offer. But I don't think that I will need a lawyer for any sort of annulment. Nikolas and I are going to take this slow and try to enjoy married life. You and Luke were able to pull it off." Brook glanced over seeing Elizabeth walking into the solarium with Aiden in her arms. She tried not to frown seeing Elizabeth.

Tracy frowned not having a good rebuttal to that. "There are a million ways that Luke and I could have gone wrong...more importantly you are young and Nikolas is not...he's too old for you in my opinion. But this is a party so I won't harp on it." Tracy saw Brook's expression change and glanced around trying to see what she was looking at. She spotted Elizabeth and said "That is another good reason to end this marriage. Nikolas has baggage."

"Grandmother, stop it..." said Brook. She smiled seeing Nikolas and Spencer walk into the room. "I am going to go over to see how Spencer likes everything. I will talk to you later." said Brook. She walked across the room to join Nikolas and Spencer. "Hi guys."

Spencer's mouth hung open as he looked around the room at all of the decorations.

Nikolas kneeled down so he was close to eye level with his son. "So what do you think of it buddy?" asked Nikolas. He smiled seeing how happy Spencer was.

"I love it! It is pretty." said Spencer with a grin.

"Well, Brook did this just for you." said Nikolas.

Spencer turned his attention to Brook and hugged her waist. "Thank you Brook!" said Spencer excitedly. He heard the train set's whistle blow. "Trains!" said Spencer excitedly. He ran over to the train set that was currently being admired by Cameron and Jake as well.

Nikolas put his arm around Brook's waist and smiled. "He is like a kid in a candy store...thank you for planning this." he kissed her cheek. He looked around. "I wonder where Lulu is...it isn't like her to be late." said Nikolas.

"She might have had to work today. You know how Kate Howard can be. I am sure that she will be here soon. You see Tracy and Luke came to the party." said Brook chuckling.

Elizabeth walked over and smiled. "The room looks beautiful Nikolas. The staff did an amazing job. All of the noise and lights are like sensory overload for Aiden. He can't stop looking around the room." Elizabeth turned her attention to Brook and nearly choked on the punch she was drinking seeing the necklace and earrings that Brook was wearing.

"Well, this is all Brook's idea. She came up with the decorating ideas and really got this entire party together with Lulu's help. I am glad that you and Aiden are here." said Nikolas. He smiled at his son and lightly tickled him. "Hi there..." said Nikolas

Elizabeth said "Oh well, nice job Brook." Elizabeth smiled and said "Aiden gets so excited when he hears his daddy's voice. He loves you so much Nikolas. Would you like to hold him?"

Nikolas smiled and said "Of course I would." Nikolas took Aiden from her arms and said "I love this little guy so much. He is just perfect. He is getting so chubby."

Brook smiled and said "He is so adorable. Oh and so is his little outfit."

It drove Elizabeth crazy that she had to be civil to this woman. But she knew that she had to grin and bear it to save face in front of Nikolas. She forced a smile and said "Thank you. My sister bought him the little Santa outfit. It was just too cute to resist."

Nikolas asked. "Would you like to hold Aiden?" Nikolas looked to Brook with a smile.

Brook was a little shocked but nodded. "Of course, I would love to hold the little guy." said Brook.

Nikolas gently handed Aiden to Brook. He smiled watching Brook holding Aiden.

"Hi there...aren't you a big little man." cooed Brook. "He's just perfect, Elizabeth."

Lulu and Dante walked into the room. "Nikolas! The solarium looks so beautiful." Lulu hugged him.

Nikolas smiled and said "Well, it was all of Brook Lynn's ideas. Thank you for helping her plan this party. I've never seen Spencer so excited. He is enjoying every bit of this."

"It was my pleasure. You know that I would do anything for you and Spencer. I just feel bad that I haven't been spending nearly enough time with him. I am going to make sure that changes from here on out. I was hoping that maybe I could take Spencer for a sleep over at my place sometime next week?" said Lulu.

"That would be great Lulu but we won't be in town. I am taking Brook Lynn and Spencer to Aspen on vacation the day after Christmas. We'll be gone until January. But when we come back we should definitely set that up. I am sure Spencer would be absolutely thrilled." said Nikolas. He hugged her. "Thanks." said Nikolas looking at his sister. He was happy that his son was going to start spending time with his family.

Despite the cold shoulder from Elizabeth the party went off without a hitch and everyone had a good time including Spencer. The party went on for a couple of hours before everyone filed out of the night. 


	10. Snowed In

Nikolas, Spencer, and Brook Lynn spent Christmas together at Wyndemere. The next day they left for Aspen on a family vacation. They spent two wonderful weeks in Aspen attempting to bond as a family, but now it was time to return home, but Mother Nature had other plans.

Brook Lynn struggled to carry her bags up to the door of the cabin. She had been shopping for the last couple of hours trying to outwit the crowds of shoppers that had flooded all of the stores. She knocked on the door with her elbow because she was unable to reach her keys. "Nikolas?" called Brook Lynn through the door. She shivered a little as she waited for Nikolas to open the door.

Nikolas opened the door and his eyes widened as he looked at the mass of bags Brook Lynn was attempting to carry. He chuckled. "Did you leave anything in the store at all?" asked Nikolas shocked. He moved to help the young woman with the bags. "I thought you were only going to go pick up a few provisions to tide us over." said Nikolas chuckling.

Brook Lynn laughed. "Well, when I shop...I shop. I can handle these but there are more in the car. Be careful out there...it is starting to get icy." Brook Lynn carried the bags into the cabin and set them on the floor. She headed back outside and collected a few more bags. After two trips Brook Lynn and Nikolas had retrieved everything she purchased.

Nikolas closed and locked the door to the cabin. "So what all did you buy?" asked Nikolas with a chuckle as he looked at the bags curiously. He started to peek into the bags looking at her purchases.

Brook Lynn took off her coat and gloves and shivered a little. "Well, I picked up plenty of food, batteries, flashlights, and candles and all the provisions that we will need just in case we are here for more than three days." said Brook as she hanged up her coat. She started pulling the bags with food in them to the kitchen. They were supposed to be flying back to Port Charles tomorrow morning but a winter storm had come in from Canada and all of the flights were canceled for the foreseeable future.

Nikolas saw her shiver and went over to the fireplace adding another log to the fire. He walked over to Brook Lynn and wrapped his arms around her. "I wish that you would have just let me go do the shopping. You are freezing." said Nikolas. Her skin was cold to the touch. He rubbed her arms trying to warm her up.

"I am almost positive that you have never gone grocery shopping a day in your life. Besides I wasn't the only one there fighting for the last of the provisions available. You would have been out of your element Prince Nikolas. Is Spencer asleep?" asked Brook. Brook was supposed to read him a story before bed but she glanced at the grandfather clock in the corner and realized that it was later than she expected.

Nikolas chuckled. "Well, there may be something to your logic after all. I just don't like that you are so cold. Spencer has been asleep for about an hour. He tried to wait up for you but he ended up falling asleep on the couch with me. I put him to bed not long ago. I cannot believe that we are snowed in. I was supposed to be back to work early tomorrow morning."

"Aww, I am sorry that I was so late making it back. I'll make chocolate chip pancakes in the morning to make up for it. Well, you do a lot of your work over the phone and over the computer. As long as we don't lose electricity or phone service you should be able to get some work done." said Brook. "I am going to start putting all of this stuff away. I am freezing I think I want to get a hot bath and then go to bed." Brook hadn't really been feeling good the last couple of days. She was starting to think she was coming down with the stomach flu…or something else.

Nikolas kissed her and smiled. "I will handle putting everything away. You go get a hot shower and go to bed. I will join you when I am done down here. I need to make a few calls anyway."

Brook gave him a doubtful look.

"I am perfectly capable of putting away groceries and whatever other provisions you managed to pick up. Go...warm yourself up. I don't want my new wife catching her death." said Nikolas. He kissed her one last time and then gently turned her so that she was facing the large staircase that led upstairs to the bedrooms.

Brook Lynn laughed softly. "Okay, you win. But if you need help call me." Brook Lynn grabbed her purse and one of the bags that she brought home from the store. She climbed up the stairs and went into their bedroom closing the door behind her. The truth was three hours of shopping had worn her out and she was glad that Nikolas had volunteered to put everything away. She headed into the bathroom and ran a hot bath for herself. While her bath was running she had a seat on the bed and dumped the contents from the shopping bag onto the bed. She stared at the two home pregnancy tests that she had purchased while she was out. Brook Lynn had been feeling fairly sick for the last week. At first she thought it might be the change in altitude then she thought it was a stomach flu. But when she counted the days she realized that there was another plausible explanation for her symptoms. She didn't want to bother Nikolas with it unless she had a positive result. And she vowed that if she wasn't pregnant as soon as they made it back to Port Charles she would be going to the doctor for birth control. Brook Lynn opened the bedside drawer and dropped in the tests. She would take them in the morning. Brook closed the drawer and headed into the bathroom to enjoy a much deserved soak in the jetted tub.

It took Nikolas nearly an hour to put away everything Brook purchased but when he finally did he headed upstairs to check on her. He walked into their bedroom and smiled seeing Brook laying in the bed waiting for him.

Brook offered a sleepy smile. "I was going to get up in a few minutes to see what you were doing. I am really tired, but I didn't want to go to sleep without saying good night to you. Did you have any trouble putting everything away?"

Nikolas closed the door and walked over to their bed. He stripped out of his clothes and pulled on a pair of black pajamas. "No, I didn't have any problems. There was just a lot to put away." he got into the bed with Brook and kissed her softly. "You look exhausted. You didn't need to wait up for me." said Nikolas.

"I know that I didn't have to...but I wanted to. I am really glad that we took this vacation. It has been a lot of fun and I think Spencer really likes me which makes me very happy." said Brook Lynn laughing softly. "He is a great kid you know."

"Of course he likes you. Why wouldn't he?" asked Nikolas chuckling.

"Well, I mean I am just some woman that moved into Wyndemere for a couple of months and then the next thing he knows you are telling him that I am his new step-mother. Some kids would have a difficult time adjusting to the changes." said Brook.

"Spencer is a pretty easy going child. I think he is used to the fact that my life changes a lot...although I suppose that isn't necessarily a good thing. He likes hanging out with you. You are a lot of fun and you force me to be more fun too. And the more he gets to know you the closer the two of you will be. I appreciate you making an effort to make my son feel so important." said Nikolas. He lightly brushed her hair away from her face.

"Well, Spencer is awesome. Besides, I know what it feels like to have this new step-parent just appear in your life...it can be difficult to adjust even if they are awesome. I mean Alexis was great but it took a lot for me to get used to her when she started dating my dad." said Brook.

He shook his head. "Our families are crazily connected to one another. My aunt and your dad. Your grandmother and my former step-father. Your cousin Jason and my cousin Sam."

Brook Lynn tried not to think about that fact that Nikolas had conveniently left out his relationship with her cousin Emily. "You and Emily." said Brook Lynn not wanting it to be an unspoken thing. "Maybe there is some sort of star crossed thing between the Cassadines and the Quartermaines. Destined to be with one another or at least intertwined in some way." said Brook Lynn.

"Or maybe Port Charles is just too small." said Nikolas with a wink. "I know that we sort of had a drunken wedding but I was thinking maybe we should have a reception and invite our respective families. Maybe you could even get your parents to come." Nikolas didn't feel right being married to Brook and not having spoken with her parents at all.

She laughed softly. "I suppose there is some truth to that, there are not a lot of options in Port Charles. I think a reception would be so amazing but do you really think that everyone could behave enough in a room together? Besides my parents are so busy I doubt they'd make the trip."

He nodded and said "Point taken. Well, I have a business trip coming up at the end of January... I need to go to Italy for a couple of days. Of course I'd like you to go with me. It'll just be a couple of days but it could be like a short honeymoon..."

"Italy?" asked Brook with a grin. "Oh my god. I'd love to Nikolas. Naples, Capri, Palermo, Rome...I've only been to Italy once and I was too young to enjoy the beauty of it all. What I do remember was eating a lot of very good food. You are sure to gain weight on this trip, the food and the wine."

He smiled and said "Well, then that is what we will do. My trip is to Rome but we can travel after I finish my business there. It is just a few meetings so you can explore while I am busy. I figured that you would enjoy the idea of traveling to Italy. Do you speak any Italian? I could hire a tutor for you before we go."

"My family is originally from the southern portion of Italy. Well, my grandfather is from Naples. My grandmother's family was from Sicily. It will be nice going there with my new husband." said Brook. "Well, while you are conducting business I will probably see the sights and go by the Vatican if there is enough time. Oh, I don't need a tutor. I speak more than enough Italian to get us around. My grandmother on my mother's side was old school. When I was younger she only spoke to me in Italian she never wanted her grandchildren to lose their connection to where we are from. She always reminded us...American is your nationality...but Italian is your ethnicity and you don't have to give up one to be loyal to the other. I never really knew what she meant until I left Bensonhurst. I mean on my block everyone was Italian and proud. You could go to the store and see salsiccia hanging up." said Brook. Brook yawned slightly.

Nikolas smiled just listening to her talk. He loved the way her eyes lit up when she spoke. "I am just glad that I came up with a good idea. But you are tired. I've kept you up long enough. Get some sleep." He kissed her and then reached over turning out the lamp on his side of the bed.

She chuckled and said "I am really tired. And yes you did have a really good idea. I can't think of a better honeymoon. I love you Nikolas. Good night." She got settled in the bed and closed her eyes for the night.

"I love you too Brook…" 


	11. I do Do you?

The next morning Brook opened her eyes tiredly and glanced at the clock. She groaned softly realizing that it was already 9:30 in the morning. She chuckled softly to herself. "So much for waking up early." She looked over at the other side of the bed seeing that Nikolas was already up and out of bed for the morning. Brook threw the covers off of herself knowing that if she continued to lay there for any length of time that she would probably fall back to sleep. Brook climbed out of the bed yawning and stretching as she did. She glanced at the bedside table and sighed. This morning would be her moment of truth. She needed to take the test to make sure that she wasn't pregnant but at that moment it made her feel nervous. For once in her life she was actually happy. She was married to a man that loved and respected her. And she wasn't sure what his reaction would be to this unplanned and ill-timed pregnancy. Brook Lynn opened the drawer and pulled out the pregnancy tests.

Nikolas walked into the room carrying Spencer under his arm. Both of them were laughing as they made their way into the room. Spencer was still wearing his Spiderman pajamas but Nikolas was already dressed for the day. Nikolas said "I am glad that you are awake. Spencer was starting to get antsy about his pancakes. Do you feel up to making them?" Nikolas was still a little concerned about how tired she had been the last couple of days. This wasn't the time for his new bride to get sick. In this snowstorm he doubted that even the Cassadine name would be enough to get a physician to travel to their chalet in the woods.

"I am very very hungry." said Spencer laughing. Spencer was a happy kid. For the last couple of hours he had been up playing with his father. In fact the entire vacation had been great for Spencer. With Nikolas not working he had spent more time with his father than he had in a long time. Nikolas and Brook Lynn were focusing all of their attention on him and he was enjoying every minute of it.

Brook hurriedly dropped the pregnancy tests into the drawer and slammed the drawer closed. She turned to face Nikolas and Spencer with a bright smile. She chuckled at them. "You two have amazing timing! I just woke up and I am very hungry too." She smiled. "Come on you two let's go downstairs and you can help me make breakfast." Brook put on her house-shoes.

Nikolas chuckled and asked "What are you hiding in there?" Nikolas playfully reached around her like he was going for the drawer.

Brook gave an almost nervous laugh. "Hey! No peeking in my drawer. Come on we have to feed Spencer's hungry tummy. Right Spencer?"

"Right!" said Spencer excitedly.

Brook smiled and said "Come on." She headed out of the room with both of them.

Nikolas thought that it was strange the way she closed the drawer so quickly but he put it out of his mind for the moment. He said "Come on Spencer time for breakfast." He chuckled and carried his son back downstairs to the kitchen.

Brook washed her hands and started pulling out the ingredients for breakfast. "Chocolate chip pancakes, bacon, and fresh fruit sounds pretty good doesn't it?" asked Brook picking Spencer up and sitting him on the counter. "And I have my best buddy as my assistant chef." said Brook.

Spencer nodded and said "It sounds very yummy!"

Brook laughed softly and said "Good because we have to feed hungry tummies." She tickled his stomach and put on the bacon before starting to mix the batter for the pancakes. "Do you want to help me mix the batter?" asked Brook looking at Spencer.

Spencer nodded his head excitedly. "Yes!" Spencer took the whisk and started mixing the batter making it fly out of the bowl and onto the counter. Some of the batter splashed onto him and brook. "Look I am cooking."

Nikolas smiled watching the excitement on his son's face. "Wow, you are doing a good job."

"So what have you been doing this morning while I was sleeping in?" asked Brook. "I can't believe I slept so late. I was more tired than I thought I was." Brook attempted to make small talk because the smell of the bacon was starting to make her feel a little nauseous but she kept on her happy face for Spencer. He was having so much fun.

He chuckled and said "I've been awake since about 7:30 because Spencer woke up and came looking for me. I brought him downstairs to play so that we didn't wake you up. You had every right to sleep in you are definitely coming down with something and you were exhausted last night."

"Well, thank you both for letting me sleep in." said Brook with a grin. "So have you checked the weather report today?" asked Brook wondering if the snowfall had slowed down any overnight.

Nikolas nodded. "Looks like we are going to get another 10 inches of snow...maybe more. We are going to be here for a couple of day at least. I am glad that you did all of that shopping last night. We are going to need the supplies that you picked up."

Brook laughed softly and said "What can I say? Call it woman's intuition. Or more likely call it being afraid of going hungry. I am a girl that likes to eat." She chuckled softly. "Speaking of eating I am going to make a really great dinner that the two of you are going to enjoy tonight. It is one of my grandmother's recipes."

"I have learned that along the way. You definitely enjoy your meals. It is a refreshing trait actually. Most women are far too self-conscience to even begin to truly enjoy their meal. They usually end up going home and eating something anyway because they are still hungry." said Nikolas. Nikolas smiled watching the two of them. "Is there anything I can do to help with breakfast?"

Brook nodded. "No, we have everything under control for breakfast. Although you could start the coffee if you want some." Brook and Spencer mixed the pancake batter. Brook let him drop in the chocolate chips and the pecans once the pancakes were on the griddle.

He smiled and said "In that case I am just going to go relax. I can do without coffee this morning." Nikolas chuckled and went upstairs to get his cell phone and laptop. He would need to get started working right after breakfast. Nikolas walked into the bedroom and found his laptop and cell phone. He stopped for a moment glancing at the night stand that Brook had gone out of her way to close as soon as he walked into the room. He was curious more than being suspicious. Nikolas walked over to the nightstand and opened the drawer and the first thing he saw were two home pregnancy tests staring up at him. He had a seat on the bed staring at the two tests. It occurred to him that he had not spoken to Brook about birth control. And although he used a condom sometimes, there had been a few instances when he had not. He placed the boxes back into the drawer and closed it. Nikolas grabbed his cell phone, laptop, and briefcase. He didn't know how he was going to concentrate on anything after this particular revelation. He walked back downstairs and set everything in the office. He closed the door and went back to the kitchen.

Brook looked up with a smile. "It took you long enough to come back. Breakfast is ready." Brook nodded her head to Spencer sitting at the breakfast bar devouring his pancakes. Brook set a plate with pancakes and bacon in the place next to Spencer for Nikolas.

Nikolas chuckled watching his son's enthusiasm. He had a seat next to him. "I am glad I came back when I did or I might have missed the pancakes altogether."

Brook smiled. "I hope you two enjoy breakfast."

"Aren't you going to eat with us?" asked Nikolas seeing that she was starting to clean up the kitchen. Nikolas took a couple of bites. "These are really good pancakes."

Spencer smiled and said "I helped flip them and everything."

Brook smiled and said "Spencer was really great at helping me with breakfast. We might have a future Chef on our hands. I am not feeling well. I don't think that eating would be the best idea." Brook went back to cleaning the kitchen.

Nikolas looked at her and realized that she did look fairly sick. Nikolas started to count her symptoms in his head and realized that they all pointed to her being pregnant. He said "I can handle the dishes. Why don't you go upstairs and lay down?"

"Are you sure...I mean...you aren't exactly the domestic type..." said Brook laughing softly.

"I am perfectly capable of loading a dishwasher. You underestimate me madam. Besides, I will have Spencer here to help me out. We will be fine. Go lie down and get some rest. I don't want you getting any sicker." said Nikolas.

Brook offered a small smile. "Thanks Nikolas." Brook said "Enjoy breakfast you two." Brook grabbed a bottle of water and walked upstairs to their bedroom. Brook closed the door behind her and went over to the bed having a seat. She rested her hand on her stomach feeling incredibly sick at the moment. She decided to lay down for a bit until the nausea subsided.

An hour later Nikolas walked into the room to check on Brook Lynn. "Brook?" asked Nikolas as he walked into the room. She wasn't in the bed but he could hear her retching from behind the bathroom door. Nikolas sat down on her side of the bed and decided to wait for her to come out.

Brook stayed in the bathroom for another 15 minutes before emerging still looking rather sick. She stopped seeing Nikolas. "Where is Spencer?" asked Brook clearing her throat.

"He is in his room playing...how are you feeling?" asked Nikolas concerned for his new wife.

"I feel horrible..." said Brook figuring that there was no sense in lying to him about that. She walked over to the bed and stood in front of him nervously. She looked into his eyes and saw the concern they held for her. "Nikolas...there is something that I need to tell you..." Brook looked at him nervously. She didn't know how he would take the news.

"Brook, are you pregnant?" asked Nikolas looking at her intently. "I found the tests in your drawer this morning. I am sorry for snooping but...I guess I got a little curious this morning when you were acting nervous. I've had more than enough secrets in my life time..."

Brook nodded slightly. "I took both tests and they were both positive. But I won't know for sure until I see a doctor...those tests could be wrong." She saw the look on Nikolas' face and felt sick to her stomach all over again. "Nikolas...say something please...anything..." said Brook. "Before you...I wasn't in a relationship so I didn't really see the need to be on birth control. And everything has been happening so quickly that I hadn't thought to get on anything either."

Nikolas could see how afraid she was right now. Nikolas pulled Brook into his lap. "I am not angry with you Brook Lynn. You didn't do anything wrong. I didn't ask you about birth control. I am just as responsible as you are for this. How do you feel about being pregnant?"

Brook relaxed realizing that he wasn't mad. "I don't know how I feel. I hadn't planned on getting pregnant at this time in my life. And we just got married...we are getting used to being married to one another. I am trying to establish a relationship with Spencer. Aiden is still so very young...this not an ideal time to bring a baby into our relationship. But if I am pregnant I...I think I want the baby. I don't think that I could destroy a life and just be okay with it...I don't think that I could do that." Brook Lynn twisted the engagement ring on her finger. "So what do we do now?" asked Brook looking into his eyes.

"Well, what you said initially is right...until we get confirmation from a doctor we don't know that you are actually pregnant. There are false positives all of the time. But if you are pregnant...maybe that is a good thing. With Spencer and Aiden...there was so much drama surrounding their births...and I didn't really get to enjoy it. Jax kept Spencer from me...I didn't even know he was my son...I missed out on the first months of his life...you already know the story about Aiden. And that doesn't mean that I don't adore both of my sons because you know I do. I love them both with all of my heart...I'd die for them." said Nikolas.

Brook searched his eyes and asked "So you would be okay with us keeping the baby...if I am pregnant?" She just wanted to be sure that she understood what he was saying.

He smiled at her. "Yes, I want our baby. None of this has happened the way it normally would or should. But I don't think that makes it any less amazing. We are doing this all out of order but I am happy with you Brook. I am happier than I have been in a long time."

Brook hugged Nikolas tightly and then kissed him intensely.

Afterward Nikolas chuckled softly. "What was that for?" asked Nikolas.

"For being you...for being a prince among men..." said Brook. 


	12. Surprise!

Two weeks later Brook Lynn walked off the elevator at General Hospital wearing a pair of tailored gray wool slacks and a matching cropped blazer. She had been going out of her way to present herself as Mrs. Nikolas Cassadine in public. Brook Lynn, Nikolas, and Spencer had spent three extra days in Aspen waiting for the weather to clear up before they were able to fly back to Port Charles. The same day they made it back to Port Charles Nikolas had to fly to a business meeting in London. He decided to take Brook Lynn and Spencer along with him and they were gone for a couple of days. But when they finally arrived in Port Charles Brook Lynn had gone to the hospital for a pregnancy test and today she was getting the results back from the test. Brook Lynn walked over to the nurses' station and frowned seeing Elizabeth standing there. She was the last person she wanted to know anything. She spotted Robin and walked over to her. "Robin...Hi...uh have you seen Dr. Lee?" asked Brook Lynn.

Robin looked up from the chart that she was writing in. She smiled. "Hi, Brook Lynn. How are you? Dr. Lee is with a patient but she should be out soon. Do you have an appointment with her?" asked Robin.

"I am doing well. Uh..yes...yes I do. I am just here to get some test results. She said that I should stop around noon...so I am just hoping that they are ready...I came in for a test a couple of days ago...do you think the results are ready? I mean that is enough time for them to be ready right?" said Brook with a small nervous laugh. "I guess I shouldn't be in a rush anyway...Nikolas is supposed to be meeting me here when he is finished with his meeting..."

Robin chuckled softly and rested a comforting hand on Brook Lynn's arm. "That is plenty of time for the results to be ready. And if they weren't ready Dr. Lee would have called you ahead of time to reschedule your appointment for a different time or a different day. So how as the trip to Aspen?"

"It was amazing, Robin. Nikolas and I had such a great time with Spencer. We taught him how to ski and he's really great at it. Spencer is such a fast learner. And then we were snowed in for a couple of days so we played a lot of games and watched movies. We had so much fun that Nikolas thinks that we should go on another family vacation in a couple of months. He's thinking somewhere tropical this time." said Brook.

"I am so happy for the two of you. Nikolas seems happy. He invited me and Emma over to have dinner with you guys this weekend. How are you adjusting to married life?" said Robin.

Brook smiled and said "Yeah, I don't exactly have a lot of friends in Port Charles and I think this is his way of trying to get the two of us to be friends...and he wants to catch up with you. He was complaining about how busy both of you are right now." Brook smile and said "Oh, I like being married to Nikolas he is so much fun. But at the same time it makes me nervous because I don't want to embarrass him as his wife. There is a lot more scrutiny than I thought there would be..."

"The hospital and Emma keep me very busy but that is not excuse for not spending time with one of my best friends. And I think it would be wonderful getting to know you. There must be something very special about you for Nikolas to have fallen so quickly for you. Don't worry about the scrutiny…just be who you are. That is who Nikolas fell in love with. Why don't you have a seat and I will page Dr. Lee and let her know that you are waiting for her." Robin was just glad that Nikolas was actually happy. She had seen him around the hospital once or twice in the last couple of days and it seemed that he was wearing a perpetual smile.

"Thank you Robin." said Brook with small smile. She walked over to the waiting area and had a seat.

Elizabeth had been watching the exchange between Robin and Elizabeth. She walked over to Robin as casually as she could as soon as Brook Lynn sat down. "What is she here for?" asked Elizabeth rolling her eyes. "She is probably waiting around for Nikolas to finish with the hospital's board meeting."

Robin said "She's here to see a doctor..." Robin felt torn at the moment. She considered Nikolas and Elizabeth to be good friends and she knew how Elizabeth felt about Nikolas' marriage to Brook Lynn.

"Which doctor?" asked Elizabeth curiously.

"I have a patient that is waiting for me. We'll talk later Elizabeth." said Robin dodging the question and leaving the nurses' station to head over to the AIDS' wing.

A few minutes later Nikolas walked over to Brook Lynn and asked "Dr. Lee hasn't seen you yet?" He kissed her cheek and had a seat next to her.

Brook Lynn shook her head. "Robin said that she was with a patient but had her paged so that she knew that I was waiting for her. I am so nervous, Nikolas..." Brook unconsciously rested her hand on her flat stomach. Not knowing was making her feel sick to her stomach.

Nikolas reached over and squeezed her hand. "I know that you are nervous but pregnant or not we will be fine." He kissed her temple. "Try not to worry..."said Nikolas knowing that it was a lost cause. In fact, Nikolas had spent the majority of the board meeting thinking about the results of this test.

Dr. Lee walked over to Brook Lynn and Nikolas with a smile. "Mr. and Mrs. Cassadine, I am sorry that you had to wait on me for so long. My last appointment ran over a little. Please...come with me to my office so that we can discuss your test results."

Nikolas took Brook Lynn's hand and walked with her to Dr. Lee's office. "Don't be nervous..." said Nikolas to her quietly. He could feel how tense she was just by holding her hand.

Once they were in the office Dr. Lee said "Please have a seat." She motioned to two chairs in front of her desk. She walked around the desk and grabbed a file that was sitting on top of the pile that littered her desk.

Brook Lynn and Nikolas both had a seat and Brook Lynn was the first to speak up. "So...Dr. Lee...what is the verdict here?" asked brook Lynn.

"Well, the blood test was conclusive, you are pregnant. Congratulations." said Dr. Lee.

Brook took in a deep breath and looked over at Nikolas.

Nikolas smiled at her and gave her hand a gentle squeeze. "This is magnificent news. So what do we need to do now?"

Dr. Lee handed clipboards to Brook Lynn and Nikolas. "Right, now I need both of you to fill in your medical history and your family's medical history...as much as you can. After you fill out those forms then a nurse will come in and take some blood from you Brook Lynn and we will also need for you to give a urine sample."

Brook was looking over the medical form sheet but stood when Dr. Lee mentioned taking a blood sample. "Why do you need to take more blood is everything okay?" asked Brook.

"Oh, yes. Everything is fine. This is just standard procedure. We take the blood to test for a myriad of diseases and to check the blood type and Rh factor. And we do the urinalysis to check for kidney or bladder issues." said Dr. Lee.

Brook Lynn nodded and said "Okay..."

"Afterward, we will move into an exam room and I will conduct a physical exam and a pelvic exam. And we will figure out the due date." said Dr. Lee.

"Oh I didn't know that this appointment would be so long..." said Brook Lynn. She turned her attention to Nikolas. "If...if you can't stick around that is okay. I can do the rest of this appointment by myself." said Brook knowing that he had work to do.

He kissed her cheek and said "I will just push back my meeting a couple of hours. After the appointment is over I'll take you out for a late lunch to celebrate."

"Are you sure...you don't have to feel compelled to stay...the rest of the appointment will be boring anyway...oh no offense Dr. Lee." said Brook Lynn.

"None taken..." said Dr. Lee with a smile. "But many first time mothers do find it comforting to have their significant other present during the appointment."

Nikolas smiled and said "There...you see doctor's orders. I am not going anywhere Brook."

Brook Lynn smiled she was relieved that he wasn't going to leave.

Dr. Lee said "I m going to go secure an exam room and let the two of you fill out those medical history forms." Dr. Lee smiled at them before exiting the room.

Brook Lynn filled out the forms trying to remember all of the family medical history that she could. "So what meeting are you pushing back this afternoon?" asked Brook curiously.

"I have a meeting with the lawyers to discuss the acquisition of a small energy company based out of Colorado. But it isn't anything that can wait a few hours..." said Nikolas.

"Are you really happy about this..?" asked Brook looking into his eyes worriedly.

Nikolas stood up from his chair and kneeled in front of her so that he was looking into her eyes. "This wasn't planned but I am very happy…you never have to doubt that." promised Nikolas.

Brook giggled softly and said "Okay…I believe you." She leaned in and kissed him. "Come on we need to finish the medical histories before Dr. Lee comes back."

Nikolas chuckled. He stood up and sat back down.

About fifteen minutes later Dr. Lee walked back into the office. "So...how is everything?"

Nikolas spoke up. "We've both finished our medical histories and our families' medical histories." Nikolas motioned to the clipboard placed neatly on her desk.

She smiled and said "Alright, well let's get you into the exam room." Dr. Lee led them down the hall to an exam room. "I'll be with you shortly. There is a hospital gown right there for you to change into and a specimen cup sitting on the counter. There is a bathroom in this room right through that door. A nurse will be in soon to take some blood from you."

Brook smiled. "Thank you." Once the door closed Brook Lynn started changing into the hospital gown. She frowned. "This thing doesn't offer very much coverage." complained Brook holding the back of the gown together.

Nikolas chuckled softly. "I think you look beautiful." Nikolas unbuttoned his suit jacket and had a seat in one of the chairs in the room.

Brook picked up the specimen cup from the counter and frowned in disgust. "Well...here goes." Brook disappeared into the bathroom and turned the water on in the sink.

A few minutes later Elizabeth knocked on the door and then walked into the room. She paused seeing Nikolas. "Nikolas...what are you doing here?" asked Elizabeth.

Nikolas looked up from his cell phone and said "Oh...hi Elizabeth. How are you doing? How are the boys?" He paused a moment. "I am here with the Brook for an appointment with Dr. Lee. We found out today that...she's pregnant."

Elizabeth had to bite her tongue she wanted to say something evil and snarky but knew that it would only make him angry. "I am doing...good. I've been keeping busy here at work but because of your help with the money I haven't had to spend so much time here. I've been spending a lot more time with the boys and they are loving it. Are we still on for Daddy day tonight...? How is Spencer?"

Nikolas nodded and said "I can't wait to see the little guy. This is the longest I have gone without seeing him in person. Although, I do appreciate you e-mailing those pictures to me. I just wish he could have been a little older so that we could have gone with us. Spencer had an extraordinary time in Aspen. He is doing great we've been juggling things though. Norma is out sick so Brook and I have been taking care of Spencer. Brook had to drop him off with Lulu so that she could come to this doctor's appointment."

"Why didn't you just leave him with some of the other staff at Wyndemere?" asked Elizabeth confused.

"Oh we've been trying depend on the other staff less. If Norma isn't around then Brook and I make an effort to be the ones to take care of Spencer. Or see if he can spend time with a family member. He's really been enjoying it I have to say." said Nikolas.

Brook walked out of the bathroom with the specimen cup in hand. She nearly dropped it seeing Elizabeth standing in the room. She hastily sat it on the counter so that she could grab the back of her hospital gown and maintain some modesty. Brook had a seat on the table. "Hi...Elizabeth..."said Brook.

Elizabeth forced a cheery smile. "Hello Brook Lynn. I am here to draw your blood. I am going to need a couple of vials. Before I leave you will start to feel like I am a vampire. I hope this isn't uncomfortable for you..."

Brook Lynn shook her head and said "No...no...no of course not." Of course it was uncomfortable but she wanted to try her best to be friendly with Elizabeth for Nikolas' sake and for Aiden's sake.

Elizabeth smiled and put on a pair of gloves. "Okay then." She got ready to draw Brook Lynn's blood.

Brook Lynn winced and turned her head in the other direction.

"Does it hurt?" asked Nikolas looking at Brook Lynn with concern in his eyes.

Elizabeth said "I haven't even started. I am just cleaning the area with alcohol." Elizabeth was irritated thinking that Brook was trying to make a big deal out of nothing.

"Oh no...it isn't that. I have a serious fear of needles. Don't mind me just go ahead. I was upset when Dr. Lee told me that she needed to draw more blood from me." said Brook.

Nikolas stood up from the chair and walked over taking Brook's free hand. "I didn't know that you were afraid needles." said Nikolas kissing her forehead. "You have quite a few anxieties." said Nikolas chuckling softly.

"Hey this is no laughing matter! Besides I don't know what you are talking about. I don't have any anxieties." said Brook laughing.

Nikolas smiled and said "I remember someone having a panic attack while we were on the plane together...you had to breathe into a bag. You were so cute."

Elizabeth finished drawing the blood. "Okay, I am done." Elizabeth checked the labels on the vials to ensure they were labeled properly.

Brook Lynn said "Really? I didn't feel a thing. Thank you, Elizabeth."

"Not a problem...so Nikolas I will see you tonight when I drop off Aiden..." Elizabeth paused a moment as if something had just occurred to her. She almost couldn't hide her smirk. "Actually, would the two of you mind taking all three boys for the night? I never really get any time alone and...on Christmas Eve you were saying how you wanted the boys to be close..." Elizabeth was positive that Nikolas and Brook wouldn't be able to handle her three boys and Spencer on short notice without Norma.

Brook Lynn was shocked. She couldn't believe Elizabeth was willing to let her sons come to Wyndemere. Brook looked at Nikolas. "I'd love to have all the boys over..." said Brook letting him know that she was on board if he was. She didn't know when Elizabeth would make this type of overture again.

Nikolas smiled at Brook. He turned his attention to Elizabeth and said "Sure, I'd love that and I know that Spencer will love it. What time will you be bringing the boys over?" Nikolas glanced at his watch trying to gauge how late he could stay at his meeting.

"Well, I was actually thinking that you and Brook could pick the boys up from daycare and I can just drop by later on with their overnight bags. This is really a life saver. I need to give the house a good cleaning and it is so much easier when the kids aren't there." said Elizabeth.

Brook said "Oh sure...we can do that." Brook realized that she'd be on her own for a couple of hours while Nikolas was at his business meeting but she figured how bad could it be?

Nikolas said "Okay, we'll pick up Aiden, Cameron, and Jake when we get ready to leave the hospital."

"Great! Thank you guys so much. I will call down to the daycare to let them know that you will be picking the boys up. Just let me know when you are ready to leave and I will give you my keys so you can get their car seats out of my car." said Elizabeth with a smile. She walked out of the room feeling quite satisfied with herself.

Nikolas looked at Brook. "Are you sure about this?" asked Nikolas. "Four little boys is a lot to take care of and I will be in that meeting with the lawyers for an hour or so at least."

"I will be fine, Nikolas. I need to stop by the Quartermaine mansion to see my grandmother for a minute. Apparently, my parents sent a letter to the mansion for me. Why she couldn't bring it to the board meeting and give it to you I will never know. I think she just likes to be difficult." said Brook.

Nikolas nodded and said "Alright, but if you need me for anything just call me okay...?" Nikolas' cell phone rang. He looked at the caller ID and frowned. "Listen I need to take this...but I will be right back." said Nikolas.

Brook smiled and said "Okay..."

What should have been a five minute called turned into 45 minutes. Nikolas hurried back to the room as soon as he could. He knocked lightly and walked into the room. "Brook I am so sorry...what have I missed?" asked Nikolas seeing that Dr. Lee was in the room.

Brook said "We were just finishing the appointment. Dr. Lee just wrote a prescription for me for prenatal vitamins."

"We were just wrapping up the appointment but I can touch the highlights if you like." said Dr. Lee.

Brook shook her head. "No, I am sure you have other patients. I'll tell him all of the important stuff. Thank you for your time Dr. Lee."

Dr. Lee nodded and said "Alright. I will want to see you again in a month...make sure you set up the appointment. Have a good day." She smiled and left the room.

"Brook...I am so sorry...I didn't expect the call to take so long. The energy companies CEO is getting a little skittish so I was on a conference call with him, his lawyers, and my lawyers...and I can't push the meeting back now…so I am going to have cancel our lunch plans…baby I am so sorry and I will make ..." said Nikolas once they were alone.

Brook cut him off. "You don't have anything to apologize for...I told you that you didn't have to stay for the rest of the appointment. It was no big deal...she gave me a quick physical and then did a quick pelvic exam. I am six weeks pregnant. And then we talked about the baby's due date. I'm due on September 4...I am going to go change back into my clothes." Brook stood up and collected her clothes and went into the bathroom to change.

Nikolas knew that she was upset with him.

Brook came out of the bathroom a few minutes dressed in her clothes. She picked up her purse and said "Okay I am ready to go." She walked out of the room with him. "You need to stop by the nurses' station to tell Elizabeth that we are getting ready to leave and we need the car seats for the boys."

Nikolas nodded and said "Okay..."

"I'll meet you down at the car." said Brook. She walked off in the other direction. Brook went down to the car to wait on Nikolas, Elizabeth, and the boys.

Steve Webber walked over to the car and smiled. He was carrying the car seats.

Brook laughed seeing him struggling. She walked over taking one of the seats for him. "Here let me help you with that." said Brook chuckling.

Steve smiled and said "Thank you. I was a little more confident I could bring them at one time until I actually started walking with them. Do you need help getting them buckled into the limo?"

Brook said "That would be really helpful. I am still working out the mechanics of this thing. Though I am getting pretty good with Spencer's booster seat. He hates it by the way... he thinks he too old for a booster seat." She chuckled and climbed into the limo getting the car seat buckled into place.

Steve Webber climbed in behind her and got the other two car seats buckled in. "Congratulations on getting married by the way..."

"Oh thank you." said Brook with a smile. Brook chuckled hearing the kids laughing as Nikolas brought them to the car. Brook smiled at them. "Hi guys!" said brook. She helped get them strapped into their car seats with help from Nikolas and Steve Webber.

"Bye boys be good." said Steve getting out of the limo.

Nikolas hugged Brook. "Are you sure you can handle the boys on your own?" asked Nikolas looking into her eyes. "And...I am really am sorry for missing the appointment. It will not happen again...time just got away from me while I was on the phone."

Brook said "I will be fine...don't worry." She kissed him softly. "I am not angry Nikolas...it is no big deal. I love you and I'll see you a Wyndemere later." said Brooke with a smile.

Nikolas nodded and said "Alright...I love you too. Bye. Bye boys I will see you later." He waved to them.

The driver closed the door and then got back into the limo and took off heading for the Metro Court first to pick up Spencer.

Brook Lynn called Lulu's cell phone.

Lulu answered after the first ring. "Hello?"

"Hi, Lulu. I am finished with my doctor's appointment and I am on my way to pick up Spencer. But I was wondering if you could bring him down to the car for me? Elizabeth is letting Cameron, Jake, and Aiden spend the night at Wyndemere and they are in the limo with me. I don't want to leave them alone and I definitely don't want to try to bring all of them up to your office." said Brook.

"Oh wow...sure I can bring Spencer down. I will head down with him now. I'll see you when you get here. Bye." said Lulu.

A few minutes later the limo pulled up at the Metro Court. Lulu walked out holding Spencer's hand and helped him into the limo. "I am actually off work for the rest of the day. Kate is in New Zealand for the weekend. Do you mind if I hangout with you guys?" asked Lulu. She figured it was the perfect way to spend time with all four of her nephews.

"Sure that is fine with me. I have to stop to see Tracy first though if you don't mind tagging along over there you can ride with us." said Brook.

"Okay good. Where is Nikolas?" asked Lulu climbing into the limo as well. She got settled between Cameron and Jake's car seats.

Brook helped get Spencer buckled into his booster seat. "Nikolas had an important meeting to get to after the appointment. But he should be back later on...he said that he wouldn't be too late."

Lulu nodded and said "Oh okay..."

It didn't take long for the limo to make it to the Quartermaine Mansion. The driver opened the door as the girls helped the boys get out of the limo. They all headed into the Mansion.

Lulu asked "Alice, do you know where Tracy is?"

Alice said "She is in the sitting room with Mr. Quartermaine."

Brook Lynn said "Thank you Alice.' Brook walked with the boys into the sitting room.

Tracy looked up hearing the commotion. "What...is going on?" She smiled seeing Lulu and hugged her. "Hi dear." He hugged Brook Lynn.

"Hi Tracy." said Lulu. She smiled at Edward. "Hi Edward." said Lulu.

"Nikolas and I are keeping all of the boys this weekend and we picked them up from daycare after my appointment at the hospital." said Brook Lynn. "Where is the letter from my parents?"asked Brook.

"Well, we actually wanted to talk to you...you can let the boys play while we talk." said Tracy.

Lulu said "I can handle looking after the boys while you are talking."

Brook Lynn said "Okay..." She handed Aiden over to Lulu.

"Come on guys." said Lulu leading them out of the room.

Brook Lynn walked over to a chair and had a seat. "What is going Gran?"

"Well, I've been talking to daddy and we've decided to offer you a position at ELQ and to give you access to the trust fund that we set up for you...you can call off this silly marriage." said Tracy.

Brook smiled a little. "No thank you. I am not married to Nikolas for the money...I love him. And we found out today that I'm pregnant...I'm due September 4...I know that you two don't approve but please try to be happy for me..."

"What?" asked Tracy her jaw dropping slightly.

"My appointment at the hospital this afternoon was with Dr. Lee...she confirmed that I am pregnant. We thought I might have been pregnant when we were in Aspen. But then the weather and then Nikolas had a business trip...but we found out for certain today...you're going to be a great-grandmother..." said Brook with a small laugh.

"I am going to be a great-great-grandfather? I suddenly feel even older than I normally feel..." said Edward.


	13. Happiness

Nikolas walked into the dining room during dinner time carrying a bouquet of long-stem pink tulips. "Hi boys!" said Nikolas in a jovial tone. He smiled at his son and nephews as they devoured their dinner. He chuckled seeing the boys covered in spaghetti sauce chattering amongst themselves. He smiled brightly walking over to Brook Lynn. He kissed her cheek. "These are for you..." said Nikolas with a smile. He had a gift bag in his other hand. "And this is for the boys. I picked up that Wii that Spencer has been talking so much about. I figured it would come in handy keeping the boys entertained tonight." Nikolas was in a great mood and he couldn't stop himself from smiling.

Brook laughed softly and said "What is this for?" She took the tulips from him and smiled. "They are beautiful, Nikolas." said Brook. She smelled them and smiled again. She hated to admit it but she was excited about the Wii.

Nikolas said "I stopped off to get flowers for my beautiful, pregnant, amazing wife. I am sorry for getting home so late. I know that it couldn't have been easy to be here on your own. What started off as a meeting about terms turned into a teleconference negotiation. I closed the deal with the energy company this evening." Nikolas smiled happily. He always loved when he closed a new deal.

Brook stood up and hugged him tightly. "Nikolas that is amazing. I am so happy for you. And you have nothing to be sorry about. We all had a good evening and I wasn't here by myself the entire time. When I stopped off to pick up Spencer, Lulu asked if she could tag along. She stayed over until dinner time and then she went home." Brook smiled and said "Sit down and eat...I know that you have to be hungry. Aiden is asleep in the nursery by the way." She nodded to the baby monitor sitting next to her on the table and slid it over to him.

Nikolas chuckled and said "I am actually fairly hungry. I am glad that Lulu was here to help you. How did that work out?" Nikolas had a seat in the chair next to Brook Lynn. He fixed a plate as he got settled at the table.

"It was very nice actually. We took the boys outside to play football for awhile and then we played a little soccer. They are so athletic. I think they had a really fun time. I know that Lulu and I did. I am sure that she still has her issues with me and rightfully so but I think that she really took Christmas to heart and she was just spending time with her nephews. And of course she knows that I am pregnant because Tracy went on and on about it today." said Brook Lynn drinking from her glass of water.

Nikolas paused and said "I don't need to ask how Tracy took the news. Your grandmother seriously hates me you know that? Your entire family isn't that fond of me." Nikolas chuckled at the fact that he had married yet another Quartermaine girl. He went back to eating dinner and chatting with the boys who were having an intriguing conversation about pirates.

"Well, that isn't true...it isn't that they hate you..." said Brook Lynn trying to think of a different way to explain it. She laughed and said "Okay they dislike some aspects about you. But it doesn't matter to me what they think. And who knows...they may come around at some point. It has been known to happen on occasion. Elizabeth stopped by earlier with the kids' bags." said Brook.

"I am glad that you are optimistic about it...I am not. But if it doesn't bother you then it does not bother me. I am used to the Quartermaine family hating me." said Nikolas with a smile. He paused and then asked "That went okay...right?" He knew that Brook and Elizabeth had a volatile relationship.

Brook laughed softly seeing the expression on his face. "It was fine actually. We talked briefly. She said goodbye to the boys and then she left." said Brook with a smile. Brook had been rather surprised herself with how calm Elizabeth had been. But Brook was certain that Elizabeth was working some sort of angle. "Oh Sonny and Brenda's wedding invitation arrived today. I definitely have to go to the wedding Sonny has always been so good to me and Brenda is my godmother."

Nikolas was relieved to hear that Brook didn't have any trouble with Elizabeth. Nikolas nodded and said "Well, you are my wife and I will definitely accompany you to the wedding. I can't say that I am fond of Sonny..."

Brook laughed softly. "And so you married a woman that is essentially like a niece to him. Smart move Cassadine..." Brook finished eating dinner.

Nikolas smiled. "Well, you were too beautiful to resist. Besides, I am connected to Sonny whether I like it or not. Spencer is his nephew and at some point I know that Spencer is going to want to know about his mother's side of the family..."

Brook nodded and said "That is understandable. I spent a lot of my life with my mother's side of the family so when I got older I wanted to learn about the Quartermaine side of the family."

"I never hear you mention the Ashton side of the family. Is Tracy's ex-husband still alive?" asked Nikolas curiously. He realized that he didn't know very much about his new wife's life or family.

"My dad doesn't exactly have a great relationship his father. Which means I don't even really know my grandfather. He lives in England...I've met him like once. He is a Duke or Lord or something." said Brook Lynn.

Nikolas said "Well, The entire town knows my sordid family history so don't feel too bad. Your grandfather holds royal title?"

Brook nodded. "I don't know much more than that really. There was something about him not being the actual heir. His brother was the rightful heir."

Nikolas just laughed. "I see we both have interesting stories to trade about our family."

Nikolas and Brook Lynn enjoyed dinner with the boys. A couple of hours later Nikolas walked into the bedroom and had a seat on the bed tiredly. "I have never seen three boys with more energy. I didn't think they were ever going to wind down and go to sleep."

Brook was already dressed for bed. Brook climbed into bed and rubbed his shoulders. "Well, they are three really rambunctious boys. You had it easy. Lulu and I were outside playing football and soccer with them." said Brook laughing.

Nikolas smiled and said "I hate that I missed it. But it was fun watching them play that Wii tonight. I have to admit I had a good time too. How are you feeling? I mean are you tired or anything?" He turned around so that he was looking at her.

"I feel okay, I am tired but that is because I had a very long day. My grandmother tried to get me to divorce you again. She offered me a position at ELQ..." said Brook laughing softly. "It is like she doesn't know me at all. I am not a corporate type...if anything I want to be singing or producing music. Running my own studio. She's not happy about the pregnant thing. But Grandfather Edward wasn't too upset. He was more amused that I was giving him a great-great grandchild." said Brook.

Nikolas' hand moved to her flat abdomen. "That is right...you are his great-granddaughter. I sometimes forget how your family is set up. We didn't really get a chance to talk this afternoon. How are you feeling about all of this?" Nikolas worried that this was too much for her too soon. She was a young woman and suddenly now she was married to man several years older than her. She was acting as step-mother to his seven year old son. And to top it off she was now pregnant.

She smiled and said "I have to admit. I was not intending on getting pregnant this early in life. But I am excited about the idea. I am trying not to be too excited... so many bad things can happen during the early parts of a pregnancy...but I am trying to stay positive. I couldn't help thinking today about if we'd have a boy or a girl..."

Nikolas smiled he reached out a tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. "I am excited too. I am sorry that I missed the rest of the appointment today. It will not happen again. I will make sure from now on that I am free for your appointments. You are already thinking that far ahead hmm? Well, I'd be happy either way...as long as the baby is happy and healthy. So what are your plans for tomorrow?"

"I can't help it...I guess doing the exam and everything today made it real for me. I mean in my heart I already knew that I was pregnant before we got the results back...but it didn't feel real yet...now it does. Well, I was going to hang out here with you and the little guys for awhile. And then I was going to go and do some shopping. Dr. Lee suggested a couple of really good books for expectant mothers. I really want to read up on everything. Why do you ask?" asked Brook Lynn.

"I was thinking once I take Cameron, Jake, and Aiden home to Elizabeth...maybe you and I could slip away for a romantic lunch. We could go to Metro Court." said Nikolas with a smile. "I think it is so cute that you are so excited about learning about pregnancy. I wouldn't mind reading with you..."

"I'd love that Nikolas." said Brook with a smile. She chuckled softly and said "I just want to warn you that I may very well be one of those overly excited new mothers. I am going to be excited about everything so it might get on your nerves."

"I've never had this opportunity...to be with the mother of my child every step of the way during the pregnancy. This will be a very new experience for me, but a good one." said Nikolas with a smile. "So are you hoping for a boy or a girl since you've been thinking about it."

"To be honest...I don't know. I mean having a little girl would be amazing. I've always wanted a daughter. But on the other hand I could imagine spoiling a little boy rotten...absolutely rotten." said Brook laughing softly. "I just know that I want to be there for Spencer, for Aiden, for our baby...not like my parents you know..." Brook Lynn yawned tiredly. She moved further back onto the bed and rested against the pillows.

He smiled and said "I wouldn't mind a daughter I have two sons. But then I wouldn't another son either. Spencer loves Aiden so much. Another boy would be in good company in this family." He kissed her softly. "You have nothing to worry about. You and I are going to be present and accounted for in the kids' lives. You have my word. So are we keeping this news to ourselves for now?"

Brook smiled and kissed him softly. "I am so glad that you feel that way, Nikolas. Well, I don't really see a way it keep it a secret. In total we've told Elizabeth, Lulu, Tracy, and my great-grandfather. Which means by now Luke knows...Dante probably knows...Monica..."

Nikolas chuckled and said "I told Lucky too when I talked to him...okay point taken. Keeping this a secret just isn't going to happen. It is happy news we should share it with people. So when are you going to call your parents and tell them the good news."

"I will tell them when they take the time to call me..." said Brook Lynn shaking her head. "Oh, I got their letter from my grandmother...essentially they are very disappointed in me. As if that is something new or unusual. I don't want to talk about them though. I want to snuggle with my husband because I am very tired."

Nikolas smiled seeing how tired she was. He needed to get a shower but he figured if he snuggled with her for a bit she would fall asleep anyway and then he could get his shower. He slid back in the bed so that he could lean back against the pillows. He wrapped his arms around her. "You mentioned a studio earlier...is that something you'd want?"

Brook looked up at his face confused. "What are you talking about, Nikolas?" asked Brook Lynn stifling a yawn.

"You said that Tracy offered you a job at ELQ...but that you'd rather be singing or have your own studio...is that something you want? Because I could make that happen for you easily. We could find a place for you here in town and set you up in a place if you'd like your own studio." said Nikolas.

Brook sat up in the bed "Are you kidding me? That is like my dream, Nikolas. To have my own studio where I can record my own music and work with other artists. It is all I have ever wanted..."

"Then we will make it happen." said Nikolas simply.

"Nikolas, I think it is very sweet that you want to help me achieve my dream but I don't think that is such a good idea." said Brook Lynn.

"Why not? If it is your dream...why not?"asked Nikolas.

She laughed softly. "It is an amazingly sweet gesture...but I don't think right now is the right time. We just got married and we have a family to focus on. The last thing I need to be doing is trying to get a studio up and running. Besides, how does that look...we get married and a month or two later you are buying a studio for me? That gives the word gold digger a whole new meaning..."

Nikolas said "You are not a gold digger and you shouldn't care what the naysayers think about you...about us. Isn't that what you told me tonight about Tracy and Edward not liking me? I just don't want to hold you back Brook Lynn. You were working on your career before we got married...and now you aren't...I don't want to take that away from you."

"I am not abandoning my music forever. And I haven't abandoned it completely anyway. I have still been writing songs and if someone wants me to sing on a track I will. But right now I have other things to focus on. I want to be a great mom for Spencer and our baby. You are such a sweet man." said Brook with a smile.

"If you ever change your mind...and decide that you do want to go ahead with plans for a studio just tell me and we will get it done. I think it is great that you want to be such a good mother. Spencer is crazy about you. He thinks that you are a lot of fun."

Brook chuckled softly. "Spencer is a lot of fun too and smart. He's a good kid. You've done a good job, Nikolas." She yawned again and laughed. "Sorry...I am so sleepy." said Brook.

Nikolas kissed her softly. "Okay I've kept you up long enough get some rest."

"Goodnight..." said Brook closing her eyes and snuggling closer to him.


	14. When in Rome

Nikolas sat behind his desk staring at a mountain of paperwork. It seemed as if the stacks went on forever. His deal with a Rome based manufacturing company was quickly turning into a nightmare. Nikolas, Brook Lynn, and Spencer were supposed to be in Rome for only a few days before continuing on to Capri. However, they'd been in the city for a week and Nikolas' work was continuing to take up the majority of his time.

He got up from the desk needing a break from the madness. Nikolas walked over to the large windows that looked out over the city of Rome. It was a truly beautiful sight and he was stuck inside trying to make a failing deal worthwhile. He wondered how Spencer and Brook Lynn were getting on without him tonight.

Nikolas drew in a deep breath and decided to stop being so hard-headed. He walked over to the desk and picked up the phone. Nikolas' fingers nimbly dialed a number that he knew by heart.

Alexis answered after a few rings. "Good afternoon." She could be heard shuffling paperwork in the background.

"Alexis, I am sorry to bother you at work," said Nikolas. He glanced at his watch to figure out what time it was in Port Charles.

Alexis smiled hearing her nephew's voice on the other end of the phone. "Nikolas, I am so glad to hear from you. How are you enjoying Capri? I haven't been there in years."

"Well, that is why I am calling. The deal hasn't gone as smoothly as we originally anticipated. To be absolutely honest the whole thing appears to be circling the drain. I've been trying to salvage negotiations for the last couple of days to no avail," said Nikolas.

Alexis took off her reading glasses and sighed softly. This deal had been an issue of concern for her from the very beginning. She was skeptical of the players involved. There was no need for Nikolas to make a trip to Rome to close such a simple deal. And now that he was in Rome it turned out to not be such a simple deal. "How can I help?"

"I know that this I short notice but I was wondering if you'd fly over and lend a hand. I can send the jet back to Port Charles tonight. I wouldn't ask if…"

Alexis cut him off. "You do not have to explain, Nikolas. I'll have a word with the girls tonight. I'll see if they'd like to come with me or stay here in Port Charles with Sam. I will be there as soon as I can. In the meantime, I'd like for you to fax me the latest developments. That way I can familiarize myself on the flight over."

Nikolas said, "I'll have all of the paperwork faxed over in a few hours. I'll see you when you get here. Thank you again, Alexis."

"There is no need. I am glad to help and it has been a very long time since I've spent any time in Rome. What exactly is the sticking point in this deal?"

"Currently?"

"What does that mean?" asked Alexis.

"Over the last couple of days it has been any number of issues. At one point there was a problem with the price, there were problems with the relinquishment date, the owner proposed staying on as a consultant. He seems as if he doesn't want to sell the company anymore. However, when I tried to put an end to the proceedings he came back to the table ready to negotiate. I am at a loss for what he is playing at," said Nikolas.

"Well, I've had my suspicions about Giorgio from the very beginning. I do not understand why he insisted that you meet with him in person in Rome to close the deal. It should have been a very simple exchange. I do not have a good feeling about him. I'll suss it all out when I arrive."

Nikolas said, "I had given that some thought myself. He has been acting fairly peculiar since I've been here. I chalked it up to nervousness about retirement."

"How has your trip been aside from the business debacle?" asked Alexis.

"I haven't spent much time enjoying Rome or my family for that matter. Brook Lynn and Spencer have been going out every day without me. They are actually out right now on a ghost tour."

"Oh, Nikolas. Well, are they having fun at least?" asked Alexis.

Nikolas chuckled at Alexis' exasperation. "Yes, they are having a wonderful time. They've seen all of the sights. They've been shopping. Brook even took Spencer to the Vatican to see the Pope. Spencer was apparently very taken with the man in the pointy hat as he described him. Somehow I think I've fallen down on my responsibility to instruct him on our faith."

"Well, the Cassadines have never really had faith in a church. We are normally too miserable and macabre to believe in heaven. That was one of the reasons I sent the girls to Catholic schools. They needed to develop faith from somewhere."

Nikolas said, "Kristina and Molly have both turned out to be lovely young ladies."

Alexis quipped, "Despite all of my horrid mistakes."

"No, because you are a good mother. I am still trying to figure out how to be a good father and good husband. And this week has proven that I am terrible at both. I've sent my son and pregnant wife off into Rome by themselves every day. Well, not completely by themselves. They've had a driver taking them around."

"You work very hard. And once I come over to help work on this deal you will have more time to spend with them. Speaking of the pregnancy, how goes it?"

Nikolas said, "Brook Lynn is doing fairly well. She is tired a lot more than I'd thought she'd be at this point in the pregnancy. I am not sure that making this trip was the smartest thing I've ever done. However, she has been a trooper the entire time. She's really done a great job of caring for Spencer in my absence."

"How far along is she now?" asked Alexis.

"Brook Lynn is 21 weeks pregnant. This is really the last trip that we will be able to take for awhile. I'd really like to enjoy it. She's been teaching Spencer how to speak Italian. He is like a little sponge and picks up everything so quickly."

"21 weeks? Do the two of you know the gender yet?" Alexis asked curiously.

"Yes, Dr. Lee told us at the last appointment. We are going to have a little girl." The happiness in his voice was evident.

"Oh, Nikolas, that is wonderful. Congratulations. Is Brook Lynn having a baby shower?" asked Alexis.

"I wouldn't imagine so. She doesn't exactly have any friends in Port Charles. But she has mentioned going home to visit her family in Bensonhurst next month. If the Cerullos are as close knit as Brook Lynn has described then I am sure they will want to put something together."

Alexis said, "Well, that just won't do. Kristina and Molly love to plan parties. We'll put something together once you all make it back from Rome. Well, if I am going to flee the country tomorrow I should try to finish up my work here at the office."

"Thank you, again, Alexis," said Nikolas.

"You are welcome. I love helping out my only nephew and I will get to spend some time in Rome. I'll talk to you tomorrow, Nikolas. Try to enjoy some quiet time with your family," said Alexis. "Goodnight."

Nikolas chuckled. "I will spend some time with my family when they finally make it in for the evening. In the meantime I am going to get those papers faxed over to your office. Good night."

He hung up and smiled to himself. This might just work out after all. Alexis would come in to lend a hand to close the deal or to walk away from it. Either way Nikolas intended to be done with it in a matter of days.

Brook Lynn walked into the penthouse carrying a sleeping Spencer. The driver was behind her carrying a dozen or more shopping bags. "Thank you so much, Giovanni. You can just leave the bags right over there."

The driver nodded in understanding and carried the bags over to the couch. He walked out of the penthouse pulling the door closed behind him.

Nikolas walked into the living room hearing the door close. He smiled seeing his wife and son. "I was beginning to wonder when the two of you would make it home for the evening. I was starting to get a little worried."

Brook Lynn laughed and said, "The ghost tour took longer than I expected it to, but Spencer enjoyed every minute of it. As you can see he was so tired that he fell asleep on the ride home."

"I am sorry that I missed it," said Nikolas grabbing Spencer from Brook Lynn's arms. He kissed her cheek. "Why didn't you call up to say that you needed help? I would have come downstairs to meet you. You shouldn't be carrying Spencer. He is too heavy for you to carry up here on your own."

"Spencer wasn't that heavy, Nikolas. Anyway, I didn't know if you were here or not and as you can see Giovanni's hands were a little full from my afternoon shopping excursion. So, can I take you being here as a good thing?" asked Brook Lynn. The last couple of nights Nikolas would be in meetings late into the night.

"Well, I actually need to talk to you about that. But I am going to go put Spencer to bed first. I'll see you in a couple of minutes," said Nikolas.

"Okay, I will be waiting for you." She smiled and kissed the top of Spencer's head. Brook Lynn glanced at the shopping bags and considered carrying them into the bedroom. She chuckled at the idea and instead walked into the bedroom.

Brook sat on the bed tiredly. Spending everyday exploring Rome was fun but it was also very tiring. She unzipped her boots and pulled them off of her tired feet. Brook went over to the dresser and grabbed some clothing before she went into the bathroom to get a much needed shower.

Afterward Brook sat on the bed wearing a leopard print nightgown that made her baby bump seem even more prominent. She pulled her long brown hair up into a ponytail as she tried to relax in the bed.

Nikolas walked into the room and watched Brook Lynn awkwardly trying to massage her foot. He chuckled softly and had a seat on the bed with her. "Do you want me to do that for you?" asked Nikolas.

"Oh, would you?" Brook Lynn asked in a grateful voice. She moved her feet into his lap and leaned back against the headboard. "Did you have any trouble getting Spencer to bed?"

Nikolas started massaging Brook Lynn's feet. "No, Spencer didn't wake up at all. I guess he really was exhausted tonight."

"Spencer really wore himself out today. You should have seen him during the ghost tour. I think I was more spooked than he was tonight," said Brook.

He looked at the exhausted expression on her face and asked, "Long day?"

"The longest," Brook Lynn replied laughing softly.

"I wish I could have been with you guys tonight. But I have good news."

"You closed the deal?" asked Brook Lynn in a hopeful voice. She had been quite lonely over the last couple of days. Nikolas was generally busy with work before she even woke up for the day and stayed up much later than she did.

"Well, not yet. This negotiation isn't going as planned. However, I have called in reinforcements in the form of Alexis. She is going to come and help me close the deal or walk away from it. I promise that if she can't salvage the deal that I will drop it and spend the rest of the time here with you and Spencer. Just give me a couple of days to end this."

Brook Lynn "Are you serious? That doesn't sound like Prince Nikolas Cassadine at all. I can't imagine you giving up on a deal."

"I've been going at this thing for days. It is a good company but not worth this sort of headache. After that I am all yours. You have my word," said Nikolas.

Brook nodded slightly. "Okay, we'll have a day left to enjoy Rome as a family. It will be fun. We can do whatever you want to do on our last day here."

He smiled seeing her trying to make the best of their disappointing trip. "I know this trip has been a huge disappointment to you."

"Oh, I am not disappointed. I have had such a good time exploring Rome with Spencer. I think it has given us a chance to get closer."

Nikolas quirked an eyebrow at Brook Lynn and asked, "So you haven't hated this trip?"

"I would have enjoyed it more if you were able to explore the city with us. But in all honesty I have been having a great time with Spencer. I feel like I am really bonding with him."

"I appreciate you dedicating so much time to Spencer. It really means a lot to me, Brook."

"Well, we'll be having a new baby soon. I don't want Spencer feeling like he isn't important to me. He's an amazing kid. Spencer is smart, funny, and adorable. I just want him to feel good about this. My parents really did a number on me growing up. I guess I just want to do a better job."

"You have been incredibly understandable about my absence during this trip. We were supposed to actually get to spend some time together and we were supposed to make a couple of stops here in Italy. So far I haven't been able to make any of those things happen for you. Tonight I was thinking about the fact that you won't really be able to travel much after this. I think that we should make the most of this trip. So, after I wrap things up here in Rome I'd like to take you and Spencer on a tour of Italy and Greece for the next two weeks."

Brook's face lit up as she excitedly threw her arms around Nikolas' neck. "I think that is amazing, Nikolas! Spencer is going to get such a kick out of seeing all of these new places. And I have never been to Greece."

Nikolas smiled seeing the excitement on Brook Lynn's face. He kissed her. "Well, you happen to be in luck. I spent a great deal of my life in Greece so I will be the perfect tour guide to take you to all of the little known places. You know away from all of the tourist traps."

"That sounds amazing, Nikolas. How long do you think it will take you to finish things here in Rome?" asked Brook Lynn.

"Just give me two days and then when can start our real vacation. I'll even take you to my childhood home in Greece. If you like Wyndemere for its gothic flair you are going to love this place."

"Oh, is this the house where your Uncle Stefan raised you?"

He chuckled. "Can't wait to see the house that produced the brooding prince?"

"I think it would be nice to see where you came from. You are such an incredibly private person. I don't know much about the person you were before I met you that night in the rain," said Brook Lynn.

Nikolas shook his head and a sorrowful look appeared on his face. "You wouldn't have wanted to know the man I was before you met me. I was selfish and I hurt a lot of people…including my brother."

"One act does not define a person. I know that you regret what you and Elizabeth did to Lucky. It is okay to forgive yourself and move forward."

"I became the thing that I despised. I became a Cassadine. I mean I am not ashamed of my heritage. In fact there is a great deal to be proud of. We may be maniacal but we tend to be geniuses as well. No, what I sincerely hate is that I watched rivalry tear Stefan and Stavros apart. I never wanted to be that and yet I did it anyway. My selfishness and narcissism pushed my brother back to drinking. He could have lost everything. He could have lost his life just because I wanted what he had. I wanted love. I wanted a family. And I think in the back of my mind I thought that I could just take his."

Brook Lynn caressed Nikolas' face and kissed him softly. "You are not like that anymore. And I don't know that you ever were. You were hurting Nikolas and you were looking for something to cling to. Elizabeth was there for you. You had a long standing friendship. You had a bond. Everyone makes mistakes. Lucky has forgiven you, right?"

"Yes, Lucky has forgiven me. Lulu has forgiven me. I guess I am just having a hard time forgiving myself. I guess something just struck me today. It used to be that every day I would wake up thinking about Emily. This was true even when I was burying my pain by seeing Elizabeth."

"And now?" asked Brook Lynn in an almost scared voice. She wondered if she was living with the specter of her cousin Emily.

"I don't think about her every day anymore. To be completely honest there are weeks at a time that I do not think about her at all. And it all started when you came into my life. You were fun and effervescent."

"I took you clubbing all night," said Brook Lynn with a grin. She leaned closer and kissed him.

"Well, yes, but more importantly you helped me start living life again."

"I am glad because you are a lot of fun and I fell in love with you. When I realized that we got married in Atlantic City I thought I'd lost you for good," said Brook.

"I thought that I was going to lose you. I was nervous about you taking off for parts unknown when the news hit the papers. But you stuck around."

"You are worth sticking around for, Nikolas. What we have is worth sticking around for. We're a real family. I like the sound of that. I like the way this feels." Brook rested her hand on her stomach with a small smile thinking about their little girl.

Nikolas smiled looking at her hand. "Actually, Alexis asked tonight if you were having a baby shower or not. I told her that you probably weren't having one in Port Charles. Anyway, she's offered to host one for you. She'll probably enlist the girls' help in putting the shower together. Would you be okay with that?"

"Sure, I would love that. Just let me know when so that it doesn't conflict with the party in Bensonhurst. The Cerullos are getting together with the Falconeris and they are going to host a big baby shower for me."

"Okay, I'll talk to Alexis after this business deal is done."

Brook Lynn nodded and asked, "Have you talked to Elizabeth lately?"

Nikolas thought that was an odd question. He said, "Yes, I spoke to Elizabeth yesterday. Why do you ask?"

Brook shook her head. "Just wondering when she was going to start laying the guilt trip on you for being away from Aiden for so long."

Nikolas said, "She actually let me see him on Skype. I do miss him a great deal. Being away from Aiden for any length of time is..."

"Are you sure that you want to extend this trip any longer? We can always go home early so that you can see Aiden. I know that you miss him. I also don't want Elizabeth to be able to hold this over your head. She uses your son like a bargaining chip."

"That isn't fair, Brook Lynn. Splitting custody is a very difficult thing to do. And Elizabeth is having a hard time adjusting to life on her own. She is lonely," said Nikolas.

"I don't doubt it, but Elizabeth makes ultimatums about how and when you can see your son. She does it to punish you for not behaving the way she wants you to. And you can bet that she is going to have something up her sleeve if you are out of the country for a couple of weeks with Spencer and me," Brook said, trying to point out Elizabeth's M.O.

"Elizabeth is going through a tough time. It isn't easy being a single mother to three little boys and working full-time at the hospital. I know that she can be jealous sometimes. I am not blind."

"Jealous? She isn't just jealous, Nikolas. She is downright manipulative. You and Lucky let her get away with it because she is sainted Elizabeth Webber. And she has only gotten worse now that Lucky is talking about marrying Siobhan. With both of you being married she is realizing that she is never going to get either one of you back."

Nikolas quirked an eyebrow and asked, "Where is all of this coming from, Brook? This feels like a very specific gripe instead of a random one."

Brook Lynn shook her head. "Forget about it. I can't make you see her for who she is without turning into the bad guy. I am just going to keep my mouth shut and mind my own business."

"Whoa! Have I ever said that to you? Even when we were just dating? I have never asked you to mind your own business. I value your opinions and now that we are married it isn't just my business anymore," said Nikolas.

Brook Lynn walked over to the dresser and picked up her purse. She took out her cell phone and climbed back into the bed. "Check my text messages from today."

Nikolas took her cell phone and looked at her text messages and realized that there were six consecutive messages from Elizabeth's cell phone. He took a deep breath not sure that he was ready to read what the two women had said to one another over the course of the day. Nikolas didn't read them. He looked at Brook Lynn and asked, "What happened?"

Brook said, "She has been texting me for days accusing me of keeping you away from your son. I don't appreciate it and I am getting to end of my rope with the woman."

Nikolas asked, "Why haven't you said anything before now?"

Brook Lynn looked at him like he was crazy. "You've had your head buried in negotiations for days. I didn't want to drag you into what amounts to a school girl squabble. I know that Elizabeth is only lashing out at me because she is jealous that I am with you and she is not. I am trying to not rip into her because she is the mother of your child and the mother of your two nephews. But it is getting to be a little much. I only have so much niceness before I just explode."

"No matter how busy I am, Brook, you can always come to me if something is seriously bothering you. I will have a word with Elizabeth," said Nikolas.

"It won't make a difference. If you have a word with her then she will try to find some reason to limit your time with Aiden. I am not willing to be responsible for that. You are Aiden's dad and he needs you. I will just have to put up with it. I am sorry for unloading on you like this," said Brook Lynn. She suddenly felt guilty.

Nikolas reached out and took her hand. "You have nothing to apologize for. I know that Elizabeth can be harsh with you. And I know that you don't trust her because of what happened between the two of us at her house. Maybe it is time that I make my custody rights more concrete."

Brook Lynn's eyes widened. "You would really do that? I mean you and Elizabeth have been able to work it out between yourselves so far. I am not trying to stir up any trouble."

"Have we? It has mostly consisted of me appeasing Elizabeth so that she would allow Aiden to spend time with us at Wyndemere. What did she say specifically to upset you today?"

Brook Lynn took the cell phone from his hand and looked for the text message that had set her off today. "_I don't want my son around you. You are trying your hardest to keep Nikolas away from Aiden. Maybe he should spend time with Aiden at my house from now on."_

Nikolas took the cell phone from Brook Lynn's hand and read the text message for himself. His jaw tightened in anger and said, "I know that you are not trying to keep me away from Aiden. This trip to Italy was my idea because I needed to come here for work. When Alexis gets here I can talk to her about what we can do to get the ball rolling to set up a legally binding custody agreement."

"I don't want Elizabeth to think that this is because of me. I don't want to cause any more tension than there already is in your relationship with her. Maybe I could just keep my distance when Elizabeth brings Aiden over to Wyndemere," said Brook Lynn.

"You aren't the cause of anything. I should have done this a long time ago, but I was letting my guilt for ruining her marriage get in the way. I felt like I ruined her life so I allowed her to run the show. I am not going to let her make you feel like a villain in this situation. You are my wife. You should not have to make yourself scarce so that I can spend time with my son," said Nikolas.


	15. Good Morning

Two days later Nikolas was stirred from sleep by a knock on the penthouse door. He glanced at the clock on the bedside table and realized that it was 4:00 in the morning. He could imagine that it was only one person. Nikolas pulled himself from the bed and donned a robe.

He quietly slipped out of the bedroom and turned on the lights in the living room. Nikolas looked out of the peephole and then opened the door with a smile. "Alexis, I am very glad to see you."

Alexis hugged Nikolas and said, "I am glad to be here. I've cleared my calendar for the week so I am at your disposal for the duration. Are you sure that you are okay with me and Molly staying here in the penthouse with you?"

"I am positive, Alexis. We have more than enough room here. There are four bedrooms and we are only using two. We are glad to have both of you," said Nikolas.

Molly gave a tired wave from behind Alexis. She had not yet mastered international travel like her mother. "Hi, Nikolas."

Nikolas chuckled. "Come inside." He picked up their suitcases and carried them into the penthouse.

Molly looked around at all of the lovely antique furniture. "How often do you come here, Nikolas?"

"Oh, not often at all. This penthouse used to belong to Uncle Stefan. He left it to me when he died. Everything here is more his taste but I haven't had the heart or time to make any changes to the décor."

"Well, I love it. It is looks so authentic and romantic," said Molly with a grin.

Alexis laughed and said, "Alright, it is time for you to get some rest or the jet lag will be unbearable in a few hours."

"You didn't sleep on the plane, Molly?" asked Nikolas.

"I couldn't fall asleep. I was too excited and it was still so early my time. Now I am pretty tired," Molly said with a yawn.

"Well, I should show you both to your rooms." Nikolas picked up their bags and led them down the hall. He nodded to two open doors. "Here are your rooms."

Alexis said, "I am going to help get Molly settle and then I will take a brief nap."

"We can meet at 9:00. That will give you some time to get some rest," said Nikolas. He walked back down the hall to his bedroom and slipped inside silently.

Brook Lynn turned on the bedside lamp and asked, "Alexis and Molly made it here safely?"

Nikolas nodded as he removed his robe. "I had no doubt that they would. I sent Giovanni to pick them up from the airport. They are going to turn in for a couple of hours to get some sleep. What are you doing awake?"

"I woke up when you got out of the bed. I was just too tired to greet Alexis and Molly. I'll make it up to them by preparing a wonderful breakfast when they get up," said Brook.

Nikolas chuckled as he sat next to her on the bed. "That is not necessary. I am sure that Alexis and Molly won't be offended that you didn't get out of the bed."

"Well, I will cook an amazing breakfast anyway. I am craving a frittata with spinach, mushrooms, onions, and ham. Oh, that sounds so good right now. If I wasn't so tired I'd get up and cook right now."

He kissed her cheek and said, "I think you deserve breakfast in bed. I will make breakfast for you." Nikolas could see the toll the trip was taking on Brook. She seemed increasingly tired by the day.

Brook giggled at the idea of Nikolas attempting to make a frittata. She'd seen him scramble a couple of eggs but never anything more involved than that.

Nikolas quirked an eyebrow and asked, "You don't think that I can make a frittata?"

Brook kissed his cheek. "Well, I've never seen you make anything other than scrambled eggs and toast. And those eggs and toast were delicious!"

Nikolas laughed. "I wouldn't call myself a chef but I think that I can handle making my pregnant wife a frittata." He got out of the bed and grabbed a pen and notepad. Nikolas handed them to Brook.

"What is this for?" asked Brook.

"I want you to write down everything you want in your frittata. I promise that you will have a delicious breakfast in bed," said Nikolas.

"Are you serious?" asked Brook. She smiled. "Alright, if you say that you can make it then I believe you." She quickly wrote down what she wanted for breakfast and then passed the notepad to him.

"I think that you will see that I have hidden depths that you don't know about, Wife," said Nikolas. He winked at her and tucked the notepad into his night stand.

"Well, I am intrigued by these hidden depths that you speak of. I can't wait to taste this breakfast that you are going to prepare," Brook said. The truth was no matter how breakfast tasted she would be thrilled that Nikolas went out of his way to make it for her.

"So, what are you doing today?" asked Nikolas getting settled in the bed and putting his arm around Brook Lynn.

"Well, Alexis asked if I'd be willing to take Molly sightseeing. Of course I agreed. Spencer will get a kick out of having someone else with us. We are going visit the Trevi Fountain and I have a few other places on the list. I think Molly is going to have a wonderful time," said Brook.

"Molly loves all things old. She is going to love touring Rome with you and Spencer. I think you will enjoy visiting the Trevi Fountain. You know the legend says that if you throw a coin into the fountain you are sure to return to Rome."

"I have heard that. I'll be sure to throw a coin in for you, too."

Nikolas kissed Brook and said, "I hope that in a few days I will be spending my time with you and not grey-haired Italian men. I definitely prefer your company."

"I should hope so or I am doing something very wrong as your wife," said Brook. "Oh!"

Nikolas looked alarmed. "Brook Lynn, is something wrong?"

"No, I think the baby kicked," said Brook. She excitedly took Nikolas' hand and rested it on her stomach.

Nikolas felt like he was holding his breath waiting for another kick. And then out of nowhere there it was. "That's our little girl," whispered Nikolas in absolute awe.

Brook nodded and said, "I…this is amazing."

"Is this the first time that the baby has kicked?" asked Nikolas. His eyes were glued to Brook Lynn's stomach. He kept waiting for another kick.

"This is the first time I have ever felt her kick. I mean I felt the little flutters before now, but never an actual kick. All of the books try to explain how this feels, but…nothing can describe how it really feels," said Brook.

"We are going to have to start thinking of names for her and soon," said Nikolas. His smile widened when he felt their daughter kick again.

Brook giggled softly. "I think she wants a name, too. I've been thinking of names since Dr. Lee told us that we were having a girl. I am really in love with the name Emelina. I thought it would be a good way to honor Emily. Not just for you, but for my whole family."

"Emelina Cassadine?" asked Nikolas. He gave it some thought. "I think that is a beautiful name. And I think that it is a beautiful sentiment to honor Emily but you don't have to do that."

"I know that I don't have to, Nikolas. I want to," said Brook.

"I can't remember if I warned you about the naming process in my family."

Brook Lynn nodded. "Yes, you told me all about it when you were explaining Aiden's name to me. I know that you wanted to include some form of your aunt's name. I've been researching Russian baby names and I was thinking Natalya?"

"So, Emelina Natalya Nikolaevna Cassadine? It is a mouthful but I think that it is a beautiful name. A name that our daughter can be proud of as you grows up," said Nikolas.

"I think so, too. Well, once she gets over hating us because she has to learn to spell it," said Brook.

"You learn it fairly easily once you learn how to read. It didn't take me very long to pick it up with help from Stefan," said Nikolas.

Brook looked at Nikolas' expression. "You miss him a lot, don't you?"

"Sometimes. He was the only family I knew for a very long time. He was the only person that loved me for a very long time. My mother abandoned me. My father was missing in action. Helena was a raving lunatic. My Uncle Stefan was the only person in the world that gave a damn about me. And then one day he was just gone. Being completely alone is…"

Brook Lynn scooted closer to Nikolas and kissed his cheek. "You are not completely alone, Nikolas. You have a brother and sister that love you very much. You have two wonderful sons that light up when they see you. You have an aunt that flew across the Atlantic to help close this deal. And you have a wife that loves you."

He took her hand and kissed it softly. "I know that, Brook. Sometimes I just miss the feeling I had growing up. Nothing…no matter how wonderful it is can replace that."

"Is that why you want to go to Greece? To see if you can recapture that old feeling again?" asked Brook.

Nikolas said, "No, I want to take you there because I want to share a part of myself with you that I don't share with anyone else. My family home in Greece is like a time capsule of my life. Everything that I am is because of what happened inside of those walls."

Brook looked surprised. "Nikolas, I don't know what to say."

"I know that I don't talk about myself very much. I just thought that this would be a way for you to learn more about me. I don't want you to feel like I am shutting you out. I am just not a person that talks very much about his feelings or his past."

"I understand that, Nikolas. You are a very reserved person. I suppose you have to be because you are a prince. You can't go blabbing about your darkest secrets to just anyone. But I am glad that you are willing to open up to me a little."

Nikolas smiled. He was glad that Brook Lynn seemed to understand his reasons for holding back. But the point was that he didn't want to hold back with Brook. She was his wife and he wanted her to know all of him. But he did worry about letting her see the darker parts of his life and personality. Not many people could handle the true nature of a Cassadine.

* * *

Around 8:00 that morning Alexis walked into the kitchen looking refreshed and ready to start her day. She paused in the doorway as she watched Nikolas moving around the kitchen frantically. "What on Earth are you doing, Nikolas?"

"I promised Brook breakfast in bed. Not only did I promise her breakfast in bed but I promised her a frittata," said Nikolas. He was staring down at his iPad looking at a simple frittata recipe.

Alexis chuckled softly. She was quite amused seeing her nephew so frazzled. That was normally her job. "Making a frittata is incredibly simple. Would you like my help?" asked Alexis.

"Would you?" asked Nikolas.

Alexis smiled and took off her suit jacket. She draped it over the back of a chair and walked over to the sink washing her hands. "What have you done already?"

"I have gotten as far as dicing all of the vegetables. Now the recipe requires me to sauté them. I do not believe that I have ever sautéed anything in my life," said Nikolas.

Alexis smiled. "I will sauté and you can start cracking the eggs and mixing them."

"Now that, I can do. Thank you," said Nikolas. He moved around the counter to get started.

"I am glad to help. I don't do a lot of cooking either." Alexis started sautéing the vegetables and turned on the oven to preheat.

"I am glad that you said that. I actually need to ask you for another favor. A couple of nights ago Brook and I were talking about my relationship with Elizabeth. More to the point we were discussing my precarious visitation rights with Aiden. I'd like to formalize those rights."

Alexis looked over her shoulder at Nikolas. "May I ask what brought this on?"

"Elizabeth threatened Brook through a text message. She outright said that perhaps I should only visit with Aiden at her home. That is unacceptable to me. I am concerned that Elizabeth will restrict my access to Aiden as she realizes that my marriage to Brook Lynn is a long term situation," Nikolas explained.

"She hasn't already realized that? You are married to Brook and the two of you are having a baby," Alexis said incredulously.

"Elizabeth has made some comments about the ridiculous nature of my marriage. She's spoken along the lines of me realizing that I shouldn't be with Brook Lynn. I hadn't given it much credence because I just chalked it up to Elizabeth having a hard time. But after seeing those text messages that she sent to Brook Lynn…I have to take this seriously. I don't want this to get to a point where Elizabeth becomes angry and denies me visitation with my son," said Nikolas.

"Well, you are the father of record on his birth certificate. You pay a substantial amount of money in child support. Not to mention that generous trust that you have set up for Aiden's future. Do you document your current visitation with Aiden?" asked Alexis.

Nikolas shook his head. "No, I don't document it on purpose. However, because I have to arrange time in my schedule I do have it noted in my calendar."

"What sort of custody arrangement are you looking for?"

"Because Elizabeth has weaned Aiden I was thinking that joint custody would be the best. I would like to have Aiden for one week a month and two weekends a month. That works out to be 11 days of the month."

"Asking a mother to be away from her baby for 11 days a month is going to be a stretch," warned Alexis.

"And asking a father to see his child once a week isn't a stretch?" asked Nikolas.

"No, I know that it is a stretch. One that is hard on you. If you want to pursue joint custody then I am on board." Alexis finished sautéing the vegetables. "Alright you can bring over the diced ham and the eggs."

"This is the best that I could come up with, Alexis. My initial thought was down the middle. I figured that we could do 15 days a piece. But I recognized how difficult that would be for Elizabeth. I am not trying to be petty. I just want assurances that my son can't be taken from me at will." Nikolas brought over the ham and eggs.

"Like I did with Sonny?" asked Alexis.

Nikolas said, "This is not the same situation, Alexis. Sonny lives an extremely dangerous life. You made the best decision that you could to keep Kristina safe from harm. My life presents no such danger to Aiden."

"When you come back to Port Charles we can sit down with Elizabeth and advise her of the custody changes you have in mind. She may agree to them on her own. However, if she doesn't agree then this is going to have to go to court. Are you prepared for that?" asked Alexis.

"I don't want to have to take this to court. The last thing I want to do is make Elizabeth's life more complicated. I don't want to hurt her. But…I do understand that this may have to go to court. I am just not looking forward to it. How ugly can this get?" asked Nikolas.

Alexis finished the frittata and then put it into the preheated oven. She turned around to look at Nikolas. "It all depends on what sort of ammo Elizabeth decides to pull out when we approach her. She could point out that you are a very busy man. How much time would you really be spending with Aiden?"

"How much time does Elizabeth spend with Aiden? She works a 12 hour shift at the hospital four days a week. Sometimes five if she picks up an extra shift. Our son spends the majority of his time in daycare with two of his older brothers. He would be just as well taken care of at Wyndemere with his other older brother, Spencer. If not better because Norma only has two boys to look after instead of a daycare full of children."

"Nikolas, I just want you to be prepared for the fact that this may be an uphill battle. Elizabeth can call your character into question. She can call Brook Lynn's character into question. She can site your previous issues with parental involvement with Spencer. I am not saying these things to discourage you. I just want you to be prepared for how this could play out," said Alexis.

"I understand all of that. I still want to move forward. I do not intend to drag Elizabeth through the mud. I won't do that to her. I just want to lay the facts on the table and come to an agreement that is going to be satisfactory to both of us."

Alexis said, "I am going to need a copy of the text messages that Elizabeth sent Brook Lynn. If we have to go to court they could be useful in proving that Elizabeth was threatening to restrict your visitation rights."

"Thank you for helping me with this. On a lighter note. Brook and I might have decided on a name for the baby. We decided on Emelina Natalya Nikolaevna Cassadine," said Nikolas.

"Oh, Nikolas, that is a beautiful name. Natalya?" asked Alexis.

"It was a nod to your birth name, Natasha. Aiden is already named Alexi. Brook Lynn came up with using Natalya. I think it is a great fit," said Nikolas.

Alexis hugged her nephew. "I am honored that you thought about me."

"Why wouldn't I? You are the only Cassadine family that I have left."

Alexis smiled softly. "Well, I am sure Helena is lurking somewhere. She's been silent for far too long. In fact that is why I was so concerned about this deal."

"What does this deal have to do with Helena?" asked Nikolas.

"I don't know. Maybe nothing. I just know that I was having Sonny keep tabs on her."

"Why?" asked Nikolas laughing.

"I was worried about her over interest in Aiden. I was concerned that she might try something…Helena-esque. So, I asked Sonny to keep an eye on her for me. He has associates all over the globe. I guess my worry over this deal is that it came up after Helena slipped Sonny's surveillance. And she did that in Palermo. She disappeared into thin air after her car blew up. It killed her driver…but she wasn't in the limo," said Alexis.

"You think that Helena is pulling Giorgio's strings?" asked Nikolas.

"I don't know. Probably not. I just don't like the odds of this company showing up on your radar less than two weeks after Helena drops off the face of the Earth. And for some reason a deal that should have been easy to close has turned into you being in Rome for much longer than necessary."

Nikolas didn't want to agree but he knew that Alexis' theory wasn't out of the realm of possibilities. "I don't know what she could possibly gain from doing this."

"I don't know either. I just want you to be safe and cognizant of the fact that the old bat is in the wind."

"I will be sure to keep my eyes open." Nikolas went over to the counter and started slicing fruit to go along with the frittata. He was starting to wonder if there was something to what Alexis was saying. He too had placed Helena under surveillance. However, his people had lost her in Greece.


	16. It's a Trap!

Late that same evening Brook Lynn, Molly, and Spencer sat outside at a café enjoying gelato.

Brook was exhausted after a particularly long day. She had taken Molly and Spencer on a day trip to tour Pompeii. After spending most of the day in Pompeii they returned to Rome to visit the Trevi Fountain. They had a five course meal at a restaurant that Nikolas had recommended.

Earlier in the day Nikolas had warned Brook Lynn that she would be on her on all day and most of the night. He expected to be in negotiations all day with Alexis and Giorgio.

Brook laughed. "Spencer and I have had gelato every night that we've been in Rome. We try a new flavor every time."

Molly said, "I can't believe that I am eating real Italian gelato. I just wish Krissy was here with me."

"Why did she stay home?"

"She wanted to spend the time with Uncle Sonny. She is actually staying with him while Mom and I are here in Rome."

Brook smiled. "Well, spending time with Sonny is a lot of fun. He is my godfather and I have always enjoyed spending time with him. Especially, when he goes into the kitchen and starts cooking."

Molly nodded. "I don't get to spend a lot of time with him but I do see him sometimes. He is really nice to me. He is a really good uncle. I miss seeing my dad sometimes."

Brook understood that feeling. "I'll tell you a secret I miss seeing my dad sometimes, too."

Molly asked, "So, what are we going to do tomorrow, Brook?"

"Well, I was thinking that we could take a guided tour of the National Central Library of Rome. Nikolas told me that you are a lover of all things literature. I think that you will really enjoy the library. It literally has millions of books."

Molly's eyes widened and she said, "That sounds awesome. I love libraries. I like to visit Wyndemere sometimes to look at my Uncle Stefan's books. He has so many books and they are all so old and beautiful. They are like works of art."

"The library at Wyndemere is very beautiful. I go in there from time to time to relax and write my music. It is very peaceful. I am sorry to say that I do not read very much. However, I do like to take Spencer in there to read to him. We are reading the Adventures of Winnie the Pooh right now," said Brook.

"I would love to be able to spend more time in the library but my mom doesn't like me trying to read so many books at one time. She is worried that it will take time away from my studies. Besides, she doesn't like me spending a lot of time at Wyndemere. I guess it is because she doesn't want me to bother you and Nikolas. I have the tendency to bug people."

"Well, keeping up with your studies is very important. Nikolas told me that you are a great student. I heard that you are always on the honor roll. I'll be sure to tell Alexis that it would be no bother at all to have you spend more time at the library if she is alright with that. Someone should get some use out of such a beautiful library," Brook said.

Molly nodded and said, "I am a good student. My mom already has plans for me to go to Yale. Did you graduate from college? I really appreciate that, Brook. I'd love to be able to come by and read more."

"Uh, no. I was very immature when I started college. I was more interested in music than education. I dropped out to pursue my music career. Which was a horrible idea. Music is wonderful but it would be nice to have a college degree to fall back on."

"Well, maybe you could go back to school," Molly suggested.

Brook smiled slightly. She had honestly been giving college some thought. Nikolas was insistent that he wanted to buy her a studio or whatever business her heart desired. But the truth was that the more she watched her husband navigate the business world the more she realized just how unprepared she was for being a business owner.

"I just might have to do that. I have heard wonderful things about Port Charles University."

Out of nowhere a car came to a screeching halt and a man in dark clothing jumped out of the car. He grabbed Spencer and tried to carry the boy back to the car.

Spencer cried out in terror, "No! Brook!"

Brook screamed, "Auito! Polizia! Go in the café, Molly!"

She flew at the man pounding the back of his head and back with her fists. Brook kicked him as hard as she could in the back of the leg.

The large man crumpled to the ground in a heap.

Another man jumped out of the car and backhanded Brook across the face. He threw her to the ground and picked up Spencer. The man forced the boy into the car and then climbed in himself.

Brook Lynn struggled to her feet and grabbed onto the door of the car as the driver began to take off.

Brook Lynn and Spencer's bodyguard/driver sped down the street in the car and crashed into the kidnappers' vehicle. He rushed to Brook Lynn's side.

Brook waved him off. "Get Spencer out of the car!"

Giovanni opened the back door and pulled Spencer from the car.

Spencer was in tears. "I want my Daddy! I want my Daddy!"

As bystanders started to gather at the scene someone helped Brook Lynn to her feet.

"Grazie," said Brook Lynn. She limped over to Giovanni and took Spencer from his arms. "It's okay. We are going to call Daddy and he'll make it all better."

Brook squeezed the crying boy in her arms. She felt like her heart was going to beat out of her chest. Everything happened so quickly. She was just grateful that Spencer was safe for now.

Giovanni said, "Signora, please you must sit."

She shook her head. "Where is Molly? I need to check on Molly. Call for a cab, please. I need to get Spencer to the hospital." Brook Lynn walked into the café and was relieved to see that Molly was safe. The young girl was peering out of the large windows that looked out onto the street.

Molly ran to Brook Lynn. "Is Spencer okay? Did they hurt him?"

"I think that he is okay but we are going to take him to the hospital to be sure. We'll call Nikolas and your mom from there," said Brook. She didn't want to waste any time getting Spencer checked out by a doctor.

Molly said, "I already called them. I didn't know what to do and I don't speak Italian."

"You did a good thing calling them. Did you tell them where we were?" asked Brook Lynn.

"I gave the phone to the cashier and she told my mom that we were here, Mom said that she would be here really soon," said Molly. The young girl was shaking like a leaf.

Brook reached out and pulled Molly into a hug. "It's okay, Molly. We are safe and Spencer is going to be okay. I promise."

"Are you okay? What about the baby?" asked Molly.

Brook smiled. "I am sure that the baby is fine."

But Brook wasn't so sure of that at the moment. She was cramping and in terrible pain. She found herself hoping to see Nikolas as much as Spencer wanted to see him.

* * *

Later that night Nikolas walked into the room he shared with Brook Lynn. He looked exhausted and his eyes were heavy. They had spent the better part of the night at the hospital while Spencer and Brook Lynn were examined by doctors.

Brook Lynn muted the television hearing Nikolas enter the room. "Did Spencer fall asleep?"

Nikolas nodded. "He was too tired to do anything else. He just needed me to stay with him until he fell asleep."

"I can't blame him. Tonight was traumatic and he has a sprained wrist. Poor kid. Were the police able to tell you anything?" asked Brook Lynn.

She shifted in the bed trying to get comfortable.

Nikolas had a seat next to Brook and pressed a gentle kiss to her forehead. His gently rested his hand on her rounded stomach.

"They didn't have very much information. All they know is that the two men that tried to abduct Spencer were hired guns. But they are not willing to implicate anyone else in the kidnapping plot. The payment for the job is probably lucrative," Nikolas explained.

Brook gave a confused look. "They failed to kidnap Spencer. Why would this person still pay them for a job they didn't finish?"

"On a job like this the kidnappers would have been paid a hefty deposit. The rest of the fee would have been paid if the kidnapping was successful. The deposit is obviously large enough to keep their lips sealed."

"Who would do something like this? Who would try to kidnap a child?" asked Brook.

From the moment Nikolas and Alexis arrived at the hospital she could tell that the two of them knew something they weren't telling her. She had noted the worried expressions, knowing looks, and hushed whispers they exchanged at the hospital.

Nikolas reached to caress her face but stopped seeing the large forming bruise on her cheek.

"I am a very wealthy man. I am a prince and Spencer is my heir. The list of possible suspects is a long one. Any number of people could see fit to kidnap Spencer to extort me. Let's not talk about this right now. You need rest. Tonight has been traumatic for you, too."

Brook Lynn tried not to become furious but she could feel her anger rising. "I don't appreciate being lied to, Nikolas. You and Alexis were both freaked out at the hospital tonight. Even if you don't know who did this you have an idea of who or maybe why this happened. I am not delicate. You can tell me what is going on."

"You were spotting and cramping tonight. The doctor said that you need to avoid stress. I don't want to make you worry about something that I am not even sure about. Let me do a little investigating and then I promise that I will tell you everything that I know. But for now I don't know anything," said Nikolas.

"Someone just tried to kidnap Spencer on a busy street, Nikolas. You think not telling me what is going on is going to make me not worry? I am going to worry even more because the unknown is always worse than knowing what is going on. When I am in the dark my mind imagines all of these crazy possibilities," Brook insisted.

Nikolas heaved a sigh and ran a tired hand over his dark hair. He closed his eyes momentarily as he considered how much to tell his pregnant wife. Nikolas could see how agitated she was becoming.

"I do not know who did this. However, Alexis did mention this morning that she's lost track of Helena," said Nikolas.

"Lost track of Helena? Your grandmother? What does that have to do with anything?" asked Brook.

"I banished Helena from Spoon Island. She took off for parts unknown. My grandmother does not take rejection well. She tends to lash out at you when you least expect it. I am not certain that she is responsible but I wouldn't rule it out."

"I've heard stories about crazy Helen Cassadine. But is she really maniacal enough to kidnap her own great grandson?"

Nikolas nodded and said, "And then some. It wouldn't even be her first attempt at it. She might have tried this to punish me or just to get my attention. I can never truly explain how grandmother's mind works. That is why Alexis and I were trying to keep tabs on Helena. Unfortunately, we've both failed. She's disappeared and we have no idea where she might be right now."

Brook shivered slightly. She couldn't imagine someone so cold that they would be willing to harm their own flesh and blood. "Do you think that she will try again?"

Nikolas saw Brook shiver and gently pulled her into his arms. He kissed the top of her head. "I don't even know for certain that Helena was behind this kidnapping attempt. Until I have some concrete evidence I am not going to rule anyone out. I am going to increase security for Spencer, Molly, and you while Alexis and I finish this business deal. After that we can go back to Port Charles. I am sorry that we are having to cut our vacation short."

Brook kissed his cheek. "You have no reason to apologize, Nikolas. Frankly, after this I am ready to go home. I am ready to be in familiar surroundings. Oddly, I really want to see Tracy right now."

"I don't think that is odd at all. You've just been through something terrifying. I am sure that seeing Tracy will be comforting. After all, she is your grandmother."

Brook chuckled softly. "I have never considered Tracy to be comforting in any way. But in this case I think that you are right. She is the closest family I have in Port Charles. I could really use a hug from her right now."

"Can you settle for me?" asked Nikolas.

She shook her head. "A hug from you is never settling."

Nikolas held Brook closer. "Are you sure that you are feeling okay now?'

"I am positive. I haven't felt a cramp in hours. I think that we are both okay. The doctor said that we are okay. Our little girl's heartbeat was strong," said Brook.

Nikolas looked towards the door hearing a knock. "That is probably Alexis. I need to go talk to her. Are you going to be okay in here by yourself?"

Brook smiled slightly. "I will be fine, Nikolas. I am going to lay down and watch a little TV. I am feeling a little sleepy. I will probably doze off soon."

He stood up and kissed her softly. "I will be out in the living room if you need anything."

"Okay, Nikolas."

Nikolas walked out of the bedroom closing the door behind him. He saw Alexis pacing the living room floor. Nikolas walked over to the bar and poured a glass of scotch. "Do you want anything to drink?"

"I've already three," said Alexis.

"Is that a yes or no?" asked Nikolas. He gave her a knowing smile.

"I'll have scotch. Make it a double."

Nikolas poured a drink for Alexis.

She walked over and took it from Nikolas' hand. Alexis hissed, "That old bat is out of her mind!"

Nikolas had a seat in a wingback armchair. He took a large gulp of scotch. "How is Molly?"

"Too terrified to sleep. When I left her room she was listening to an audio book. Hopefully, it will lull her to sleep. I expect things like this to happen around Sonny. Not you. You're the good one."

Nikolas chuckled. "Well, thank you for the compliment. But we both knew that Helena might do something to retaliate. That is why we both decided to have Helena followed when she breezed out of Port Charles. I went against her. Not only did I go against her but I banished her from Wyndemere and Spoon Island. In the back of my mind I knew that there would be repercussions from that," said Nikolas.


	17. Some Nightmares Are Real

Nikolas woke up in the middle of the night and rolled over to check on Brook Lynn. He frowned realizing that she was not in the bed. Nikolas glanced over in the direction of the bathroom and saw that the door was wide open.

He climbed out of the bed tiredly and quietly made his way out of the bedroom. After the night they'd just had Nikolas would feel better knowing exactly were Brook Lynn was right now.

He walked down the hallway and paused as he passed Spencer's room. He saw that the door was open a sliver and instantly he became concerned. There were guards posted outside of the penthouse but it wouldn't be the first time Helena bullied, bought, or blackmailed someone into doing her bidding.

Nikolas pushed the door open and readied himself for a fight. Instead his eyes fell on Brook Lynn reading a story to Spencer. "Everything okay?" asked Nikolas in a quiet voice so that he didn't startle them.

Brook Lynn looked up and nodded slightly. "Spencer just had a little nightmare. He thought a story would help him fall asleep again."

Nikolas walked over to the bed and had a seat on the other side of Spencer. "You had a bad dream, huh?"

Spencer nodded slightly. "I thought the bad man was going to come through my window to get me."

Nikolas' heart sank a little hearing the fear in his son's voice. He wished that this was one of those typical childish fears that he could easily dismiss. However, this was a very real threat.

Nikolas gently scooped Spencer up into his arms and said, "I know what happened tonight was very scary, but as long as you are with us you are safe."

Spencer nodded slightly but wasn't sure that he completely believed Nikolas. He hugged his father's neck tiredly.

Nikolas frowned slightly feeling how tightly Spencer was hugging him. "Why don't we finish reading your story? What book are we reading?"

Spencer said, "Pooh."

Brook smiled and showed Nikolas the book. "We are reading Winnie-the-Pooh. Because let's face it…Winnie the Pooh is kind of awesome, right, Spencer?"

Spencer nodded and yawned tiredly.

Nikolas asked, "Brook, would you mind reading for both of us?"

Brook shook her head. "Not at all."

She opened the book to the page she'd left off on and started reading in a soothing voice.

After about twenty minutes Nikolas realized that Spencer's breathing had evened out and he was fast asleep. He whispered, "I think that did the trick."

Brook stood up from the bed and placed the book on the nightstand. "I thought that it might."

Nikolas stood up and gingerly placed Spencer in the bed. He tucked in his son and pressed a gentle kiss to the top of the boy's head.

Brook Lynn whispered, "I think that I am going to leave the lamp on. I think waking up in the dark is what scared him so much the first time."

"Good idea."

Brook Lynn made sure Spencer was tucked in before she quietly slipped out of the bedroom.

Nikolas followed her. "How long ago did Spencer wake up?"

"About an hour ago," said Brook Lynn after thinking about it.

"Did he come to the bedroom? You could have woke me up. You had a pretty hard night, too," said Nikolas.

Brook Lynn walked with Nikolas to their bedroom. Once in the bedroom she took off her robe and climbed into the bed. "No, I was in the kitchen getting a midnight snack when I heard Spencer wake up from his nightmare. You had been sleeping so peacefully when I left the bedroom I didn't want to wake you up from that."

Nikolas closed their bedroom door and said, "Sounds like Spencer isn't the only one that couldn't sleep tonight."

She laughed softly and asked, "Am I that transparent?"

Nikolas smiled at her. "Only because I know you so well. Did you have a nightmare of your own?"

"Something like that. I couldn't fall back to sleep after that. So, I decided to go to the kitchen and make something to eat. I figured maybe something heavy would put me out."

"Do you want to talk about the nightmare?" asked Nikolas. He had a seat next to Brook Lynn and lightly caressed her cheek.

"There isn't much to it…I was outside of the café again, but this time those men were able to get away with Spencer." She shivered involuntarily.

Nikolas frowned slightly. "We will be going home soon. I am going to meet with Giorgio around 1:00. After that we will get on the jet and go back to Port Charles. You have my word."

"You are going to meet with Giorgio? I thought you said that Alexis suspected him of being in cahoots with Helena," said Brook Lynn.

"She does…and I think that she is right. But that is even more reason for me to go to the meeting tomorrow afternoon. It is a way to keep him from knowing that I am on to him. It is also a way to make sure that Helena doesn't know that I am on to her," said Nikolas.

Brook Lynn shook her head. "That seems like a dangerous game of cat and mouse, Nikolas. What if this guy hurts you?"

"Helena is insane by all accounts but she would never try to kill me, Brook. I am her heir. She needs me a lot more than I need her because of that I am safe," said Nikolas.

"But if she kidnaps Spencer…what does she need you for? She would have her heir…one that she has a better chance of controlling and shaping to be whatever the hell it is she is looking for."

"Spencer has quite a ways until he would be old enough to be a suitable heir. Helena is the crypt keeper but she is under no illusions about her own mortality. She knows very well that she will die long before Spencer ever reaches the age of majority. Helena most likely wants Spencer so that she has some measure of control over me," said Nikolas.

Brook Lynn shook her head at the sick games that Helena was playing, but she was more disturbed that Nikolas was playing along.

"I know that this is a lot for you to process. I know that it is a lot for you to accept, but I am telling you that it will get better. I know that I didn't say this earlier but I want to thank you for saving Spencer."

"You don't have to…"

Nikolas cut Brook off and said, "Yes, I do. You put yourself in harm's way to save my son. You comforted him until I arrived at the hospital. Tonight you were reading him a story to ease his fears. We are lucky to have you in our lives."

"He's my step-son. I love him, Nikolas. I am with him every day…most of the day," said Brook Lynn.

Nikolas said, "You spend more time with Spencer than I do on most days. I know I never thank you for that either. He loves you, too, you know."

"I just want to be good for him. I want to be good for both of you. I have no clue about being a wife or a mother. And our drunken wedding in Atlantic City put me on a fast track to roles I had never really given any thought to. But I'm happy. I love our family, Nikolas. You don't need to thank me for things that I should do. Things…that I want to do."

Nikolas reached out and caressed her cheek. "How anyone could ever doubt how loving you can be is beyond me."

She chuckled softly. "You and I both know that my reputation is deserved. I have always been a selfish person. I've always been self-centered. I have done a lot of things that I am not proud of for the sake of furthering my career. And you were willing to see past all of my failings. Why?"

"Well, the night that I saw you standing out in the rain and you told me your predicament…I realized that I had been where you were. I had been public enemy number one. People that I loved and that loved me…hated me. Or were so disappointed in me that they couldn't stand to be in my presence. I nearly lost Lulu completely. I looked at you and I knew that there was something beyond your selfishness. Because there was something behind mine. There had to be something so worth it to you that you would burn down your life and everyone around you. And the more I spent time with you the more I realized that our motivations were the same. We were both looking to feel complete."

Brook smiled a little. "I would never admit that to anyone else…but you are right. I think that I was so obsessed with my music because I wanted to prove myself to my parents. I wanted them to love me and appreciate me. I always felt like I was holding them back from something great. I always felt like having me as a daughter was some sort of burden for them. It didn't help that they spent so much time playing rock stars around the world. I'd go weeks at a time without seeing them. And then once I was a teenager I'd go months. And now…well I haven't seen them in nearly a year. I guess I thought if I could make it in the music business then at least we'd have that in common."

"I know that you haven't been working on you music lately. I know that has a lot to do with marrying me. I would never want to stifle your creativity or hold you back, Brook," said Nikolas.

"It is so funny…I don't really feel like I am giving anything up by putting my music on hold. I am enjoying my life…our life. I like spending my days with Spencer and Aiden. I like spending my nights with you. I like doing those silly charity functions for the hospital. I like going to business dinners with you and listening to you wow everyone. I will get back to my music at some point, but right now it just doesn't seem worth the sacrifice. I still write lyrics in my spare time. I'll have several notebooks full of song when I finally decide to record again."

He smiled seeing the honesty in her words. "I have to admit. I was looking forward to taking you and Spencer to my childhood home, but I am glad that we will be going back to Port Charles. I have missed seeing Aiden in person."

Book Lynn reached over and lightly squeezed his arm in support. "I know that you have. This thing with Helena…is this going to affect your chances of splitting custody with Elizabeth?"

"It might if she knew about it, but she doesn't. And I am under no obligation to disclose it. I am hoping that Elizabeth will see reason and agree to a custody agreement. I don't think either of us will want to go through an emotional custody battle," said Nikolas.

"You know that she isn't going to go for that without a fight. She despises me. And letting Aiden spend more time with you means letting him spend more time with me."

"I still don't get why the two of you can't get alone. I am not accusing you of anything. I know the hatred is mutual."

Brook frowned. "It is mutual now but she is the one that got it started. I didn't have any problems with Elizabeth until she started throwing her weight around as the mother of one of your sons. She hated me from the beginning. Because I was young, attractive, and you were obviously interested in me. But most of all I saw her for who she really was…a manipulator that wanted to use your son as a way to dictate your personal life. Sure, she wanted you back but only because she couldn't have Lucky."

Nikolas put his hands up in surrender. He was never going to win an argument about Elizabeth. "We've just been friends for a very long time, Brook. There are some aspects to our relationship that you will never understand. Elizabeth is good at heart. She is just going through a lot right now. I helped her wreck her marriage…and now she's alone and I've gotten married. That isn't exactly what I'd call fair."

"It isn't your fault that Elizabeth is alone. Yes, the two of you ruined her marriage together. But Lucky has consistently told her that he isn't interested in a reconciliation and you are with me. Why not try to find someone new? Why not try to find her own happiness? And don't tell me it is because she is a single mother and can't go out. You and Lucky offer to take the boys all of the time. And you both have significant others that adore those boys. You give her a chunk of money every month so that she doesn't have to work extra shifts at the hospital. She could get out there if she wanted to. She doesn't want to."

"Lucky was the love of her life…she is just having a hard time adjusting to the fact that he has moved on. She is having trouble with the fact that I've moved on, too. I've been trying to be patient with her."

"You have been letting her take advantage of your kindness. It is like you and Lucky put up these blinders where Elizabeth is concerned. You all see her as some sort of saint like…ethereal presence. Lulu thinks that Elizabeth reminds both of you of your mother."

Nikolas chuckled slightly and replied, "That is a scary thought. I didn't know that you and Lulu talked a lot."

Brook said, "We don't talk a lot but we have discussed what we think of Elizabeth's behavior. Lulu hates seeing two of her three brothers running around like chickens with their heads cut off trying to appease Elizabeth."

"I know that dealing with Elizabeth is hard on you. Thank you for making an effort with her."

"I don't really have a choice. She is the mother of your son and your two nephews. I have to kept a relatively civil relationship with her for your and Spencer's sakes. I would never want to do anything that would make Elizabeth pull the boys away from the two of you," said Brook Lynn.

He kissed her and put his arm around her. "It will be better once I have a custody arrangement with Elizabeth. I promise."

Brook smiled and kissed his cheek. "I believe you. I am going to go finish making a snack. I will be back to bed after I finish eating."

"Do you want me to come with you?"

"No, you need your rest. I want to be alert when you meet with Giorgio. I'll be fine on my own," Brook Lynn insisted.

"Alright…but don't take too long to come back to bed. You need your rest, too," said Nikolas.

Brook grabbed her cell phone from the bed side table and quietly exited the room. She had a seat in the kitchen and stared at her phone for a moment. Brook bit her lip slightly wondering if she was doing the right thing. She glanced at Spencer's coloring book on the table and decided that she was.

Brook hit the call button and listened as the other line started ringing.

"Hello?" a sleepy voice said from the other side of the line.

"Hi…it's Brook Lynn. I know that it is late but…I didn't know who else to call. I think I'm in trouble," said Brook Lynn.

Tracy started to wake up more hearing the urgency in her voice. "Brook Lynn, what's wrong? Where are you?"

"I am in Rome but I don't think that I am okay. Tonight someone tried to kidnap Nikolas' son, Spencer. He is okay but we both got roughed up in the process."

Tracy sat up more in the bed hearing the situation. "Are you sure that both of you are okay? What about the baby?"

"I am sure. We both got checked out at the hospital We are both okay for the most part. My baby is okay, too. But I don't know what to do. Nikolas thinks that his grandmother Helena is responsible for this. That she's trying to kidnap Spencer to have leverage over Nikolas. I am really scared. So many things could have gone wrong tonight. I got pulled by the car a bit. When I first went to the hospital I thought I was having a miscarriage."

Tracy sighed worriedly. "Brook Lynn…I told you that being married to Nikolas was a bad idea. It is a dangerous idea. Helena is a psychotic and so is everyone that shares her DNA. Have you finally come to your senses? Should I call the lawyer and tell him to draw up the divorce papers?"

"I am not going to get a divorce from my husband. I love him. I just…I guess I was scared and I wanted to talk to you but I see that was a terrible idea. I'll see you when I get back to Port Charles."

"Wait!"

Brook Lynn asked, "What?"

"You called because you are scared? Why on Earth would you call me?" asked Tracy.

"Because you are my grandmother and I was scared. Since I've been back in Port Charles. I felt like maybe we've gotten closer. I thought that talking to you would make me feel better. I've got to go. I told Nikolas I wouldn't stay up for much longer. Goodnight."

Brook Lynn ended the call and put her head in her hands. She was seriously concerned that Nikolas was underestimating Helena. Or perhaps she just wasn't cut out to live the Cassadine lifestyle. Brook was suddenly more appreciative of the Quartermaines. They were insane and manipulators but at least she knew they would never hurt her.


	18. Backstabber

Brook Lynn stood in the kitchen with a knot forming in her stomach. The time for Nikolas and Alexis' appointment with Giorgio was quickly approaching.

Earlier in the morning Nikolas had tried to calm her fears once again but his disingenuous words fell on deaf ears. She believed in her heart that attending the meeting was a mistake and possibly a set up. But Nikolas was dead set on going through with his plan. She felt incredibly helpless and vulnerable in this situation. Spencer was still a target and that scared her more than anything.

Brook tried to clear her thoughts and focused on making lunch for Spencer and Molly. Although, he was nearly the same size as the small framed young lady, Spencer was perched on Molly's lap in the living room watching cartoons. He hadn't wanted to be alone all day.

It broke Brook's heart to see that terrified look on her step-son's face. After his first nightmare Spencer woke up twice more during the night. On the third nightmare of the night Nikolas just brought Spencer into their bedroom to sleep for the rest of the night.

After that Brook Lynn really couldn't sleep. She spent the rest of the night awake and worried. Brook pretended to be sleep so that Nikolas didn't worry about her. He had enough his plate.

She carried two plates into the living room and set them on the coffee table. Brook lifted Spencer off of Molly's lap and had a seat with him. "I made chicken stir-fry you guys. It is good for you and tasty."

Molly smiled and said, "Thanks, Brook."

Spencer nodded in agreement. "It looks yummy."

"Good. Well, you two go ahead and dig in. At home we usually eat the stir-fry with chopsticks don't we, Spencer," said Brook.

Spencer nodded and giggled a little. "Using chopsticks is fun. I wish we had some right now."

Brook smiled and said, "Well, we are going home today. I'll make stir-fry tomorrow and we can use chopsticks. I promise."

Spencer smiled. "Okay, Brook."

After lunch Molly said, "I'll take our plates to the kitchen."

"Thank you, Molly. Just set them on the counter and I will wash them up in a bit."

Brook got settled on the couch with Spencer still on her lap. She could tell that he was starting to get tired. "Do you want to take a nap, Spencer?"

He shook his head. "I'm not sleepy."

However, he leaned back against Brook watching TV. His eyes were heavy and it wouldn't be long before he was off to sleep.

Molly returned to the couch with a book in hand. She curled up on the other end and quietly read her book.

There was a knock on the Penthouse door announcing that one of the guards was about to enter. "Mrs. Cassadine, you have two visitors. Luke and Lucky Spencer. Should I let them in?"

Brook looked surprised but said, "Yes. Please, let them in."

The guard nodded and exited the penthouse.

A moment later Luke and Lucky walked in.

Brook stood up and sat Spencer on the couch. "I'll be right over here, Buddy."

"Okay…" Spencer said wearily.

She kissed the top of his head and then walked over to Luke and Lucky. "Did Nikolas call you two?"

Luke shook his head and said, "Tracy woke me up in the middle of the night and said that you were in danger. She wanted me to come over here to make sure you made it home safely."

Brook's mouth fell slack momentarily. "I…when I talked to her it didn't seem like she cared very much. She was more concerned with me getting a divorce."

Luke offered a sympathetic smile. "Spanky isn't very good at expressing her emotions so a lot of time she comes off…"

"Heartless," Brook finished his sentence.

Luke nodded. "But it isn't true. Tracy loves you and she doesn't want anything to happen to you or the baby."

Brook smiled a little bit realizing how much Tracy cared. "How did you two get here so quickly?"

Lucky said, "Dad called in a favor with Sonny and he let us take his jet."

"Wasn't much of a favor. When I explained that you'd been attacked on the street Sonny was more than happy to do whatever necessary. There are a lot of people that he cares about here. Molly is his niece. Spencer is his nephew. Not to mention you and Alexis. So, where is Nikolas?"

Brook said, "He and Alexis are in the office going over strategy for the meeting."

"What meeting?" asked Lucky.

Brook frowned slightly not knowing if she should tell them something Nikolas had told her in confidence. However, under the circumstances she hoped that they might be able to talk some sense into her husband.

"Nikolas has been here trying to acquire some company. Standard…but the negotiations have been anything but standard. In fact it seems like the owner, Giorgio, has began dragging his feet now that Nikolas is in Rome. Alexis flew over to help him close the deal…I don't think it is coincidence that the day she attends the meeting with Nikolas that night a pair of kidnappers try to snatch Spencer off the street while we were having gelato. Nikolas and Alexis think that Helena is responsible for the kidnapping attempt. Also, they think she is the one pulling Giorgio's strings."

Luke said, "Makes sense…the crazy old bat probably figured out that Nikolas was on to her when he brought Alexis in or at least was willing to walk away from the deal. Natasha is no nonsense when it comes to closing a deal. I've seen her at work."

Lucky added, "Not to mention that going after Spencer here in Rome is a brilliant idea. You don't have nearly enough security here with you."

"We had one guard that was doubling as our driver. We've been here for days and never had any problems. Nikolas and I didn't think that more than one guard was necessary," Brook explained.

Luke said, "Helena expected it to be easy pickings. One guard is simple to take out. And she didn't expect you to fight back."

Brook frowned. "I wasn't about to let someone just run off with Spencer without a fight."

Luke smiled slightly. "She didn't understand that she was messing with a Quartermaine."

"But the thing that scares me the most is that Nikolas and Alexis are still going to meet with this Giorgio even though they think he is Helena's pawn. I called Tracy last night because I was scared. I tried to convince Nikolas not to go but he wouldn't listen to me. I was hoping that she would tell me that it would all be okay but…I should have known better… we don't have that sort of relationship."

Luke said, "She did you one better. Instead of offering you empty platitudes about Nikolas being fine. Tracy sent reinforcements to make sure that he would be okay. Mind showing us to the office, Sweetheart."

Brook said, "Not at all."

She turned and led him down the hall to Nikolas' office and knocked.

Nikolas opened the door and asked, "Is everything…Luke…Lucky. What are the two of you doing here?"

"We heard that Helena might be up to her old tricks…" said Luke.

Nikolas looked at Brook questioning.

"I just called Tracy because I was upset last night. I didn't know that she was going to send Luke and Lucky," said Brook Lynn. She was hoping that Nikolas wasn't angry with her.

Nikolas kissed her softly. He turned his attention to Luke and Lucky. "Come on in. I can tell you what we are thinking."

Brook slipped out of the way and went back to sit with Spencer and Molly.

* * *

Two hours later Nikolas, Alexis, Luke, and Lucky left the penthouse.

Nikolas sat in the car and looked at Lucky. "I know that you have an honest relationship with Elizabeth…"

Lucky frowned. The two brothers were finally back on track. However, Elizabeth was always going to be a sore subject between the two of them. "Yeah?"

"Don't tell her about this…please. She's been threatening Brook Lynn."

Lucky's eyes widened slightly. "Threatening? I've never known Elizabeth to be violent."

Nikolas shook his head. "Not in that way. She's been holding Aiden over Brook's head without my knowledge. I didn't know until Brook showed me some text messages. Apparently, Elizabeth gets angry and threatens to keep Aiden away from me. When I make it back to Port Charles I am going to file a custody suit and fight for shared custody. But if she knows about this…"

Lucky nodded. "The right judge will take it that your life is a dangerous place and you might lose Aiden altogether. Nik, you know that I am on your side. But Elizabeth needs to know that Aiden needs to be protected in case Helena goes after him."

"After the kidnapping attempt last night I dispatched guards from Wyndemere to keep an eye on Elizabeth's house surreptitiously. Elizabeth and the boys have round the clock security and just don't know it."

Lucky breathed a little easier knowing that they weren't just sitting ducks for Helena to pick off. "Alright, then you have my word that I won't say anything to her about this."

"Thanks, Lucky. It means a lot to me. I don't want to fight with Elizabeth over custody but I will," said Nikolas.

"I understand. I have been having some similar problems because of my relationship with Siobhan. Elizabeth doesn't really like the boys around her. But she hasn't gone as far as threatening Siobhan…so far. Sometimes it is like being between a rock and a hard place. Elizabeth hates Siobhan. Siobhan hates Elizabeth and I'm in the middle."

Nikolas chuckled. "You are playing my tune. Elizabeth hates Brook Lynn. Brook Lynn hates Elizabeth. She thinks that I give her way too much leeway. And I guess in some instances I do. I feel bad for ruining Elizabeth's life."

"I get the same speech. Every chance she gets Siobhan likes to point out how Elizabeth is trying to manipulate me. As if I don't realize it myself…"

Nikolas nodded. "But telling her that would just make her angry with you. Better to play dumb in that situation. That is what I do with Brook Lynn."

Lucky laughed. "We are a sad pair."

Nikolas chuckled. "Too true. But it is all a matter of trying to keep both women happy. I was hoping that Elizabeth would understand that Brook Lynn is a permanent fixture in my life but it seems like she is still waiting for me to leave Brook Lynn. That just isn't going to happen."

Lucky shook his head. "She thinks the same about Siobhan. Elizabeth seems to think that I am just going through a phase."

The car came to a stop in front of the office building. "Alright, let's go and get this done," Nikolas said.

Luke said, "Everyone keep your eyes open. You never know when Helena might decide to make an appearance. She has an uncanny ability to be in the places you don't want her to be."

Everyone exited the car and went into the building. They took the elevator up to the executive level.

Nikolas couldn't get rid of this bad feeling in the pit of his stomach. Brook Lynn's anxiousness was starting to wear off on him.

The elevator dinged when it reached the executive level.

As they were walking toward the office. Lucky sniffed the air "I smell gunpowder. A gun has been fired…recently."

Luke shook his head. "Oh, man. I get a bad feeling about this."

Nikolas cautiously led the way to Giorgio's office. He pushed the door open with his foot and saw the man on the floor with a wound to the chest.

Lucky went over to the body and checked for a pulse. He looked up at Nikolas and shook his head. "Looks like he took a bullet to the heart."

"I wonder how long ago this happened…" Nikolas said.

Lucky said, "The body is still warm…I'd say maybe an hour."

Lucky stood up and walked away from the body.

Alexis said, "We need to call the authorities."

Luke said, "We need to get out of here. I don't think that any of us are going to want to explain a dead body to the local authorities. And I definitely don't want to see Interpol. My last trip through Europe was more eventful than I would have liked."

Nikolas said, "I am with Luke on this one. More importantly. I think we need to get back home. I don't have a good feeling about this. If Helena killed Giorgio that may mean that she is on to us."

Alexis' face paled. "The kids…"

She put a hand to her forehead. Alexis was suddenly cursing the decision to bring Molly with her. It seemed absurd but Molly might have been safer back home with Sonny and Kristina.

Nikolas said, "We need to get back over there. I am going to call the penthouse to let them know that they need to be on the lookout."

* * *

Brook Lynn sat in bed reading a pregnancy book. She glanced over at the other side of the bed and saw that Spencer was in the middle of a much needed nap. Brook was glad to see that he was at least getting some rest this afternoon.

Molly walked into the room and asked, "Brook, can I use your cell phone? I was trying to call Kristina but I can't get a signal with mine."

Brook said, "Sure. It is on top of the dresser. Tell Kristina that I said 'Hi' when you speak to her."

Molly smiled. "I will."

She grabbed the phone from the dresser and walked out of the room dialing Kristina's number. She frowned and went back into the bedroom. "Your phone isn't getting a signal either."

Brook Lynn got out of the bed and said, "That is weird. I used the phone a couple of hours ago and it was working fine. Let me see it."

Molly handed Brook the phone.

Brook tried calling out but didn't have any luck. "Maybe a tower is down or something. You know what…you can just use the lan line. I know no one uses them anymore but they serve a practical purpose."

Molly smiled and said, "Okay. Thanks."

Molly picked up the phone and started to dial but frowned. "Uh, Brook…I don't hear a dial tone."

Brook's hope that this was all a coincidence quickly went out the window. This was most definitely a case of sabotage. "Do me a favor, Molly. Grab my laptop and see if the wi-fi is still working."

Molly slowly said, "Okay…Brook, what's going on?"

"I don't know. I am going to check it out. If the wi-fi is working send Nikolas an e-mail and let him know the phones are out. It goes straight to his cell."

"Okay…I can do that," said Molly. She was suddenly very scared.

Brook said, "Lock the door behind me and don't come out."

Molly said, "Maybe you shouldn't go out there either. We could all just stay in here."

Brook smiled. "I will be fine. It is just a precaution."

She left the room closing the door as she did.

Molly nodded slightly. She rushed over to the door and locked it.

Brook Lynn made her way to the kitchen and looked for a knife. She slipped it up into the sleeve of her blouse. Brook needed something to protect herself with if she was going to go investigating. She left the kitchen and headed to the door to speak with the guards.

It was then that the door to the penthouse opened and in walked Helena Cassadine in all of her glory. She smirked. "Hello, dear."

Brook took in a breath seeing the woman in front of her. The horror stories she'd heard about Helena were more than enough to terrify her. "What did you do to the guards?' asked Brook.

Helena shrugged. "Bribed a couple, killed a couple, knocked out a couple more. Variety really is the spice of life."

"Nikolas will be back any moment. So, whatever you have planned is not going to fly, Helena."

"I might believe that if I didn't know that Nikolas left 40 minutes ago for a meeting with Giorgio. Although, I am sure he is going to be quite disappointed when he gets there," said Helena in an amused tone.

"And why is that?" asked Brook Lynn. She made sure to keep her distance from the she-devil.

Helena chuckled. "Let's just say that Giorgio is a little under the weather. Six feet under the weather. I have to say I was shocked when I heard that Nikolas' trashy little wife thwarted my plan last night. You, little girl, destroyed several months of careful planning on my part."

"You are never going to get your hands on Spencer. He is Nikolas' son…you don't have any right to him. You are not going to use him as leverage, Helena."

Brook hoped that by talking to Helena it would stall her somewhat. She could only hope that Molly was able to get an e-mail out to Nikolas.

Helena smirked. "Spencer is not leverage…he is the future of the Cassadine family. A perfect little boy to carry on our family name. Nikolas can keep the child he had with that little wench Elizabeth. Aiden is of no use to me. He's not pure. He's not a Cassadine. Now, I am going to take my great grandson and walk out of the penthouse and you aren't going to stop me. You have a little one to be concerned about. Don't you? A little girl I believe."

"How do you know that?" asked Brook. She placed a protective hand on her rounded belly.

"I know everything that concerns my grandson. I like to keep an eye on things while I am away. Including, this fiasco he calls a marriage. I can't believe that with all of the class and dignity that Nikolas was raised with that he stooped to marrying a street urchin."

Brook scoffed. "A street urchin? I am a Quartermaine. It is not as if I am some low-life."

"The Quartermaines have always been pathetic and I see that they've passed it on to your generation. There is no way am going to let that any of that rub off on Spencer. He needs to be raised by a true Cassadine. Not this pathetic shell that Nikolas has become," said Helena.

Brook's lips curled in anger. "Don't talk about Nikolas that way. He is a good man despite the fact he has your diseased blood running through his veins. You aren't here because you want to rescue Spencer. You are here to make Nikolas miserable. Isn't that what you do to Cassadine men. Make them miserable, drive them insane, and ruin them until they end up dead."

Helena removed a gun from her purse as her eyes burned with fury. She took off the safety and said, "You do not know anything about my family. Now…where is my great grandson? I really should be on my way."

Brook swallowed nervously seeing the gun. She said, "He's in his bedroom taking a nap. Spencer couldn't sleep last night because your little kidnapping attempt gave him nightmares."

Helena smiled. "A few days with me and he will forget all about what happened. Where is his bedroom?"

"Down the hall and to the left," said Brook.

Helena walked off to retrieve Spencer.

Brook took in a deep breath and followed Helena down the hall. As she approached Spencer's bedroom she knew it was now or never. In a few moments Helena would realize that she'd lied about Spencer's location.

Brook Lynn shoved Helena face first into the wall as hard as she could.

The move stunned Helena. She was not a woman that was used to being caught off guard. The sudden motion sent her gun to the floor. Since the safety was off the gun fired from the impact of hitting the floor.

Brook screamed in fear but did not relent. She removed the knife from her blouse sleeve and stabbed Helena in the back.

Helena slumped against the wall with a groan of pain. The knife was buried deep into her back.

Brook scrambled to get Helena's gun off of the floor. She trained the weapon on the woman and started to back away.

Helena slumped onto the floor and landed on her side.

Realizing that Helena was down for the time being Brook positioned herself against the wall. "Don't move or I'll shoot you."

Helena chuckled while she struggled to breath. "You? Shoot me?"

"Don't make me do it," said Brook out of breath.

Helena reached behind her and ripped the butcher knife from her back and wailed in pain. She tried to struggle to her feet.

A single gunshot rang out in the penthouse.


	19. Rescue Me!

Nikolas rushed toward the penthouse and paled realizing that the guards he'd left to protect his family were nowhere to be found. Helena had out maneuvered him yet again. The normally calm man had been in a state of panic for the entire trip from the office. Nikolas tried calling his guards but no one answered his calls. He'd called the penthouse multiple times and got no answer. He tried cell phones and still there was no answer. All he could think about was his conversation with Brook Lynn that morning.

He had arrogantly dismissed her fears. He was so sure that he had everything under control. Nikolas smugly believed that he'd anticipated Helena's next move and now he had no idea what state his family was in. Nikolas moved to unlock the door but realized that it was not only unlocked but open just a sliver.

Lucky grabbed Nikolas' shoulder to stop him from bursting into the penthouse. "We can't walk in without having a plan. We've got no idea what is going on behind that door, Nikolas. We were caught unawares by Helena once today. I don't think we should go for a second round."

Alexis said, "We can't just stand out here. What if they are hurt? What if they need us? Molly is my child and Helena has a red hot hate for me. She might not hurt Spencer…but I don't have that sort of faith where Molly is concerned."

Luke but a comforting arm around Alexis' shoulders.

"Rushing in without a plan just puts Brook Lynn and the kids in danger if Helena is still in there. We don't know if she has back up. We don't know anything. Walking through that door could be a trap. We've got to regroup and come up with something first," said Lucky.

Although he appeared calm Lucky was having a difficult time thinking everything through. He was beating himself up for not saying anything earlier. When they decided to leave to meet with Giorgio it had occurred to Lucky that perhaps he or Luke should have stayed behind. Guards can be bought and sold. But Lucky would have done everything in his power to protect Spencer, Molly, and Brook Lynn. They were his family now.

Luke could see the wheels spinning in his son's head. He could tell that Lucky was trying to remain calm for his brother's sake. Luke cleared his throat. "Lucky is right. Going in through the front door is what Helena would be expecting. We need another entrance. She has the upper hand. We've got to figure out an angle that throws the old bat off balance. Nikolas, is there another way into the penthouse."

The group moved down the hall so that they could talk and remain undetected.

Nikolas said, "There is a terrace off the side of the penthouse. But we'd have to climb up from the floor below. It is a steep drop onto pavement if we do this incorrectly."

Alexis said, "Let's make acrobatics our very last option. What about the roof access?"

Lucky looked at Nikolas and asked, "What roof access?"

"There is a staircase hidden in the kitchen that leads up to my private roof terrace. Uncle Stefan was fanatical about his privacy. When he purchased the top floor penthouse he purchased the roof terrace as well. There is a secondary staircase used for emergencies down the hall."

Luke said, "Well, that's great. We can get in that way."

Nikolas shook his head. "The door is locked and I don't have a key. I don't come here often so the key is stashed in a bureau drawer. There is no way to get in."

Lucky said, "Well, it is a good thing that I am good at picking locks. Let's go."

Luke said, "I'll stay here with Alexis. We are going to give you ten minutes to get in position and then we'll make some sort of a distraction to draw Helena's attention."

"How are we going to do that?" Alexis asked incredulously.

Luke smirked. "We'll, figure something out, Natasha. You've always been resourceful, my dear."

Nikolas nodded at Luke and raced to the emergency exit. The two brothers quickly ascended the stairs and walked out onto the roof.

The coast was clear. They didn't see any guards so Lucky went straight for the door that led into Nikolas' penthouse. He took his lock pick set from his back pocket and got started.

Nikolas paced nervously keeping watch. The last thing he needed was someone sneaking up on them. He was confused as to why Helena didn't have backup. But it was just as likely that she had men stationed in the penthouse waiting for him to return. She'd been pulling his strings all along and he'd been too blind to see it.

Just then something occurred to Nikolas. "Damnit. I forgot that the door in the kitchen is locked too."

"Got it!" Lucky exclaimed. He pulled the heavy metal door open slowly and looked down the dark stairwell. Lucky pulled out a pocket flash light and shined it down the stairs.

Nikolas ran over to him. "Let's go!"

Lucky said, "We take it slow. Once we get to the bottom I'll unlock that door and then we wait for the ten minute mark before we go in. Once we are inside we'll start clearing the apartment room by room."

Nikolas and Lucky slowly walked down the pitch black staircase. The only thing keeping them from falling down the steep pitch was clinging to a hand rail.

Finally, they made it to the bottom of the staircase and Lucky handed Nikolas the flash light. "Hold it so that I can see what I am doing…"

Lucky stoop down so that he could get a good look at the lock. He quickly started picking hoping that it wouldn't eat up too much time. Sweat was starting to bead up on his forehead from the stuffy stairwell and the gravity of the situation. He had no idea what they would be walking into or if he'd walk out of it alive. Lucky was a Spencer. Helena could decide to execute him on sight.

Nikolas whispered, "What is taking you so long?"

Lucky hissed, "Would you like to do this?"

Nikolas groaned. "No…"

"Then hold the flashlight still and let me do my job," said Lucky. He concentrated on the lock and soon was rewarded with a faint click.

Nikolas glanced at his watch. "It's time to go."

Lucky pushed the door open slowly and glanced around the empty kitchen. He saw a kitchen drawer standing wide open. Lucky glanced at the drawer and said, Knives…"

Nikolas quickly studied the drawer. "Looks like the butcher knife is missing from the set. I can't be sure if anything else is missing."

Lucky sniffed the air. "I smell gun powder…"

Nikolas' heart started beating even faster. The possible scenarios flipped through his head like a slideshow. Had Helena shot Brook Lynn and taken Spencer? Had Molly been hurt or worse? Every scenario was more grim than the last.

At the front of the penthouse. Luke and Alexis burst inside with a loud siren playing over their cell phones.

Nikolas and Lucky rushed from the kitchen and sprinted toward the main hall that led to the bedrooms.

As soon as they rounded the corner Brook Lynn came into view. She was leaning against the wall with a gun trained on Helena. It looked as if her knees were buckling.

Nikolas cautiously made his way toward her and said, "Brook Lynn…"

Brook turned her head slightly and looked in Nikolas' direction but her hand never dropped. The gun was still pointed at Helena and her finger rested precariously on the trigger. Brook's breathing was ragged and she looked relieved to see Nikolas. "I didn't know what happened to you or when you were going to make it back."

Nikolas said, "It's okay. I'm here now. I am not going to let anything happen to you. Let me have the gun…"

Brook slowly removed her finger from the trigger and handed Nikolas the gun. Her wrist fell limp immediately. Holding the gun at the same level for so long had been tiresome.

He quickly took the gun and passed it off to Lucky.

Lucky pointed the gun at Helena and asked, "Is there anyone else here?"

Brook collapsed into Nikolas' arms and tried not to cry. That was the most intense hour she'd ever spent in her entire life. "No, she was alone. No one ever came into the penthouse looking for her."

Nikolas asked, "Where are Molly and Spencer? Are they okay?"

"Molly and Spencer were in our bedroom. I told her to lock the door and not come out no matter what happened. They are still in there. I didn't know if it was safe for them to come out or not," said Brook.

Nikolas called out. "Luke! Alexis! It's safe for you to come into the hallway. Helena's alone."

Alexis and Luke ran into the crowded hallway and surveyed the scene in front of them. Alexis was the first to speak. "The kids?"

Nikolas said, "They've locked themselves in my bedroom."

Alexis unceremoniously stepped over Helena's bleeding body and rushed to Nikolas' bedroom. She tried the door but found it to be locked. Alexis knocked on the door. "Molly! Molly, it's me. Open the door, Honey!"

There was only silence on the other side of the door.

Alexis turned and looked back. "Are you sure they are in there? Why aren't they answering?"

Brook struggled to regain her composure. "I am sure I left them in the room. We've got to get in there."

Nikolas said, "I'll break the door down if I have to. Luke, can you look after Brook."

He was scared to leave Brook Lynn standing under her own power. She still looked as if she might collapse at any moment.

Luke walked over and put Brook's arm over his shoulder so that he could support her weight.

Nikolas moved around Helena.

She reached out and grabbed his foot. "Nikolas, your crazy wife tried to kill me. She stabbed in the back and shot me in the hand. You know that I would never do anything to harm you or Spencer."

Nikolas glanced at her wounds and sneered, "Don't touch me! You will wish that you were dead when this is over."

He shook Helena's bloody hand off of his foot and continued down the hall.

Brook said, "I only shot you because you grabbed the knife and moved toward me. I told you not to move, Helena, and I meant it."

"I am going to make you very sorry for this. You will rue the day that you crossed me!"

Lucky frowned. "I need some rope. We've got to find some way to secure Madam Cassadine."

Alexis was still knocking on the door with no response.

Nikolas said, "Move back."

Alexis moved out of the way and stood to the side worriedly.

Nikolas took a deep breath and then slammed his shoulder into the door several times until it broke open. He blew out a pained breath. There was no doubt that he had dislocated his shoulder.

He walked into the silent room. It was like an eerie time capsule. Spencer's blanket was on the bed where he'd been taking his nap. Brook Lynn's book on pregnancy was sitting on her side of the bed.

The television was on but muted and there were cell phones carelessly discarded on the floor. What he didn't see were Molly or Spencer.

"Molly? Spencer!" called Nikolas.

Alexis ran into the bathroom and searched it. "They're not in the bathroom."

Nikolas looked under the bed and then moved to the closet. He opened the door and turned on the light not seeing them there either.

Alexis said, "Where could they be?"

Tears sprang to her eyes as panic took over her.

Nikolas walked into the closet more. "Spencer…it's Daddy…"

A large box in the closet raised into the air revealing Spencer sitting on Molly's lap. Spencer ran to Nikolas and hugged his waist. "Daddy!"

Alexis rushed over to Molly and pulled her into a hug. She kissed the top of her head. "Oh, my God. I am so glad that you are safe. I was so worried about you. Why didn't you answer me?"

"I was scared that it was a trick. Brook Lynn said not to come out the room until she came back. I didn't know what to do I was so scared." Molly sobbed as she held onto Alexis.

Nikolas picked up Spencer and hugged him tight. "It's okay. Daddy is here now."

Spencer asked, "Where's Brook Lynn?"

"Uh, she is in the living room. You can see her a little later. Are you okay?" asked Nikolas.

Spencer said, "Want to see her now…"

Nikolas frowned thinking about Helena being in the hallway. "How about you stay in here with Alexis and Molly and I will go get Brook Lynn for you?"

The little boy looked as if he was considering Nikolas' proposal and finally nodded. "Okay."

Nikolas put Spencer down on the bed and looked at Alexis. "Can you keep an eye on him for a couple of minutes?"

Alexis nodded. "Go ahead. We'll be fine."

He walked out of the room and closed the door behind him.

Alexis had a seat on the bed and unmuted the television to give Spencer something to focus on. Once she was sure that he was settled in Alexis turned her attention to Molly. "What happened, Sweetheart?"

Molly said, "I was trying to call home to talk to Krissy when I realized that my cell phone wasn't getting a signal. I asked to use Brook's phone and I couldn't get a signal with it either. We tried the land line and there was no dial tone. Brook got this really weird look on her face. She told me to lock the door and stay in here with Spencer. I thought that someone was coming to take Spencer again so I woke him up and we went into the closet to hide. I saw the big empty box and thought…if someone came looking for Spencer maybe they'd miss us."

Alexis hugged Molly again. "You are such a smart girl and I am so proud of you for looking out for Spencer the way that you did. And you are sure that you are okay?"

Molly smiled a little. "I am ready to go home…but I am okay. Nothing bad happened to me. I just sat in the closet and held Spencer."

Brook Lynn walked into the room and smiled seeing with her own eyes that Molly and Spencer were okay.

Spencer hopped off of the bed and ran straight for her. "Brook Lynn!"

Brook smiled and moved to pick him up.

Nikolas said, "You should sit down Brook and then Spencer can just sit in your lap."

He was still worried about his wife's condition.

Brook had a seat in a chair and lifted Spencer up onto her lap. "Are you okay?"

Spencer snuggled with Brook and nodded tiredly. "I was scared you weren't gonna come back."

She lightly caressed his hair. "Well, you don't have to worry about that because I am right here."

Nikolas said, "Once the hallway is cleaned up I am going to take you to the hospital, Brook. I want you to see the doctor."

"I am just a little tired and a little weak. That is all. It has been a stressful two days," said Brook.

"Even more reason for you to see someone. The doctor told you he wanted you to rest after what happened last night. I do not think this counts as rest."

Brook nodded slightly and just hugged Spencer closer to her. She was more than a little scared about the health of their baby but she didn't want to worry Nikolas. "What are we going to do with…your grandmother?"

Nikolas kissed her cheek. "I have something in mind. I'll tell you about it later."

* * *

Brook sat up in the hospital bed staring at the wall. She was bored out of her mind and more than a little concerned about Helena. Short of death there wasn't very much that could stop the lunacy of the elder Mrs. Cassadine.

Lucky opened the door an offered a smile. "Nikolas is on his way in. He's talking with your doctor. Do you mind if I come in?"

"Of course I don't mind, Lucky. I could use the company. I have been bored out of my mind for the last hour. My head is hurting to bad for me to try to figure out what the actors are saying in Italian."

He closed the door and had a seat next to Brook's bed. Lucky was quite frankly exhausted. He'd been up for more than 24 hours at this point. "How are you feeling?"

"Irritable," teased Brook.

He chuckled. "Understandable in this situation but I meant along the lines of how are you physically? Nik has been worried about you all evening."

The two brothers had spent the majority of the evening waiting to hear if Brook Lynn would be allowed to travel back to the States tonight.

"Physically I am fine. The doctor wants me to get some rest and stay off my feet as much as possible. Beyond that I am free to go back home and I have to say I am more than ready to see Port Charles again," said Brook.

"I guess it hasn't been much of a vacation with Helena trying to kidnap Spencer."

"You can say that again. Lucky, can I ask you a serious question?" asked Brook in a serious voice.

He sat up in the chair a little more hearing the apprehension in Brook Lynn's voice. "Sure. You can ask me anything, Brook Lynn. What is on your mind?"

"How permanent is this solution Nikolas has thought up to deal with Helena? He seems pretty confident that it would work…but then he felt pretty confident about today, too."

Lucky shifted uncomfortably in his chair unsure how much his brother shared with his wife. He didn't want to step on Nikolas' toes by divulging too much. "Uh…coming up with solutions to deal with Helena is…"

"Nearly impossible," Brook finished for him.

He nodded in agreement. "But it is one of the better plans I've ever heard for containing her. It is all a little trial and error where Helena is involved. Many have tried…all have failed."

"I just don't think committing Helena to a mental institution is going to hold her. She paid off or had the guards at the penthouse killed. Why would she be unable to do the same at Ferncliff? And I certainly didn't make friends with her this afternoon. The last thing I need his her coming after Spencer or me for revenge."

"It was the best solution Nikolas had at his disposal. We could have turned her over to Interpol but she has way too many underworld contacts here in Europe. She'd be out of prison in no time at all."

Brook Lynn held her tongue but she knew a pretty permanent way to handle Helena. She was regretting not aiming higher when she shot the old woman in the hand. A little higher and to the right would have been her heart. She shivered at that thought and instantly felt concerned. Brook was manipulative but a killer she was not. However, there was a very significant part of her that wished Helena was dead.

Nikolas walked into the room and paused seeing the look on Brook's face. "What's wrong?"

She shook her head and said, "When can I leave? I'd really like to get home."

"The doctor cleared you to leave the hospital now. I have the jet on standby. We can go to the airport from the hospital. I'll have Luke, Alexis, Molly, and Spencer meet us there."

"Good…"

Lucky said, "I am going to give you two some privacy."

He walked past Nikolas and put a hand on his shoulder. Lucky whispered, "Talk to her…"

Nikolas watched his brother leave the room and then turned his attention to Brook Lynn. "I am sorry that this vacation has been such a colossal disaster. I made the mistake of underestimating Helena. It will not happen again. You have my word, Brook Lynn."

Brook eased out of the bed and slowly started to get dressed. She didn't respond as Nikolas talked. This wasn't her business. It was his grandmother. She was his problem to deal with. Brook Lynn didn't know how Nikolas would feel with her voicing her opinion on Helena. Family was family…at least that was how she had been raised with the Cerullos.

Nikolas realized that he was getting the cold shoulder and sighed. "How long are you going to be mad at me?"

Brook snapped, "For which thing? Not listening to me when I told you not to go to the damn meeting this afternoon or leaving your rabid grandmother alive to come after us again?"

He was taken aback for a moment. Nikolas was not used to Brook Lynn directing this type of anger at him. They rarely fought about anything with the exception of Elizabeth. "I am sorry that I left you and the children vulnerable today. I was not thinking properly. And you are right I should have given your fears more credence. It is just that I have been dealing with Grandmother for years now. After awhile it tends to become a bit of a chess match. She went for checkmate earlier than I anticipated."

Brook pulled on a black ankle length maxi dress and stopped moving hearing Nikolas' last sentence.

The look of anger on Brook's face let him know that'd he'd used the wrong word.

"Is this is a game to you, Nikolas? Because I can tell you I didn't enjoy playing it today. She could have kidnapped Spencer or killed me. She doesn't exactly like the Quartermaines. She certainly doesn't like me."

Nikolas walked over to Brook and put his arms around her. "Of course this isn't a game to me. But what you have understand about my grandmother is that she is the one that sets the board. You don't get to not play the game. Everyone and everything are just pieces on her board. I know that you are upset that Helena is still alive but…I am not a killer. I tried to kill her once before by shoving her off a cliff…as you can see it didn't really take."

"I am not a killer either. But the next time she gets close to me or Spencer... I won't show restraint," said Brook. She picked up her purse and walked by Nikolas.

He ran a frustrated hand over his jet black hair and hoped that stashing Helena at Ferncliff would work. There was a part of the plan that he had neglected to tell Brook. Helena was going to be heavily sedated during her stay at Ferncliff. Nikolas hoped that would be enough to keep the old woman off balance.

He walked out of the room catching up with Brook Lynn and Lucky. "The car is downstairs waiting for us."

Lucky said, "I called Dad and let him know that we were heading to the airport."

Nikolas gave Lucky and appreciative look as they made their way out of the hospital.

The trip to the airport was an awkward one. No one spoke a word and it seemed as if everyone preferred it that way. No doubt they were all thinking about Helena's path of destruction.


	20. Silence is Golden

Alexis looked up hearing the door to her office open. She smiled seeing Nikolas standing in the doorway. "Well, don't just stand there, Nikolas. You can come in and have a seat. As you can see Elizabeth hasn't made it here yet but you are a little early."

"I know. I wanted to get here before she did. I don't relish the idea of running into her in the hallway outside of your office. She called me several times last night in an attempt to find out what this meeting is about. That was not a conversation I was ready to have on my own."

He had a seat in one of the chairs facing Alexis' desk.

"I can't imagine that is a conversation that anyone would want to have. There is no way it ends on a pleasant note. That is one of the reasons I do not like handling domestic issues like divorce or child custody situations. Rarely are these negotiations amicable."

"Thank you for taking this case, Alexis. Especially, after what I put Molly through when you came to Rome to help me. How is she doing?"

"You didn't do anything, Nikolas. Molly is doing just fine and I've scheduled a few visits with Kristina's psychiatrist, Dr. Morrison, for her," Alexis explained.

"Spencer is seeing Dr. McKay. He is scheduled for two sessions a week. He's had four sessions so far and they seem to be working. He is able to sleep through the night now."

Alexis put away the file she was working on and retrieved the one pertaining to the custody dispute between Nikolas and Elizabeth. As she returned to her desk she noted the despondent look on his face.

"That is good news. I am sure that the entire ordeal was terrifying to Spencer. How are things with you and Brook Lynn? The flight back from Rome was particularly icy," said Alexis.

He shook his head. "Brook and I are on civil terms for the most part."

"For the most part?" asked Alexis.

"We eat our meals together as a family. We have recreation time with Spencer. This morning Spencer and I rode horses while she watched. But when he isn't around her communication with me is almost nonexistent. The hours that Spencer spends with his tutor Brook Lynn leaves Wyndemere altogether. She makes sure that she's in bed or sleeping before I finish with business for the evening. I've tried to break through the wall. It's been two weeks but…"

"Nikolas, I am sure that it will get better with time. It can be very unsettling to tangle with Helena. As Cassadines we are built and bred to deal with her insanity. This is all new to Brook Lynn. She went through a major trauma…twice. Maybe it wouldn't be a bad idea to suggest that she see someone," Alexis suggested.

Nikolas sat up in his chair a little more. "You think so?"

Alexis had a seat in the chair next to Nikolas. "After Kristina and Molly were in that bus accident. I quietly saw a therapist. I didn't want anyone to know but I knew that I needed it. I had just been through one of the worst experiences in my life. For a time I thought that one or both of my daughters might be dead. And even though they came home safe and sound…I still had nightmares that played out the worst possible scenario."

Nikolas ran a frustrated hand over his dark hair. "It never occurred to me that she might be hurting. I thought that she was just angry that Helena is still alive. I never took Brook Lynn as someone that championed death. It makes more sense that she is afraid and reeling from the incident. Why wouldn't she just say something? Am I meant to be a mind reader?"

"No, but it would serve you well to try and understand what she is going through. You weren't there so you don't know how those situations affected her. You should find out."

"I've wanted to talk to her but…Brook Lynn avoids me like the plague. I love my wife and I don't want to lose her," Nikolas said.

It was a profound statement for the brooding prince. There were very few women that he'd ever felt this strongly about. In fact there had only been one…Emily.

Alexis said, "Then you need to fight for your marriage. Don't give her the opportunity to avoid you. I have never known you to shrink away from confrontation. Don't start now, Nikolas."

"I have a surprise planned for her this evening. I knew the moment that we left Rome that I was in the doghouse. I've spent the last two weeks closing on a studio space downtown. I think it is just what Brook Lynn needs to take her mind off of Helena."

Alexis frowned. "I was thinking more along the lines of talking to Brook Lynn. I suppose bribing has been known to work as well."

There was a light knock on the door and then Elizabeth Webber and her brother, Steve, walked into the room.

Elizabeth folded her arms over her chest and took a defensive posture. "What is this about, Nikolas?"

Nikolas stood up and cleared his throat. "It is good to see you, Elizabeth. Hi, Steve."

Steve said, "I am just here to lend moral support for my sister. I get the distinct feeling that she is going to need it."

Alexis closed the office door and said, "Why don't we all have a seat so that we can talk about what is going on here today."

Elizabeth glared at Nikolas and sat down in a chair that was as far away from him as possible. She placed her purse in her lap and said, "I think I have been very nice about being dragged down here. The least that you two can do is tell me why I am here. I tried calling you repeatedly last night, Nikolas. You never answered the phone."

Steve had a seat in the chair next to Nikolas serving as a physical buffer between the man and his sister.

"I am sorry about that. I wanted to talk to you but I didn't want there to be an argument. I thought it might go over better if we had a mediator of sorts…"

She scoffed. "Your aunt is hardly a mediator in this situation. Mediators are generally impartial."

Alexis spoke up. "Nikolas is my nephew and my client. It us no secret that I do work in his best interest but what I am looking to do here is establish a civil conversation about Aiden's custody situation."

Elizabeth's eyes widened and her jaw tightened. "There is nothing to discuss about Aiden's custody situation. Nikolas gets Aiden one night a week. And he is free to visit with him at my home at any time. I have never prevented Nikolas from seeing Aiden."

Nikolas said, "I just want to put something on paper that enumerates my rights where Aiden is concerned. And I would like to spend more time with him. One day a week is hardly enough time for me to establish a proper bond with my son. Or for Spencer to spend time with his brother for that matter. I want them to be closer than Lucky and I ever were."

"I don't understand where this is coming from. Did Brook put you up to this? She really has you wrapped around her little finger, doesn't she?"

Nikolas cleared his throat. "Brook has nothing to do with this. This isn't about her. This is about Aiden, you, and me."

"You are fooling yourself. Brook Lynn is pulling your strings like a marionette and you don't even realize it. I guess I shouldn't be surprised she has been manipulating you at every turn since the day you let her move into Wyndemere. And then she got you drunk in Atlantic City and tricked you into marrying her. Not to mention getting herself pregnant before the ink on the marriage license was dry."

Steve shook his head. "Elizabeth, I don't think this is the time or the place to have this conversation."

Elizabeth said, "It is the perfect time and place. I don't want that whore around my son but I allow it so that he can be in Nikolas' life and this is the thanks that I get. She will probably make him cut back his time with Aiden once their spawn is born."

"Enough!" Nikolas bellowed.

A hush fell over the room.

Elizabeth shifted uncomfortably in her chair. "Why do we need a custody agreement all of the sudden? We have been working things out between the two of us since he was born. And I said that you could visit Aiden at my house any time you'd like."

Alexis thought it best to step in because she could see the frustration on Nikolas' face. Normally, it took a lot for him to fly off the handle. However, his domestic situation with Brook Lynn already had him on edge.

"Nikolas is concerned that if you become angry or if the two of you have a disagreement you could decide to limit his access to Aiden. Furthermore, he feels that he should be allowed to have more time at his home with his son. We are proposing that Nikolas gets Aiden for one solid week and two weekends a month."

Elizabeth said, "I would never do that to Nikolas! I have never stopped him from seeing his son. And I am not about to send my son away for a week at a time. It is out of the question!"

Steve said, "Elizabeth, please try to calm down. Nikolas…Alexis, you two have to understand how out of the blue this feels for Elizabeth. You've called her down here and accused her of being petty and vindictive. My sister has faults but that is not one of them. She's never been that way with Lucky."

Alexis smiled and pulled several documents out of a file folder. "I am glad that you mentioned that Elizabeth isn't vindictive. Although, I think she will have a difficult time explaining this to you."

Elizabeth asked, "What are you talking about?"

Alexis pushed over several pages of printed text messages. "I subpoenaed Brook Lynn's cell phone carrier for a copy of all the text messages you two have exchanged since she married Nikolas. I wanted to be sure that no one could make a charge of tampered evidence. If you read through the highlighted sections you will find 10 instances of Elizabeth making threats over the last four months. Your personal relationship with Brook Lynn is your own business. But when you start using Nikolas' visitation rights as a bargaining chip…then there is a problem."

Steve picked up the document and looked over one of the highlighted sections. He frowned and passed it over to Elizabeth with a shake of his head.

Elizabeth didn't need to look it over. She knew very well the things she'd said to Brook Lynn. "I didn't mean any of those things. I was just angry. I spouted off nonsense to make her as angry as I was."

"Really? Because every time you made a threat concerning visitation Brook Lynn backed down. In some instances she even apologized," said Alexis.

Elizabeth glared at Nikolas. "So, you and that slut are trying to take my son away from me."

Nikolas sighed. "Elizabeth, I do not want to take Aiden away from you. I happen to believe that you are a wonderful mother. You love your children with your whole heart and you sacrifice every day to give them a good life. I just want to ensure that I have a place in my son's life regardless of who I am married to. I don't think that is an unreasonable request. And you don't' seem to mind Lucky taking Cameron and Jake for two weeks out of the month. I am not asking for that because I know that Aiden is a few years younger than they are. I don't want to have to take this to court. I don't want to do that to you but I will."

Steve said, "I need a minute to talk to my sister. Elizabeth, we should talk in the hallway."

She stood up and walked out of the office with Steve.

After 10 minutes Nikolas walked into the hallway to check on Elizabeth. He frowned seeing her crying in Steve's arms. Nikolas sighed a ran a frustrated hand over his hair. "Steve, could I talk to Elizabeth for a minute. Alone. I promise to keep the conversation civil."

Steve glanced at Elizabeth to gauge her reaction.

She nodded. "I'll be okay, Steve."

Steve heaved a sigh and reluctantly left them alone.

Nikolas asked, "Elizabeth, what is going? You are one of the sweetest and most loving women I know. I don't understand what is happening between us. I know that you don't like Brook Lynn. She doesn't like you either. The two of you have made that painfully obvious from the moment she started working for me."

"She is using you, Nikolas."

"She is not using me, Elizabeth. Brook Lynn is my wife. She is my partner in life. If there is anything she wants all she would have to do is ask and I would freely give it to her. Tracy and Edward have offered to let her have access to her trust fund early. She'd have plenty of money to do whatever she wanted but still she's married to me. I know it is hard for you to believe but she really does love me. She loves Spencer with all of her heart. And she loves spending time with Aiden. I am not asking you to ever be her friend. But we've got to come to a middle ground because Aiden doesn't deserve to be caught in the middle. He deserves to parents that are both involved in his life. I can't do that one day a week."

Elizabeth cried softly. "I don't know things got so off track."

"What are you talking about?" asked Nikolas.

"I was so focused on this fairytale in my head where Lucky and I worked things out. I was hateful and pushed you away because I thought if you were out of the picture Lucky could forgive me and we could be a family again. It was wrong and I am sorry, Nikolas. It took awhile but I finally realized that what you had been saying all along was right. We could be a family. We SHOULD be a family. But you hired Brook Lynn and I saw it."

Nikolas looked confused. "Saw what?"

"I saw the way you looked at her. I saw the way she made you smile. God…she made you laugh, Nikolas. And it had been so long since I heard you laugh. I mean not chuckle but really laughing. Brook Lynn brought this person out of you that I didn't even know existed anymore. And I found myself wanting that…wanting you more than ever. Somewhere along the way it all got out of control. And now all I have is my boys. Steve is in love with Olivia. I lost Lucky and I lost you and now I am alone. Lucky takes the boys two weeks out of the month. You're taking Aiden for a week. Do you know how empty that house will feel when I am there on my own."

Nikolas finally understood what was going on. He wrapped his arms around her and said, "Elizabeth, you are never alone. Lucky and I still care for you. We have a son together we will always be connected and I am always your friend. Our relationship has been strained because you and Brook Lynn can't get along. But that can change…I don't want to fight with you. I will always care about you, Elizabeth."

* * *

Brook Lynn walked into the living room seeing Sonny waiting for her. "Hi, Sonny. I was shocked when Alfred said that you were here to see me. Have you ever set foot on Spoon Island before?"

He smiled and hugged her. "I've never really had a reason to come here. Nikolas is not what I would call a fan of me or my lifestyle. However, there isn't a place in a world that my favorite goddaughter could go that I wouldn't follow to check on her. How are you feeling?"

"I am as okay as I can be under the circumstances. Everything that happened in Rome is just so crazy. It truly feels like a nightmare I can't wake up from. I knew that Helena was loony before I married Nikolas. I just didn't realize how crazy she was."

"That is a vague answer. Alexis told me what happened in Rome. That is something that none of you should have had to go through."

Brook walked over to wet bar and poured herself a glass of water. "Helena is out of her mind. The crazy bitch held a gun on me. Can I get you something to drink?"

"I'll take brandy if you have any. Helena's craziness is well documented. But you were a child or out of Port Charles for most of her insanity," said Sonny. He unbuttoned his suit jacket and had a seat on the couch.

Brook Lynn fixed Sonny's drink and joined him on the couch. "You are in luck. Nikolas happens to love brandy. Well, I wish that I missed out on her latest bout of insanity. If I never see her again it would be too soon."

"Thank you. How is Spencer handling all of this?"

"He is doing better than he was a week ago. He sleeps through the night now. Spencer's psychiatrist advised Nikolas to be as honest as he could be about the things that happened. Sometimes he asks me about Helena. He wants to know if she is going to come back for him and it breaks my heart, Sonny."

She shook her head and blinked back tears.

Sonny said, "It is never an easy feeling when your children are threatened. Or worse hurt. But Spencer is safe now and he has you and Nikolas to help him get through this."

"He isn't safe because that lunatic is still alive. I hate myself for not shooting her in the heart when I had the chance!"

The mob boss was taken aback by Brook Lynn's admission. This was a girl he'd known for years and never before had he witnessed such hate in her.

She blinked back tears and shook her head. "I'm sorry for the outburst. I don't know what has come over me lately. I don't feel like myself."

"You don't have to apologize to me, Brook Lynn. What you are feeling is natural. This woman threatened you, Spencer, and your unborn child. It is only natural that you would want to make sure she is never able to hurt any of you again. I certainly can't judge. I would be in the same boat that you are."

To be honest Sonny was already in that boat. He loved Brook Lynn and Spencer was his nephew. Sonny didn't have a relationship with the boy but he was a part of Courtney. And that alone tugged at Sonny's heartstrings. Not to mention Alexis' panic over Helena possibly hurting Molly. It had occurred to him to put the old woman out of her misery to ensure that she couldn't go after anyone again.

She laughed bitterly. "You should see the way Nikolas looks at me…like having that impulse is wrong. I am sorry that I don't like being a part of the Cassadine's reindeer games. When I married Nikolas…I signed on to not just love him but to love his sons and I do, Sonny. I love Spencer like he was my own. I don't know what I am supposed to do now."

"I am not good at relationships, Brook Lynn. So, I probably shouldn't give you any advice. But over the last few months I have seen the type of woman, wife, and mother you have grown into. Maybe you should explain to Nikolas that you are not blood thirsty…just protective."

"I shouldn't have to explain myself! I shouldn't be in this position! Nikolas acts like this is just one more move on the chess board. Well, I don't play chess! I've never liked convoluted strategy. I've always found that the direct approach is the best one."

He chuckled softly.

"What is so funny?" asked Brook Lynn, in a testy voice.

"You remind me so much of Lois when you get upset like that. Your mother could be the most loving person in the world. That is why we were always such good friends but…crossing her was a dangerous prospect," said Sonny.

Brook Lynn smiled a little. "I don't think anyone has ever told me that I reminded them of my mom. I've always been too much of a screw up for that. I've always been irresponsible and got into way too much trouble."

"Nothing wrong with sowing your wild oats. Your mother sowed a few of her own before she fell in love with Ned."

"I used to hate my ma for taking me away from my dad and the Quartermaines when I was so young. I missed out on so much time with them. I never understood how she could do that until now…"

Sonny asked, "Are you thinking about leaving Nikolas?"

Nikolas was about to walk into the room but paused hearing Sonny's question.

"When Alexis first found out I was working with Nikolas she told me to run as fast as I could from Wyndmere because the Cassadines are insane. I can't lie and say it hasn't crossed my mind but I love Nikolas. He makes me happy. I love being Spencer and Aiden's step-mother but I don't know if I can play this game that Nikolas plays with his grandmother. It is too much for me. I can barely sleep these days. I either wake up from nightmares or never fall asleep to begin with. I find myself waking up in the middle of the night to check on Spencer. Just to make sure he is still here. I can barely hold down my meals because I am so stressed out about Helena. I weighed myself today and I've lost ten pounds in the last two weeks. I called Dr. Lee to schedule an appointment because I'm scared I'm doing something to hurt the baby."

Sonny pulled her into a hug and just let Brook Lynn cry on his shoulder. He gently rubbed her back as sobbed.

"Would it help if I put someone on Helena at Ferncliff? I know a couple of the guards there. I can have someone keep an eye on her. The minute she tries to escape I'll nip it in the bud," said Sonny.

Brook Lynn looked up with red rimmed eyes. She knew exactly what Sonny meant by nip it in the bud. "Maybe you could just have someone keep an eye on her and if she tries to escape let me know…this family is seriously screwed up."

"Family dynamics are complicated, Brook Lynn. Even when the family isn't the Cassadines. You've seen firsthand how the Quartermaines have devoured themselves over the years. My relationship with Mike is just starting to get better. For years I hated him and he tried to love me…nothing is perfect," said Sonny.

"I guess you have a point there."

"The most important thing that you can do is take care of the little guy you are carrying around in there." Sonny put his hand on her stomach and felt a light kick.

She smiled. "Nikolas and I are having a little girl. We're going to name her Emelina."

Sonny's face lit up. "A little girl? She is going to have your looks and be the most beautiful little girl in the world just like you were."

Brook chuckled. "Hopefully, she won't be as much trouble as I have been over the years."

Nikolas walked into the room finally making his presence known. "Oh, Brook Lynn, I didn't know that you had company."

She hastily tried to dry her eyes. "Sonny stopped by unexpectedly but I am glad that he did."

Nikolas walked over to the couch. "What's wrong? Why are you crying?"

Sonny said, "I've got a meeting to get to, Brook Lynn. I'll be in touch. We should have dinner soon. You can come over to the house and I'll make you dinner."

Brook smiled. "That'd be nice, Sonny. Thanks for coming over to see me."

He nodded. "I'll show myself out."

Nikolas had a seat next to Brook Lynn. "What's wrong? Why are you crying?"

She stood up putting distance between herself and Nikolas. "Pregnancy hormones."

Nikolas leaned against the back of the couch watching Brook Lynn refill her water glass. He'd heard what was truly ailing her and it hurt that Brook Lynn wouldn't talk to him about something that was obviously causing her so much pain. "My meeting with Elizabeth went better than I expected. We compromised. I can keep Aiden one week and one weekend out of the month for now. During that week she can come over on her night off to see him."

Brook Lynn smiled softly. "I am glad to hear that Elizabeth was reasonable. I would never want you to be away from you children. It's not right for a father to be shut out of their child's life. Listen, I am going to go shopping for awhile. I'll be back later."

Nikolas watched Brook Lynn flee the room. It was like she was afraid of being in the room with him for too long. He didn't know if it was because she couldn't stand the sight of him or if she was worried that she'd blow up at him. Neither prospect was good.

He frowned and walked over to his desk and called the Metro Court. Maybe there was something he could do to right this ship.


	21. Making Up is Easy to Do

Brook Lynn walked into the MetroCourt and looked around the lobby. She'd received a strange text from Molly. The only information given was that she was to meet the girl in the lobby of the hotel. Brook Lynn wondered if everything was okay. Her eyes scanned the room one more time before coming across Molly sitting on a couch by herself.

Brook walked over and smiled. She had a seat on the couch tiredly. Her feet were killing her. "Hi, Molly. I got your message. Is everything okay, Sweetie?"

Molly smiled brightly and hugged Brook Lynn. "Hi. I was just hoping that we could talk and I didn't want to have to take the launch all the way over to Wyndemere. I hope this is okay."

"It's fine. I was already in the city anyway. I did some shopping for Emelina's nursery today. I picked out beautiful furniture," said Brook.

Molly's face lit up. "Emelina is such a pretty name. I think it is great that you are honoring Emily that way."

"Well, Emily was very much loved not just by Nikolas but by the Quartermaines as well. I have very fond memories of Emily. So your text message was pretty vague. What do you want to talk about?"

Nikolas stood behind the couch with a bouquet of red roses and a box of chocolate. "I am the one that needed to talk to you. I had a feeling if I asked you to come here myself that you wouldn't show up."

Molly stood up and put her bookbag over her shoulder. "I'm sorry Brook, but Nikolas said that he really needed my help. I hope you aren't mad."

Brook stood up and hugged her. "No, I'm not mad at you."

Nikolas said, "Molly, Jesse should be waiting outside for you. He'll drive you home. Thank you again."

Molly grinned. "Anything for true love."

Nikolas chuckled softly watching Molly walk out of the hotel. He turned his attention to Brook Lynn to see her scowling at him and his smile faded. "I know that it was wrong to trick you but you have been avoiding me like the plague and I didn't know how else to get you here. I just want to talk. I booked a suite for the two of us. Will you come upstairs…please?"

She smiled slightly and said, "Sure, but only because I really want that box of chocolate."

Nikolas smiled at her and said, "I'll take what I can get."

He put his hand on her back and walked with her to the elevator. Nikolas actually felt nervous. He had no way of knowing how this evening would work out. The only thing he knew was that he loved his wife and he wasn't about to lose her because of his psychotic grandmother.

Brook felt awkward being alone with Nikolas. She wasn't sure what to say to her own husband as they rode the elevator up to their floor. "The roses are beautiful, Nikolas. Thank you."

He smiled slightly hearing Brook speak to him without prompting. "I am glad that you like them. I actually picked them out myself. I didn't send anyone."

She looked at him for a moment and the briefest of smiles appeared. "You went to a florist on your own? I am impressed. I didn't think Prince Nikolas ran errands like that."

As the elevator doors opened he said, "Only for someone truly special."

Nikolas led the way to their suite and pushed the door open.

Brook took in the scene with a smile. There were candles and flower arrangements placed strategically around the living area of the suite. A dining table had been set up for dinner although at the moment it was bare save for candles and roses.

Nikolas closed the door behind them and said, "I admit that I did not choose these flowers myself. Olivia Falconeri made sure that all of this came together for me. Do you like it?"

She looked around the room and then turned to look at Nikolas. "Who wouldn't?"

"A wife that is extremely fed up with her husband and his lunatic family," said Nikolas.

"Nikolas, I…"

"Please, have a seat, Brook. I want to talk to you. I want to explain some things and then you can tell me whatever you'd like. You can scream at me at the top of your lungs if it makes you happy. Just give me time to talk to you," said Nikolas.

She smiled softly. "I don't think that Carly would appreciate me screaming at the top of my lungs. I am sure it would disturb her other customers."

"I paid Carly a significant amount of money to mind her own business tonight. I don't think that she will be interrupting our evening."

Brook nodded slightly. "I get the chocolates while you talk, right?"

Nikolas chuckled softly and said, "Yes, you get to enjoy the chocolate."

She took the box from his hand and had a seat on the couch. Brook kicked off her heels and groaned softly. They made her calves look amazing but did nothing for her rapidly swelling ankles.

Nikolas sat on the couch and said, "Put your feet on my lap. I'll massage them for you."

"Really?" asked Brook Lynn.

"Of course."

She smiled sheepishly and put her feet on Nikolas' lap and relaxed against the arm of the couch. The younger woman opened the box of chocolate and debated which one to eat first.

Nikolas started massaging her feet. "I overheard your conversation with Sonny today. At least part of it."

"Why didn't you say anything earlier? How much did you hear?" asked Brook.

"I don't want you to be mad at me. I just…you weren't talking to me and I thought listening in was the only way for me to find out what was going with you. Baby, I am sorry that I haven't been there for you. I didn't realize that you've been going through so much. I wish that you would have told me. I would have been there for you. You didn't need to suffer through this on your own."

"How was I supposed to talk to you, Nikolas?"

Nikolas said, "You seemed to talk to Sonny pretty easily."

Brook sighed softly and set the chocolates aside. "Sonny is my godfather. That is a pretty important role in the Catholic faith. So he's always been a part of my life in one way or another. Even if it was just presents on holidays and phone calls. I was upset and it was comforting to be able to talk to someone that loves me."

"Brook Lynn, I love you!"

"Honey, I know that you love me. I know that. But the love of a husband isn't the same as love from a relative. They love you unconditionally. In that moment when I saw Sonny I felt like it was okay to break down. I knew he'd make me feel better. I knew he'd try to make it all better. I am sure you'd feel the same way about your mother or your Uncle Stefan."

Nikolas nodded slightly. "Or Alexis. I talked to her this morning while I was at her office. I didn't know how to fix us and I knew that she'd listen. I knew she'd be on my side."

"And that is what I needed from Sonny today. I needed to be able to unburden myself and hear him tell me that it'd all be okay. I needed that more than I realized before he showed up. I didn't have anyone else to talk to. The Quartermaines would be calling up their lawyers to file for a divorce."

"I was surprised that Sonny didn't offer the same. We are just barely civil to one another," said Nikolas.

She smiled a little. "That is more you than it is Sonny. He doesn't have any problems with you. Trust me…he would tell me if he did. Sonny is not known for keeping his disapproval to himself. He was only too glad when my attentions were off of Johnny Zacchara."

Nikolas nodded slightly. "Unfortunately, you married a man that has the tendency to carry a grudge. An un attractive trait I know."

"Not so much. I've been known to carry a grudge myself."

"So you didn't want the Quartermaines pushing you toward a divorce? Does that mean that you have reconsidered leaving me?" asked Nikolas.

"I never wanted to divorce you, Nikolas. You are my husband and I love you. I just have been having a hard time and I felt like you couldn't or wouldn't understand me. When I said that Helena should be dead the look in your eyes. It was like you saw something in me that you didn't like and that killed me. I thought that I had turned you against me. When everyone else thought so low of me…you were the only person that saw beyond that," said Brook.

"Brook, no one could blame you for how you feel about Helena. I feel that way about her too. She has driven me to rages where I have lost control of myself. I pushed her off a cliff once and she lived. Killing Helena would not cause an sorrow in my life. The thing you have to understand is that the people in my family have the uncanny ability to come back from the dead. While you think that they are dead you become relaxed and complacent while they plot how to exact their revenge. Keeping Helena under lock and key is the best way for me to keep an eye on her and I do mean keep an eye on her…"

Nikolas took his cell phone from his pocket and pulled up surveillance footage from Ferncliff.

Helena was in a bed looking pretty much out of it.

Brook Lynn squinted at the footage and her eyes shot to Nikolas. "What is this?"

"This is live streaming footage of Helena's room at Ferncliff. She is under heavy sedation by orders of her psychiatrist."

"Sedation? Why?"

Nikolas said, "That was always the plan. I just didn't tell you because I didn't know how you'd react to me doing something like that. Dr. Morrison hasn't always worked at Ferncliff. She was my mother's psychiatrist for a time. She is more than aware of the damage Helena has caused. We have an agreement that Helena is a danger to herself and others and for that reason must be sedated and kept in isolation."

Brook's eyes widened at that revelation. It was devious. It was dastardly. It was perfect.

He was wary of her silence. "Say something. Please."

"I was so upset because I was scared that she was going to break out of Ferncliff and try to take Spencer again or hurt me. That's why I've been losing sleep. I just didn't feel like a couple of guards and cinderblock walls were going to contain her."

Nikolas said, "I will do anything and everything to protect my family, Brook. I should have told you from the beginning but I guess I was trying to protect you. I didn't want you to see me as the Cassadine everyone else already knows that I can be."

She chuckled softly. "We were both holding things back because we were scared that it'd make the other person stop loving us…"

"Pretty much. It is no excuse for not seeing how much pain you have been in. I only saw the anger. I was too blind to see that there was something underneath that."

Brook shook her head. "That isn't your fault, Nikolas. I'm a Quartermaine we don't really do outward displays of emotion. That is with the exception of anger. Fear and crying…well that is just unseemly and unbecoming for a Quartermaine."

"Alexis suggested that seeing a therapist might help you process everything you went through. I mean it was a serious and life threatening situation. That could be part of the reason you are struggling so much," said Nikolas.

"You think that I should see someone?" asked Brook.

Nikolas caressed her cheek and said, "I think you should do whatever is necessary to feel better. I love you and I don't want what happened in Rome to destroy us. I don't want it to destroy the family that we are building."

She chuckled. "You just touched my face after rubbing my feet."

He laughed softly at her sense of humor. "Sorry. Why don't you go wash your face and change clothes into something comfortable? I'll order dinner."

"I don't have any clothes here…"

"Yes, you do. I packed an overnight bag for you. It is in the bedroom waiting for you," said Nikolas.

She smiled softly. "You really did think of everything, didn't you?"

Nikolas kissed her softly. "Yes, I did."

Brook slipped into the bedroom to change.

* * *

Nikolas sat across from Brook Lynn eating dinner. He drank a little wine and smiled at her. "I feel bad that you have to be a teetotaler tonight. Maybe I shouldn't have ordered the wine for me."

"It's fine, Nikolas. You get to drink coffee and I haven't asked you to stop doing that. Besides I am almost positive that wine would give me heartburn. Everything gives me heartburn. I was talking to my cousin, Lucia, and she said that lots of heartburn means the baby will have lots of hair."

Nikolas laughed heartily and put down his wine glass. "Is this some sort of Cerullo family myth?"

"Don't laugh at my cousin. It is an old wives' tale. I am not sure if it is true or not. She's really excited for me. Luci didn't think I'd ever get pregnant or if I did I wouldn't be married when it happened."

"What about you? Did you think you'd ever get married or have a baby?"  
asked Nikolas.

Brook looked thoughtfully for a moment. "I don't know. I was so focused on my singing career that I didn't really give the future very much thought. I was sort of a here and now type of person. Some people have been known to call me short-sighted."

"And now?"

"Now I think about the future a lot. I think about our baby girl. I wonder who she will look like and who she will grow up to be. I think about what our lives will be like ten years from now. You've changed me, Nikolas. For the better."

Nikolas reached over and caressed her hand. "You have changed me too."

Brook smiled at that. "Next weekend I will be going to Bensonhurst. My family has the baby shower organized. I can't wait to see what they've come up with."

"Would you like for me to come to Bensonhurst with you?"

She stopped eating and looked at Nikolas a little surprised. "You want to come with me?"

Nikolas asked, "Why wouldn't I?"

"I just thought that because of the reputation you wouldn't really want to come," said Brook.

"I want to be anywhere that you are, Brook Lynn. Spencer and I will come to the city with you. We'll get a hotel and spend the entire weekend in the city."

Her face lit up. "I'd really like that a lot, Nikolas. You are going to love my family. The Cerullos can be overwhelming but they are friendly and they love everyone. They are nothing like the Quartermaines."

"Well, I can't wait to meet them. I have something that I want to give you. A gift. I'll be right back," said Nikolas.

He dabbed at his mouth with the cloth napkin and tossed it on the table as he went to retrieve Brook's gift.

Brook finished her dinner and relaxed in the chair. She wondered what sort of gift Nikolas was talking about. For the first time in two weeks the young woman felt content.

He walked back into the room a few moments later with a manila envelope in hand.

She took the envelope with a skeptical glance. "I was expecting something shiny."

Nikolas chuckled and sat down in his chair. "Just open your present, Brook."

He took a drink from his glass of wine and watched her carefully. Nikolas was fairly certain that she'd like his gift but there was always the off chance that she wouldn't.

Brook Lynn opened the envelope and removed a document. Her eyes scanned the top page quickly and then looked up at Nikolas. "What is this?"

"My beautiful wife is the brand new owner of Legacy Studios in downtown Port Charles. I know that you haven't been able to go to the city to work on your music. Now you don't have to. You have your own place right here in Port Charles."

Her eyes widened in surprise and then she said, "Nikolas, I don't know what to say to this. I can't believe you bought the studio and I didn't know anything about it. This is an amazing gift but you didn't need to do this for me."

"I bought the studio because I want you to have it. I don't want you to give up your dreams to be my wife. Now you can do both," said Nikolas.

She smirked slightly. "You mean…you weren't sure that I'd accept your apology so you got me a little something to sweeten the deal."

Nikolas chuckled. "Actually, I bought the studio first. What do you really think of it?"

"I think that this is the sweetest thing anyone has ever done for me. I can't wait to see it for the first time. I might hold off on recording until after I have Emelina. I haven't been feeling very well lately. But I hate to leave it just empty," said Brook Lynn.

"Well, it won't be empty. That is the second part that I didn't tell you about. The studio is split into two halves. There are two separate studio spaces within the same building. One would be your private space. An independent record label rents the other studio space. So, you will be making money from it even if you aren't in there recording your music."

She chuckled softly. "So it's not just a studio. This is an actual business for me. You know…there is no reason I can't rent out my private studio. I know some of the local singers and a couple of bands that drive a long ways to record their music. I could rent the space out on a daily basis or hour blocks to the people that needed it."

Nikola smiled. He liked seeing how happy this seemed to make Brook Lynn. There was the smile he thought might never make an appearance again. "Sounds like a good idea to me. I talked to Lucky today and he suggested something. We both got married without our families present. You and I were supposed to do some sort of reception for our families. Lucky suggested we do a joint dinner."

"I don't see anything wrong with that. I don't have many friends or family here in Port Charles. If we have this dinner I'd want to invite Sonny. I don't think it'd be right for me to exclude my godfather," said Brook Lynn.

"I don't care for Sonny but he is important to you. I would never say that he wasn't welcome. I'll talk to Lucky and try to set up a date."

Brook smiled and said, "Thank you for understand how important Sonny is to me. So we are staying here tonight?"

"I asked Alexis to watch Spencer for the night. He was really excited to spend the night with Molly. He isn't home by himself with the staff. You don't have to worry about him," said Nikolas.

She blushed. "Was I that obvious?"

"I know that you haven't let Spencer out of your sight very often since we've been home. He's safe at Alexis' house. I promise."

Brook Lynn chuckled softly. "I didn't think you noticed."

"That's all I've seen from you since Rome. I knew two things: you didn't want to be around me and you were worried about Spencer. And you've been doing a lot of shopping."

"In my defense I have been shopping for Emelina and not myself," said Brook Lynn.

Nikolas chuckled and kissed her cheek. "You don't need to explain what you've been buying to me. You have a credit card and your own bank account for a reason."

"Well, I want to tell you anyway. I've been buying clothes and furniture for our little girl. I hope you will like the things that I've bought. The furniture I ordered will be delivered in a couple weeks."

"I know that I will love whatever you've picked out. I have to admit I am nervous. I don't know what to do with a daughter," Nikolas said.

"Honey, you are a great dad to Spencer and Aiden. Having a daughter won't be that different."

Brook Lynn's cell phone started ringing. She frowned. "I should get that but I don't feel like getting up. I am comfortable. Whoever it is will call back later."

Nikolas chuckled and asked, "Do you want me to get your phone?"

"No, I will return the call later. I'm spending time with my husband."

Brook Lynn's phone stopped ringing and a moment later Nikolas' phone started ringing.

Nikolas said, "Let me check that."

He took his phone from his pocket and glanced at the screen. "It's Tracy."

"I guess she is looking for me. Answer it. Please," said Brook Lynn.

"Hello, Tracy. No, we aren't watching the news. What's happened?" asked Nikolas.

Brook Lynn sat up in her seat more looking concerned.

"We're already in the city. We'll be there in a few minutes." Nikolas hung up and said, "Edward had a heart attack. It's not looking good. We need to get over to General Hospital."

"Oh my God…"


	22. When the Bottom Falls Out

Nikolas walked into General Hospital holding Brook Lynn's hand. She'd been silent on the ride from the Metro Court. He knew how worried she was about Edward.

It was no secret that Edward had heart trouble. It was something of a family curse. Alan had died from a heart attack a few years ago. Brook Lynn didn't spend a lot of time with her great-grandfather but she loved him. And Edward adored her.

Brook Lynn saw Monica walking down the hallway and said, "Alice called Nikolas to say that Great-grandfather had a heart attack. Is he okay? What's going?"

The expression on Dr. Quartermaine's face was somber and full of remorse. "Luke found Edward unconscious in his home office. That was an hour ago. He hasn't regained consciousness yet. If Luke hadn't started CPR…I don't know that Edward would have even made it to the hospital. We don't know how long ago he had the heart attack. No one had seen him for a few hours before Luke found him."

Nikolas gently caressed Brook's back feeling her tense at that news. "Is there anything that we can do?"

Monica shook her head. "All we can do is run tests and wait for the results. It is going to be a long night. You two should probably go home. I'll have a nurse contact you if there is any change in his condition."

Brook shook her head and stubbornly said, "I am not going anywhere until I know if he is going to be okay or not. Can I see him?"

"He's in the ICU right now. Tracy is in the room. There is a two family member limit," said Monica.

Nikolas kissed Brook's cheek. "I'll be fine sitting out here. You go in and see Edward. I will be here waiting on you."

Brook Lynn nodded at Nikolas and said, "Thanks."

She followed Monica down the hall to Edward's room. Brook walked into the room and her heart dropped seeing him hooked up to an array of wires and tubes. It occurred to her that he looked so pale at the moment. She was used to seeing Edward being full of life and yelling at people.

Tracy looked up hearing the door open. Her eyes were red-rimmed and she hastily wiped away her tears. Tracy stood up and walked over to Brook Lynn. "What are you doing here?"

Brook bristled at the question. "I'm family. I have just as much right to be here as anyone else."

She slipped past her grandmother and walked closer to the bed. Brook reached out to touch Edward's hand and pulled back slightly. "His skin is so cold. Can't we get more blankets for him or something?"

Monica nodded from the doorway. "I'll let his nurses know that he needs more blankets."

Brook gently squeezed his hand. "It's going to be okay. They're going to get you some more blankets. We've got to warm you up."

Tracy closed the door as Monica exited the room. She watched as Brook's eyes filled up with tears as she quietly talked to Edward. Tracy was only barely holding it together. "I wasn't questioning whether you should be here. I was just wondering how you knew about it. We've gone through great pains to ensure Father's privacy right now."

Brook nodded slightly. "The last thing he needs is nosey reporters bothering hospital staff for information when they should be focused on his care. Alice called me and Nikolas. I am glad that she did…you obviously weren't."

A nurse walked into the room with a blanket. She quietly covered Edward with it and exited the room.

The elder Quartermaine walked over and put a hand on Brook's shoulder. "I didn't want to upset you until I knew the prognosis. You're pregnant and you've had a very hard month with everything that happened to you in Rome. Daddy was so excited about becoming a great-great-grandfather. I know that he wouldn't want you stressed or upset at a time like this."

"I should be here. It wasn't your choice to make for me. If anything happened to him and I didn't get the chance to say goodbye. I'd never forgive, Tracy," said Brook. She refused to look in her grandmother's direction.

Tracy nodded. "You are right. And I am sorry."

Brook looked at Tracy in disbelief. She couldn't remember a time that her grandmother apologized for anything. "Thank you. I just talked to him this morning. He was trying to convince me to come work at ELQ. I turned him down as usual. He sounded sad when we got off the phone."

"You and Michael are the only Quartermaines in your generation. Daddy wants so much for our family to thrive and continue but you have to live your own life. I spent so many years trying to be important. Alan was his first born. Alan was his son…I never measured up to that. I turned myself inside out and right side in trying to be what he wanted me to be. It took me years to realize that…my father loved me. He was just old fashioned. Daddy knows that you love him Brook Lynn. You saying no to him wouldn't make him doubt that. He'd appreciate that you were headstrong and that you know your own mind."

Brook nodded slightly. "I'm just not cut out for the corporate world. I don't find any of it to be interesting. Music has and always will be my passion. After I have the baby I am thinking of going back to working on my music. Nikolas bought a studio for me so that I wouldn't have to leave Port Charles to do that."

Tracy raised an eyebrow. "Nikolas bought a studio for you. I guess that the two of you are on better terms."

"We made up tonight. Actually, Nikolas and I were having dinner when we got the call. Things are better between us. I am sure you are disappointed," said Brook.

"I think that you can do much better than Nikolas Cassadine. His family is crazy and at some point you are going to get hurt. I know that you think that I hate Nikolas, but I don't. I see that there is goodness about him. You love him so there must be something there. Luke is very fond of him too. I just can't forget the devastation of losing Emily. I'll always blame him."

Brook shook her head. "Nikolas is not the reason that Emily is dead. He didn't hurt her. Nikolas loved her and you know that. You want to blame someone then blame the man that is actually responsible, Diego Alcazar. I can't believe that I was ever involved with Diego."

Tracy scoffed. "Your taste in men has always been questionable. Don't think that I don't know about the infatuation you had with Johnny Zacchara when you first arrived in Port Charles."

The younger woman smiled slightly. "He was handsome and interesting. You don't know how incredibly boring good guys can be. I want someone that can make my life interesting. I want adventure. I have that with Nikolas. He is a good man, a good husband, and a good father. You should really give him a chance. I don't see us getting divorced any time in the near future."

"I can dream!" Tracy argued.

"Like your marriage is the portrait of stability. I like Luke but he is a thief. Nikolas is not a criminal," said Brook Lynn pointedly.

Tracy glared but then flashed a small smile. "You are more like me than you will ever know. Mother always said that the reason I didn't get along with Daddy was because we were so much alike. I miss her so much right now. When you are younger…you never think about what it will mean when both of your parents are gone. Mom, Alan, Emily, and AJ. It feels like everything is slipping away and one day I'll be all alone."

Brook reached out and squeezed Tracy's hand. "You'll never be alone, Granny. My dad and Dillon love you. I love you. Luke and his family love you. Soon you'll have a great-granddaughter that loves you as much as I do."

The older woman dabbed at her tear streaked cheeks. "Don't call me, Granny."

Brook chuckled and said, "Okay, Great-Granny Tracy."

Monica walked into the room with a terrified look on her face.

Tracy was chuckling when she turned to see who'd entered the room. "Monica, what is it?"

The doctor walked over to the bed and began examining Edward's arms.

Brook Lynn watched her carefully. "Monica, what's going on? Is he okay?"

Monica frowned and her heart broke a little. "There is an injection mark on Edward. His initial test results are back…"

Tracy stared impatiently, "Don't just stand there. What did the test results say?"

"Edward was dosed with a large amount of nitroglycerin. His heart attack was planned. Someone tried to kill him tonight," Monica explained.

Brook Lynn's mouth fell open. She was unsure of what to say at a time like this.

Tracy looked to her granddaughter. "I'd like to talk to Monica alone. We need to get security here for Daddy. Could you give us some privacy?"

She was too stunned to talk so Brook nodded in agreement. She picked up her purse and walked out of the room.

Nikolas nearly leapt out of his seat seeing Brook Lynn walk back into the waiting room. He met her halfway across the room. "How is he?"

Brook shook her head. "Monica just told us that someone poisoned my great-grandfather. He overdosed on nitroglycerin. Who would do that to an old man?"

Nikolas pulled her into his arms. "I'm so sorry, baby."

He stood there in silence and lightly caressed her back.

Elizabeth walked to the nurses' station and paused mid-step seeing Brook Lynn and Nikolas in the waiting room. She assumed that they were there for Edward. Elizabeth took a breath and decided to try to be civil to Brook. "Brook Lynn…"

Nikolas looked up hearing Elizabeth's voice and felt the tension in his body rise immediately. The last thing Brook needed was to get into an argument with Elizabeth. "Hi, Elizabeth."

Brook turned around and tried to dry her tears. "Hello, Elizabeth."

Elizabeth walked closer and said, "I just wanted to say that I hope that Edward makes a full recovery. He's always been very nice to me."

"Thank you, Elizabeth," said Brook Lynn. She looked to Nikolas and said, "I need to make a phone call. I'll be back."

Nikolas watched as Brook Lynn took off and then shifted his gaze to Elizabeth. "That was really nice of you, Elizabeth."

She took a breath and said, "I just want you to see that I'm trying, Nikolas. I am trying for you and I am trying for Aidan."

Elizabeth grabbed a couple of patient charts from the desk and headed down the hall.

"Elizabeth…"

The nurse stopped and looked over her shoulder at Nikolas. "Yes?"

"Thank you…"

Brook found a quiet part of the hospital and had a seat. She took out her cell phone and called Sonny.

Port Charles' notorious crime boss said, "Brook Lynn, I am glad to hear from you. How are you?"

She sniffled and said, "Not so good, Sonny. That is actually why I am calling."

Sonny sat up in his chair more hearing the tone of her voice. It was obvious that the young woman had been crying. His jaw set in anger. "Is this about Nikolas?"

"What? No, I'm calling because…I thought Jason and Michael would want to know that Edward is in the hospital. He had a heart attack tonight at home. Monica just told me and Tracy that it was deliberate. Someone wanted him to have a heart attack. I guess they thought the dose was enough to kill him, but…"

The line went silent as he mouthed to Milo that Jason needed to be found.

"Sonny?" asked Brook Lynn.

"Are you going to be okay?" asked Sonny concerned for her.

"I don't know. I don't understand who would go after an elderly man. It doesn't make sense. He has a lot of enemies but none that would kill him. At least I don't think so. I didn't mean to bother you but…I just thought that Jason and Michael would want to know. He's unconscious right now and Monica didn't seem real confident that he'd wake up. Tracy is trying to keep it quiet."

"I will be sure to let Jason and Michael know what is going on. If you need anything at all just give me a call, Brook Lynn," said Sonny.

"Thanks. I'll talk to you later."

* * *

By the next morning the news of Edward's condition had begun to spread around Port Charles and beyond. Members of the press were swarming the hospital in anticipation of arguably the biggest news story to hit Port Charles this year.

Brook Lynn frowned seeing the mass of reporters and cameras outside the hospital. She was in no mood to have a camera or microphone thrust into her face.

Nikolas reached over and took her hand. "I can have Jesse drive around back. We can go into another entrance. You don't have to face those vultures if you aren't feeling up to it."

She smiled gratefully at Nikolas but shook her head. "I am Quartermaine. We don't hide from the media. Not to mention that it is just as likely that they have people camped out in front of the other exits. No, I am going to put on a brave face and walk inside."

Nikolas kissed her softly. "That's my girl. Fearless."

"More like stubborn," said Brook Lynn.

Nikolas pressed the button to let down the privacy divider in the limo. "Jesse, we are ready to get out. You can leave once we are in the hospital. I'll call you when we're ready to return to Spoon Island."

Jesse climbed out of the limo and opened Brook Lynn's door. He offered the young woman his hand. "Mrs. Cassadine?"

He shielded her from the crush of reporters that were trying to get a glimpse of the occupants in the limo.

Brook Lynn climbed out of the car and reached out taking Spencer's hand. She gave the frightened boy a smile. "It's okay. They just want to take your picture."

Spencer hopped out of the car holding on to Brook Lynn's hand with a vise-like grip.

Nikolas slid out of the car as well and scooped the little boy off of his feet. He didn't want to take the chance of the reporters accidentally stepping on or knocking Spencer over.

Brook tried to ignore questions being shouted in her direction and the annoying flashes from the cameras. "No comment!"

Nikolas, Spencer, and Brook finally made it into the lobby of the hospital where security was on hand to ensure the reporters stayed outside.

Brook shook her head as they walked onto the elevator. "I hope my grandmother didn't have to walk through that gauntlet this morning. She shouldn't have to go through this."

"I am not fond of Tracy but I know this about her…she is a strong woman. If anyone could put them in their place…it'd be her," said Nikolas.

She chuckled softly. "I guess you are right about that. She doesn't have a problem with speaking her mind. I talked to her this morning and she is on a warpath. They are thinking that someone that works at the hospital leaked information to the news outlets."

"The same idea crossed my mind. The only other people aware of the situation are family members. There is no way they'd release that sort of information. The hospital will conduct an investigation. You have my word, Brook Lynn. If we find out who is responsible for the leak they are out of here."

"They should be so lucky. Tracy mentioned draw and quartering them as punishment. She does love the classics," said Brook with a small smile.

The elevator stopped on their floor and they walked toward the waiting room. Brook Lynn stopped walking and her eyes widened.

Nikolas set Spencer down on his feet and looked to Brook. "What's wrong?"

"My parents…"

The prince followed her gaze to Ned Ashton and Lois Cerullo-Ashton seated in the waiting area along with Jason and Michael.

Brook continued into the waiting area. "Ma…Dad? When did the two of you get here? I thought the two of you were in Tokyo working with that producer, Midori."

Ned stood up and offered a wry smile. "We were recording in London when Mother called. Lois and I dropped everything to be here. My little girl."

Lois smiled looking at Brook Lynn's rounded stomach. "Look at you…I guess I didn't realize that you were so far along. How are you feeling?"

Brook took a breath feeling like her head was going to explode. She just clutched at her black trench coat pulling it tighter around her body. "Have you guys heard anything? Is he doing any better?"

Jason shook his head at the awkward nature of the situation. He cleared his throat. "Monica came out to talk to me and Michael about an hour ago. Grandfather is stable for now but he's touch and go. We won't know anything definitive for awhile."

She nodded slightly. "Thank you, Jason. I was planning to stay the whole night but I wasn't feeling very well."

Jason said, "I hope you are feeling better now. It's no problem. Thank you for calling Sonny last night. Monica has been busy taking care of Grandfather and I don't know that Tracy would have gotten around to calling."

"She wanted to keep it quiet but…I just know that I'd be heartbroken if something happened to him and I didn't get to say goodbye. I thought that you and Michael deserved that chance too. Uh, excuse me."

Brook Lynn took off down the hall.

Nikolas sighed and ran a tired hand over his jet black hair. "She's taking this hard. It's bringing back memories of losing Lila. This is breaking Brook Lynn's heart."

Michael nodded and said, "I still remember Brook Lynn singing at her funeral. It seems like such a long time ago. I don't remember a lot from that day except for sadness."

Nikolas nodded. "Lila was a truly special woman. I think she touched everyone that she came in contact with. You couldn't walk away not liking her. Listen…I should go check on Brook Lynn. Would you mind keeping an eye on Spencer?"

Lois said, "No, you stay. I'll go check on Brook Lynn."

She headed toward the restroom figuring that was where Brook Lynn had disappeared to.

Nikolas said, "Uh…"

Lois stopped walking when she saw Brook Lynn in the hospital's chapel. She quietly walked into the room and listened as her daughter prayed the rosary.

Brook Lynn did the sign of the cross and stood up. She paused seeing Lois standing there.

"Brook Lynn, I know that you are upset with us but if you don't talk to us we can't make it right."

"I am not about to deal with this right now. I'm tired. I barely got any sleep last night. Let's just leave this…whatever this is until another time," said Brook. She walked around Lois.

"Brook Lynn, I am your mother. You don't get to just walk away from me."

Brook Lynn's eyes narrowed. "Why not? You walked away from me. You are not interested in fixing what is broken between us. You don't call me. You don't return my e-mails. I get it…you and Dad are happy with your lives and your careers. The two of you are happy without me. Well, guess what? I'm happy without you guys too."

She walked out of the chapel not bothering to look back a Lois' stunned face. Brook Lynn made it back to the waiting room and had a seat beside Nikolas and Spencer.

Nikolas quirked an eyebrow. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine, Nikolas. I promise," said Brook. She kissed his cheek.

Lois quietly returned to the waiting room and sat beside Ned. The look on her face spoke volumes. She was idling somewhere between hurt and furious. Despite Brook Lynn's belief to the contrary…she was very much loved.

Spencer walked over to Brook Lynn and said, "I'm bored."

Brook Lynn laughed softly. "You're bored? Well, let's see what I brought in your bag."

She opened a messenger bag and dug around in it. "I brought books, your Nintendo DS, your Ipad, and snacks. Which would you like?"

"Nintendo!" said Spencer excitedly.

Brook chuckled softly and pulled out the game and his headphones. "Here you go, buddy."

"Thank you, Brook," said Spencer. He put on his head phones and tuned everyone out.

Nikolas chuckled and asked, "Did you bring anything for me in that bag? I am bored too."

Brook laughed softly. "Can I interest you in some gold fish crackers or a granola bar?"

He quirked an eyebrow. "No…"

"Well, then you are out of luck. Everything else I brought is for Spencer. Poor kid is cooped up in the hospital with us," said Brook.

Nikolas chuckled and looked up hearing the ding of the elevator.

Lucky, Siobhan, Lulu, and Dante walked off of the elevator. They headed toward the group in the waiting room.

Nikolas kissed Brook's cheek and said, "I am going to go have a word with Lucky."

She nodded and took a baby book from her bag. She needed something to drastic her worried mind.

Nikolas said, "Lucky, let's talk over here."

Lucky nodded and said, "Siobhan, I'll just be a minute."

He followed Nikolas around the corner and asked, "What's going on?"

Nikolas asked, "Do the police have any leads on who might have done this to Edward?"

Lucky surveyed the antsy look on Nikolas' face. "The forensics team spent the better part of the night scouring the Quartermaine property. We know how the person got onto the property, into the house, and up to Edward's office. What's going on, Nik?"

"I don't know…someone going after Edward so soon after that fiasco in Rome. I guess I am just being a little paranoid," said Nikolas.

Lucky asked, "You think Helena has something to do with this? She's still sedated, right?"

"She is. I checked the security footage of her room at Ferncliff and I've talked to her doctor. Helena is completely out of it, but I don't really believe in coincidences. She's been out of it since they moved her into the room."

Lucky thought it over. "Could she have gotten in touch with anyone between the time she arrived at Ferncliff and time she was sedated?"

Nikolas sighed and nodded. "For two hours she was in a room by herself while I worked out the details with the doctor. She didn't have a phone or a way to communicate with anyone on the outside."

Lucky rubbed his temple and asked, "What about someone already on the inside?"

The realization hit Nikolas like a ton of bricks. "She could have come in contact with a nurse, guard, janitor, or another resident. It is possible that she could have set this up."

"But isn't it more likely that she would come after you. Why target Edward? I know that there is no love loss there but do they have an current issues?"

"Brook Lynn stabbed her. Helena tends to take things like that seriously. Brook's still pregnant with my baby. Despite my grandmother's insanity she does have an interest in making sure the Cassadine's genes live beyond my generation."

Lucky said, "Okay. I am going to see if I can pull some strings and get the surveillance footage from Ferncliff on the night Helena was admitted. If anyone went into the room she was held in they should be on camera. We'll see where we will go from there. Have you told Brook Lynn about your theory?"

"No, I haven't had the heart to bring it up. I didn't want to think about it myself but I can't protect my family if I am pretending that nothing is wrong. I'd rather be overly cautious than unprepared. I just…we just got back on speaking terms last night. I can't imagine how frosty things will become if my grandmother is responsible for the attack on her great-grandfather."


	23. War of the Roses

Hours later the Quartermaine family sat in silence as they waited for news on Edward's condition. Some time ago they'd taken up residence in the hospital's boardroom. It was the only way to ensure complete privacy from the prying eyes of patients, their family members, and staff at the hospital.

As time had passed the furor around Edward's attempted murder began to reach a fevered pitch. Every news organization in New York wanted information on the crime or a statement from the family. The hospital and the PCPD were being deluged with reporters.

However, through all of the insanity something very rare happened. The segmented Quartermaine family and the people who loved them closed ranks around the ailing patriarch. There was just a family sitting vigil over the last remaining member of a generation. For all of his good and bad qualities Edward Quartermaine had shepherded his family through every storm. The thought of moving forward without him was devastating.

The room was in almost complete silence. It was as if everyone was holding their breath waiting on the news. However, the longer it took for Monica to brief them on Edward's prognosis the more hopeless they became.

Brook Lynn was seated on the small sofa that rested against the back wall of the conference room. Spencer was resting comfortably on the couch with his head on Brook Lynn's lap. A small fleece blanket was draped over his body to keep him warm in the cool conference room. About an hour ago he had started to become tired and cranky from being stuck in the hospital for several hours. Since then he'd fallen asleep while reading his favorite book, Peter the Great.

Lois had been quietly watching how Brook Lynn interacted with the little boy. She would have never imagined her daughter to be the maternal type. In fact she didn't really recognize this iteration of Brook Lynn. It gave some credence to the young woman's earlier outburst in the chapel. Perhaps Lois had been neglecting her role as mother.

Ned glanced at his wife and reached over taking her hand. "You never said what happened between the two of you earlier. Do you want to talk about it?"

"Brook Lynn is incredibly angry at me. Well, I think she's angry at the both of us for jet setting around the world and leaving her behind. She feels like we've left her out of our lives. I guess what's good for the goose is good for the gander. She doesn't want anything to do with us," said Lois.

He squeezed Lois's hand in support. "She is our daughter and nothing can change that. Perhaps we haven't been as attentive as we should have been but we can be better."

Truth be told it was only Ned's sporadic communication with his mother that kept the couple up-to-date on Brook Lynn's rapidly changing life. They'd sent Brook Lynn a handwritten note a few months ago but her response was less than warm.

Lois sighed softly, "Things have been going so well with the label and the band's new record. We just haven't had the time to be there for her and that's not fair. She has a husband and she's pregnant. We're missing out on everything. Your mother is more involved in Brook Lynn's life than we are. That says something about the job we've been doing as parents. Maybe we don't have to rush back to London as soon as we'd planned. It couldn't hurt to stick around Port Charles for a couple weeks."

Ned could see the strain on his wife's face and knew that he couldn't deny her request even if it would delay the release of the album. He mulled the proposition over in his head. "I'm sure we can book studio time somewhere in the city. Work on the album doesn't have to come to a screeching halt just because we are in Port Charles. We'll have time to spend with Brook Lynn between sessions. We might even be able to find out more about this new life she's made for herself with Nikolas and Spencer."

She gave a relieved smile and kissed his cheek. "I can't believe that we're going to be grandparents so soon in life. Thank you for compromising on the album. That is why I love you so much, Ned. I am going to tell Brook Lynn the good news. I hope she'll be happy about it."

Ned nodded in agreement and took out his cell phone to check his messages. He was being bombarded from all angles because of Edward's condition.

Lois walked around the conference table until she was standing in front of Brook Lynn. She said, "He looks pretty peaceful right now."

Brook nodded slightly. "He's had a long day. We had to wake him up at 6:00 this morning. He's been up around nine hours without a nap. He was bound to crash at some point. I am just glad that I remembered to bring his blanket. This room is a little chilly."

"That is a very long day for such a little boy. Why don't you and Nikolas just send him home? A hospital is no place for a small child to be cooped up all day. I'm sure he'd rather be at home playing with his toys or watching TV," Lois suggested.

"Nikolas and I are here at the hospital. That is where we want Spencer to be as well. He's doing just fine now that we're fitting his nap in. He'll wake up better than ever."

"I'm sure when he wakes up he'll be bored. Surely there are nannies that can keep an eye on him at Wyndemere while you and Nikolas are here?" asked Lois.

"I don't want nannies watching Spencer. He's just fine right here with me and his father. His Aunt Alexis is in court. His Uncle Lucky and Aunt Lulu are here at the hospital. There is no one else I'd trust to watch Spencer right now."

Lois smiled and said, "Sweetheart, you are a good step-mother I am sure but you can't be there every moment of everyday. It's okay to let go. Spencer shouldn't be forced to come to the hospital every day. We have no way of knowing when or even if Edward's condition will improve."

Brook Lynn's eyes hardened. "Stop…"

"What?" asked Lois, she was confused by the sudden coldness in Brook Lynn.

"I said back off. He's my son and I don't need you telling me how to take care of him. You're not really one to be giving me parenting advice. I haven't heard from you in how long?" Brook Lynn snapped.

"He's your step-son. Not your son. There is a lot more to being a mother than playing house for a couple of months." Lois regretted that statement as soon as it left her mouth.

Jason had been trying to mind his own business but couldn't help overhearing the conversation. He saw the tension brewing between the two women and walked over hoping to put a stop to it before it got out of control. "Lois, maybe you should just back off like Brook Lynn asked you to."

Lois turned so that she was facing Jason. "How is this any of your business?"

"You're stressing her out and no one needs that right now. Everyone is on edge because of Grandfather's condition. Don't make it worse by fighting with your daughter," Jason said with a dry voice.

Ned walked over and asked, "What's going on?"

"I was just telling Brook Lynn that having the boy here in the hospital all day isn't a good idea. She should send him home where he can do things that a normal child does. The boy was cranky not that long ago. A hospital is no place for him," said Lois.

Brook Lynn said, "His name is Spencer and you'd know that if you were even the tiniest bit interested in my life!"

Jason said, "Brook Lynn and Nikolas have had a rough go of it lately. She doesn't need you causing trouble, Lois."

Ned said, "Don't talk to my wife that way, Jason. Why are you even here? Did you decide to play Quartermaine for the day?"

Jason asked, "Why are you here, Ned? Or should I call you Eddie Maine? Or whatever ludicrous stage name you are using now. I see Grandfather more than you do because I am actually here in Port Charles. When is the last time you were here to pay a visit to our ailing grandfather?"

Lois said, "Jason you turned your back on this family a long time ago. Don't try to play the loving grandson. It doesn't suit the black muscle shirt and gun you carry."

"He's too busy being Sonny's hitman to be part of this family. He broke Grandfather's heart years ago. I guess he thinks being here at the end somehow makes up for it," said Ned.

Michael had been letting the other Q's duke it out but hearing Sonny's name was enough to pull him into the fray. "Don't talk about my father or Jason like that. Your wife liked my father enough to name him Brook Lynn's godfather."

Ned said, "Sonny isn't your father. A.J. is your father. Sonny, Carly, and Jason stole you from him and this family. Why are you here?"

Michael said, "I've been interning at ELQ and spending more time with Great-Grandfather. I have every right to be here."

Jason said, "Don't start in on Michael, Ned. You've got a problem then you take it up with me. Maybe if you and the family didn't always cover for AJ's mistakes he wouldn't have been such a train wreck."

Dillon, who'd flown in from Spain to be here, walked over and said, "You are hardly one to talk about a train wreck, Jason. You went from being a promising medical student to an enforcer for the mob."

Michael blinked and asked, "Dillon, when was the last time you were even in Port Charles?"

Jason said, "Emily's funeral."

Ethan, Maya, Siobhan, and Lulu joined the group in an attempt to calm tempers and stop the fighting. However, they just got sucked into the vortex that was a Quartermaine fight.

Epiphany walked into the room and her eyes widened seeing everyone screaming at one another. She frowned and screamed, "Enough! The patients on the floor below you called their nurse to complain about the noise! Your voices are carrying through layers of concrete and steel. That is ridiculous!"

Everyone sort of paused and realized that the argument had gotten out of hand as usual. Ned cleared his throat and said, "We're sorry, Epiphany, we'll keep it down from now on."

She sighed and shook her head, "You'd better. You are over the ICU."

That was a sobering piece of information. They could literally be standing over Edward bickering at one another when he needed them to pull together more than ever.

One by one they started ambling back to their separate corners of the room hoping to eliminate any future fights. Silence was the only way they were all going to manage to be civil to one another.

Epiphany nodded slightly, she was pleased that they'd settled down. However, she knew all too well that it'd just take a small spark to set them off again. She closed the door and headed back down to her floor.

Lois looked across the room at Brook Lynn who was seated quietly with a now wide awake Spencer. The boy looked none too pleased to have been awakened from his nap by the screaming Quartermines. He snuggled against Brook Lynn's side and started reading his book again.

Ned squeezed her hand. "Maybe now isn't the time to mend fences, darling, but the time will come."

"Then when is the right time, Ned. If we keep taking a raincheck on Brook Lynn's life we are going to lose her for good. I'm not prepared to do that. She's carrying our first grandchild. We need to be here for that child and our child. She's angry so she's taking everything out of context. She flew off the handle for no reason," said Lois.

Jason was getting a bottle of water from the mini fridge and frowned. He could see that Lois was just trying to be a mother. However, she was going about it the wrong way. "Brook Lynn flipped out about sending Spencer home because Helena tried to kidnap him twice while they were vacationing in Rome."

Ned was about to tell Jason to go away until he heard the explanation. "When was this?"

"About two weeks ago. It was a really bad situation. It is understandable that she wouldn't be comfortable with leaving Spencer at home," said Jason.

With that Jason walked away.

Lois looked over at Brook Lynn and said, "I can't believe that she didn't call and tell us. Your mother didn't say a word to us either."

Ned cleared his throat. "I haven't actually talked to mother this month. I've been too busy to return her calls. I always know that I'm in for a long conversation when I do finally call. I'd been avoiding doing just that."

Everyone looked up when the door to the boardroom opened.

Skye Chandler walked through the door holding 7 year old Lila Rae's hand. She cleared her throat and said, "Epiphany told me that the family was meeting here to wait on an update. Is there any news?"

Jason smiled at Lila Rae before shifting his gaze to Skye. "No, Monica hasn't come back to tell us anything yet. The last we heard were specialists from the top hospitals in the country were being consulted."

Ned smirked slightly and shook his head. Tracy was bound to be furious at Skye's presence. She absolutely detested the younger woman. Tracy never accepted the fact that Alan adopted Skye as his daughter. Legally binding paperwork had no meaning to his mother. "Skye? Did someone call you?"

She shook her head. "No, I found out this morning while watching the stock report. ELQ's stock is sliding because of the uncertainty surrounding Grandfather's health."

Ned cleared his throat and nodded in agreement. "We will be hemorrhaging money by closing bell if we don't get good news. Mother has been too busy here to even think about releasing a statement about the possible change of power. She's the Chief Operating Officer so maybe that might stem the tired a little."

Skye found seats for herself and Lila Rae at the conference table and got settled. "We'll need to hold an ELQ board meeting soon. Although, I'm sure that will start a few fights."

A few groans went up in the room.

She quirked an eyebrow and asked, "What'd I say?"

Ned shook his head and said, "Don't ask…just don't ask."

* * *

A few hours later the silence in the boardroom was broken when the door opened and a harried but somber Tracy walked in with Luke at her side. She was all but leaning on her husband to maintain her upright position. Tracy's eyes were red-rimmed and her nose was red as if she'd just finished crying.

The people gathered in the room held their collective breath waiting for the words that were sure to tumble out of Tracy's mouth. No one was ready to hear it but they all knew what was coming. They'd known the truth hours ago when no update was given.

Brook felt like her heart had stopped beating altogether. She walked over to Tracy and put a hand on her shoulder. "Granny? What's going on?"

Tracy sniffled and squeezed her hand gently. She said, "You know how I hate to be called that. Call me Grandmother or Tracy for God's sake, but not Granny. I need everyone to listen because I have important news about Daddy. Monica and I decided to wait this long to be absolutely sure. We didn't want to leave any stone unturned."

Everyone slowly walked over to Tracy and formed a semi-circle. The tension in the air was palpable and there were already a few moistening eyes in the room.

Luke's arm was firmly around Tracy's sagging shoulders offering silent support. He'd never seen such strong emotions from his wife but he knew they were there all along. Tracy just liked holding her cards close to the vest.

"Daddy's heart was damaged irreparably by the heart attack. It is a matter of when…not if he'll leave us." Tracy's voice was measured and even but the tension in her face and the tears threatening to fall revealed her true emotions.

Michael asked, "There's nothing that the doctors can do for him? All of the resources General Hospital has and there is nothing?"

Tracy shook her head. "Monica consulted with several cardiac specialists at the top hospitals in the country. His heart was already weak. The overdose and the heart attack last night was just too much for his heart to handle. Monica is very confident in her diagnosis. He's too old for the transplant list. There are no other options."

Brook Lynn began to sob and buried her face against Nikolas' chest. Her worse fear had just been realized. She clung to him for dear life.

He looked on helplessly and wrapped his arms around his wife as she cried.

The sense of disbelief in the room slowly faded into sorrow and grief. There would be no miraculous recovery. There would be no second chances. They were going to lose Edward.

Ned's voice was thick with emotion when he asked, "How long?"

Dillon flinched after hearing the question. He didn't want to put a timeframe around his grandfather's demise. It made the situation all too real and suddenly he was regretting spending so much time away from Port Charles and his family. Those scenes he just had to shoot in Ibiza just didn't seem as important anymore. He could hear Edward in his head asking when he'd be coming home for a visit. His answer was always soon, but it wasn't soon enough.

Tracy said, "A few days at the most, but it will probably be less than that. Daddy is having a hard time breathing on his own now."

Skye dropped down into the nearest chair unable to remain standing after hearing the news. She was expecting a few months not a few days. Edward had welcomed her into his family with open arms even after finding out that Alan wasn't her biological father. The man loved her like she was a member of his family and for the first time in her life she felt like she belonged to something real. Losing Alan had been a bitter pill to swallow but losing Edward was like a knife to the heart.

Tracy looked around at all the glassy eyes and some people were just out right crying. She hated to twist the knife more but they needed to hear everything. Tracy decided to treat it like tearing off a band aid: quick and painful.

"As his only surviving child, I've made the decision to move Daddy back to the house where he belongs. I know there is nowhere else in the world he'd rather be than in the home where he raised his family. Furthermore, Monica and I have decided that we are going to put a DNR in place. We don't want Daddy to suffer anymore than he has to. Reviving him only prolongs the inevitable and causes him more pain. He wouldn't want to live life on dozens of machines. If he had a choice I know that he'd rather be with Mom, Alan, AJ, and Emily. An ambulance will be transporting Daddy and the necessary medical equipment home within the hour. He'll have round the clock monitoring and medical support," Tracy explained.

Skye shot out of her chair. "You want a Do Not Resuscitate order? Are you kidding me, Tracy? Maybe he could get stronger if he was given more time. You are essentially pulling the plug! How do you know that is what he'd want? Has it ever even been discussed?"

Maya shook her head and said, "When a person is this ill and they are put on life support machines they rarely come back off of them. The statistics for patients surviving after being on a ventilator are not encouraging."

Skye cut her eyes at Maya and shook her head. "I am not okay with just giving up on him. You should be either, Tracy."

Ned came to Tracy's defense, "Skye, that isn't fair to my mother. You can doubt her motives on just about anything else but you can't honestly believe that she'd make this decision if it wasn't the only option. You know how protective she is of Grandfather."

Jason spoke for the first time since Tracy had broken the news about Edward's condition. "When can we see him?"

Tracy said, "It will take some time to get him settled in at home. It will be late but under the circumstances…you are all welcome to see him once he's situated in his bedroom."

Brook Lynn asked, "Is he awake or…?"

The older woman looked at her granddaughter sadly and shook her head. "He regained consciousness briefly but he wasn't able to tell us anything he just…he just…"

Tracy stopped talking as she became choked up. She struggled to regain control of her emotions but it was too late. Tears were streaming down her face all over again.

Luke cleared his throat and said, "Edward woke up briefly and asked for Lila while we were in the room with him. He said it was time for him to go."

The room grew eerily silent as that information began to sink in.

Brook Lynn said, "It isn't as if I thought that he'd live forever, but I'm not ready for him to go now…"

Tracy reached out to put an arm around Brook Lynn.

She was too overcome to stay in the room to watch everyone else process the news. The sadness in the room was too much for her to handle. Brook Lynn felt her chest begin to tighten as a full blown panic attack began to take root. She walked out of the room without a word to anyone.

Lois moved toward the door but Nikolas held up his hand and said, "You did enough earlier, Lois. She doesn't need you making things any worse. Lulu can you…"

Lulu sniffled but nodded. "I'll keep an eye on Spencer. Go check on Brook Lynn."

She moved over to the area of the room where Spencer and Lila Rae were playing together. They were sort of blissfully unaware of the deep sorrow in the room. Lulu longed to have their innocence.

Nikolas walked out of the room and searched the peaceful corridor for Brook Lynn. It didn't take long for him to locate her quiet sobs. He rounded the corner and saw Brook Lynn seated in a chair with her head hanging. It sounded as if she was hyperventilating.

Out of nowhere two men appeared carrying cameras. One man was shooting footage while the other one snapped pictures. "Mrs. Cassadine, can you tell us what news you just received? Has Edward Quartermaine died? Are there any suspects in the case? What have you been told about the case?"

Nikolas was incensed. "Get those cameras out of my wife's face now! Someone call security!"

Brook Lynn shook her head unable to speak at the moment. She was having a hard time controlling her breathing and was quickly becoming lightheaded. Brook Lynn's body stiffened and her eyes rolled into the back of her head as she fainted from the lack of oxygen.

Nikolas rushed to her side, "Brook Lynn! Baby, come on…wake up. Come on, you need to wake up."

The door to the boardroom opened and several members of the family spilled out into the hallway having heard the commotion. Jason, Ethan, and Dillon went after the photographers.

Ethan grabbed one of the cameras and slung it to the floor. Several pieces of the camera went flying in different directions. "Get the hell out of here before I break more than your bloody camera!"

Dillon shoved the other man and grabbed his camera. He ripped the digital card out and smashed the equipment against the floor.

The shorter of the two men said, "You just ruined my camera. I will sue you! My lawsuit will be worth a hell of a lot more than the footage would have netted me on the open market."

Ethan laughed and said, "I don't have any money and I'm not a Quartermaine. You can't get blood from a turnip jerk."

The older of the two men snorted and nodded at Dillon and said, "No, but he is a Quartermaine and he's going to pay through the nose."

Jason was at his limit with the situation and made a move toward both men. He could easily make them regret stepping foot into the hospital.

Lucky and Dante raced down the hall with their badges in hand. "You two are trespassing. You have a minute to get what's left of your cameras and get out of here or we'll haul you down to the PCPD for trespassing, disturbing the peace, and harassment."

The older man said, "Those charges will never stick and you know it. We'll be out in a few hours to tell the world our story."

Lucky frowned and lowered his voice. "You could do that but then you might attract Jason Morgan's attention."

The shorter of the two men froze and his eyes shot to Jason. He wasn't from Port Charles but he'd definitely heard the name Jason Morgan. "You mean Jason Morgan, Sonny Corinthos' enforcer?"

Dante replied, "One in the same."

The shorter man shook his head and grabbed his buddy's arm. "Let's get the hell out of here while we still can."

The older man looked ready to protest but instead followed his friend down the hall and into the stairwell.

Lucky said, "Sorry for using you that way, Jason."

Jason shook his head and said, "It isn't as if you were lying."

The men turned around to see Maya and Steve Webber tending to Brook Lynn's still unconscious body.

The rest of the family stood around in shock watching the scene unfold.


	24. Two Heads Are Better Than One

Ned and Lois sat stoically outside of Brook Lynn's hospital room. Following her fainting spell, the young woman was loaded onto a bed and transported to the Obstetrics Unit at General Hospital. The weary older man scrubbed at the stubble on his face and asked, "How much more are we to endure? Grandfather being ill is bad enough but having to worry about Brook Lynn and the baby is nearly unbearable."

Lois dabbed at tears that were slowly sliding down her cheeks. "What if I did this to our little girl, Ned? I had no clue what was going on in her life. I didn't know that she'd gone to the hospital previously because of stress and trauma. I didn't know because I didn't take the time to check in with my daughter. Jason tired to tell me to leave it alone and I just kept going."

"I've been shirking my responsibility to my entire family…most of all our daughter. I don't know what is going on me with. I think I spent so many years dedicated to ELQ…at a certain point I just couldn't do it anymore. Somehow I confused working at ELQ with being a part of the family. Over the years I'd forgotten that they are mutually exclusive."

She shook her head, "I don't have an excuse like that for Brook Lynn. I took a step back because it was easier than dealing with her on a regular basis. I can lie and say it was my passion for the music industry but we both know the truth."

Ned's heart ached for his wife. Lois had many faults but she loved Brook Lynn. Their daughter was a source of pride for both of them. However, there was no denying that they'd fallen down on the job in recent years. There were many reasons that Ned and Lois had become estranged from Brook Lynn. Their careers was chief among those reasons. However, when you got down to brass tacks they were distant because it was just easier.

Nothing was ever easy with Brook Lynn. She'd been a handful since childhood. When Ned and Lois made the decision to leave Brook Lynn in Bensonhurst with the Cerullo Family it had been for their own comfort. They could focus on the music without worrying about her getting into trouble.

However, the longer they were away the more Brook Lynn seemed to get into trouble. The more she got into trouble the more they admonished her. The more the punitive they were with her the more strained the relationship became. Eventually, they just cut her off financially, but they'd already cut her off emotionally.

When she was a young woman acting out it was easier to justify cutting her off. They could call it tough love and seem like strict but loving parents. However, seeing the person she'd grown into now it was obvious that she'd matured without them and if Brook Lynn didn't want them in her life it would be justified.

"Lois, I know that you are scared but I know that Brook Lynn is going to be fine. She has your strength and I've always known that. We've made mistakes but we can do better. We will do better," he promised.

She nodded tearfully, "I just wish that Nikolas or Steve Webber would come out here and tell us something. They've been in there for an hour now. I just want to know that Brook Lynn and our granddaughter are going to be okay."

Ned sighed deeply and looked to his cell phone. He had more than a dozen text messages inquiring about the state of ELQ. There were a dozen more solicitations for quotes about Edward from news organizations and tabloids. He was not particularly interested in answering any of them or listening to the voicemails clogging up his phone. Ned was well aware that this was only the beginning. His family was headed straight for rough seas. The Quartermaines were so fragmented now he wondered if the ship could be righted.

In the past they had someone that brought the entire family together. His grandmother, Lila, was one of those people. His grandfather, Edward, was the other. With the latter swiftly fading Ned was concerned that they'd be unable to pull it together.

Dillon walked up the hallway with his hands stuffed into the pockets of his navy blue slacks. "Any news?"

Ned shook his head. "We haven't heard anything yet. Another doctor went into the room about 30 minutes ago. Beyond that there haven't been any updates. Is there any news about Grandfather?"

"Well, Mom wanted me to let you know that Grandfather's room at home has been set up with all of the proper equipment to monitor his condition. An ambulance will take him home in about 15 minutes. There is a plan in place to throw off the reporters camped out in front of the hospital and the house. We've leaked a location to the media through a member of the janitorial service. As we speak they are beating a path to a private recovery clinic in Suffolk County. The medical director at the clinic has agreed to keep up the charade for the rest of the week."

Ned said, "I wouldn't bet on it lasting that long. The reporters are going to be relentless with the staff at the clinic. We have a very small window before the house is inundated with them again."

"The diversion is good enough to get him home without having to drive through a media circus. It is the best solution that we have, Ned. Mother is right. Grandfather should be in the place he loves the most. He shouldn't die in some sterile ICU bay with strangers around him. Are you going to wait here for news on Brook Lynn?" asked Dillon.

Ned looked to his wife and then nodded. "We'll stay until we find out if Brook Lynn is okay. I'll call and give you an update as soon as we know anything."

Dillon squeezed his brother's shoulder in support and gave a quick nod of his head to Lois.

"Thanks for telling us about Edward, Dillon," said Lois.

Ned closed his eyes tiredly and said, "I think we need to consider putting the album on hold for awhile. I know that I said we could just pick up recording here in Port Charles, but that might not be possible with everything that is going on. I'd rather not pay musicians and sound engineers to be here when we I'm sure it will just be one delay after another."

Lois kissed his cheek, "Your family and our daughter need us right now. It isn't the time to focus on music. There will be a time for it and we are going to finish that CD but not at the cost of what is important."

"I couldn't have said it better myself, Lois," Ned agreed.

* * *

Nikolas stood up from his chair in complete shock. His arms were folded over his chest in anger. He tempered his voice as to not upset Brook Lynn, "Steve, Brook had an ultrasound done a little more than a month ago when she was 18 weeks pregnant. We made sure to have the ultrasound done before we left the country. There was no hint of twins in the picture. Please explain this gross incompetence on the hospital's part. I'd like to know whose name to submit to the board for termination."

Dr. Lee said, "Using a regular ultrasound in the early stages of a pregnancy makes it very easy for the equipment and human eyes to misinterpret or misunderstand the findings. I saw one distinct embryo in the initial ultrasound conducted when we confirmed Brook's pregnancy. However, I used a traditional two-dimensional ultrasound. The ultrasound wand was unable to get a more global view and the embryos were very close together in the womb. Unfortunately, it just appeared that the embryo was shadowed. Standard procedure dictates that we don't do another ultrasound until week 18."

"I accept that it is harder to detect a second embryo in the earlier stages of a pregnancy. I am taking issue with the fact that we came in for an ultrasound before our trip to Rome. Brook Lynn was 18 weeks at that time. I am not a doctor but you cannot tell me that the second baby wasn't visible," said Nikolas.

"Unfortunately, as you know I was delivering a baby that day and an ultrasound technician was dispatched in my place. He is a fairly new and inexperienced technician. Cyrus knew that there was a single fetus in the womb from Brook Lynn's chart. I'm afraid that he did a quick pass to assess the gender of your baby and didn't look or pay attention to anything else. That is what he put in his lab report and that is the information I relayed to you."

"We heard the baby's heartbeat a month ago. Why didn't you hear anything at that point. I'm just having a very hard time understanding how this went undetected," Nikolas complained.

Steve said, "We used the Doppler to track the heartbeats and there are two hearts beating almost simultaneously in utero. It is not uncommon to only hear one heartbeat for twins. To put your minds at ease we can conduct a 4D ultrasound because Brook Lynn is 24 weeks pregnant now. A 4D scan is going to give several different angles of the fetuses in the womb. I am very sorry about the mix-up. We provide quality care here and we failed."

Brook Lynn sighed, "Steve, you don't need to apologize. Nikolas and I moved our appointment because we were going out of town. You were gracious enough to send someone to do the ultrasound for us because I wanted to know the baby's gender. Mistakes happen. As long as you are saying that both babies are healthy…then we don't want to make a big deal out of it."

Nikolas frowned seeing the look on Brook Lynn's face. The death glare she was shooting his way would have silenced a weaker man. However, he did decide to soften his tone, "I am just upset because had I known my wife was pregnant with twins I would not have taken her to Rome this late in the pregnancy. Anything could have happened while we were in a foreign country. In fact, we were playing to go on to Greece after leaving Rome for a week or more."

Dr. Lee said, "Brook Lynn is in excellent health. I believed that she was safe to travel and I still believe that. However, you have every right to be disappointed in the care your wife received here, Mr. Cassadine. What can we do to make this right?"

"I just want the 4D scan. I want to see the babies. I want to know that they are okay. And if the positioning is right…I'd like to know the gender of the second baby. My husband will settle down with time. I assure you," said Brook Lynn.

Nikolas sighed and had a seat next to her bed. "From now on we only see physicians. I don't know want technicians working on my wife. As for the young man that made this egregious error…"

"He will be placed on leave until the board can evaluate his conduct and come to some sort of agreement about his punishment. It is very likely that he will face dismissal because of this," Steve explained.

"No," said Brook Lynn.

Nikolas blinked looking at his wife. "Surely, you don't want him to keep his job after what he did. How many other ultrasounds has he botched? I'm not just thinking about you right now. I am concerned about the liability he poses to this hospital. We could be sued."

"Cyrus was a very nice guy. He was polite and had a wonderful bedside manner. I felt very comfortable with him. I was rushing him. No doubt he was nervous. I mean my grandmother and husband serve on the board of directors for this hospital. My husband is the Chief Trustee. I don't think that he should be fired for one mistake. Maybe a suspension or probationary period. Please, Nikolas, don't push this."

Nikolas' jaw set with anger but he didn't argue the point. He put his hands up in surrender and said, "Fine. When this goes in front of the board I will push for probation instead of termination."

She smiled gently and reached out taking Nikolas' hand. "Thank you, honey."

"What can I deny my pregnant wife? The beautiful woman that is going to be the mother of two of my children," said Nikolas looking into her eyes. He picked up her hand and placed a gentle kiss across her knuckles.

Dr. Lee said, "We're going to have to move you to a room down the hall where the 4D equipment is located. We will do that in a few minutes."

Dr. Webber and Dr. Lee left the room to give Brook Lynn and Nikolas some privacy.

"How are you feeling, Brook Lynn? You really gave me a scare in that waiting room. I was scared that something was seriously wrong with you or the baby. We've had one too many close calls lately," said Nikolas. He reached out and caressed her cheek.

Brook Lynn closed her eyes feeling Nikolas' hand against her cheek. "Me and my panic attacks. That might have been the worst possible moment. I haven't enjoyed these scares anymore than you have. I think this is one hell of a way to get introduced to the Cassadine way of life."

"Wishing you hadn't married me?" asked Nikolas.

She shook her head and said, "Never. I fell in love with you and I feel very lucky that you took me into your home that day. It changed my life."

"It changed mine too," admitted Nikolas.

"I can't wait to tell Spencer about the second baby. I think he's going to be excited," said Brook Lynn.

Nikolas looked thoughtful for a moment, "What would you say to having Spencer in the room for the ultrasound? We can see the new baby as a family."

Brook Lynn lit up and said, "I love that idea, Nikolas. I think it'd be perfect. I'm so excited to see the babies."

Nikolas leaned down and kissed her softly. "I'm going to go back up to the boardroom to get Spencer. I will meet you in the new room."

"Alright. I'll be here or down the hall depending on how long it takes the doctors to come back to move me."

"Considering that you are the one holding me back from raining hell down on them…it had better not take long at all," said Nikolas. He smiled gently before walking out the door.

Nikolas walked out of Brook Lynn's hospital room and paused seeing Lucky and Siobhan seated in the waiting area with Spencer. He smiled and walked toward them.

Ned and Lois stood up seeing him approaching the waiting area. "Nikolas, how is she? How is our daughter?" asked Lois. The woman was wringing her hands to the point of mild skin irritation. It was apparent that Brook Lynn wasn't the only one with anxiety issues in the family.

Nikolas wanted to be harsh after hearing about the argument earlier in the day. However, at the moment he wasn't in the mood for an argument and emotions were running high. "Brook Lynn is doing well."

Lois sighed in relief. She asked, "What happened? Why did she faint? Is the baby okay?"

Lucky walked over holding Spencer's hand and Siobhan followed behind holding the activity bag Brook Lynn brought for the little boy. "How is she, Nik?"

"Brook Lynn is doing great. She started having a panic attack after hearing about Edward. Normally, she's able to calm herself down but she couldn't today. Brook started hyperventilating. Luckily, the body has an easy solution for that…it shuts down and you pass out. Dr. Webber said that she's in good health and Dr. Lee conducted an ultrasound. During the ultrasound we found out that Brook Lynn is pregnant with twins."

Lucky's eyes widened, "Twins? Way to go, Nik! I'm happy for the two of you. I thought it was just one little girl that you two were going to name Emelina."

"The first ultrasound was too early to detect a multiple pregnancy and the second was poorly done by a technician when Dr. Lee was busy. We just did a quick ultrasound and Dr. Lee spotted the second baby. They both have strong heartbeats. We're waiting to get Brook moved down the hall to do a 4D ultrasound. We're going to bring Spencer in the room to see the babies too," said Nikolas.

Lois was genuinely stunned and it took several moments before she could form words. "I know that we've got no right to ask but could we see Brook Lynn?"

Nikolas said, "I don't know. Brook Lynn has had a very hard day and she doesn't need another argument. We just want to find something to be happy about in a decidedly grief filled day."

Ned said, "You have my word, Nikolas. We just want to see Brook Lynn and apologize for earlier and then we will give your family some space. Grandfather is being moved home. Lois and I will leave to go over there with the rest of the family."

Nikolas glanced at Spencer and knew that there was a time he was distant from his son. In fact, it was Aidan's impending birth that inspired him to be a more hands on father. He was grateful to have the opportunity to make up for his less than stellar past with Spencer. Now Nikolas was closer than ever to his son. He knew as much as Ned and Lois had hurt Brook Lynn, they deserved an opportunity to at least see her.

He nodded and said, "You won't have long. They will be moving her soon. Go ahead."

Ned said, "Thank you, Nikolas."

Lois took her husband's hand and entered Brook Lynn's room after knocking softly. "Sweetheart?"

Brook Lynn looked up from the ultrasound picture she was holding in her hand and the smile on her face dulled somewhat. "Uh…hi."

Lois and Ned moved over to Brook Lynn's bed. Lois reached out and gently smoothed her daughter's hair back from her face. "We are so sorry for so many things, Brook Lynn. But no sorrier than for what happened today in the boardroom. I was out of line and I was feeling guilty and defensive. I know that we've done a lot for you to forgive us for so I'm not asking for that right now. I'm just asking if you might…let us be some small part of your life?"

Brook Lynn shook her head, "For how long? You'll be gone as soon as we lose Great-Grandfather. That is the only reason you're here right now."

Ned said, "That's fair, but your mother and I have made the decision to put production of the album on hold. The other artists can work on their songs without us. We have final refusal on any track going onto their albums. We want to be here for the family…all of the family."

The young woman was shocked to hear they'd be taking a break. That was unlike her parents. Music was their passion and rarely did they ever put it on hold. "You mean that?"

Lois nodded and said, "Nikolas told us that you are having twins. We're so happy for you, honey. And we just want a chance to be part of that. We want to be part of this family you're building with Nikolas."

Ned continued, "We don't want to be outsiders looking in on our daughter and our grandchildren. You don't have to answer now. Just think it over, sweetheart."

Lois leaned down and placed a small kissed on Brook Lynn's forehead. "Please…think about it."

Dr. Lee and Epiphany walked into the room ready to roll Brook Lynn down the hall. "Are you ready to go, Mrs. Cassadine?"

Brook Lynn blinked back tears and nodded. "Yes, I'm ready to go."

The two women released the breaks on the bed and began to roll Brook out of the room.

Brook Lynn reached out with the ultrasound picture in hand. "Here…I thought you might like this."

Lois took the picture and watched as Brook's bed left the room. She looked down at the ultrasound and gasped. "Ned, would you look at this…our grandchildren."

Ned's eyes shifted to the picture and a smile settled on his face. "Wow…"


	25. Guess Who?

Nikolas spotted Lucky taking a phone call out on the veranda at the Quartermaine Mansion. He'd been anxious to speak with his brother in private for hours now. Nikolas needed an update on the case and any information he might have gleaned from poking around Ferncliff.

He quietly slipped out of the door as to not disturb the grieving family. Everyone was seated in various areas of the room as they waited for Tracy and Monica to allow visitors upstairs.

Lucky sighed and ended his call. He looked back seeing Nikolas. "How is it going in there?"

"About as well as you might expect under the circumstances. The grief is shifting into something else for Ned and Skye. They are both concerned with securing Edward's legacy. ELQ's stock is taking a nosedive because of the uncertainty surrounding his condition. I think a press conference with Commissioner Scorpio is being planned," Nikolas explained.

"Well, Mac won't have much in the way of answers. We haven't been able to narrow down the suspect list at all. The evidence collected from the scene is still being processed by our crime lab and it will be a few days before we get back any answers on the subject. The PCPD is being bombarded by reporters…it is making a difficult case that much harder."

Nikolas shook his head and said, "Brook Lynn is heartbroken over this. Everyone is. I've been wracking my brain all day trying to figure out if Helena could be responsible for this. Were you able to find anything out?"

Lucky said, "I spent a couple of hours out at Ferncliff today. I looked at surveillance footage on the night Helena was admitted to the facility and she did have a visitor."

The dark haired prince blew out a distressed breath and turned away from Lucky. He stared off into space not sure that he was ready to hear what would be said next. Anyone willing to collude with Helena was going to be bad news. "Who was it? Helena doesn't have any friends so I can't even begin to think of anyone that would come to her aid."

"I can't say that the person was coming to her aid…or they might have had their own agenda. The person I saw sneaking into the room was Heather Webber…"

Nikolas spun around to look Lucky in the eye. "Heather Webber? The lunatic that married Edward after Lila's death and tried to kill him."

Lucky quipped, "The one and only. She stayed in Helena's room for twenty minutes before wandering off down the hall. I arranged for a meeting with Heather Webber but she played the insanity card and pretended to be confused. She might be a lunatic but she isn't mentally incompetent. She was thoroughly enjoying the attention."

"Well, we've got to get her to talk. She has to tell us why she was in Helena's room that night and if she had anything to do with the attempted murder on Edward," said Nikolas.

"She's not likely to talk about it. If Heather is involved she's smart enough to know that she has to keep silent. Edward is going to die and his death will be directly linked to the attack on him in his office. That means whoever is responsible for the attack can and will be charged with murder when he dies. That is all the incentive she needs to keep quiet on the issue. I guess my question is could she have conspired with Helena?"

Nikolas replied, "Why not? My grandmother has never really been all that particular about who she uses to accomplish her goals. As long as things get done then she is satisfied. Being locked away in Ferncliff is the perfect cover to keep her off of the suspect list."

"Well, that isn't the only suspicious thing I found when I visited Ferncliff. I noticed a glitch in the footage I was watching," Lucky said.

"A glitch? How do you mean?"

"Well, I mean it appeared to be two different videos spliced together. It was just done poorly. Ferncliff agreed to hand over all of their security footage and it is at the PCPD. However, I burned a copy and handed it over to Spinelli. He is faster and will dedicate every moment to it. I cleared it with Jason and he let Spinelli know that this was their top priority."

Nikolas quirked an eyebrow and said, "I am surprised that you were willing to involve Spinelli and Jason."

Lucky replied, "Spinelli is a computer genius. I would be a fool not to take advantage of such a valuable resource. My goal is to find out who did this to Edward and I will figure it out. In the meantime I need a list of Helena's known associates."

"I'll get that to you soon. I've already got people tracking down all of her likely go-to people. I also have them looking for the people that owe Helena a favor. That isn't a very long list but it is populated with very dangerous people," said Nikolas.

"Good. I need all the help that I can get right now. How is Brook Lynn doing?" asked Lucky.

"Today has been a hard day for her. She finds out that her great-grandfather is going to die on the same day she finds out we're pregnant with twins. It is definitely hard to celebrate the happy news when there is so much sadness about Edward."

Lucky asked, "So did you find out the gender of the second baby?"

Nikolas nodded and smiled, "We are having two girls. Brook Lynn is elated. Lulu was pretty happy too. We do have a fairly male dominated family. I think she's liking the idea of finally having some reinforcements." "Congratulations, Nik. I'm really happy for the two of you. You seem genuinely happy and…you deserve that…"

Nikolas said, "Thanks for that, Lucky. I am happy. I'm happier than I've ever been. I'm just surprised that you are happy for me."

Lucky gave Nikolas a confused look and waited for him to elaborate.

"What I did to you and Elizabeth…."

"That is water under the bridge for me, Nikolas. It hurt because you are my brother and I love you, but at the end of the day it is the best thing that ever happened to me. As much as I love Elizabeth…we were never going to work out. Too much damage had been done in the past. My affair with Maxie and my drug abuse destroyed her trust for me. Elizabeth's relationship with Jason destroyed my trust for her. We just kept trying because the love was still there and we thought it was enough to make it work."

"And it wasn't?" asked Nikolas.

"If you and Elizabeth hadn't carried on an affair…I would have married her and made the biggest mistake of my life. We would have spent years hurting one another and putting our kids through hell to just end up going our separate ways anyway. Ending my relationship with Elizabeth freed me up to meet Siobhan while on assignment. She is everything I've ever wanted in a partner. It is like being two sides of the same coin. I'm over the betrayal. It is time that you get over it too."

Nikolas chuckled softly and shook his head. "I don't know if I would be able to forgive you if the shoe was on the other foot."

Lucky chuckled and clapped Nikolas on the back. "Well, we both know that I've always been the better man."

Nikolas laughed and said, "You are so funny in a commoner sort of way. Let's head back inside. This cold snap is doing a number on the temperatures. It's nearly summer and we are getting a couple of inches of snow."

Lucky chuckled and said, "You've spent time in Russia. Are you actually complaining about a little snow at the end of April?"

"I've remained in Port Charles for the distinct lack of arctic temperatures," Nikolas chided.

Lucky shook his head, "You've gotten anemic in your old age."

Nikolas laughed and said, "The age difference between us isn't that large and I have a young wife to keep me young."

Lucky smirked and teased, "Poor Brook Lynn."

Nikolas chuckled as he walked into the house. He walked over to the chair where Brook Lynn was seated. He followed her gaze and saw that Ned, Skye, and Jason were all huddled around the desk talking strategy. "Everything okay?"

She nodded slightly and smiled, "I was just thinking that my father is never more himself than when he's immersed into all things ELQ. Singing might be his passion but this has some sort of hold over him. I don't really understand it. I guess it's because I've never had any interest in the inner workings of a multinational conglomerate."

"Business success can be quite exhilarating. Take it from someone that prides themselves on it. You didn't get any joy from helping me close my business deals?" asked Nikolas.

Brook Lynn laughed softly and said, "I was just happy not to do something embarrassing. I wasn't really shooting for the moon at those business dinners. My game plan was always to be funny, engaging, charming, and a very nice piece of arm candy."

Nikolas frowned deeply and gently squeezed her hand. "You were so much more than that, Brook Lynn. My business associates found you to be far more interesting than me, but then I knew they would. Let's face it…I don't have what anyone would call a sparkling personality."

Brook Lynn rolled her eyes and said, "If anyone says that about you then they don't know you very well. I've always found you interesting and a lot of fun."

"You brought that out in me, Brook Lynn. I thought that part of me died when Emily died. You were a surprisingly pleasant reminder that I was still among the living," said Nikolas.

Brook Lynn smiled slightly and said, "Oh, I meant to tell you that Alice took Spencer and Lila Rae to the kitchen for a snack prepared by Cook."

"Why aren't you in the kitchen eating a snack prepared by Cook? I haven't seen you eat very much today. As a matter of fact I don't think you've eaten since breakfast this morning," Nikolas complained.

"I'm not really in the mood to eat anything, but Alice let me know that not eating wasn't an option. She'll be bringing a plate of something out to me very soon."

Nikolas laughed and said, "Alice is a force to be reckoned with."

"A force that has no problem putting you in a headlock if you get out of hand or a full nelson for that matter. She is a woman with many hidden talents and a serious attraction for Luke Spencer," said Brook Lynn, she laughed quietly.

Nikolas' eyes widened just a touch and he chuckled, "Honestly, I wonder what he does to send women into such a state. He might as well have a fan club of middle aged women."

Brook Lynn laughed harder, "As he's married to my grandmother…I'd rather not know. The thought of Granny Tracy and Luke doing more than sleeping in a bed together is enough to put me off eating for a week or more."

Nikolas chuckled, "That isn't an image I want to spend too much time thinking about either."

He looked across the room to where Dillon was standing with a blond young woman. "Girlfriend?"

Brook Lynn shook her head and said, "Wife. Dillon neglected to tell Tracy that he'd gone and got married. She seems nice enough and apparently she's from Port Charles, but when my grandmother comes to her senses later on Dillon is going to wish he hadn't brought her."

Nikolas laughed heartily, "We got married without telling our families. It isn't so bad."

"We were drunk and our families found out through the newspapers. I think that is better than showing up with a wife out of the blue. A wife you've been married to for nearly a year," said Brook Lynn.

"Nearly a year? That is a long time to keep a marriage under wraps. You said that she is from Port Charles? What is her maiden name?" asked Nikolas.

"Baldwin…"

"As in Scott Baldwin?" asked Nikolas, the look of disdain on his face was evident.

Brook Lynn just nodded and said, "One in the same. She's his daughter, Serena. I can't think of a soul that actually likes Scotty he's always been such a jerk. Hopefully, she's nothing like her father."

Nikolas shook his head, "Well, parents aren't really a good indicator of what type of person you will become. With Stavros as a father I should be a half-mad evil genius plotting the destruction of Port Charles and all of its inhabitants."

"Well, you are a genius…just not evil," said Brook Lynn.

"I have my moments…"

* * *

Tracy Quartermaine walked out of the Quartermaine home with her husband, Luke Spencer, at her side. She bit back a frown seeing the throng of reporters and cameras awaiting her on the front lawn. Ned had urged her to have the press conference at ELQ but she refused to leave Edward's side for that length of time.

More than anything she wanted to be upstairs spending every spare moment with her father. However, her role as CEO was clear, it was Tracy's job to assure the investors that ELQ was not a rudderless ship. Her steady hand was on the tiller and the company would not suffer even as the Quartermaines suffered an unimaginable loss.

As she approached the podium Tracy felt a swelling of pride seeing how the family had come together for Edward and ELQ. Monica, Ned, Lois, Jason, Sam, Skye, Dillon, Serena, Michael, Brook Lynn, Nikolas, Maya, and Ethan were all lined up behind the podium.

Lucky, Siobhan, Lulu, and Dante were off to the side but she was glad to have them there. Tracy had grown close to her step-children in her time being married to Luke. The fact that they were there to support her meant everything.

Her family might have been ravaged by death and at times misfortune but this picture reminded Tracy that long after Edward was gone the Quartermaine family would live on and thrive. She only wished her father could see how everyone had come together for him. It would have pleased Edward to no end.

Ned walked over and placed a hand on Tracy's arm. "Mother, it's time…"

Tracy smiled tiredly and said, "So it is…"

Luke kissed her temple and said, "You can do this, Spanky."

Tracy shot him a glare before walking up to the podium. "Last night an assailant breached the security of my family's home and attacked my father, Edward Quartermaine. Subsequently, he was rushed to General Hospital and treated by one of the top cardiologists in the country, his daughter-in-law, Dr. Monica Quartermaine. The nature of this attack and his injuries will not be released to the media as the investigation is ongoing. We are cooperating fully with the PCPD and ask that anyone with information please call the tip hotline. We ask for privacy and discretion as we try to navigate this tragedy as a family. We understand that there is an overwhelming interest in this case and my father's health. We will hold another press conference in two days time with an update. I will now take a few questions."

The reporters began yelling their question, vying for Tracy's attention.

She motioned to a young woman in the middle of the pack.

"Ms. Quartermaine, are the police pursuing any suspects?"

"As I said earlier…I am unable to discuss specifics related to the case as it is an ongoing investigation. The very last thing I'd want to do is give this monster any attention in the press. I'd like to keep the focus on my father. Next question," said Tracy.

She motioned to an older man closer to the podium.

"Rumors are circulating that Edward is on his deathbed. Is there any truth to those rumors?"

Tracy smiled and said, "Those are patently false rumors being spread by provocateurs. It is an attempt to get the press into a lather and judging by the massive turn out tonight I'd say it has worked like a charm. My father is an elderly man and he did sustain injuries as a result of this attack. However, he is receiving the best of care and resting comfortably. Any news to the contrary is complete claptrap. Next question."

Tracy motioned to another man near the podium.

"Assuming your father is unable to resume his duties at ELQ, who is positioned to take over for him?"

"Although my father has been the face of ELQ since its founding, he has not actively run the company in years. I have been the Chief Operating Officer since 2005. I will continue on in my capacity as COO. While I am tending to my father's care my eldest son, Ned Ashton, will be assisting in the day-to-day operations at ELQ. Tomorrow morning a Board of Director's meeting will be held."

Ned walked up and whispered something into Tracy's ear.

She cleared her throat and said, "I'm afraid that is all the time that I have for questions tonight. We will hold another press conference in two days to update everyone on my father's health and the progress in this case. Thank you."

Tracy turned and walked away from the podium and headed back into the house. The rest of the family filed in behind her.

Alice closed and locked the door once everyone was in the house. She peered out at the reporters who were slowly leaving the property. The police were conducting crowd control and ensuring that everyone left.

She walked into the sitting room and said, "Dinner will be served in five minutes. Cook expects all of you to stay for dinner. She has prepared a feast for all of you. The little ones are already enjoying their dinner."

Nikolas asked, "How was she able to make a feast so quickly?"

Brook Lynn laughed and said, "Cook might be ill-tempered but she is amazing in the kitchen. There is nothing she can't do. I'm glad she's made something because I am starving now. That snack from earlier has worn off."

"That's because you didn't eat lunch today. I should have made sure that you did," said Nikolas.

"I'm not a kid. I was too stressed to eat. It would have just come back up. Let's go snag a couple seats at the table before everyone rushes in. I don't want to get stuck at the end of the table. You have to wait longer for the food to make it down to your end of the table," said Brook Lynn.

He laughed, "Good call."

Brook Lynn and Nikolas walked into the dining room where a few people had already began milling around.

Skye, Lucky, Siobhan, Lulu, and Dante were already seated at the table.

Nikolas chose the seat next to Lucky and pulled out Brook Lynn's chair for her.

Slowly the rest of the seats started to fill up as everyone else selected places at the tables. The table had been expanded to maximum capacity to accommodate the larger dinner party. The table was set for a formal dinner.

Ned looked around the table and smiled, "I can't remember how long it has been since we've had a full table here."

Monica paused in thought and said, "It would have been some time before we lost Emily."

Nikolas' expression saddened at the mention of Emily. He glanced at Brook Lynn.

She reached over and squeezed his hand gently. Brook Lynn knew the guilt he harbored about Emily's untimely demise. "I can't remember a family dinner that didn't end in absolute chaos."

Tracy chuckled softly, "We've had a few meals that were disasters. Our attempts at holiday meals just never work out."

Ned said, "Thank God for pizza or we might have starved over the years."

Jason's lips quirked into a smile. "Those pizzas were very good."

Ned nodded in agreement. "The very best pizza in state if you ask me."

Alice walked into the dining room carrying a platter with two massive crown roasts. "Well, there won't be any need for pizza tonight. "

All eyes were drawn to the mouthwatering platter of meat and stuffing.

Monica said, "Alice, tell Cook that this looks amazing."

Alice said, "I'll be back shortly with the side dishes."

Lucky chuckled, "Glad that I decided to stick around for dinner. I wouldn't want to miss this."

The doors to the dining room swung open and there stood AJ Quartermaine in the flesh. "Is there room for one more?"

Alice was walking into the room with two serving dishes but dropped them in shock seeing AJ.

Ned groaned looking at the food scattered across the floor. "So much for the dinner not being a disaster…"


	26. Sometimes Death is Temporary

Ned stood up and glared in AJ's direction. "What the hell are you doing here? Your presence is the last thing our family needs right now."

Jason stared in AJ's direction with a look of shock and exasperation. There wasn't much that could surprise the hitman but right now he was outdone. "Better question. Why are you alive?"

Tracy asked, "How are you alive?"

Dillon shook his head and said, "I think I'd have to agree with Jason on this one. Why are you alive? You should be dead for what you did."

Monica quickly crossed the room and threw her arms around AJ's neck. "Sweetheart, what are you doing here? You promised that you would stay away. You promised me."

Tracy threw her napkin on the table and stood up. "You knew that he was alive, Monica? He shot my brother, your husband, in the back."

Michael sneered, "He tried to kill Jason in front of me."

AJ looked up hearing an unfamiliar voice but then his eyes fell onto his son. He felt like the wind had been knocked out of him. "Michael…"

Michael crossed his arms over his chest uninterested in speaking to AJ.

Monica said, "AJ, you took an incredible risk coming here. You promised…"

"Grandfather being ill was all over the news but there was no information. I tried calling you but you never called me back," said AJ.

"There wasn't time to call, AJ. Once Edward was rushed to the hospital I was there with him until he came back home. Since then I've been busy ensuring that he's receiving the proper care here. I haven't even looked at my cell phone," Monica explained remorsefully.

"There was a complete media blackout until Tracy held that news conference. I heard it on the radio on my way over here. There's only one reason that we'd do that…Grandfather is really ill isn't he?" asked AJ.

Monica lightly cupped AJ's cheek and smiled with glassy eyes. "Edward's heart is very weak and it is only a matter of time, but we decided it was better to leave the public in the dark for the time being."

AJ said, "That's why I came home. I had to see Grandfather before it was too late. I'd never forgive myself."

Ned scoffed and said, "I find that hard to believe. You've certainly forgiven yourself for the other horrible things you've done to this family. I hardly think dereliction of responsibility would weigh heavy on your conscience."

"You've never been anything but a horrible disappointment to everyone in this family, AJ. You are weak, pathetic, lazy, and irresponsible. Every misfortune that has befallen you was of your own doing. Why would you impose yourself on my father in his last days? How selfish can you be?" asked Tracy.

Skye said, "Tracy, you are out of line. AJ loves Grandfather as much as everyone else at this table does. He's made some mistakes but who here hasn't. We have all committed the sin of gluttony and selfishness. We have all betrayed one another but that does not mean that we don't love our Grandfather."

AJ smiled, "Thank you, Skye."

Tracy snapped, "You aren't even a real Quartermaine! You have no right being here! You were not Alan's daughter."

"But he thought of me as his daughter. He and Grandfather welcomed me with open arms into this family. You have no standing to revoke my membership to this family," railed Skye.

AJ said, "And last I remember this was my mother's house so you can't kick me out Aunt Tracy."

Tracy ground her teeth in anger and then looked at Lucky. "You're a police officer! There is a fugitive standing right in front of you. He shot my brother in the back; he kidnapped children, and then faked his own death. That has to be enough for him to spend a night or so in jail."

Lucky sighed and said, "I take back what I said about being glad I stayed for dinner. Little help, Dante."

Dante and Lucky approached AJ.

Lucky said, "Alan Quartermaine, Jr. You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say or do can be held against you in a court of law. You have the right to have an attorney present when you are questioned. If you cannot afford an attorney, one will be provided for you by the State of New York. Do you understand these rights as I have explained them to you?"

Dante was handcuffing AJ.

AJ grumbled, "Yes, I understand my rights perfectly."

Monica said, "Lucky, please, don't do this!"

Lucky said, "It is my job, Monica. I have to arrest AJ. It is better this way. If I don't you could be charged with aiding and abetting a fugitive."

Tracy quipped, "She's already been doing that. Monica knew where her previous little felon was the entire time."

Dante said, "Tracy, knowing the location of a fugitive is not the same thing as providing aid or allowing them to stay in your home."

Ned said, "Junior was paralyzed when he supposedly died. How do you think he managed to fake his own death and get out of the country? He doesn't have the money, connections, or friends to pull that off. No one likes AJ except for Monica and Skye. No one else would lift a finger to help him if he was on fire."

Lucky said, "That will be up to Mac if he decides to investigate how AJ managed to fake his death and flee. In the meantime, we are going to take AJ to the PCPD to process him. I wouldn't imagine that he would be arraigned until morning. Monica, you might want to go ahead and secure a lawyer for him."

Dante and Lucky led AJ out of the house in handcuffs.

Tracy smirked, "Well, that sight made this day just a little better."

Monica stormed in Tracy's direction. "You are ridiculously cruel and vindictive. AJ just wanted to see his grandfather. That isn't too much to ask."

Tracy said, "I hope they throw you in jail for helping AJ fake his death. He tried to kill my brother. He deserves to be in prison for that. It broke Alan's heart. Jason works for the mob and even he never hurt Alan in such a callous way. That's your son…that's the boy you raised. That's the one that shares your DNA and he is worthless. He always has been and always will be."

"You don't get to talk about my sons!" screamed Monica.

"Your sons? You didn't even want Jason in the house when he was born. You made him live in the gatehouse like some sort of lodger. In fact, he didn't even move into the house until the social worker wanted to remove him from Alan's custody. Even then, you told Alan to keep him in the wing by himself with a nanny. You didn't want Alan's bastard to taint your perfect little boy. Well, look at him. He's a disaster, Monica! He is a useless alcoholic that ruined the one good son you had when he drove into a tree. Still you coddle him and make excuses for him. Nothing is ever AJ's fault. I don't want his poison anywhere near my father."

The room was deathly silent as Tracy scolded Monica.

Michael was shocked to hear about is family's sordid past. He'd never spent enough time with the Quartermaines to know anything about them.

Monica saw the look of disbelief on Michael's face and it broke her heart. She knew how crazy he was about Jason and she was worried how this revelation would affect her relationship with her grandson.

Monica's hands were shaking she was so angry. "This is my house, Tracy. My husband gave me this house and I don't want you here. Get out!"

Tracy said, "You can't be serious. I am not leaving here when my father is in this state. I'm going to be here for him and there is nothing you can do about it. The truth hurts…deal with it. Maybe if you started dealing in truth sooner AJ wouldn't have turned out to be such an utter disaster."

"We'll see about that. I'll just call the police and have them remove a trespasser…you," said Monica.

"You wouldn't," Tracy balked at the idea.

"You had my son hauled out of here to jail. He's probably going to go to prison and he didn't even get to see his grandfather. Of course I am serious."

Skye stood next to Monica. "Can you blame her, Tracy? You really made a foolish decision, but then you always do. You are rude to everyone because you feel they are beneath you but you are the lowest of us all. You've been trying to climb your way from the bottom all these years and still haven't made it. I mean that's why you hate me so much. I was automatically given the approval that you were always looking for from your father, but you were never good enough."

Monica said, "You insult my relationship with AJ but at least my son loves me. You barely raised your sons and it shows. They never call or visit. You are not a part of their lives and they like it that way. You didn't even know that Dillon was married. You are used up and when Luke gets tired of stealing from you…you'll end up completely alone because no one loves you. You've pushed everyone away."

The look on Tracy's face told a million stories and showed a lifetime of pain.

"That's too far, Monica. Dillon and I both love our mother. We just have busy lives. She is never alone because she has us," said Ned. He couldn't stand the look of pain on his mother's face.

Monica chortled, "That's rich coming from you. When is the last time you came to visit the mother you love so much? No one here actually likes Tracy not even you."

Brook Lynn said, "That's enough."

Nikolas said, "Brook…"

Brook Lynn shook her head and stood up. "No, I've had about all I can take. Tracy is harsh and mean most of the time, but she had every right to turn in the man that shot her brother in the back like an animal. He kidnapped Michael, Kristina, and Morgan. He faked Michael's death. Frankly, she did AJ a favor because I had every intention of calling Sonny to let him know that the man that kidnapped his children is alive and well."

Monica's eyes shot to Jason sitting at the other end of the table. She hadn't even thought about what Sonny would do to AJ.

Nikolas said, "You are getting upset it isn't good for the babies…I'm sure we can all come to some sort of understanding. Monica, surely you can form some sort of truce with Tracy for Edward's sake. You both love Edward and want what is best for him. Everyone agrees that is having him in the home he loves for his last days."

Monica said, "Tracy, I want you out of this house by morning. I'll keep you apprised of Edward's condition but you are not welcome here anymore."

Skye said, "That is poetic justice. You tried to keep AJ from seeing Grandfather and now it is you that won't have the opportunity to say goodbye."

Tracy railed, "You wouldn't dare! He is my father and I have every right to be here!"

"My decision is final, Tracy."

Brook Lynn said, "Well, then we should get a medical team together so that we can move Great-Grandfather."

Everyone turned to look at Brook Lynn.

Monica asked, "What are you talking about?"

"My grandmother is his only living child which makes her his next of kin. That means that she is responsible for the decisions regarding his placement and care. He certainly can't remain in a place where she is not allowed. So then we will move him," said Brook Lynn.

Skye said, "He shouldn't have to spend his days in a sterile hospital just because Tracy has been booted out of the family home. This is his home and this is where he will be."

"I didn't say anything about a hospital there are other options," Brook Lynn explained. She looked at her husband.

Nikolas got a sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach. He knew what she was silently asking and he wanted to scream no. However, he could hardly deny her in this situation especially not when he believed his grandmother was responsible for Edward's condition.

"We can have a top-notch medical team waiting at Wyndemere in the next two to three hours. Alfred can have a wing prepared for Edward, Tracy, Luke, and the medical staff that will be monitoring his condition," said Nikolas.

Brook Lynn looked at Tracy. "Granny?"

Tracy glanced at her granddaughter with glassy eyes. "I won't move Daddy until the medical team is in place."

Nikolas stood up from the table. "I'll start making calls and putting everything together. I'm going to get Spencer and head to the car."

Brook Lynn's eyes burned into Skye. "We'll keep** you** updated."

She collected her purse and walked out of the dining room without another word.

Tracy's lips twitched into a sad smile. Her granddaughter was more like her than she'd ever given her credit for.

* * *

Nikolas stood at Spencer's bedroom door watching Brook Lynn sitting on the side of his bed. She was quietly reading something to him but her voice was too low for him to make out what.

He had just spent the last couple of hours orchestrating a trauma grade hospital room for Edward Quartermaine. He had the best machines and staff that money could buy in a four-hour radius. Everything and everyone would be converging on Wyndmere in a few hours.

Brook Lynn looked over her shoulder and smiled seeing Nikolas. She waved him over. "Come on and join us. Spencer wants to say goodnight to you."

Nikolas walked into the room and had a seat on the other side of Spencer's bed. "Good night, Spencer."

Spencer smiled tiredly, "Good night, Daddy."

Nikolas asked, "What did the two of you read tonight?"

"We're reading Peter Pan. Did you read that book when you were a little boy?" asked Spencer as he yawned.

Nikolas shook his head and said, "No, I did not. I'll have to make sure I'm here for bedtime tomorrow night so that I can read with the two of you."

Spencer nodded, "Good. I like when Brook reads to me."

Brook smiled, "And I like reading to you. Now it is time for all little princes to go to sleep."

Nikolas and Brook left the room and quietly closed the door behind him. "The medical team should be here soon. I don't anticipate any delays."

"Thank you for doing this, Nikolas. I know that it was crappy for me to assume that you would. The money and the inconvenience…I just couldn't see Tracy barred from seeing her father on his deathbed. She doesn't deserve that."

Nikolas shook his head and said, "You don't have to thank me. My crazy grandmother could have killed you. I think the least that I can do is let your crazy grandmother stay with us for awhile."

Brook Lynn leaned up and kissed him softly, "Either way…I am grateful for your generosity. I've never seen Tracy so…it is like something broke inside of her tonight. I can't fix it but I can be there for her in the meantime."

Nikolas caressed her back. "Tracy appreciates what you did even if she never utters those words to you."

Brook chuckled, "She may never do that. The woman is the most stubborn person I have ever met. I just didn't like Monica and Skye piling on her like that. AJ deserves to be in jail."

Nikolas said, "AJ going to jail was inevitable. I was certainly going to call the police. He kidnapped Kristina. Alexis wants his head on a platter for that. I assure you my aunt has not forgiven him while he's been gone. She is going to try to influence the prosecutors go for the maximum sentence."

"I can't blame her. I was terrified when Helena tried to take Spencer. I can't imagine if someone actually succeeded in taking him from us. I think I'd go crazy with worry," Brook confessed.

Nikolas pulled her into a hug. "Spencer is safe now. You don't have to worry about him."

Brook said, "Well, I am sort of worried about him. I was thinking that you might do something fun with Spencer this summer. With the babies coming at the end of August I want him to have the opportunity to feel special."

Nikolas asked, "Do you think he won't feel special?"

"Well, things are bound to change just a little. We are adding two babies to the mix. Not to mention you'll be having Aiden one week out of the month. Spencer is used to having you pretty much to himself."

"I don't even know what he'd want to do," said Nikolas pondering the situation.

Brook Lynn replied, "I have an idea. Spencer is crazy about racing. He loves it so much. I was thinking that you could take him to a Formula One race during the summer. Obviously, I can't fly with you guys but I'll be okay. I'll have Alfred here to look after me."

"A Formula One race? I have noticed that Spencer likes watching the races. I'll look into it and see what date would be best but I don't like the idea of leaving you here alone."

She chuckled and said, "Well, just don't pick the one in Abu Dhabi or Singapore. Choose one that'll be close enough for you to fly home if something goes wrong, but I think Spencer deserves a little alone time with his dad."

Nikolas pulled her into a hug and kissed her forehead. "I'm lucky I married such a smart woman."

"I just want to make sure that Spencer never feels left out. It isn't a good feeling. I love that little boy like he's my own. He deserves only good things and happiness. I am going to go check on Tracy. I'm a little worried about her."

Nikolas said, "I'll be in my office if you need me, Brook."

He turned and walked toward his office but stopped hearing footsteps approaching him.

Lucky bent the corner and asked, "Do you have a minute?"

"For you, brother? I have all the time in the world. I was just headed to my office. Let's talk there where we have some privacy," said Nikolas leading the way to his office.

He closed the door once they were inside and then had a seat at his desk.

Lucky had a seat on the other side and said, "Nikolas, we've got trouble and I don't really know what to do with it…which is why I asked for my father to be here too."

"Luke?" asked Nikolas. The sick feeling in his stomach returned. Luke Spencer was an aficionado when it came to Cassadine villainy.

Lucky put his cell phone into his pocket. "I just texted him our location. He should be here soon."

Nikolas said, "I feel like a drink will be necessary."

He went over to the wet bar and poured himself a glass of scotch. Nikolas started back toward his desk but turned around and grabbed the whole decanter. It felt like it was going to be one of those nights.

Moments later Luke knocked at the door.

Lucky let him in and said, "You should have a seat, Dad. Nikolas, you should probably pour him a drink too."

"Well, I don't like the sound of that, cowboy. Nikolas, make it a double," said Luke. He had a seat and waited on Lucky to start talking.

Lucky took a flash drive out of his pocket and asked, "May I?"

Nikolas handed Luke his drink and moved out of Lucky's way. "Be my guest."

Lucky plugged in the flashdrive and had a seat in Nikolas' chair. He entered the password and turned the monitor so that Nikolas and Luke could see the surveillance footage. "Heather Webber is not the only person that visited Helena in Ferncliff. The second visitor just had the connections to have the footage looped.

Nikolas stared at the footage waiting for the person to walk into frame. He took a gulp of his scotch when a dark figure entered Helena's room.

Luke switched the camera to the one in Helena's room and the person's face came into view.

Nikolas dropped his glass onto the floor. "Stavros?"


	27. Family Affair

Luke shook his head and asked, "What is it about this family and resurrection? I killed Stavros myself the last time. I had hoped it would be the last I ever saw of him."

Lucky quipped, "I guess it is like Monty Python…he got better."

Nikolas shook his head, "He fell into a pit and his body was never recovered. I suppose that on some level we should have known his survival was a possibility. I shoved Helena off a cliff and she survived. It would seem that the Cassadines are immortal."

Luke refilled his glass with scotch and shook his head, "They are not immortal. I killed Mikkos and there has to be a way to kill Stavros and Helena permanently."

The younger man chuckled deeply and he retrieved his discarded glass. "You are assuming that my grandfather, Mikkos, is dead. For all we know he's been on a tropical island plotting his revenge or wherever they do between terrorizing the citizens of Port Charles."

"Revenge is a dish best served cold but I would think waiting three decades would be a bit like overkill," Luke reasoned.

Nikolas replied, "You are applying the laws of sane logic to people that are genetically predisposed to insanity. I have learned not to underestimate the lengths at which my family will go to exact revenge and you, Luke Spencer, are their mortal enemy. The only thing that confuses me is the attack on Edward. There is no love loss there but no open aggression in years. It doesn't make sense."

Lucky interjected, "We are assuming that Stavros or Helena had something to do with the attack but there is no proof of that. The two situations could be unrelated. Nothing in the evidence points in their direction. I only looked into Ferncliff because you were concerned this was Helena's doing. I still like Heather Webber as the killer. Also, despite Edward's advanced age he has made a lot of enemies over the years."

Luke grumbled and said, "I don't believe in coincidences, but you're right. Heather Webber is insane and she tried to kill Edward once before. It was to get a chance with me and his money but that does not mean she would not try again. It is something to consider since she is roaming the halls of Ferncliff unsupervised. She could have escaped and broken back in. The woman is insane but incredibly capable."

"Until we have evidence pointing us in Stavros and Helena's direction it is best that we keep all avenues of investigation open. I don't want to focus on the wrong person and let the real criminal get away. We all know that once Edward dies this becomes a murder investigation. The stakes will be much higher and there will be more scrutiny on the investigation," Lucky stressed.

Nikolas said, "I need to find my father. Having him roaming around unencumbered could be dangerous. Even if he is not responsible for what happened to Edward that does not mean he will not cause some other catastrophe. The time to find him is now while he is still under the assumption that we believe him to be deceased. It will be harder to find him once he is actively evading capture."

Luke quipped, "Talk about trying to find a needle in a haystack. He could be anywhere. I would assume that he would stick close to New York but there are no guarantees."

Lucky agreed, "And there are no guarantees that he will return to Ferncliff. I don't think that we will be able to find him until he makes his presence known."

Nikolas said, "My father and grandmother have an unnatural obsession with one another. There is no way that he will remain hidden while she lays sedated in a hospital bed. She wouldn't be able to stay away if the roles were reversed."

"Nikolas is right. In fact, Helena's condition is probably what drew him out of hiding."

Lucky looked puzzled and replied, "Helena's location wasn't common knowledge. There isn't even paperwork detailing her stay at Ferncliff. I only got in to see Helena because Dr. Morrison knew that I was coming. Her paperwork has her listed as Eudora Smyth."

Luke said, "You are making my point exactly. It is safe to say that Stavros and Helena had been in touch regularly. When she went missing for a week or so…he probably began to look for her."

Nikolas groaned, "He had to have known that she was going after Spencer and then she just disappears from sight? It is obvious that I had something to do with her sudden disappearance. He probably came here looking for her. It would have been easy enough for someone close to me to betray me. Finding trustworthy staff is hard. Only a handful of people know where Helena was taken but that is a handful that might be inclined to reveal the truth for the right price. The likely culprits are: the pilot, co-pilot, flight attendant, the driver, my personal bodyguard, and one or two staff members at Ferncliff."

Lucky said, "Don't forget the good doctor as well. She was willing to sedate and hold Helena prisoner at Ferncliff. She's not exactly the picture of a law-abiding citizen. She has worked with our mother in the past. There is an established link between you and the doctor. If you aren't holding Helena at Wyndemere then Ferncliff is a great second choice."

Luke said, "The point is that Stavros is sure to go back to Ferncliff. We just have to be there when he does or he'll slip through our fingers again. There is only so long we can go without him realizing that he's been discovered."

"We have no way of knowing when he'll be there, Dad. He came in the middle of the night in this video. And because he isn't officially a suspect Mac isn't going to assign an undercover detail."

A grin spread over Luke's face and he said, "We don't need the police. Nik, do you think your doctor friend would put me and Dodge on the night shift out there?"

Lucky shook his head and chuckled. Luke and Ethan running a con at a mental institution could be disastrous but it might just get the job done. He had to admit that he was just a little jealous that he couldn't take part in the con.

Nikolas looked thoughtfully and said, "I'm sure that she could be persuaded with logic or money. Either way, I will get the two of you in there, but what are you going to do if Heather Webber recognizes you."

"I am a master of disguise. I'll make sure to steer clear of the looney toon just in case."

Lucky said, "There is still one thing that confuses me…if we are working on the premise that Stavros rushed here in search of Helena after not hearing from her…why did he leave her in Ferncliff."

Nikolas cocked his head to the side in thought because it was a good question. He had no clue why Stavros didn't break Helena out of Ferncliff. Better yet, he was unclear on why Stavros just didn't hire someone to retrieve Helena. This was hardly something he needed to oversee personally.

"Who can ever really understand the machinations of a Cassadine's demented mind? I am one and I struggle to understand. Perhaps he wanted her to stay in one place while he does something else…something she might not approve of," Nikolas suggested.

Luke said, "They're only a few things that Stavros and Helena disagree about and one of them is your mother."

Lucky said, "I talked to her yesterday and she was fine."

Nikolas said, "There are too many swords in the air. We aren't going to be able to catch them all on our own. I am going to get you and Ethan on the staff at Ferncliff. Then I will make some inquires into where Helena was before she decided to parachute into my life again. Now that I know that Stavros is alive I think I should start my search somewhere near our family home."

Lucky added, "I'll continue working the investigation with Dante and I'll keep you informed. Should we warn Mom that Stavros is alive? She is doing so well I don't want her to have a relapse."

"I have a few contacts in Paris that can keep an eye on Laura just in case your whacko father is on his way over there. I will speak to Robert Scorpio. He is a friend and will be very interested in the resurgence of the Cassadine family. He might be able to help pin point a location on the ghost."

Lucky looked to his brother and said, "There is one more thing you have to do, Nikolas."

Nikolas looked at him curiously and quirked an eyebrow.

Lucky continued, "You need to tell your wife about all of this. I don't think she would take it well if Stavros appeared out of the blue. This isn't something you want to spring on her after what happened in Rome."

Nikolas said, "I know that I need to tell her but I'm worried it is going to end our marriage. Our relationship was hanging by a thread before we reconciled the night Edward was attacked. I don't want to lose her."

Luke said, "Brook Lynn is a lot like Tracy. If she really loves you…nothing is going to scare her away from you. After everything I've done…Tracy is still here with me. If she was going to run…I think she would have done it after Helena held her hostage."

Lucky said, "Or when Elizabeth was using Aidan as a bargaining chip."

Nikolas added, "Or when everyone in her family told her that being with me was a bad idea. My own aunt warned her about me. I get it…she probably isn't going to leave but she is going to be hurt."

Lucky clapped his brother on the back, "And you will be there to comfort her. Feeling hurt is better than feeling betrayed that you kept something so big a secret. Secrets kill a relationship, Nikolas. We've been on both sides of that situation and it almost never ends well."

Nikolas nodded, "I'll have a word with her tonight. You are right. Brook Lynn needs to hear this from me before she hears it from anyone else. I just won't tell her that I suspect my family is behind the attack on her great-grandfather."

Luke chuckled, "I hate to tell you this, Nik, but I'd wager she's smart enough to connect the same dots that we have."

The Cassadine prince exhaled loudly and put his head in his hands.

"Well, you could always use my method of conflict resolution…" Luke offered.

Nikolas looked up with a smirk, "I don't think that taking off for parts unknown for a few months is going to smooth this over. Brook Lynn is more likely to track me down to kill me."

Luke said, "Tracy would be right there to bury you. She's waiting for you to screw this up. She doesn't have as much faith in you as I do."

Lucky said, "I just remembered that someone needs to tell Lulu about all of this. She's never been a target before but there is a first time for everything."

"I'll handle telling your sister and your mother. Just leave them both to me. Now I am going to go check on my lovely wife. I am sure she is still sitting at Edward's bedside and hounding the medical staff."

Nikolas asked, "Is everything okay?"

Luke nodded, "Everything is fine. Tracy is just being overbearing because she's concerned. The way she shows worry is by being difficult."

He swallowed the last of his scotch and then left the room.

Nikolas looked around his office as if trying to decide what he needed to do first. He said, "I should make that call to Dr. Morrison."

"I'll leave you to it. I'll call if I hear anything else. I am going to leave that copy of the surveillance footage with you."

"Thanks, Lucky."

The younger man shook his head and replied, "We're family…"

* * *

Later that night Brook Lynn walked out of the en suite bathroom. She was dressed in a simple black cotton nightgown and her freshly washed hair hung over her shoulders.

She smiled seeing Nikolas already in the bed. Brook Lynn glanced at the clock and saw that it was now 2 AM, "You looked absolutely wrecked, Nikolas."

Nikolas chuckled and asked, "Are you going to leave me because I look haggard like an old man?"

Brook Lynn pulled her hair up into a ponytail, grabbed the lotion from the nightstand, and climbed into the bed. She laughed quietly and replied, "You are already older than me. I like that you're old, baby."

"Old?" Nikolas cried with indignation.

She smirked cheekily, "I meant older, baby. I meant older."

Nikolas said, "If I had more energy I would tickle you until you apologized."

Brook Lynn worked the lotion into her arms and laughed, "If you tickle me like that I am likely to pee the bed. One or both of the babies is pressed against my bladder right now. Then you'll have to change the sheets and dry the bed."

He wrinkled his nose at that thought and shook his head, "No, I would call one of the maids to change the sheets and flip the mattress."

"I don't think so. I will not have the maids knowing that I wet the bed! You can't respect someone after something like that. They're always going to be looking at me like I wet the bed," Brook Lynn argued.

Nikolas chuckled at the look of horror on his wife's face.

"Well, Alfred then. He's been with me for years. He also pretends as if he does not see the goings on around here," he suggested.

Brook Lynn folded her arms and scowled at Nikolas playfully, "I'd just do it myself, but then I am sleeping alone. For a looong time."

Nikolas' eyes widened in horror and he chuckled, "Way to play hardball, darling. Never let it be said that my wife isn't a talented negotiator. I promise that there will be no tickling while you are pregnant and if there is a bedwetting incident I will be the dutiful husband and take care of it. Deal?"

She smiled and leaned over to kiss his cheek, "I have such a sweet and loving husband."

Nikolas turned his head slightly and kissed Brook Lynn's lips. He pulled back with a smile and took a moment to look into her dark eyes. "How are Tracy and Edward doing?"

"His condition is the same as it was earlier. The most they could tell me was that he was resting comfortably and they were managing his pain. It looks like he is hooked up to every machine known to man but at least it is monitoring everything. Tracy on the other hand…she is barely keeping it together, not that I blame her. I don't get along with my parents but if they both died I'd be devastated."

Brook Lynn put away her lotion and slid all the way into the bed. She sighed slightly after resting her hands on her stomach.

Nikolas moved closer to her and put an arm around her shoulders, "How are you handling all of this?"

She shrugged, "My heart is breaking for my grandmother. Seeing my great-grandfather on his deathbed hurts me but in a different way. I think I'll be okay. I like that he's here at Wyndemere. I can go over and check on him whenever I want to."

He took one of her hands and kissed it softly. Nikolas said, "You know if there is anything you need you can always just ask me. I want to make this situation as easy on you as I can."

"You already are. You moved my great-grandfather into our home. You've arranged for his round the clock care. I don't know what more I could ask from you. Not unless you've discovered the secret to immortality," Brook joked.

She closed her eyes a moment fighting the tears welling up in her eyes.

Nikolas kissed her cheek, "I wish. I need to talk to you about something important. It may or may not have something to do with what happened to Edward."

She gave Nikolas a confused look and quickly dried her eyes so that she could focus on what he was saying.

"When we found out that Edward's heart attack was caused by foul play I became suspicious. It seemed too much of a coincidence for it to happen two weeks after I locked Helena away. I asked Lucky to look into the situation at Ferncliff to make sure Helena wasn't responsible. When Lucky looked at the footage he noticed that there was like a digital glitch of some sort. He decided to let Spinelli look at it. If anyone could determine if the footage was tampered with it would be Spinelli. Well, Lucky's hunch was right. We were able to watch the newly cleaned footage tonight and I saw my father going into Helena's room at Ferncliff."

Brook Lynn looked dumbfounded and for a long time didn't say anything at all. She replayed the information in her head, "Helena's on the loose and you think she tried to kill my great-grandfather? And your father is alive?"

Nikolas said, "No, Helena is not on the loose. She is still at Ferncliff under heavy sedation. Stavros just visited Helena and left her there. I'm not sure why. I don't even know how he managed to survive Luke's last attempt at killing him. I'm afraid I won't have any of those answers until we find Stavros. I can tell you that my grandmother has not left Ferncliff. It doesn't look like she's the one that did this to Edward. I can't say the same for my father or even one of Helena's minions. She might have left instructions in case of her demise or disappearance. I could wake her up but I am sure that she would lie to me."

Brook shook her head, "No, you don't wake a sleeping giant. I don't want you to do that. I just don't understand any of this. It never occurred to me that your grandmother might have something to do with what happened to my great-grandfather. Is she crazy enough to try to get revenge on me through him? Don't answer that…I already know the answer."

"That's why I had Lucky look into Ferncliff. I wanted to make sure that she wasn't pulling one over on me. For all I know Dr. Morrison could have been in on it. Most people can be bought off for the right price. Lucky, Luke, and I have put a plan of sorts together. We are going to keep a closer eye on Helena and try to apprehend Stavros the next time he stops by for an unannounced visit. Lucky is going to keep investigating Edward's case. Hopefully, we will have something definitive soon."

Brook Lynn shook her head, "We can't tell my grandmother. Tracy will never forgive you for this, Nikolas. She wasn't even that close to my cousin, Emily, and she despises you for what happened to her. I can't have her hating you for the rest of her life. I'm just getting close to her. I don't want to lose that relationship. Oh, God. I brought my great-grandfather into the lion's den. What was I thinking?"

Nikolas pulled her closer into his embrace, "Edward is safer here than he would be anywhere else. I have cameras set up in his room. They are cameras I control not like at Ferncliff. In addition, there is a nurse assigned to Edward's bedside 24 hours a day. Both of them are men and quiet capable of fending off an attacker. I will not let any harm come to your great-grandfather, Brook Lynn. You have my word, but we don't know that my family is responsible."

"This would be a great moment for a drink if I weren't pregnant," Brook Lynn lamented. She lightly rubbed the side of her stomach trying to calm herself. Panicking would do nothing to fix the situation.

"Well, you can't have any alcohol but what do you think about ice cream?" asked Nikolas.

"It isn't vodka on the rocks but I'll take it. I think we still have some of the Neapolitan ice cream in the freezer. I want extra chocolate and extra strawberry. Please…"

Nikolas smiled and kissed her cheek. "I will be right back with your dessert."

Brook Lynn watched Nikolas leave the bedroom and sighed heavily. If her family found out that the Cassadine's were responsible for Edward's death she would be persona non grata for a very long time. However, it dawned on her that if this was Helena's revenge against her then Edward's condition was her fault. She didn't have to stab Helena, but she had and this situation might have been the consequence of that action.

She searched her nightstand and found a picture of Edward and herself when she was a baby. Brook Lynn smiled softly and sighed as tears pricked her eyes. She would never forgive herself if what she did to Helena was somehow responsible for the attack on Edward. Brook was already under a ton of guilt for not spending more time with the man that clearly adored her. She could blame some of it on her mother's insistence that she grow up in Bensonhurst. However, once Brook Lynn was an adult she had ample time to spend with Edward and never did.

More than ever, she was wondering if she should take her rightful position at ELQ in remembrance of her great-grandfather. Brook wasn't college educated but there wasn't much she couldn't learn if she wanted to. Surely, Tracy would be willing to show her the corporate ropes.

Brook reached for her cell phone. She was going to call Sonny. He might have some ideas on what she should do regarding her complicated family. Against his will, he had a lot of experience dealing with the Quartermaines. As she scrolled through her contacts, she heard the door open.

She smiled, "That was quick. Did you have Alfred scoop the ice cream in advance of giving me the bad news?"

"No, I'm afraid I have come here empty handed."

Brook Lynn was startled by the unfamiliar voice and immediately looked up. She saw a face she didn't know personally but knew from pictures. "You're….Stefan…Stefan Cassadine?"

Stefan flashed a smirk, "I see my reputation precedes me. I am afraid I did not know your name until very recently. There was a lovely article about my nephew marrying you in Atlantic City while intoxicated. I was certain that an annulment would soon follow."

Brook Lynn hit the call button, dropped her cell phone, and slid off the bed cautiously, "You're supposed to be dead. Any particular reason you've decided to show up in my bedroom in the middle of the night?"

"Let's just say that death is not really a permanent state for most Cassadines. As to why I am here in the middle of the night, Brook Lynn Ashton-Cassadine…well I needed to have a word with my nephew and his blushing bride."

She frowned, "Nikolas went to the kitchen a few minutes ago. You had to have seen him leave the room. Cut the bullshit and tell me why you're really here."

Brook Lynn reached behind her back and felt inside of the nightstand for the dagger Nikolas gave her. It was an interesting gift but one she was grateful to have now.

"Well, aren't you a bright girl? You really cannot tell from the accent. The residents of Brooklyn have mutilated the English language."

Her hand ran across the cold steel of the dagger and grasped it firmly, "Cosa vuoi? Perche sei qui?"

Stefan's smirk widened, "Ah, Italian, very nice choice of language. That horrendous accent of yours just falls away when you speak Italian."

"Are you here to kill my great-grandfather?" asked Brook Lynn. She slowly inched closer to the en suite bathroom with the dagger hidden behind her back.

Stefan chuckled softly, "No, I am here to warn my nephew of the danger he is facing."

He started across the room in Brook Lynn's direction.

She produced the dagger and warned, "Stay back or I will stab the same way I did your mother."

The door opened but Stefan didn't bother looking behind him. "Nikolas, how good of you to join us."

Nikolas placed the bowl of ice cream on the dresser and made a beeline for Brook Lynn. He asked, "What is going on here?"

"Well, presently I am about to be stabbed by your charming wife."

Nikolas turned to Brook Lynn, "Go get Spencer and take him to Luke and Tracy's room."

She nervously shook her head, "I don't want to leave you here alone."

He smiled and lightly caressed her cheek, "I'll be fine. Go ahead."

Brook Lynn slipped past Stefan and left the bedroom.


	28. The Real Threat

Brook Lynn didn't have the heart to wake up Spencer. Instead, she picked him up, wrapped him in his blanket, and carried him to the wing where Edward, Tracy, and Luke were staying.

She didn't like the idea of bothering them in the middle of the night but she would feel safer if she wasn't alone in the creepy old house. There were too many places for someone to hide and more secret passageways than she could count. Brook knocked on Tracy and Luke's bedroom door impatiently.

"Granny, are you in there?" asked Brook Lynn, she readjusted Spencer, as her arms grew tired.

Tracy came to the door in her bathrobe. It was obvious from her red rimmed eyes that she was crying again.

She said, "I've told you about calling me granny. Brook Lynn, what's going on? Hand me Spencer. He's too heavy for you to carry around like that."

Brook Lynn reluctantly handed her sleeping stepson to Tracy.

She said, "I didn't want to wake him but Nikolas told me to bring him here to your room. Nikolas' uncle, Stefan, popped up in our bedroom tonight. I'm too scared to be alone in my own home. How pathetic am I?"

That got Luke's attention and he climbed out of the bed wearing dark blue pinstripe pajamas. "Stefan is here in the house? Where is he right now?"

Tracy ushered Brook Lynn into the room and closed the door with her hip. She placed Spencer on her side of the bed and joined Luke and Brook Lynn on the other side of the room.

Brook said, "He's in my bedroom."

Luke asked, "What exactly did Nikolas say?"

Brook Lynn replied, "It's less about what Nikolas said and more about Stefan. Nik went to go get ice cream for me as a peace offering. A minute or two later the door opened and there was Stefan Cassadine. He said he wanted to talk to Nikolas. I told him to stay back but he kept coming toward me. I pulled the dagger that Nikolas gave me from the nightstand and I told Stefan to stay away. That's when Nikolas came back. He told me to leave him there, get Spencer, and come here. I don't know what's going on. I'm so sorry I convinced you to bring Great-Grandfather here. I don't know what I was thinking."

Tracy took the girl into her arms and held her. She looked over at Luke imploringly.

Luke said, "I am going to go find Nikolas and make sure this reunion is going well."

Once the door closed behind him, Tracy took a step back to look Brook Lynn in the eye.

"You have no reason to apologize, Brook Lynn. You did not know that Nikolas' insane relatives were going to start coming out of the woodwork. I still believe that bringing Daddy here was the right decision to make. He has the best care money can buy and I can be with him every moment. I owe that to you. Please do not try to second guess yourself now."

Brook Lynn offered a sad smile and had a seat in a chair situated near the door. She said, "You don't know everything. Helena…"

"Luke told me that Helena might be responsible for poisoning Daddy. That is not your fault either. Helen Cassadine is insane. You tried to protect Spencer from being kidnapped by a lunatic. You are such a good stepmother to Spencer. I know that Daddy would be proud of you. Quartermaines protect our own at all costs."

Brook Lynn hastily wiped away her tears.

She said, "I wanted to talk to you about that."

"About what, sweetheart?" asked Tracy.

She had at seat at the foot of the bed so that they were sitting face to face.

"I've been thinking about it all day and I think I'd like to work at ELQ. I don't have a lot to offer in corporate experience, but I was thinking that maybe there is something I could do for the company. Truthfully, I don't even know what ELQ International does. Do we make widgets?"

"Brook Lynn, you've never showed an interest in the company. I know what you're doing and it isn't necessary. You want a music career and I'm not standing in the way of that."

Brook shook her head and said, "My mom took me away and raised me with her side of the family and I know them well. I didn't really get an opportunity to know this side of the family and I was so old by the time I came back around that I didn't know how to fit in. I was keeping myself separate from my family and it was the wrong decision. I could have had a better relationship with Great-Grandfather if I would have just shown up more often. He loves me and I tossed it aside because of immaturity and petty selfishness. The same things I accuse my parents of doing I have done. The difference is that they have the opportunity to make things right with me. Great-Grandfather is going to die and I have come to terms with that despite how much it hurts and how guilty it makes me feel. I can't connect with him personally but I can connect with his legacy and that is ELQ."

Tracy was taken aback by the depth and genuine nature of Book Lynn's emotions. She understood all too well abbot guilt and petty selfishness.

"My brother, Alan, was my best friend and my biggest nemesis. I spent my entire life trying to measure up to him. He could do no wrong in my parents' eyes. I was always struggling to be good enough. There were many times when I felt that I didn't fit in at all. ELQ became my way of proving myself worthy and it never worked. I did so many terrible things and I hurt a lot of people all in the name of making my father love me. It never seemed to be enough because the things I did to better my position in the company only seemed to push him further away from me. My adversarial relationship with Alan came to an abrupt end when he died. I was devastated. I still am because I don't think he ever knew how much I truly loved him. So I understand your motivations completely. What is it that you want to do at ELQ?"

"You know since I married Nikolas I've been doing charity work for General Hospital. Today while we were waiting for news about Great-Grandfather I started reading those quarterly newsletters that get e-mailed to all the shareholders. ELQ gives a lot of money to charity. Who makes those decisions?"

"We have a special projects department that handles our philanthropy. Hundreds of non-profit organizations send in proposals detailing their programs. We select a few each quarter and award them a grant. We haven't had a head of that department for some time. Generally, we let the in-house counsel examine the proposals and the best ones are sent to Daddy and me. Although, I am sure our in-house counsel passes the work off to his paralegals. No one that attended Harvard wants to read 50 page grant submissions."

Brook asked, "What would you think of me working in the special projects department?"

"I think that you should be the head the department. I will be handling the company's business on my own now. I've been in control for awhile but I used to consult Daddy about the bigger decisions. It was our time to talk shop, he loved it, and he was a wealth of knowledge. I will miss his guidance. I will not have the time to review the selection of proposals that make it to my desk. If you want the job it is yours."

"I don't want to take anyone's job. The last thing I need is people feeling like I have a position I don't really deserve. I have a reputation."

Tracy said, "Those people in that building work for you. That is true whether you are head of special projects or you are a singer. My parents built this company for their children, grandchildren, and great-grandchildren."

Brook Lynn rested a hand on her stomach and said, "And great-great-grandchildren."

"This isn't just my parents' legacy. It is the legacy of every Quartermaine. If you want the position, it is yours. I hope you will take it but give yourself some time to think."

"I don't need to think. I'll take the job. I might have to telecommute on some days as I get later into this pregnancy but I will be dedicated to my work. I won't let Great-Grandfather down. I won't let you down either, Grandmother."

Tracy stood up and hugged Brook Lynn. She joked, "Finally, she calls me grandmother."

There was a knock on the door and Tracy answered it.

Alfred said, "Excuse, Mrs. Spencer. I was looking for Mrs. Cassadine. I was told that she would be here with young Master Cassadine."

Brook Lynn said, "Come in, Alfred. Is something wrong?"

"Mrs. Cassadine, Sonny Corinthos and several men are here. They are concerned for your safety because of a phone call you made. Mr. Corinthos is insisting that he see you."

She blanched, "Oh, no. I called Sonny's phone and just left the line open. I didn't know if Stefan was here to hurt me or not. Can you keep an eye on Spencer?"

Tracy nodded and said, "Of course. I've checked on Daddy for the last time tonight. I think I will read a book and relax."

"Thank you, Grandmother. I'll be back soon."

Brook Lynn followed Alfred to the main room were Sonny, Jason, Max, and Milo were waiting.

She said, "Sonny, I am so sorry. I got caught up in everything and forgot to call you to say I was alright."

Sonny hugged her and said, "I was worried. What about Spencer?"

"He's fine too. I left him with Tracy. I was just scared. Stefan Cassadine showed up in my bedroom and wouldn't leave. You were the first person I thought to call."

He stepped back to look over her appearance, "Did that son of a bitch hurt you?"

"No, he didn't touch me. Nikolas is talking to him now. I have no idea what is going on. I'm sorry you made the trip out here for nothing."

"It was not for nothing, Brook Lynn. When I thought something had happened to you…I am just glad that you are okay," said Sonny.

Jason asked, "Where is Nikolas?"

Alfred said, "I'm afraid, Mr. Cassadine is unavailable presently. He is meeting with Mr. Spencer and the elder Mr. Cassadine in his office."

Sonny said, "I think it would be a good idea for us to join the conversation."

"I don't know about that, Sonny. You and Nikolas don't really get along," Brook said, she was worried that the two men would argue or worse fight. Sonny was known to be volatile and Nikolas was no shrinking violet.

"I'm afraid that I can't stand back any longer. I should have done something after my nephew was nearly kidnapped on the streets of Rome. Now your safety is being threatened in your own home. I'd like some assurances. Max, keep an eye on Brook Lynn and Spencer. Milo I want you standing guard in front of Edward's room."

The mob boss was no fan of Edward Quartermaine but he knew that the man meant a lot to Michael, Jason, and Brook Lynn. That was reason enough to protect him.

Brook Lynn said, "Come on, Milo. I'll show you the way. Alfred, please show Sonny and Jason to Nikolas' office."

Alfred looked skeptical but replied, "Of course, madam. This way please, gentlemen."

Sonny and Jason followed Alfred to Nikolas' office and he knocked.

Nikolas said, "Come in."

Alfred walked in the door and said, "Mr. Corinthos and Mr. Morgan are here to see you. Mrs. Cassadine instructed me to bring them to your office."

The Cassadine heir sighed heavily and waved them in. The night was just getting better by the moment.

Sonny and Jason walked into the office and took in the strange scene.

Nikolas sat at his desk and watching between Stefan and Luke. The two older men were glaring at one another but had thus far remained silent. He knew getting the two of them to work together would be nearly impossible but in this situation, it was necessary.

Nikolas said, "Sonny, I can't say I expected to see you tonight. To what do I owe the honor?"

"Brook Lynn called and left the line open when your uncle walked into the bedroom. I came out here to make sure that Brook Lynn and Spencer are safe," said Sonny.

The younger man had to bite his tongue. There really was no rebuttal for that. In a rare instance, Nikolas' life was putting his child in danger. He was used to accusing Sonny of that crime concerning Kristina.

Jason said, "My grandfather is here as well. I would like to know that he is safe."

Nikolas said, "My uncle, while inappropriate for barging into my bedroom, was here only to warn me of danger. He is not here to harm anyone."

"What danger is he here to warn you about and is it something I should be concerned with?" Sonny asked.

Nikolas sighed and said, "I'm afraid so. Please everyone have a seat and my uncle can explain the situation."

Sonny and Jason sat on a couch toward the back of the office and waited expectantly for the answers they sought.

Stefan said, "For the last six months Stavros and I have been searching for our half-brother, Valentin Cassadine. Our father disowned him sometime before his death. For years he lived in relative obscurity and did not cause trouble for our family. However, two years ago he began making waves about claiming his rightful stake of the Cassadine fortune. My mother rebuked him firmly and when he made violent overtures toward her, she imprisoned him on our family estate in Greece. Six months ago he escaped from his prison and we've been looking for him ever since."

Nikolas said, "When he first resurfaced Grandmother told me about him. She was visibly concerned about what Valentin Cassadine would do to the Spencers and the Cassadines. He felt both had wronged him. I have never seen her afraid of anything. She said he is more ruthless than any other Cassadine. That is something we should all be concerned about."

Luke said, "Great. Another Cassadine to contend with and this one is nuttier than the rest. Why did Mikkos disown this one anyway?"

Stefan said, "I was never entirely sure but it had to be something unforgivable in my father's eyes. Stavros and I have spent the last six months looking for Valentin with varying results. It seems that we are always one-step behind him. He is in Port Charles now and that means that Cassadines and Spencers are in grave danger. That was mother's motivation for trying to kidnap Spencer. It was her hope to send him away and protect him from all of this. Valentin wants to slaughter every Cassadine and Spencer from youngest to oldest. I didn't find out about her kidnapping plan until after it was over."

Nikolas felt his blood run cold.

Sonny swallowed thickly. This was a serious problem. Many people he loved would be touched by this situation. Alexis, Kristina, Molly, Spencer, Brook Lynn, and Samantha were all Cassadines. Carly, Michael, Morgan, Josslyn, Lulu, Lucky, and Luke were all Spencers.

Jason asked, "Could Valentin be behind the attack on Edward?"

Stefan said, "I can't say no with any level of certainty. Valentin is capable of anything."

"I don't see what he would have to gain by doing that. It would have been easier to kill one of us. Why go after a Quartermaine?" asked Nikolas.

The mob boss said, "Misdirection. While everyone in Port Charles is looking in one direction maybe Valentin is doing something else."

"That sounds like something a Cassadine would do," said Luke, he was bitter about this entire mess.

Nikolas said, "I hate to say this but I think we are going to have to wake Helena up to find out what she knows about Valentin. We can't go into this blind."

Luke said, "I'm going to call Robert Scorpio. I'm sure the WSB has a file on this guy. Robert might be able to use a little interagency cooperation to finagle his Interpol file as well."

"That's a start. I'll work on my Eastern European contacts. Valentin prefers to work in that part of the world," Stefan added.

Sonny said, "He is in Port Charles then he needs a place to stay. I can get my people working on that. I'll start with the Metro Court. I will ask Carly to check her records for any single men that have checked in any time in the last two weeks."

Jason said, "I'll have Spinelli work on the other hotels that have a computerized booking system. Do you have a picture of Valentin?"

"I don't have one on me but I'll get my wife to text one to everyone."

Nikolas asked, "Wife? You're married?"

Stefan chuckled, "Yes, I've been married for a few years now. We found being happy was much easier when everyone thought I was dead."

Luke snorted, "What woman in their right mind would marry you?"

Stefan retorted, "Your sister."

Sonny said, "Wait a minute. You're married to Bobbie?"

Luke said, "You're lying. My sister lives in Seattle. She's a nurse there."

"She was a nurse in Seattle. I was monitoring Bobbie. It was mostly to ensure that Helena didn't do anything to her. When I realized she left Port Charles, I thought it the perfect time to reveal myself to her. Barbra Jean was furious initially, but she came around. We dated for awhile and then I asked her to marry me. She didn't tell anyone in her family that she was married because there would be too many questions."

Jason said, "Carly is going to hit the roof when she finds out Bobbie kept something like that from her."

Sonny agreed, "Hit the roof is putting it mildly."

"Where is my sister now?"

"She is staying in a hotel in Manhattan. She couldn't very well check into the Metro Court."

Luke said, "You left her in the city to be a sitting duck for your psychopath brother. She's a Spencer and apparently now a Cassadine. That's a double whammy two for the price of one."

Stefan glared at Luke, he said, "I did not leave my wife unprotected. She has round the clock guards that I hired from a private security firm. They have been with her for the last six months while Valentin has been on the loose. I would not leave my wife unguarded."

"I know that neither of you trusts the other and with good reason. I am not asking you to be friends. I am asking you to present a united front against a common enemy. We all have something to lose if Valentin really comes after us. That goes for the two of us as well, Sonny. I don't like your profession or the danger your kids are constantly exposed to, but we have family members in common that need protection."

Sonny said, "I'll do whatever I have to do to protect my family, Nikolas. That includes the mothers of my children and my nephew."


	29. The Barbarians at the Gate

Several days passed as everyone scrambled to locate Valentin Cassadine. There were no leads and his trail had gone cold. The startling truth was that they were little more than sitting ducks until he decided to make his presence known. Security on Spoon Island was akin to something of a supermax prison.

Nikolas had opened his doors to his collective family and they had willing accepted the invitation. Lucky, Siobhan, Elizabeth, Cameron, Jake, Aiden, Lulu, Dante, Alexis, Kristina, Molly, Stefan, and Bobby were now all staying on Spoon Island.

There were 30 suites at Wyndemere so there was plenty of space to accommodate everyone but the situation was fraught with tension and danger. It was nearly 5:00 in the evening and Nikolas had not seen Brook Lynn since breakfast that morning.

He walked into Edward's room and found his wife seated at the bedside reading ELQ's quarterly revenue report aloud.

He said, "That is scintillating reading material."

Brook Lynn smiled and said, "I thought it was something he might like to hear. Great-Grandfather always liked to hear that his empire was thriving. I had my grandmother e-mail me a pdf copy. I should start paying more attention to these when I receive them."

"Where is Tracy? I was sure that I would find her here," said Nikolas.

"No, she went into ELQ today. The ship can't remain rudderless just because Great-Grandfather is ill. He would want to know the shareholders and the public at large are being reassured about the company's stability. The best the way to do that is for the Quartermaine family to do what they do best and that requires all hands on deck."

Nikolas took a seat besides Brook Lynn and kissed her cheek.

"All hands on deck?"

Brook Lynn said, "Tracy, my father, my mother, Skye, and Dillon are all at ELQ trying to stem the tide. Any Quartermaine with experience is pitching in some way or another. They even have Michael and Maya answering phones to state the party line. No comment on Great-Grandfather but business is being run as usual."

"Tracy let Michael lend a hand? I'm shocked. I know that she isn't particularly fond of Carly and Sonny's son."

"Well, he wants to help as much as I do. No matter how we feel about one another we all love Great-Grandfather. That is why several dozen grant proposals will be on our doorstep within the hour. I thought about it for a few days and decided that I really do want to be the Director of Special Projects for ELQ. I want to help further his legacy."

Nikolas said, "I think it is great that you are taking an interest in your family's business, Brook. I'm just so sorry you are having to go through this right now."

Brook Lynn said, "It hurts but I am just glad that he is here where I can see him whenever I want. I wouldn't have been able to see him as much if he was at the mansion. It was a blessing in disguise for Monica to kick Tracy out of the house. How did your meeting with Helena go?"

"It went about as well as expected. She was in no mood to help me considering I put her in a medically induced coma. She feels as though I chose an outsider over her. She really doesn't understand how marriage works. My father had better luck. She gave him the names of some Eastern European contacts that Valentin frequently uses. One of those contacts was Cesar Faison."

"That maniac? I thought was dead. He is dead, right?"

"Not according to my dear grandmother. Apparently, he is very alive and living out his days running an organized crime syndicate from the snowy Alps in Austria. Robert Scorpio, Anna Devane, and the WSB are trying to locate Faison as we speak. Helena says that Faison and Valentin have worked closely together for years but he has always been unwilling to betray him even to someone as generous as she has been. Their ties go back to the days before my grandfather disowned him. My uncle contacted my cousin Vadim in Krakow. He is closer to Valentin and Faison. They circulate in similar circles. We know that he is in Port Charles but not much more."

Brook Lynn said, "Great they are bosom buddies. I doubt that the WSB finding Faison will make him flip on Valentin now."

Nikolas said, "Well, Luke seems to think that Anna Devane's mere presence will encourage Faison to talk. He has been obsessed with her for decades. If he is going to betray Valetin to anyone it would be for the woman he loves."

"That's romantic in a psychotic _Kiss the Girls_ kind of way. Well, I hope they find Faison soon. I don't know how long we can all coexist in this house without someone getting furious. Elizabeth has been shooting me dirty looks at every turn but she has been civil otherwise so I am not complaining. I know this can't be a comfortable situation for her. It is one thing to attempt to be nice to me in passing. It is quite another to watch the object of her desire in wedded bliss."

"I am in wedded bliss. You know that, right?"

Nikolas was concerned about having the two women in the same house. They didn't get along and he didn't expect them to under the circumstances.

Brook Lynn kissed his cheek, "I am not concerned about having Elizabeth here. I know that you love me and that I am the one you want to be married to for the rest of your life. She is here to keep her and her children safe. I would never object to that. Those boys are my nephews and my step-son."

Nikolas said, "Maybe not."

"What are you talking about, Nikolas?"

"Helena told Stavros that Aiden is not my son. He started talking about how much he was enjoying the time he has spent with Spencer and Aiden in the last couple days."

Brook Lynn said, "You told me that you had a DNA test done. She has to be lying to make you upset. It has to be some sort of ploy. She won't be happy until you are miserable."

"Stavros seemed to believe her story wholeheartedly. Her motive was to set Lucky and me at odds permanently. She was planning to raise Aiden as a Cassadine and train him to destroy the Spencers from inside."

"That sounds just insane enough to be true. Nikolas, I don't even know what to say. I'm sorry. What are you going to do?" asked Brook Lynn.

"I told Lucky and Elizabeth after finding out. We've all agreed to take more DNA tests and process them through a dozen different labs. We all want to know the truth…no matter how much it may hurt."

Brook Lynn hugged Nikolas and didn't say a word. She couldn't think of anything to say to heal her husband's heart. He adored Aiden and the thought of him being someone else's son had to be killing him. He had gone to a lot of trouble secure his place in Aiden's life. Nikolas was determined to be a better father him than he had been to Spencer in the early years of his life.

Nikolas said, "I don't know what I am going to tell Spencer if Aiden isn't his brother. He loves him and he's so proud of being a big brother."

"I know that it isn't the same but no matter the results Aiden will still be part of your lives. He is your nephew and Spencer's cousin. The relationships will change but the ties will still be there."

"Hollow comfort at the moment but I know that you are right, Brook. I'm just having a hard time coming to terms with it. I know that I won't know for sure until after the tests are completed but Stavros seemed so sure. Stefan was inclined to agree with him as well. If you knew anything about my father and uncle you would know that they are loathed to agree on anything."

Brook said, "I know it doesn't feel like it but it is better this came out now than 20 years from now. It will hurt but you will heal. I promise."

Nikolas looked up as the door opened and Monica Quartermaine walked into the room.

"Nikolas, security was impossible to get through. I've had an easier time getting through security at LaGuardia."

Brook Lynn stood up and said, "We have to take precautions to keep everyone safe. I am sure you understand, Monica."

She approached the bed and took Edward's hand.

"He should be at home where he belongs," Monica argued, her voice cracked as she looked at the monitors tracking his vitals.

"He would be there if you didn't ban my grandmother from the house for turning in AJ."

Monica said, "Tracy could have waited a few hours. AJ doesn't belong there. Diane is having a terrible time getting bail for him. It seems someone is actively trying to delay his arraignment."

Nikolas said, "There are a number of people with means and connections that would like to see AJ stay where he is for awhile."

"He is in lock up where he belongs for kidnapping children and shooting his own father in the back. I'd count my blessings that my grandmother isn't encouraging the PCPD to investigate how AJ managed to fake his death and flee the country while paralyzed, Monica. That sort of investigation may not put you behind bars but it may very well lead to you losing your position as chief of staff at General Hospital. I know at least one board member that would vote for your ousting."

Monica bit her tongue and decided not to further flame the fires. She knew that her actions were wrong and that they could have serious consequences if anyone forced the issue.

Monica asked, "May I see the records the medical team has amassed during Edward's stay. I'd like to stay current on his situation."

Brook said, "I have no problem with that, Monica. Please remember that we were not the ones trying to shut anyone out of Great-Grandfather's last moments. Despite your treatment of my grandmother, I know that you genuinely love Great-Grandfather."

Nikolas picked up the charts and handed them to Monica across the bed.

Monica said, "I know that my son has made a lot of mistakes but as a mother you will always love your children. You will learn that soon enough."

"I don't doubt that a mother's love is unconditional, Monica. That is the way it should be for all children. I'm not suggesting you turn your back on AJ but he has to be held accountable for something in his life. He has always gotten away with murder. He has never done anything to me but he kidnapped Michael, Kristina, and Morgan. He made Sonny suffer thinking that Michael died. You are right I have never had a child of my own but I wanted Helena dead after she tried to kidnap Spencer. I literally stabbed her in the back so don't look for any sympathy from me for AJ. He is like an afterschool special. I will make damn sure that my daughters, Aiden, and Spencer learn that actions have consequences. Not everything can be swept under the rug because of money and connections. That is how you raise someone like AJ. Maybe if AJ would have done time for that accident that nearly killed Jason he might not have spent the rest of his life destroying everyone around him."

Brook Lynn walked out of the room without another word. She couldn't stand there and listen to Monica defend AJ or her decision to kick Tracy out of the house.

* * *

Elizabeth walked into the solarium and froze seeing Brook Lynn seated there with a portfolio. There was a box on the floor next to her feet.

Brook Lynn looked up hearing footsteps and saw Elizabeth turning to leave the room.

"You don't have to leave on my account, Elizabeth. You can stay. I'm sure you're here from the same reason I am…peace and quiet."

Elizabeth said, "There is just a lot of activity right now. I couldn't find a quiet place to relax and the boys are already asleep in our room."

"I've been looking for a quiet place for most of the day. I promise to keep quiet and read my proposals. I see that you brought reading material as well. Twilight?"

"I just want something I can turn my brain off while reading. I brought this from home."

"There is no judgment here. I've seen the movies because I was too lazy to read the books. Well, if you finish that too soon you are more than welcome to anything in the library. Molly has been devouring the books in there during her stay. I know that you didn't have much time to pack for all of this."

"Thank you, Brook Lynn."

Elizabeth picked a sofa across the room and settled down to read. She tried to suppress the bitterness of Brook Lynn telling her she could get a book from the library. She recognized that it wasn't catty by nature. Brook Lynn was just being an amiable hostess.

They read in silence for nearly an hour before Elizabeth lowered her book.

"Brook Lynn, did Nikolas tell you about Aiden?"

Brook asked, "About his possible paternity? Yes, he told me earlier tonight. He's broken up about it."

"I can imagine. I know how much he loves Aiden. I see how badly he wants to be a good father to him. I hate that Helena has done this to all of us. She claims to love Nikolas but this situation hurts him most."

"She is an evil woman. Just when you think you she can't possibly top herself….I know this can't be easy for you either, Elizabeth. You made peace with Aiden's paternity and now old wounds are being reopened."

Elizabeth sighed, "I have finally come to terms with Nikolas being Aiden's father. I wanted so much for Lucky to be his father. I thought it would bind us together but that ship has sailed. Now this is just going to destroy the peace we have between us. I just want you to know that I'm not enjoying Nikolas' pain."

Brook Lynn said, "You are manipulative but I wouldn't think you were cruel by any stretch of the imagination. I know that you love Nikolas and Lucky. You wouldn't want either one of them to be hurt by this. These are just the cards you were dealt."

Elizabeth bristled at the description but it wasn't untrue even if it was a little unkind and ironic. Her affair with Nikolas was the root of all this drama. She didn't make it any better by trying to manipulate Nikolas into a relationship once she realized Lucky was happy with Siobhan.

"I'm sorry for the way I've treated you, Brook Lynn. I was just afraid of losing everything."

"It is fine. I can't say that I would not have done the same if I thought I might lose Nikolas. He is an amazing father and husband. I feel lucky that he was willing to stick to our drunken marriage. Most men would have had it annulled the very next morning. He gave me a chance when no one else would. I tried to seduce Dante after I drugged him. I can't exactly throw many stones in your direction."

Elizabeth said, "He really loves you. You make him happy. I see that now that I'm not filled with so much hate and anger."

Brook Lynn asked, "Does this have anything to do with the blind date Olivia set you up on?"

"How did you know about that?" asked Elizabeth, her cheeks pinkened with embarrassment.

"One thing you will learn about girls from Bensonhurst is that we can't keep a secret. She told Lulu and Lulu told me. I think it is great that you gave a blind date a chance. Did you enjoy yourself?"

Elizabeth said, "I only went because Steve encouraged it. He really wanted me to move on from Lucky and Nikolas. And Jason…"

Brook Lynn asked, "Jason?"

She sighed, "Don't ask. The date was amazing. He's the chef at the Metro Court. He cooked an amazing meal for the two of us and it was a nice night."

"That's great! Are you going to see him again?"

"He asked me out for a second date but that was before I became a prisoner on Spoon Island."

Brook Lynn said, "I'm sure the Metro Court is a fairly safe location. There is no way Sonny would be okay with Carly working without a heavy security presence."

Elizabeth said, "Right, she's a Spencer. I forget that sometimes. Helena really knows how to turn everything upside down. I should be used to it by now."

"Is this something that anyone can get used to?" asked Brook Lynn.

"Surprisingly, the answer to that question is yes. Nikolas and even Lucky are so used to her insanity that it just sort of rolls off them like water off a duck's back."

Brook said, "I don't know if that is comforting or disturbing."

Just then, heavy footsteps raced toward the room.

Three guards and Lucky were standing at the door.

Elizabeth asked, "Lucky, what's going on?"

Lucky said, "We need everyone away from the exterior walls. A team is trying to gain entry to Spoon Island. Valentin's team tried to make entry through one of the secret tunnels beneath Wyndemere but we had security there."

Brook Lynn dropped her proposal and quickly exited the solarium with Elizabeth hot on her heels.

"Where is Spencer?" asked Brook Lynn.

Lucky said, "Lulu has him and all of the children in Nikolas' office. It is by far the safest room in the house."

"Then that is where I want to go."

Elizabeth nodded in agreement.

Lucky said, "Take them to Nikolas' office and make sure the room stays secure."

Brook Lynn asked, "What about Edward?"

Lucky said, "Already covered, Brook Lynn."


	30. Familiar Foes

Nikolas walked into the dungeon located beneath Wyndemere. It was scarcely used now that he was the master of the stately home. However, he was a Cassadine and believed there would always be a chance when he might need such accommodations. Today was just one of those days.

The security team in place on Spoon Island easily detained Valentin and his small band of mercenaries. Nikolas' men patrolled every inch of the idyllic little isle and Sonny's men canvassed the waterways that surrounded the island. Both men were motivated to apprehend the psychopathic black sheep of the Cassadine family.

Nikolas stood in front of the cell and stared at a man he had never met but felt he knew all too well. Valentin was family but he was also the enemy. That was not really a unique situation for the Cassadine clan.

Stavros, Stefan, and Luke all stood behind Nikolas waiting to see what Valentin would have to say. He went to a lot of trouble only to be thwarted. They were all sure there was something else up the psychopath's sleeves.

Valentin sat on his bunk with a cool demeanor. He looked more like he was taking a siesta than being imprisoned in a dank and dark dungeon. He smiled, "Well, it is nice to finally meet you, nephew. Helena speaks very highly of you. How is the old dear?"

Nikolas said, "She's in a hospital for the mentally insane. Perhaps you'd like to join her?"

"No, I have a lot of work to do here still. No rest for the wicked I'm afraid. I've enjoyed the visit to our family home but really I must run."

Nikolas replied, "Well, I hate to get in the way of anyone's plans but you are going to be here for awhile. I hope you like your accommodations. Oh, I turned your men over to Sonny Corinthos. I doubt they've fared as well as you."

The man's expression changed only briefly to one of shock. His merry band of 12 mercenaries was among some of the best. Valentin cherry picked each man on Cesar Faison's recommendation. However, skill was not really a match for brute force. Several dozen armed men descended on them like rabid hyenas just moments after they tried to breach the perimeter around Wyndemere. Getting onto the island had been so easy.

In retrospect, Valentin realized that it was a trap. Nikolas wanted them to make it onto the island so that he could quietly dispose of them without any witnesses. Many times over the years, people that ventured onto Spoon Island were just never heard from again. It wasn't as if anyone would be sending out search parties for paid mercenaries.

He had not anticipated this from Nikolas. From all accounts the young man was the most law abiding Cassadine of them all. His pedestrian ways were a constant disappointment for Helena. For years, she had hoped to mold him into the quintessential Cassadine heir. She blamed Stefan's less than stellar parental skills for that abject failure.

Valentin quickly regained his composure and looked around for emphasis. He said, "I've stayed in worse places. You don't want to know the places Helena has imprisoned me over the years. This feels like the Ritz-Carlton in comparison."

Luke scoffed at that. He knew all too well Helena's ability to torment her enemies. She probably had more dungeons and prisons than she had homes scattered across the world. He had been an unfortunate guest in more than a few of them.

"Luke Spencer is working with my own brothers. I am sure Helena would be mortified to see this little alliance. This man killed our father. Certainly he is more worthy of this cell than I."

Lucky walked into the room silently unnoticed by everyone but Valentin. He casually leaned against the worn stone wall and watched the scene before him.

Stefan chuckled, "Well, we hate you more than him. Go figure. We have decided on a _détente_while we dispose of you. After you're dead we can go back to business as usual."

Valentin was obviously amused. He enjoyed verbal banter as much as the rest of the Cassadines. Getting people talking was always a great strategy. People always revealed too much when they believed themselves to be on the top. He still had a hole card in his hand.

"Nikolas isn't going to kill me in front of his police officer brother. I did my research before I started this little plan. Lucky just passed his sergeant's exam. Congratulations by the way. I understand a promotion is imminent. This officer of the law business is more than just a lark for you. I doubt you would want to sully your badge by standing by and letting a murder take place. Luke I am sure you are very proud."

Lucky flashed a cool smile and walked closer to Nikolas so that they stood side-by-side. He said, "Obviously, you didn't do enough research. I will walk out of here as if I never saw you. You are threatening my family as well. Not to mention you are working with the man who kidnapped and brainwashed me. I don't really feel the need to perform my duties. Life would be immeasurably better if you just vanished off the face of the earth. And make no mistake I would gladly help Nikolas bury your rotting corpse on Spoon Island. The north shore of the island is beautiful this time of year. On the other hand, perhaps we should just entomb you in the mausoleum. What's one more nameless Cassdine in the marble tomb?"

Valentin was surprised for the second time in as many minutes. Although in retrospect, he shouldn't have been too surprised that the son of a career criminal would be comfortable walking on the opposite side of the law. However, he was always onto the next scheme in his mind. He never approached a job without several balls in play.

He said, "If you kill me then Helena will die. I have men in place at Ferncliff. If I don't contact them in the next four hours Helena dies."

Nikolas smiled, "My wife stabbed my grandmother in the back and I'm the one who locked her up in Ferncliff. I don't really care if Helena dies or not. In fact, I was thinking of handling it myself after finding out she wrongly led me to believe I had another son. I've been fantasizing of smothering the old woman with a pillow. My father might be a little upset but he will get over it. You having Helena killed would be doing me a favor. Enough trying to scare me into releasing you. Why are you here? What do you want? Tell me now or I'll kill you myself."

Valentin watched as Nikolas removed a gun from the waistband of his black slacks. The glint in his eyes was something he recognized well. Cassadines rarely, if ever, joked about killing anyone. He had no doubt that Nikolas was going to kill him no matter what he said so he decided to swing for the fences.

"I would like the inheritance I am rightfully due. Father had no just cause for disinheriting me all those years ago. I was hardly the biggest disappointment in his life," said Valentin, his eyes fell onto Stefan.

Stavros chuckled under his breath at the comment. Valentin certainly had a point. Stefan too often trended toward the law-abiding and sane for Mikkos' liking.

Stefan shot Stavros and displeased glare. He said, "I'm sure father would be pleased that you've allowed yourself to be under Mother's thumb for so many years. He would never have been cowed by her efforts as you have. Nikolas and I have done a far better job of putting Mother in her rightfully place but then again you always were a bit of a momma's boy."

The elder of the two brother's nostrils flared at the insult. He heard the chortle from Valentin from within the cell and Luke Spencer next to him. He gripped Stefan but the lapels of his shirt ready to bloody his face.

Luke cleared his throat and said, "As much as I would love to see a Cassadine cage match I think we have more pressing matters. You can settle who has disappointed your father more after we've sorted Valentin."

Nikolas took the safety off his gun and said, "I've considered your proposal and I'm rejecting it. It was nice meeting you, Uncle Valentin."

Valentin said, "Wait! I have one other thing to offer you, Nikolas. I have something I think you will want. You're sister."

Nikolas laughed and said, "My sister, Lulu, is upstairs and she is fine. You are a Cassadine. Have some dignity and do not beg for your life."

"That is not your only sister. You have another. Her name is Veronique Viktoriya Stavrosovna Cassadine."

Luke said, "He's stalling for time."

Stavros' eyes immediately left those of Stefan and trained onto Valentin. He spat, "How dare you speak her name!"

Nikolas put the safety on his gun and looked at Stavros. "What is he talking about? Who is Veronique? Do not lie to me, Father. I have had enough of that for a lifetime."

Stavros turned his back on the room and took a deep breath. He had not uttered that name in years. It was far too painful for him.

Luke eyed Stavros and then said, "Nikolas, it doesn't matter. Valentin is trying to get under your skin."

Nikolas asked, "How could you never tell me that I had a sister? Is he lying?"

"Valentin is not lying. He is just not telling you the whole truth. She was your sister but she was stillborn. Her body was interned here in the family's mausoleum. Her resting place is the unmarked marble slab beneath Father's tomb."

"Was she my twin?"

"No, Laura is not her mother," Stavros answered.

Nikolas asked, "Then who was her mother?"

Valentin said, "Bobbie Spencer."

All eyes in the room shifted to Valentin. Some mouths hung agape but Stavros' was clenched in anger.

"It was after Laura left me for Luke. I was bitter and angry. I decided to lash out. I did so by taking Luke Spencer's sister to bed. She became pregnant from the incident but I died before I found out. When I was unfrozen years later I was informed she was stillborn at birth. She would be about the same age as Lucky."

Luke said, "None of that matters where Valentin is concerned. He dredged up something painful to delay the inevitable."

Lucky eyed his father with some suspicion and asked, "What do you know about this?"

Nikolas asked, "Luke, do you know something?"

Valentin chuckled, "Aww the poor prince. Everyone lies to him while he sits on his throne. Your sister isn't dead and Luke Spencer knows that. He helped his sister fake Veronique's death to throw Helena off the trail. She has never wanted a female heir. Her hatred of Alexis was about more than her being the spawn of Father's mistress. There is room for but one woman in this family according to Helena. That's why she despised Laura so much. If you don't believe me then check her crypt. It will be empty."

Stavros grabbed Luke and slammed up against the wall. "Where is my daughter, Spencer? Tell me now or I swear on the eyes of my son that I will kill you here and now."

Stefan said, "Stavros there is a better way."

"Yes, we can ask the harpy you married," Stavros snapped.

"I don't know Veronique's whereabouts. Bobbie gave me the baby and I smuggled her out of the country. I took her to a convent in Ravello, Italy. Bobbie was afraid that Helena would kill Veronique without Stavros' protection."

Stavros released Luke. He was in complete shock.

Luke continued, "She could be anywhere."

Valentin laughed, "I know her exact location and where she was raised. I will give that information and the identity of the person that attacked Edward Quartermaine for a price. At last tally, I saw that Cassadine Industries is worth a healthy $25 billion dollars. That doesn't even begin to account for all of the property and priceless heirlooms. I want $4 billion and safe passage out of the United States. I have an offshore account all set up and ready to go."

Luke said, "He is a monster and he will come back for more, Nikolas. You know that. Keeping him alive endangers everyone."

Stavros said, "He knows the location of my daughter. He may have her somewhere. I want to know."

Nikolas said, "I don't need either of you to counsel me on what to do. I did not intend to kill Valentin until I knew everything he had planned. Lucky, did you bring what I asked?"

Lucky walked forward with a small black bag. He unzipped it and began placing items on a nearby table. He filled a syringe with a solution and handed it to Nikolas.

Stefan asked, "What is that?"

"It is just a little encourager. I would like to know everything in Uncle Valentin's head and this is going to help get it out. It is a proper little mix of scopolamine, morphine, chloroform, and sodium thiopental. The right dose and he will tell us everything he knows. The wrong dose and he dies. I hope Lucky used the right dose."

Nikolas handed Lucky his gun and walked into the cell with the syringe in hand.

Valentin said, "There's no need to do that. As a show of good faith, I'll tell you about your sister. I'm not looking to muck you about. I just want what I was disinherited out of. Veronique was raised by our aunt, Sophia Cassadine-Davidovitch."

"Aunt Alexis used that last name for years. I've never met Aunt Sophia. Is she even still alive?"

"Yes, she and her husband Alexei have lived in San Gimignano for the last 40 years. They own a vineyard there. Sophia was the youngest of our father's siblings. She had two children of her own and then she took in Veronique when she learned the child had been abandoned in Ravello. She was monitoring the man responsible for killing her brother. When Luke arrived in Italy, she was all set to kill him in revenge but the hitman she sent after him saw the baby. She knew about Stavros' tryst with Barbara Jean and the ensuing pregnancy. She also knew that the baby died. It didn't take much for her to put two and two together. She changed course and let Luke leave Italy alive. Afterward she went to the convent and collected her great-niece."

Nikolas jabbed Valentin in the neck with the syringe and pushed down the plunger to inject the serum into his vein.

Valentin said, "I told you everything!"

"Maybe you did and maybe you didn't. We'll find out in 30 minutes when the serum takes effect."

* * *

The next morning Nikolas sat behind his desk with a cup of coffee and a haggard expression. Nikolas did not relish the task of running an interrogation and he hoped never to have to perform such a task again. It was relentless and at times maddening but he now knew everything he needed to know. The information was being fact-checked by multiple trusted sources. In a matter of hours, he would know if Valentin was able to resist the powerful chemical cocktail he administered.

Lucky sat across the desk drinking a cup of coffee and asked, "Can I ask you a question, Nikolas?"

The older brother nodded and closed his eyes in exhaustion.

"Stavros, Stefan, or even my father would have gladly handled the interrogation last night. Why did you do it? It is out of character. I've never known you to be particularly cruel."

Nikolas sighed. "I needed to show my father that I am the prince for a reason. You see how little respect he has for Uncle Stefan. If I do not show myself to be a true Cassadine, he will try to usurp me. I am his son but he is an opportunist. I was killing two birds with one stone."

Lucky chuckled, "The complicated life of the prince. I am lucky I am but a mere peasant."

He laughed, "Can the brother of the prince truly be a peasant?"

"You've seen my loft," said Lucky, he laughed.

"That is only because you refuse to take anything I ever offer. I understand you have your pride but you must know that if you were ever in need or in want of anything…I would provide. You are my brother and I want nothing to ever come between us again."

"Nothing will. Do you truly believe that your sister is alive?" asked Lucky.

Lucky was still reeling from the thought he had another cousin somewhere in the world and this one was a Cassadine.

Nikolas said, "I don't know. I asked Alexis to speak with Aunt Sophia. She knows her better than I. She lived with her for a time. Alexis got on the jet at 2 AM to make the trip. The jet should land in another 2 hours. We will have our answer then."

Lucky said, "I know you can't be thrilled with my father for his part in all of this."

He waved his hand dismissing the notion. "Helena would have most certainly killed Veronique or used her as a bargaining chip against Luke and Bobbie. Look what she did to me and she actually loves me. She made me believe I was the father of your son. She tried to kidnap my actual son and threatened to murder my pregnant wife. Speaking of grandmother-dearest are the police still protecting her at Ferncliff?"

"Yes, the WSB are involved because they believe Faison will pay her a visit."

There was a knock at the door and then Tracy walked into the room. She said, "Luke said that you wanted to see me about something."

Nikolas stood up and said, "Yes, please come in and have a seat. Where is Luke? I thought he was going to join us."

"He took off first thing this morning to see Bobbie. He will be back in a few hours. What's going on Nikolas? Is this about the security breach last night?"

Tracy sat down in the chair Nikolas motioned to and looked at him expectantly.

"Yes, it is about that. We captured my uncle and he has been questioned by us. He provided the name of the person responsible for the attack on Edward. It was not someone in my family as I initially suspected. He accused a man named, Jimmy Lee Holt. I understand that name has some meaning to you."

Tracy's eyes widened and she gripped the arms of the chair in shock. That was a very random name for the man just to pull it out of thin air. However, it was possible that he researched the Quartermaine family for an easy patsy.

"Is there any proof of this?" asked Tracy.

He said, "I've asked Jason to have Spinelli check the traffic cameras for a man matching his description leaving the area around the time of the attack. I am not saying this is the truth but it seems likely. Valentin said that he and this Jimmy Lee Holt had something in common. It seems they were both disinherited by their fathers in favor of their half-siblings."

That revelation made Tracy's blood run cold. She ran over the possibilities in her mind and it seemed likely. She was horrified and furious all at the same time.

Lucky asked, "Are you okay? Do you need anything?"

He stood and walked over to the wet bar to pour Tracy a glass of water.

"I'll be fine. I need to go," said Tracy, she stood up on shaky legs.

Nikolas walked around the desk to stop her. He placed a hand on her arm. "Edward means a great deal to my wife. Please let us help. Tell us about Jimmy Lee. You obviously think he is a viable suspect."

Lucky returned with the glass of water and handed it to Tracy. "Please talk to us, Tracy."

Tracy eased back down into the chair and said, "He's my half-brother. He lived here in Port Charles some time ago. He moved to upstate New York after he left here. He bought a farm and steered clear of the Quartermaines for two decades. That is until three years ago. He turned up and started asking Daddy for money. He told him that the farm had hit hard times and he needed money to bail himself out of debt. Daddy gave him $450,000 to clear up his debts and update the farm to compete with his competitors. Daddy saw it as a way to loop Jimmy Lee back into the family. After losing Alan, he wanted his remaining children close. He wanted Jimmy Lee to begin planting cucumbers. He was intent on reviving Pickled Lila in my mother's memory. Jimmy Lee claimed the crop died because of a particularly brutal frost. He came back four months after that claiming his wife, Charity, was sick with cancer and that he couldn't afford her medical bills. I was skeptical but Daddy was hoping to bring Jimmy Lee back into the family fold. He gave him another $250,000. Monica and I were suspicious so we hired a private investigator. We found out that Jimmy Lee and his wife Charity were divorced. She was remarried and living in Pompano, Florida. He wasn't in debt because of his farm. He lost his farm because of gambling debts. We told Daddy and he cut Jimmy Lee off immediately. He told him to get help or he was out of the Will. Jimmy Lee refused to get help and took off. We haven't seen or heard from him since and Daddy made good on his word. He completely disinherited Jimmy Lee. He won't get a cent when Daddy dies. I was never fond of him but I would never think he would try to kill Daddy."

Lucky said, "We need to go over Edward's office with a fine-tooth comb. It doesn't make sense to kill Edward if he isn't in the Will, but maybe he planted a fake Will."

Tracy said, "That wouldn't be of any help to him. Diane Miller drew up Daddy's Will and she is the executor. She alone knows the full contents. Diane would be the first to speak up if a vastly revised Will surfaced after Daddy died."

"There is a good chance the Jimmy Lee Holt didn't know that when he cooked up this scheme. It is safe to say that Edward has probably written dozens of wills over the years. He likely thought his fake could just slip into the pile. I'll ask Mac to send a few officers back over to the house to search the office."

Tracy said, "Thank you. I need to speak with Monica. She should know that Jimmy might be involved. Please tell me if you find out anything else."

Nikolas said, "We will."

She ambled out of the room still behaving as if in a daze. Tracy walked into Edward's bedroom and found Brook Lynn sitting at his bedside.

Brook Lynn looked up hearing someone enter the room and became worried seeing the strange expression on Tracy's face. "Is something wrong?"

Tracy asked, "You haven't spoken to Nikolas?"

"No, he never came to bed last night. After the security alert was over, he sent word by Alfred that he was busy and to not to wait up for him. Has something happened?"

She said, "I'll tell you all about it later. What do we have here?"

Brook Lynn said, "Oh, I decided to read some of these proposal's to Great-Grandfather. We've already decided against two. Spencer is spending this morning with his tutor so I had some free time. Are you sure you are okay? You look like you've seen a ghost.

Tracy said, "Not a ghost in the traditional sense. Has the doctor been in this morning?"

Brook nodded, "He left about 30 minutes ago. He said that Great-Grandfather's condition is improving. His heart is still weak but he wants to talk to you and Monica about possibly reducing the amount of medication he is being given. He said that essentially Great-Grandfather has been in a medically induced coma since he took over the case. He would like to bring him out of it now. There was a lot of technical terms I didn't understand. I told him that I would let you and Monica know. I know that you're angry with her but she's a great cardiologist and she knows his medical history better than anyone else."

"Of course, Brook Lynn. Whatever I may feel about Monica, I know she has Daddy's best interest at heart. I need to talk to her about something anyway."


	31. May Flowers

Life had the ability to throw you curveballs when you least it expected it. A year ago, Brook Lynn would have never pictured herself married, pregnant, or working at ELQ, but she was doing all three now with a certain amount of success. Moreover, she was happy with her life and that was a new development. She had never known true happiness until she woke up one December morning with a cheap wedding band on her finger. Her life changed forever that fateful morning in Atlantic City. Some of those changes had been for the best and others weren't but at the end of the day she wouldn't change a thing.

Today Brook Lynn Ashton-Cassadine was a woman on a mission. As the armored SUV sped through the drenched streets of Port Charles, she smiled seeing the first signs of spring beginning to appear. The saying was April showers brought May flowers. However, it seemed that April's blizzard also brought May flowers. Spring was a time for renewal and rebirth. For the Quartermaine family it would also be a time for uncertainity.

Edward Quartermaine was not a man that could ever go quietly into the good night. All of the doctors thought he would have died in a matter of days, but thus far, he had survived for 10 days. His doctors made the decision to gradually reduce the amount of medication he was being given. He still only managed moments of consciousness but they all cherished those moments like precious heirlooms. He never spoke but seeing his fingers move or watching his brows furrow was good enough. However, everyone was being realistic. There would be no miraculous recovery for Edward. He would die because of the irreparable damage caused to his heart. It was just a matter of when.

Soon the car came to a stop outside of Sonny's restaurant, Polluzzo. One of her well-armed bodyguards opened the door and helped her out of the car. He walked her up to the door and opened it. However, when he went to walk inside with her Brook Lynn put a hand on his chest to stop his forward progress.

"I do not need protection in here. Please wait for me outside, Rocco."

The burly man gave Brook Lynn a disapproving grunt but acquiesced and walked back out to the car.

She walked into the restaurant and smiled at the authentic décor. In recent months, Sonny renovated and expanded the restaurant. Soon enough it would be open to the public. Today she was meeting with him to sample some of the dishes that would be featured on the new menu.

Brook Lynn took off her black trench coat and hung it on the coat rack. Despite getting into the later stages of her pregnancy, she was dressed fashionably. She wore a pair of black tailored slacks, a turquoise tank top, and a black leather jacket.

"Sonny?"

Sonny walked out of his office with a smile on his face. He kissed her cheek. "You look beautiful. I'm glad that you took the opportunity to come visit me. I know you've been busy at ELQ these last couple of days. Michael told me you're working there."

Brook hugged Sonny. "Yes, I've been busy looking at proposals and Tracy convinced me to attend a board meeting. It was boring but informative. I should be thanking you for meeting with me. I've actually come here to ask you for a favor."

He nodded. "Well, come on and have a seat. The waiter will bring out our lunch soon."

She sat down and placed her purse on the chair beside her. "Well, whatever the chef is cooking smells amazing. I am starving. I can't wait to dig in. Although I am sure whatever he is making it is no match for your culinary talents. You cook like an Italian grandmother."

Sonny sat down across from Brook Lynn. "Flattery? What's on your mind?"

"That was transparent, huh? Well, your cooking is amazing. That isn't flattery. You know Nikolas is still holding Valentin. His father, uncle, and even Luke are pressuring him to make Valentin disappear permanently. No one is interested in taking the chance that he might do this again. Nikolas is stalling by saying he wants to round up the rest of Valentin's accomplices but I feel as if there is more to it than that."

Sonny took a sip from his glass of wine as he listened to Brook Lynn. "I wouldn't say that is stalling. It is a sound strategy considering Valentin's main accomplice is Cesar Faison. He is hardly a man you'd like to leave on the loose and Faison's connection to the Cassadine family runs deep."

Brook Lynn twisted her wedding band unsure if she should continue this conversation. Nikolas didn't know that she was meeting Sonny about this but she felt like he was the right person to talk to about this situation.

He reached over and covered her hand. "What's on your mind?"

"Nikolas isn't a killer. I mean he is capable of violence. I mean we are all capable of violence when pushed to the brink. I am just worried about him. He's putting on this façade for his father and uncle but he's not sleeping at night because of this. I am worried that if he has to kill Valentin…that it'll change him. I would love my husband no matter what but I am worried about how he will view himself. He's tried so hard to avoid the pitfalls of being a Cassadine. He is afraid that one day the darkness he has inherited will overtake him. I don't believe that to be true. I think you are who you are but I'm worried about him."

Sonny sat back in his chair and nodded. "The act of taking a life can't help but change you. Some people are good at it and others crumble under the weight of it all. There is no denying that there is a lot of darkness in the Cassadine family. They are all capable of some truly heinous things. Nikolas has always proven to be the exception. I take it that you would like to keep it that way."

She nodded sadly.

"You would like for me to do this for him?"

Brook Lynn said, "I was hoping that you and Jason could offer to take care of the situation but I'd like if Nikolas didn't know that I was involved. I don't want him to think that I don't believe in him or trust him to protect our family. I know that I am asking a lot of you…"

"I have a vested interest in ensuring Valentin meets a timely end. He poses a threat to a lot of people I love. That is reason enough for me to offer my services. I'll have a word with Alexis. Nikolas may not welcome my intervention but he might take it in stride if his aunt was to suggest and alternative. However, I'd suggest that you talk to Nikolas. You don't want this type of secret hanging over your head."

Brook Lynn sighed in relief and squeezed Sonny's hand. "You do not know how much this means to me. I love Nikolas so much and I just want to protect him. I want to protect our family. He's going through a lot right now. He got confirmation that Aiden isn't his son."

Sonny said, "I know. Luke told me that Aiden is Lucky's son. I know that can't be an easy revelation."

The waiter brought out their meal.

Brook Lynn started eating. "Nikolas hasn't said much about it. He's had other things to occupy his time but when everything finally slows down...life can be very unfair. It just seems like life keeps taking people away from Nikolas. He grew up without his mother. He lost the love of his life when Emily was murdered. Now the boy he thought was his son is being taken from him. He doesn't deserve this kind of pain. He's a good man with a good heart."

"All you can do is be there when he needs you and mark my words he will need you, Brook Lynn. He'll need you more than even he knows."

"Thanks for the advice. How is Michael holding up with A.J. being remanded until his trial?"

Sonny sighed, "It is all a little confusing for him. He wants to get to know A.J. and as much as I hate that, I can't get in the way of it or I will push him away. Carly is beside herself."

"I'm sorry, Sonny. It is only natural for him to be curious about his biological father but that doesn't change that you are the man that raised him. He has your name and nothing A.J. does or says can change that."

"Still feels like a slap in the face but I want Michael to be happy. He's a loving kid and a forgiving one. I have been on the receiving end of his forgiveness. I guess I shouldn't be surprised that he would extend to the man that he shares DNA with. I just don't want A.J. to turn him against me."

Brook Lynn said, "Michael knows you, Sonny. He loves you. He doesn't have some idealized version of you in his head. More than anyone else, Michael has witnessed your best and your worst and he still loves you. He loves you because of your heart. It is the same reason that I love you. I know who you are and what you do but I also know how much love you are capable of giving and I have felt that love. I know that no matter what I can always come to you. If I know that and you are just my godfather then you know that Michael knows it too."

Sonny chuckled, "I thought I was the one that was supposed to give pep talks in this relationship."

She smiled and took a bite of her lunch. "I learned from the best. Just give Michael some time. He'll find his path with A.J. and you'll just have to learn to tolerate his relationship. Hopefully, that relationship will take place across a steel table in the Pentonville visitor's room. A.J. might be Michael's biological father but he is right where he belongs. Alexis has been on an absolute warpath. She wants him behind bars, too."

"She isn't the only one…"

* * *

Nikolas watched as Alfred arranged an elaborate spread in the parlor in preparation of Veronique's arrival. The typically dour butler was practically giddy at the prospect of another Cassadine heir. In his years of service to the Cassadine family Alfred had come to love the brood as his own. He had even embraced their many eccentricities.

However, it was not only Alfred that was on pins and needles waiting for Veronique's arrival. Stavros' mood was more reserved but he was literally pacing the floor as he waited impatiently. He didn't care about the looks of amusement on his son and brother's faces. He wanted to see the child he long thought dead.

He snapped, "Nikolas, I thought you said the jet landed over an hour ago. The water is a little choppy today but the launch could have made a dozen trips by now. What is the delay?"

Nikolas stifled a chuckle and cleared his throat. "I told you that Aunt Alexis called to say that Veronique decided to stop at the Metro Court first to check into her suite. I assumed that meant she would settle in first. It is a very long flight. I am sure Veronique wanted to freshen up and perhaps change clothes."

Stavros said, "I should have met her at the tarmac. This waiting is unbearable. I do not wish to be kept waiting."

Stefan chuckled, "Do try to stifle your charming personality. You are meeting your daughter for the first time, Stavros. This isn't an audience with the king."

Lucky quipped, "Well, she is meeting the prince."

Brook Lynn and Nikolas both laughed at his joke but Stavros glared at him.

"Why is the Spencer spawn here?" asked Stavros.

Nikolas stood up and walked over to the bar to refresh his drink. "Lucky is my brother and I'd like him here. Furthermore, Veronique is his first cousin. I think he has every right to meet her. He's just as curious about her as I am. Brook Lynn, do you want more club soda?"

"No, I think I will pass. It doesn't really replace the feeling of having an actual cocktail."

Bobbie smiled warmly. "Well, you'll give birth soon enough."

Brook Lynn frowned, "Hopefully not too soon. I'd like everything to go smoothly. I know that is asking a lot for a Cassadine/Quartermaine child and I have the distinct honor of delivering twins."

Stavros glanced at Brook Lynn and then said, "Grandchildren. Alexis said that I have more grandchildren. Veronique is divorced but has two children, a boy and a girl, named Nico and Sofia."

Lucky asked, "Nico? Another Nick in the family."

A maid walked into the room and said, "Mrs. Cassadine, I am sorry to bother you but your grandmother requests your presence immediately."

Brook Lynn's eyes widened with worry but she quickly regained her composure. She stood up. "Excuse me everyone."

Nikolas asked, "Do you want me to come with you?"

She kissed his cheek. "No, stay here and meet your sister. I am sure I won't be gone long."

Brook Lynn hurriedly left the room as her imagination ran wild. Was this it? Was this the moment the entire family had been dreading? Was Edward dying? She slowed her pace as she approached Edward's room. Brook Lynn needed to be prepared for whatever might lay behind those doors. Tracy needed her strength. She couldn't collapse under the weight of her own emotions when her grandmother needed her.

She took in a deep breath and then stepped into the room. Her jaw went slack as she saw Edward's crystal blue eyes looking back at her. She swallowed nervously and felt her eyes begin to water.

"I don't understand…"

Tracy was sobbing quietly but smiling through her tears. "He's fully awake. He's asking for everyone. I need you to get on the phone and call everyone."

Brook Lynn nodded, "Of course. Of course. Could I just have a minute? Please?"

The older woman nodded and reached out her hand to Brook Lynn. "Come sit down."

Brook Lynn numbly walked over to the bed and had a seat beside Tracy. She squeezed Tracy's hand.

"Great-Grandfather, it is good to see you awake. We've missed you," said Brook Lynn. Silent tears slipped down her cheeks. She couldn't seem to stop them.

"Daddy, we have all been right here looking after you and loving you. I am so glad that you aren't ready to leave us just yet. We need you. We all still need you so very much. Brook Lynn has come to work at ELQ and Michael has started the summer internship program early. Ned and Skye are helping me run the company."

"Good," he whispered.

Brook Lynn said, "We pulled together for you. We pulled together as a family. We don't want to let you down. We all want to make you proud. There is still life inside of you and I'm so glad you're awake."

Edward breathed out, "It all happened so fast. I never saw it coming."

Tracy moved closer and leaned down so that she could hear him better. "What are you saying? What happened so fast, Daddy?"

"He was so mad. It all happened so fast."

Tracy asked, "Who was so mad, Daddy?"

Brook Lynn took out her cell phone and started recording Edward talking. She didn't know what he was about to say but in case these were the last words her great-grandfather ever uttered she intended to capture them.

"Your brother. He was so mad. I haven't done enough for him. I didn't give him enough. I was trying to tell him to get help and he just…"

Brook Lynn gasped softly and looked at Tracy. She was unsure of what to say or even do.

His eyes fluttered closed and he said, "I'm tired."

"You need your rest, Daddy. We need you to get strong. I'll be right here and when you wake up again so will everyone else. Brook Lynn, I need you to make those calls now."

Brook Lynn squeezed Edward's hand and stood up. "I'm sending this video to Lucky. I don't know if it'd be admissible or not but…it is something. I can't believe…a family member would…"

Through gritted teeth Tracy said, "He is not family. He is a user and an attempted murder and I want him in a cell right beside AJ. I'll never forgive either of them."

Brook Lynn kissed Tracy's cheek and said, "They don't deserve forgiveness."

She quietly exited the room and began texting everyone in the family. This might be their last time to see Edward awake.

Tracy's jaw tightened as she was left alone with her thoughts. Edward had just confirmed her suspicions about Jimmy Lee. He was the main suspect after Tracy detailed his history with the family to Mac. However, the police were having little luck locating Jimmy Lee Holt. It was as if he'd dropped off the face of the Earth. However, they were able to determine that he was in debt up to his eyeballs and had been arrested eight times in the last six months for a variety of petty crimes. Each of those times a high price lawyer swooped in and got the charges dropped or got the case knocked down to a fine or community service. Tracy had to believe that was her father's invisible hand helping his wayward son. She was sure that he decided against telling her and Monica because of their general disdain for Jimmy Lee. They didn't trust him and abhorred the way he exploited Edward's desire for family and grief over losing Alan.

Luke was off now trying to track him down. Tracy trusted him to find her bastard brother. Her husband was king of disappearing into thin air and was as good at tracking people as any arm of law enforcement. He argued that he needed to be there with her in case anything happened with Edward but Tracy was more interested in apprehending Jimmy Lee Holt than having Luke there for comfort. If her father died, she wanted to the man responsible for his death behind bars.


	32. Sorella

Nikolas kissed Brook Lynn's cheek. "You don't have to be here to meet Veronique, Brook. I am sure that you would rather be spending this time with Edward. You can meet her another time. She'll definitely be here for the entire week." Several times in the last few minutes, he caught Brook Lynn wringing her hands. Hand wringing was one of her nervous tics he had learned over time. Sometimes she wrung her hands so much they turned red from the friction.

"Don't be silly, Nikolas. You are meeting your sister for the very first time. I want to be here to support you. Honestly, the rest of my family is already flocking here to see Great-Grandfather. There will be standing room only in his room. I'll visit with him later once everyone else clears out. That is the greatest benefit of having him here. Thank you for that."

"You do not have to continue thanking me for welcoming Edward into our home. He is your family and that means he is my family as well."

Brook asked, "How is your father?"

Nikolas chuckled. "Well, my father has never been known for being a patient man. He has been climbing the walls and threatening to go over to the Metro Court. I have been able to dissuade him but I do not know how long that will work. I only have so much sway with the man."

Brook Lynn poured herself a glass of water. "I can't say that I blame him. I can't imagine thinking my child was dead for years only to find out that she's been living on a different continent. I think he showed restraint not flying to Italy as soon as he found out."

"Ah, yes. I forgot about how impatient my lovely bride can be at times. The best thing that we can do is to show some restraint. We don't know what Veronique knows about her true parentage. She was raised with my relatively sane great-aunt, Sophia. The trappings of all of this could be overwhelming."

She tilted her head to the side and smiled. "You have a point. Well, it looks like the wait is over."

Nikolas turned around to see Alexis and Alfred walk into the room with a regal looking young woman. The woman was the same height and complexion as Nikolas. Her long jet-black hair hung down her back. She had high cheekbones and striking gray eyes. The woman wore a magenta colored belted sheath dress and a pair of Cartullo pumps.

Alfred said, "Prince Nikolas, I would like to introduce Princess Veronique Davidovitch."

Nikolas walked over and shook her hand. "I'm your brother, Nikolas. Welcome to Wyndemere, Veronique." He was struck by the strong family resemblance.

Veronique smiled, "Family and friends usually just call me Veronica or Nica. There is no need to be so formal."

"Please come in and make yourself at home. Wyndemere is your home. Alfred has prepared quite a spread of appetizers and canapés in your honor. I can introduce everyone else. The brooding man at the fireplace is our father, Stavros. I am certain he is brooding because Alfred introduced me first. However, I am the master of Wyndemere so it was only right. The other brooding man sitting on the couch is our uncle, Stefan. Although, I do believe he is also your stepfather. The wonderful woman seated to his left is your mother Barbara Jean Spencer-Cassadine. The last person I'd like to introduce is my lovely wife, Brook Lynn Ashton–Cassadine. There are more people for you to meet. They will be joining us for lunch."

She chuckled, "Well, that was a whirlwind introduction. Aunt Alexis filled me in on some of the history during our first meeting. Although, as I told Aunt Alexis, I grew up knowing that I was a Cassadine. I wasn't altogether surprised when she contacted me."

Stavros asked, "What do you mean?"

Bobbie sat up a little more with a shocked expression on her face.

Veronique sat down in a chair and said, "My mother, Sophia, she told me at the age of seven that I was adopted. I heard servants whispering about me and was understandably upset. Of course, I was a child so she did not tell me why I was put up for adoption. The intriguing explanation of my abandonment was tabled until I was 16-years-old. Let's just say after hearing the sordid details of Helena's maniacal reign as matriarch of the family I wasn't interested in making my existence known. However, Aunt Alexis has informed me that Helena is currently being detained."

Bobbie was hurt that Veronique had chosen to remain out of sight for all of this time. However, the logical part of her personality knew that the young woman was doing only what Bobbie had herself done 29 years ago. Helena was a lethal threat.

Alfred moved around the room serving everyone and refreshing their drinks.

"Would you like something to drink, Ms. Davidovitch?" Alfred asked.

Veronique said, "I would like a gin and tonic, please."

Stavros said, "Yes, your brother had Mother committed to a mental hospital where she is under surveillance and heavy sedation for the time being."

Veronique joked, "Throw in some manacles and a mask and she would sound like Hannibal Lecter. I'm sorry for the inappropriate joke."

Alfred handed Veronique her drink.

"Thank you."

Nikolas shook his head and laughed. "No, that macabre sense of humor fits in quiet well with this side of the family. I thought you would be completely sane having grown up with Aunt Sophia."

Veronique looked amused. "Oh, by no means is my mother the paragon of sanity or morality. She just directs her estimable darkness on outsiders that make the terrible mistake of crossing her. There is a reason she has been able to keep Helena at arms' length all of these years. She isn't a woman to be trifled with. Besides, my adoptive parents aren't exactly law abiding citizens. There is a reason they chose to remain in Italy for all of these years."

Stefan chuckled, "I assumed it was to stay away from Mother. Aunt Sophia never had much tolerance from Mother's antics. She always lamented Mikkos' decision to marry her. Aunt Sophia used to call mother a viper- among other things."

Alexis laughed. "I remember that. Aunt Sophia was the only one that could get away with speaking to Helena that way. It was a sight to behold."

"I am surprised Grandmother didn't put Aunt Sophia on her list of people to kill."

Stavros said, "Father would have never allowed her to harm Aunt Sophia. He did harbor a soft spot for his youngest sibling."

Nikolas asked, "Why do your parents remain in Italy? I would have thought they would have enjoyed the family home in Greece."

Brook Lynn asked, "The wine?"

Bobbie added, "The culture?"

"Well, mother does enjoy a good bottle of wine and she loves the Italian countryside. However, her interests lean more toward Italy's relative inability to decimate organized crime."

Nikolas was shocked by the revelation and Veronique's comfort in being so open. Although, with Helena's track record he was in no position to judge.

Bobbie asked, "Are you…?"

Veronique laughed, "In the mob? No, I am not. My parents sent to me to boarding school in New York when I was 12-years-old. I attended ungrad and law school right here on the east coast. I love New York so I settled here. I am a partner in a firm in Manhattan."

Stavros asked, "Manhattan? I thought you flew here from Italy."

"I did. I was in Gstaad meeting with a client. Afterward I stopped off in San Gimignano for a few days to see my parents. However, I live and work in New York. I have since I graduated from Princeton. The firm I currently work for hired me as an associate fresh out of law school."'

Brook Lynn chuckled, "Talk about irony. You've been a few hundred miles away the whole time."

Bobbie asked, "Did you bring your children with you? How old are they?"

Nikolas said, "This is starting to sound more like an interrogation. Let's not scare her off so quickly. We have a very large lunch to consume where you can ask her all of these questions. Better still Lulu, Carly, Lucas, and Samantha will be in attendance so that she does not have to recite her past more than once."

"It is okay, Nikolas. I am sure all of you are very curious about my life and me. I did bring my children with me. They are at the hotel with their nanny. I am sure you would like to meet them but I would really like to get to know all of you first. Maybe we could have lunch or dinner tomorrow and I can bring them with me."

Bobbie nodded. "I understand. This has to be a lot for them to understand. They know Sophia and Alexi as their grandparents. Do you have pictures?" She didn't mention the pang she felt every time Veronique called Sophia her mother.

Veronique nodded. "I do." She took her phone from her purse and pulled up a folder with pictures of the kids. "Those are the most recent pictures. We took those on Easter."

Bobbie and Stefan looked at the pictures together and then passed the phone to Stavros. Bobbie said, "They're adorable."

"How old are they?" Stavros asked.

She smiled. "Nico is 11 years old and Sofia is 4."

Nikolas asked, "11?" He quietly did the math in his head.

She chuckled, "I got pregnant with Nico my last year of high school. I was able to hide it long enough to graduate. His father is the person I was dating at the time."

Lucky's phone started vibrating and he said, "I'm sorry about this. I am waiting on an important call from my boss."

He stepped out of the room to take the call.

Alfred walked into the room. "The other guests have arrived and lunch is served."

As Nikolas walked out of the parlor to go to the dining room Lucky grabbed his arm.

"We need to talk."

Brook Lynn shot him a worried glance. "Is everything okay?"

He said, "Everything is fine. Would you keep my sister company and try to keep them from interrogating her?"

She was wary but nodded. "I'll do my best but…I can only do some much with that group."

Nikolas smiled and watched until Brook Lynn disappeared from sight. "What's wrong?"

Lucky said, "Someone just tried to get to Helena at Ferncliff. We can't be sure if it was an assassination plot or a rescue attempt. You may have to consider moving Helena until we've neutralized the threat."

"Where would you suggest we move her? We need somewhere with full security and a doctor that will agree to sedate a woman that doesn't need it. There are too many variables at the moment to allow Helena to run free."

"I agree. I think you could perhaps persuade her current doctor to take a leave of absence and manage Helena's care at a private location. That or toss her downstairs with Valentin."

Nikolas laughed. "Do not tempt me. I am in the mood to do just that. However, with my doting father in the house I cannot guarantee that he would not free her. We will have to move her somewhere that Cassadines would not know about. Looks like I won't be enjoying lunch with my new sister."

Lucky said, "I think she will understand. Helena wreaking havoc on Port Charles isn't in anyone's best interest. I'll help you brainstorm. There is an suggestion but I doubt it would win you much favor with Stavros."

"What do you have in mind? I am not exactly flush with good choices. I am willing to hear all suggestions."

"Well, Mac said that the WSB has made overtures about taking custody of Helena and remanding her to Steinmauer while they compile a case against her."

Nikolas said, "It isn't a terrible option but I don't know that a super-maximum facility will keep Helena contained if she is lucid. She has connections and access to enough funds to bribe most people-upstanding or crooked. If there is one thing Helena has taught me over the years it is that nearly everyone has a price. Sometimes it is money and sometimes it is influence or position but most people can be bought."

"It is my understanding that Helena has been running a nasty little syndicate in Eastern Europe and the WSB would gladly toss her into a dark, dank, untraceable hole until such time as she can be brought to trial."

Nikolas smiled. "Steinmauer is sounding more enticing by the moment."

* * *

Long after everyone else at Wyndemere had gone to bed for the night Nikolas returned to Spoon Island. He quietly entered his bedroom and tried his best not to wake up Brook Lynn. He sat down on his side of the bed to take off his shoes and jolted feeling someone there.

"What the…"

Brook Lynn shushed him. "I just got Spencer to go back to sleep 30 minutes ago. Do not wake him up again."

Nikolas fumbled with the lamp until he was able to turn it on. He looked at Brook Lynn's side of the bed and saw Spencer curled up with his favorite teddy bear. "Another nightmare?"

Brook Lynn climbed out of the bed gingerly as to not wake the slumbering boy. She nodded. "He woke up looking for you and had a mini panic attack when you weren't here. He was too scared to stay in his own room alone and my back was killing me. Sitting in his room while he fell asleep was not an option. I hope you don't mind."

Nikolas said, "No, I don't mind. Thank you for taking care of him while I was gone." He kissed her softly. "Is your back feeling any better?"

She nodded. "Tracy told me to use a heating pad and it helped a lot. I guess two babies trying to make room in a very small space is bound to be uncomfortable. I should be asking how you are feeling. You look dead on your feet."

Nikolas took Brook Lynn's hand and led her over to the small sitting area in their bedroom. "I have spent the last eight hours working with the PCPD and the WSB to find more suitable accommodations for Helena. What I am about to tell you cannot leave this room."

Brook Lynn sat beside Nikolas and squeezed his hand. "I would never betray your confidences, Nikolas. What is going on? Does this have anything to do with that conversation you had with Lucky before lunch?"

He nodded. "Armed men breached Ferncliff this afternoon. The police were unsure their objective was to kill Helena or free her. Either way Ferncliff was no longer a viable facility. Lucky suggested handing Helena over to the WSB. They have been building a case against her for quite some time. They are going to incarcerate Helena in a heavily guarded prison in Geneva, Switzerland. There was a lot of negotiation and paperwork. However, she boarded their jet for transport two hours ago. I don't want my father or uncle to know because I can't guarantee they weren't involved on the siege at Ferncliff. For now, we are still using the pretense that Helena is at Ferncliff and not allowed visitors. That won't last for long."

"I won't say a word to anyone, Nikolas. I think it is good that Helena is locked up. Look what she did to Spencer. Look what she did to you. She is a sadist and a lunatic. She deserves to be locked up where she can't hurt anyone anymore. I hope they throw away the key."

"Well, at least you and Lucky agree with my methods. I think there are others that would object."

She rolled her eyes. "Helena is a menace and anyone that thinks otherwise might need to be in the cell next to her."

Nikolas smiled and kissed her softly. "How did everything go here once I left? I hated missing out on lunch." He loosened his tie and then took off his shoes.

"Lunch was eventful but then you had to know that would be the case. Veronica was very friendly and went out of her way to be polite but I could tell it was getting overwhelming. Stavros was…" She struggled to find a word that would accurately describe the man.

"Single-minded?" Nikolas offered.

She nodded. "Your uncle and Bobbie tried to put him off but he was determined. Everyone else got along well. We had a very nice lunch once Stavros left. Veronica spent a lot of time talking to Carly and Lucas once lunch was over. She left her phone number for you. Veronica would like for you to call her."

Nikolas smiled. "I am sorry that I missed out on that. I was excited about having a sister that is a Cassadine. It can be so hard sometimes with Lulu and Lucky because they're…normal."

Brook Lynn laughed until she realized Nikolas was serious. "Honey, they are in no way normal. Trust me on that. Lucky likes to run around in disguises for God's sake. Everyone's parents messed them up somehow."

"I just always feel like the odd man out because of the Cassadine/Spencer feud. I was looking forward to having a sister that is part Cassadine. Even a good Cassadine can't help but have some darkness to them."

She looked into his eyes and said, "Hey. I love you. All of you. I fell in love with Prince Nikolas and all of the craziness and the darkness that comes with that."

Nikolas smiled. "I believe you. Sometimes it just the way I feel. It isn't that anyone else is making me feel that way." However, in the past that was not always the case. There were chunks of his history with the Spencer family that he would like to forget altogether. Some of those problems were Luke and Lucky's doing but others were his own. He and Lucky were working side by side now but there was always a level of distrust between them because they were born to opposite sides.

Brook Lynn frowned. She hated seeing the sadness in Nikolas' eyes. He tried so hard to hide it but she could see through him. She knew she couldn't fix it but she could be there for him. "You go and get a shower and get ready for bed. I am going to carry Spencer to bed."

He kissed her softly. "No, you will not carry him to bed. He is heavy. Besides, he may wake up again and I don't think either of us is in the condition to go get him. This loveseat pulls out into a bed. He can sleep in here tonight."

"Okay that is an even better plan. Go shower. I'll handle getting the bed pulled out and made. You can put Spencer in the bed when you come back out. Compromise?"

Nikolas chuckled. "Fine but don't overdo it. I am serious."

"I promise."

Nikolas shook his head and then walked into their bathroom to get a hot shower. He knew that as soon as his head hit the pillow he would be out for at least eight hours.

Meanwhile Brook Lynn took the pillows off the loveseat and pulled out the bed. She left the room briefly to get linens for the bed and nearly ran into Stefan.

"Oh. I am sorry," Brook Lynn said. "I didn't expect anyone to be up at this time."

Stefan smiled. "I was just thinking the same thing. No dagger this time?"

Brook Lynn asked, "Do I need it?"

"No." He noticed the sheets in her arms. "Making the bed at this hour?"

She shook her head. "No, Spencer had a nightmare about Helena kidnapping him. He'll be sleeping on the pullout bed in our room tonight."

Stefan winced and asked, "Does he have these nightmares often?"

"They were every night when we first came back from Italy but they are becoming fewer and farther in between."

Stefan said, "I know she went about it the wrong way but it was to protect him from Valentin."

"But she didn't have the decency to tell Nikolas that his life was in danger. Please don't make excuses. I don't want to hear them. I don't care for your mother. Frankly, the world would be a better place if she was dead but much like a cockroach she somehow survives."

Brook Lynn walked back into the bedroom and locked the door behind her. She made up the bed for Spencer and the sunk down into a chair in the room with another grant proposal. She found herself reading them during any downtime and highlighting the aspects she thought were in line with ELQ's core philanthropic message. Brook Lynn wanted to have sound reasoning when she explained to the board why she chose the organizations.

When Nikolas walked out of the bathroom, he chuckled seeing Brook Lynn intently reading another proposal. "My corporate wife."

Brook Lynn laughed softly and marked her page. "Well, I took the position. I have to put in the work. Feeling any better?"

"I do. I feel more relaxed than when I first came home but that probably had a lot to do with talking to you. I'll move Spencer so that we can get to bed." He walked over and picked up Spencer.

Spencer stirred when Nikolas started walking with him. His eyes fluttered up. "Daddy."

Nikolas smiled. "Hi, buddy. It's okay. Go back to sleep. We'll be right here." He placed Spencer in the bed and pulled the blanket over him.

Spencer looked around and realized he was still in their bedroom. He calmed down some. "Where's Brook?"

Brook Lynn stepped around Nikolas and said, "I'm right here."

He smiled a little and said, "Night night."

Nikolas tousled his hair. "Good night. We'll see you in the morning."

Brook Lynn kissed his forehead and then went back over to her own bed. She climbed in on her side and said, "Well, it is nice and toasty because Spencer has been laying here. He's like a little space heater."

Nikolas laughed. "Cassadines are very warm-blooded people. We talked about my family but I didn't ask about yours. How is everything?" He climbed into his side of the bed and relaxed against the headboard.

"My family was relatively quiet tonight. I am glad that our families have decided to take turns with their problems. At least for today anyway. I spent two hours tonight with my great-grandfather. He was sleep for most of the time but towards the end of my visit, he opened his eyes for a bit. He asked me about the baby. I told him I was having twins. You should have seen his face, Nikolas. It was pure joy. I mean these are his first great-great-grandchildren. How amazing is that?"

Nikolas reached over and rubbed her rounder stomach. "Sometimes I forget that you are his great-grandchild and not his grandchild."

She snickered. "Grandma Tracy is old. I keep feeling like she's going to pop out of somewhere and tell me not to call her that."

Nikolas laughed quietly. "I am glad that you had a good visit with him. What did the doctors have to say?"

Brook Lynn's expression sobered. She shook her head. "His diagnosis hasn't changed. His heart isn't strong enough to keep going years or even months. They are projecting days or maybe a few weeks. He isn't able to stay awake for very long and talking is difficult for him."

"Lucky mentioned he was able to identify his son as his attacker. I know that won't give you peace but at least there will be some justice."

Brook Lynn said, "It is so senseless. He tried to kill him for money. I've been shut out of the family coffers before and I didn't result to murder. Although, I did work for Carly and try to seduce Dante but they are hardly the same thing."

Nikolas said, "Entitlement and greed are dangerous things and often go hand in hand. I'm sorry, Brook."

"I hope he gets life in prison for what he did to Great-Grandfather and for what he did to all of us. I should probably get some sleep. I have a lot to do tomorrow. I need to go into ELQ for a few hours. I have to pick up graduation gifts for Michael and Kristina. And we have dinner with your sister and her children. I was also thinking of picking up a gift for Veronica's kids. Sort of a welcome to the other side of your weird family gift."

Nikolas turned off the lamp and laughed. "Is there a gift big enough to welcome someone to the oddities that are the Cassadines? Is the hope diamond available? It is as cursed as this family."

"Interesting choice. I'll keep that in mind while I'm shopping."


	33. Bound by Blood

Brook Lynn sat behind her desk at ELQ and read over yet another proposal. The more she read these things the better she became at knowing early on which ones were destined for the dustbin. However, instead of just throwing them away she stamped them for rejection and left them in a pile for her secretary.

It was up to her secretary, Haley, to send rejection letters out to each applicant. In past years, the process had been to wait until ELQ reviewed all proposals, but in some cases, letters were never sent out.

Brook saw no reason to keep people waiting for so long if she already knew ELQ was not going to fund their project. It seemed the humane thing to do.

Haley knocked on Brook Lynn's door and said, "Mrs. Cassadine, your mother is here to see you."

"You can let her in, Haley. Thank you." Brook Lynn was a little surprised to hear Lois was there to see her. There had been only limited contact between them since the fight and ensuing partial makeup at the hospital. Brook Lynn begrudgingly accepted that her parents were not standard and perhaps she would just have to be satisfied with what little attention they could afford her.

Lois walked into the room carrying several shopping bags. "Brook Lynn, how are you feeling?"

Brook said, "I'm good. Shopping while Dad is working?"

"Well, I am shopping for our grandchildren so I am sure Ned won't mind."

Haley asked, "Mrs. Cassadine would you like anything to drink?"

"I'll take an orange juice with pulp, Haley. Thank you."

The young woman turned around to look at Lois. "Anything for you Ms. Cerullo?"

Lois said, "I'll take a mineral water. Thank you."

Haley nodded and said, "Coming right up." She pulled the door closed behind her.

Lois said, "This is an impressive office. I would have expected nothing less of Tracy. It doesn't look like you've done much decorating."

"I haven't really had the time to decorate. That will come later. Have a seat. I guess I can take a little break from my proposals. You said that you went shopping for your grandchildren?"

Lois said, "I did. I went to the city yesterday and did my worst. I have been trying to think of a way to get closer to you and I haven't come up with very many ideas. I don't have any excuses for my absenteeism in your life. You are right. Ned and I chose our careers over being your parents. I thought my family looking after you was enough. I mean it was always a loving household when I was growing up, but I realized it isn't the same thing as having your own parents there. I know we said that we wanted to do better by you and we haven't done much since we made that promise but that is only because everything has been insane lately."

Brook smiled, "You don't have to tell me. I have been crazy busy here. I can only imagine the work you and Dad have been putting in to help Grandmother."

"Thank you for understanding, Brook Lynn. Well, I decided the first step in being a good mother to you should be to show you that I support your life. I am proud of you for being a good wife and stepmother. I know you are going to be an amazing mother. The way you came at me for questioning your role in Spencer's life was proof enough that you have the maternal instinct. I'd love to show you what I bought."

Haley knocked and then walked into the office with their beverages. "Can I get anything else for you Mrs. Cassadine?"

"No, that will be all, Haley. Thank you."

The secretary nodded and then slipped out of the office closing the door behind her.

Brook Lynn said, "I'd love to see what you bought."

Lois took a sip of her mineral water and then started unpacking the infant clothes and toys from the bags.

Brook Lynn had to admit that she was happy. She didn't have any friends in Port Charles and her family was rightfully consumed by Edward's precarious medical condition. The Cerullo side of the family wanted to host a baby shower but there was just too much going on in Port Charles for her to pick up and go to Bensonhurst for a couple days. This was as close as she was going to get to a baby shower and it was her mother that thought to do it. Maybe there was hope for her relationship with Lois.

"Mom, I don't know what to say. Thank you. I love all of the frilly little things. Oh, God. Am I going to be that mother? The one that is always dressing her little girls up in girly things. I am going to have to pick up some overalls or something."

Lois laughed, "Well, they will have Spencer as an older brother. I am sure that they will get dirty and muddy playing with him. That is the benefit of having older siblings. The younger siblings always want to do what they are doing. Speaking of Spencer, I bought some things for him as well. I hope Nikolas won't mind."

Brook Lynn's jaw went slack for a moment. She asked, "You did?"

"Well, he's your stepson now. He is my step grandson. I wasn't sure what to get him so I asked Tracy to talk to Lulu. She was a wealth of information on Spencer's likes and dislikes."

Brook Lynn asked, "Do you have time to take the launch with me over to Wyndemere? I would love for you to meet him and let you see Spencer open his gifts for yourself."

Lois perked up. This was the first time that Lois was being invited to Brook Lynn and Nikolas' home for something not related to Edward. She nodded. "I would love to. Doesn't he school today?"

"He is only working on his lessons for a half-day. He had another nightmare last night and didn't get a lot of sleep because of it. Nikolas decided a half-day was enough. Afterward I am taking him to lunch at the MetroCourt and then shopping. Nikolas' sister and her children are in town. They will be joining us for dinner tonight. I thought it would be nice if we bought a gift for his new cousins."

Lois asked, "Nightmares?"

Brook Lynn nodded. "He's been having nightmares off and on since Helena tried to kidnap him. If I am honest, I have been having nightmares too. I'm just good at hiding them from Nikolas."

"I hate to dredge up painful memories but I never really understood exactly what happened."

The younger woman sighed. "You aren't dredging up anything. This isn't something you forget. Helena tried to kidnap Spencer twice. The first time was on a busy street in Rome. We were outside a café eating gelato when a man grabbed Spencer and tried to take off with him. The second time she lured Nikolas away from the apartment, paid off the security guards, and tried to kidnap Spencer herself. I stabbed Helena to stop her. I also shot her. I had to hold a gun on her until Nikolas made it back. It was terrifying. Spencer and Molly hid themselves in a closet until it was safe. Spencer is seeing someone for his nightmares but… it takes time."

Lois could not have been more shocked by that revelation. She only knew that Helena tried to kidnap Spencer. The details proved to be far worse. It reinforced how little contact she had with her own daughter. "I am sorry that you both had to go through that. I am glad that the two of you are okay. To answer your earlier question I would love to go to Wyndemere with you. Maybe I could go to lunch and shopping with the two of you as well."

Brook Lynn said, "I'd really like that, Mom. I need to finish up here but I can leave in about an hour. Does that work for you?"

"Sure. Ned well be here at the office the entire day. I don't have any other plans. I'll meet you back here in an hour. I am going to go check on your father. He has been working himself like a dog since we have been back in Port Charles. It takes a lot of effort soothe wary investors."

"Great. I'll see you then."

* * *

Nikolas picked up his cup of coffee and took a sip as he listened to Brook Lynn excitedly describe the decorating taking place in the expanded nursery. Dinner with Veronique went more smoothly than the awkward introduction the previous day.

The relaxed atmosphere was in large part because of Stavros and Bobbie's absence. Tonight they were able to leisurely introduce themselves over a delicious dinner and several very expensive bottles of wine. However, Brook Lynn stuck to the sparkling cider.

Now Nikolas, Veronique, and Brook Lynn were in the parlor having coffee and dessert while the children played in the playroom.

Veronique asked, "How long have you and Brook Lynn been married, Nikolas?"

He smiled. "We've been married for almost six months. I am surprised that you didn't see it in the newspapers it was the talk of the Eastern Seaboard and beyond."

She smiled. "I don't really keep up with the society pages. My life doesn't necessarily afford me a lot of downtime."

Brook Lynn laughed. "We weren't in the society pages but the gossip rags had a field day. Nikolas and I got married in Atlantic City while drunk. It made quite a story. My grandmother was furious."

Veronique laughed softly. "Well, that is something that we have in common, Nikolas. However, I am glad that your Atlantic City wedding went better than my Las Vegas wedding. I married my ex-husband on a whim and it didn't turn out well. We got the marriage annulled a couple months later."

He laughed along with her. "Well, it seems impromptu marriages run in the family." Nikolas asked, "Didn't know him well?"

"No, I did. I knew him for years before we got married. I met him while I was attending boarding school as a teenager. He is a wonderful man with a very complicated family situation. We were married in Las Vegas because of Dutch courage, but soon realized it was a mistake. He didn't want me involved in his family's antics anymore than I wanted to be involved."

Brook Lynn's eyes saddened hearing Veronique's story. She could see from the woman's expression that she was still heartbroken over the relationship. Brook Lynn wondered if she would have made the same decision if she knew then what she knew now about Nikolas' family. It was one thing to hear stories. She always believed them to be overblown or exaggerated. Who actually froze an entire city? However, she was now learning that the stories were probably more understated.

Nikolas said, "I am sorry that it didn't work out between the two of you. How bad could his family be? You are a Cassadine after all."

She said, "That was part of my thought process. I spent my whole life staying out of the Cassadine fray. I didn't think it was wise to willingly enter the insanity of his family. My ex-husband's father is literally a sociopath. He has spent a lot of time in psychiatric facilities."

Brook Lynn asked, "Is this man Nico's father?" She had been quietly piecing together this conversation with the one from yesterday.

"He is actually Nico and Sofia's father. We weren't married for very long but it was long enough for me to get pregnant with Sofia. We reconnected and thought for a moment that a happy life together was possible. We were married for a few weeks and his father unceremoniously paid us a visit. He broke into my home in the middle of the night. I woke up with his father standing at the foot of our bed. That was enough for both of us. He has limited contact with Nico and Sofia because he doesn't want his father to figure out that he has grandchildren."

Nikolas asked, "Did he try to harm you or your children?"

"No, it was just his way of letting us know he could show up whenever he pleased. It was just another example of him trying to exert his power over his son. The man is a couple of marbles short of a full jar but he's cagey and dangerous."

Nikolas shifted uncomfortably in his chair. Veronique's relationship woes hit a little too close to home for his liking. The last month had been a complete disaster. He could still remember how distant Brook Lynn was after they returned from Rome. For a time, he worried their marriage was over. He couldn't in good conscience blame her if she wanted out after what Helena did. Then Stefan and Stavros turned out to be alive and of course Valentin rearing his ugly head. He didn't understand why Brook Lynn would continue to stick around for the sideshow.

He felt his phone vibrate in his pocket and took it out to see who was calling. He didn't immediately recognize the number but he did recognize Switzerland's country code. Nikolas felt a knot form in his stomach. He could not take the news of Helena escaping from Steinmauer right now.

Nikolas said, "Excuse me, please. I'm afraid business never stops for a Cassadine. I promise I won't be gone long."

Veronique said, "Go. I will sit here and swap stories with your lovely wife and perhaps another slice of this decadent cake."

He smiled and then walked out of the room closing the double doors behind him.

Finally, he answered the call. "Hello?"

"Nikolas, my darling, it is so good to hear your voice. Imagine my surprise when I awakened in this Swiss hellhole. Although I was even more shocked to learn that you were the one who put me here."

Nikolas felt the vein in his neck bulging but he managed to maintain a level tone. "Well, the WSB offered a very attractive solution. Steinmauer is the perfect place to keep dangerous criminals, murderers, and meddlesome grandmothers - grandmothers that alter paternity tests."

She scoffed. "I thought I was the one pumped full of psychotropic drugs. You're talking complete nonsense, Nikolas. I think your marriage to that ghastly girl has dimmed you in some way. She is beneath you. I'm not sure why you bother. In a matter of months, you will be forced to raise whatever poorly bred child she births. Your father also had a weakness for lowborn women."

"Do not speak of my wife or my children again. You are nothing to them. I am sure that my father's obsession with my mother stemmed from his frigid upbringing with you. My mother is loving and warm and you are a manipulative murderous shrew. I know that Aiden is not my son. Father told me the truth and I ordered a DNA test with you safely tucked away at Ferncliff to confirm the information. Imagine my surprise when the results excluded me from possibly being Aiden's father. I can only assume that you intended to use Aiden in the same sadistic way you have tried to use me my entire life."

"Use you? I have never done such a thing, Nikolas. You are Stavros' heir and yet you spit on our legacy and dishonor your title by consorting with those commoners. They are no more your brother and sister than Alexis is your aunt. "

Nikolas shook his head as he listened to Helena prattle on. He endured this tirade far too many times during his tenure in Port Charles. He said, "My entire life you have tried to use me to bring down the Spencers and it has never worked and it never will. They are largely impervious to your methods. I suspect it is because you have such a warped view of the dynamics of a functional family. Your attempt to force a wedge between Lucky and I has only bonded us closer. Hear me now, Helena; you should pray to whatever deity has kept you alive for this long because if by some twist of fate you are released or escape from Steinmauer you will regret it."

Helena smirked to herself. "My grandson, the dark prince, I thought I might never witness your return. Fight it though you may you are a Cassadine. My blood runs through your veins. All that you are stems from the generations that have come before you. One day you will embrace all that entails and that will be a happy day. Until then you should be mindful that these calls are recorded. You wouldn't want anyone to get the wrong idea. An uninformed listener might think you were threatening your beloved grandmother."

"I would never threaten my grandmother. I am not a savage. I am merely stating that I will protect my family with deadly force if my hand is forced. The law affords me that right and I intend to exercise it. Do not contact me again. You are dead to me from this moment forth. I would advise to not take my warnings lightly. Unlike Father and Uncle Stefan, I do not love you. You are but an annoying obstacle that I must overcome. You have always wished for me to be a true Cassadine. Well, Helena, your wish has come true."

Nikolas ended the call and his jaw tightened. Helena was a continual thorn in his side but he couldn't afford to have her causing trouble now. If she was able to get a call out to him then she could call allies that would surely attempt to free her from Steinmauer. The WSB was not known to be an incompetent agency. Perhaps this was some ploy on their part. The agency was very interested in capturing Cesar Faison as well.

He decided it was best to contact Robert Scorpio to inquire about Helena's privileges in Steinmauer.


	34. Eternal Rest

Valentin found himself in an unenviable position. He made the grave mistake of underestimating his nephew and was now paying dearly for his error. Helena often spoke of the young man and painted him as an even weaker version of Stefan.

When he set out on the quest to reclaim his birthright, it was with this information in mind. Stefan had always been the weakest and most easily manipulated sibling. Valentin assumed that Nikolas would behave in a similar manner.

However, his current residence was testament to the inaccuracy of the information. He didn't know if or when his imprisonment in the damp dungeon would end. The steady routine of each day was the only way he was able to track passage of time in the windowless tomb.

Each day Valentin received three meals and plenty of water. Every three days he was permitted a shower and a clean change of clothes. Twice a week Nikolas and Lucky made an appearance to administer another dose of the homemade truth serum. They would interrogate him for hours on matters of interest to them from the past and the present. Valentin was too dazed during the interrogations to piece together the information they were attempting to gather.

However, not all was lost. There was a benefit to being on such a structured regimen. He was able to predict with a high level of certainty the way in which each meal would be served. That would seem inconsequential to some but then again most people weren't Cassadines.

Valentin staved off hopelessness and insanity by plotting his escape. In the beginning, he theorized that attacking the servant in charge of serving his meals was the best course of action. However, he quickly realized the man carried no weapons and would be of little value in a hostage situation.

He decided making his move on Nikolas and Lucky was the better set of circumstances. Both men were armed when they interrogated him and both offered great value. Holding one of them hostage was the key to getting out of the dungeon in one piece.

He smiled to himself realizing that today was interrogation day. If his plan was executed just right it would also be his day of liberation. If Nikolas and Lucky stuck to their routine, they would arrive just after his dinner tray was removed from the cell.

Valentin removed the thin mattress from the metal frame cot that served as his bed for only God knows how long. He kneeled on the floor and then took in a deep breath. Without warning, he slammed his forehead into the metal frame repeatedly until he felt blood trickling down his face.

He chuckled to himself and returned the mattress to its rightful place. Valentin sprawled out on the floor attempting to look gravely injured. It had to be believable to elicit the desired response.

Valentin laid on the cold concrete floor for an unspecified amount of time until he heard the heavy metal door swing open. His lips twitched into a small smile before he began to feign unconsciousness.

Alfred approached the cell to retrieve Valentin's tray but he gasped seeing the man bleeding profusely as he lay prone on the floor. The trusted Cassadine butler flung open the cell door, rushed to Valentin's side, and checked for a pulse.

Alfred sighed in relief finding a pulse. He quickly stood up and exited the cell, locking it behind him. He removed a radio from his pocket and said, "Master Nikolas, there is a problem with your uncle. I found him unconscious in his cell. He's bleeding from his head. I am not sure what happened."

The radio crackled and Nikolas said, "Lucky and I will come down there to investigate. Have Dr. Morrissey on standby just in case his services are needed. We will be there shortly."

Alfred replied, "Very well, sir. I will monitor your uncle's condition until you and Master Lucky arrive."

The older man stood outside the cell and watched Valentin closely for any sign of movement. He didn't trust the elder Cassadine as far as he could throw him. He worked for the family long enough to know that nothing was ever what it seemed.

Several minutes later Nikolas and Lucky entered the dungeon with a medical bag that contained the supplies they used to administer the truth serum. However, it contained other supplies for just such an emergency.

Nikolas said, "Thank you for alerting me, Alfred. Please make sure that my wife is resting comfortably. She is supposed to be in bed and not putting any finishing touches on the nursery."

Alfred nodded resolutely although he had no idea how he would be able to persuade the young Mrs. Cassadine to rest. She definitely had a mind of her own and he didn't see how he would be able to accomplish a feat that Nikolas could not. He exited the dungeon without another word.

Lucky glanced in the cell and said, "Well, his chest is rising and falling so he's still alive. What the hell happened down here? Had to be self-inflicted it. No one else has access except for us and Alfred."

Nikolas nodded and said, "Maybe being down here for so long got to him. I should go see if I can wake him. If not, we'll have to call for Dr. Morrissey. It wouldn't do for him to die before we know everything we can about my grandmother's activities."

He walked into the cell removing the gun from his waistband and placed it on the floor. He rolled Valentin onto his back so that he could get a better look at the laceration on the older man's forehead.

Valentin groaned and opened his eyes looking up at Nikolas. His eyes scanned his surroundings. He knew there would never be a better opportunity. He wouldn't even need the shiv he'd made from plastic utensils. Nikolas was careless enough to lay his gun on the floor within his grasp.

He grabbed the gun and fired two rounds into Nikolas' chest. He scrambled to his feet as his nephew collapsed onto the floor with a shocked look on his face. That look gave Valentin more pleasure than it should. He loved getting the better of people and this was no exception.

Lucky had been filling the syringe with the truth serum when he heard the gunshots. He drew his weapon and spun around in one smooth move. His eyes widened seeing his brother lying on the floor in a growing pool of blood. "Nikolas!"

He didn't hesitate to squeeze the trigger shooting Valentin in the shoulder.

However, Valentin shot him in the chest two times before he could get off another shot.

Lucky crumpled into a heap on the floor dropping his gun as he gasped for breath.

Valentin stole Nikolas' wallet and phone and then walked over to Lucky. He pointed the gun at the younger man's head only to hear it click but not fire. Valentin glared at the offending piece of machinery and tossed it onto the floor as he made a hasty retreat. This was not his first time escaping from Wyndemere's dungeon. He knew the secret passages like the back of his hand.

It took nearly 30 minutes of navigating the pitch-black catacombs before he located the underground tunnel that led to Spoon Island's nonfunctioning lighthouse. He stood at the base of the lighthouse and listened carefully.

Valentin tried to listen for sounds of alarms or footsteps heading in his direction but it was difficult with the waves crashing against the shore a few yards in the distance. However, after several minutes of standing completely still he was certain that no one was looking for him. It was entirely possible that no one heard the gunshots in the dungeon. Furthermore, rarely did anyone dare interrupt Nikolas' weekly interrogations. The length of the interrogations varied from week-to-week. Some days it felt like the sessions went on for hours. Other times it seemed to end quickly. However, at the end of each interrogation he was injected with a sedative that knocked him out for hours. It made it harder for him to recall all of the details of his interrogation.

He took out Nikolas's phone and entered a number he knew by heart. The number went automatically went to voicemail. He whispered, "Tango. Echo. Foxtrot."

Valentin ended the call and dropped the phone onto the ground. He walked down to the water's edge and frowned. The current was swift and there was a new moon overhead. Valentin dived into the water not giving it another thought and swam toward Port Charles. This was the only way to get off Spoon Island undetected.

* * *

Brook Lynn, Siobhan, and Lulu walked into the morgue at General Hospital at 10:00 the next morning. Everything was happening in such a whirlwind that they scarcely knew what was truly going on. They were all asleep at Wyndemere when loud voices and the police rudely awakened them.

They were informed of Valentin's escape from Wyndemere and that was horrifying. They knew what the man was capable of doing to their families. However, it had been Ethan and Dante's sorrowful eyes that alerted them to some different tragedy.

Brook Lynn still struggled to understand how it had all gone so wrong. She demanded to see Nikolas immediately but Luke cautioned her against that. He assured her it would be better to see Nikolas once the medical examiner had time to clean him up.

Her worst fears realized Brook Lynn nearly vomited on the spot but held it together if only for Spencer's sake. The young boy had been awakened like everyone else in Wyndemere. They waited for hours to receive permission to travel to General Hospital to see Nikolas and Lucky.

Lulu stared at examination tables in the middle of the sterile room. Large overhead lights shone down on the two sheet covered bodies. She knew from Dante that the autopsies had been performed and the bodies were ready for them to view.

The chief medical examiner walked out of her office. She offered a sympathetic smile. She said, "My name is Dr. Caruso. I'm the chief medical examiner. I came in last night to handle the autopsies for Mr. Cassadine and Mr. Spencer. Their bodies have already been identified by Luke Spencer and Stavros Cassadine but I understand that the three of you would like to see them."

Siobhan nodded grimly. "I'd like to see my husband." Her heart was broken but she felt horrible for Lulu. She couldn't imagine losing two brothers in one night. It felt so unfair in the scheme of things.

Dr. Caruso folded the sheet down to reveal Nikolas' face first. She then walked over and did the same thing for Lucky. She cleared her throat. "I am going to go back into my office to give all of you some privacy. If you need anything please don't hesitate to ask."

Brook Lynn's knees felt weak seeing Nikolas' pale body lying on the examination table. He looked so much like himself it was hard to believe he was dead. There weren't any visible marks but she knew from Dante that the fatal wounds were to his chest. Dr. Caruso had been considerate enough to not expose the wounds.

She reached out to touch his hand but was too afraid. She wasn't afraid of a dead body. Over the years, she attended plenty of funerals. She understood that a dead body was dead. There was nothing there anymore. However, the notion of emptiness was what hurt her. She didn't want to confirm that her husband who was once so full of life was now…this lifeless shell.

Brook Lynn spared a glance at the other table and saw Lucky's face. She bit her lip painfully seeing Lulu and Siobhan trying to hold back tears. She was quickly losing her own battle. She thought back to her lunch with Sonny. He promised that he'd have a word with Nikolas about taking care of the Valentin situation. She had been so worried about her husband's sanity if he suddenly became a killer. It never occurred to her that Valentin might somehow get the upper hand.

Lulu walked up beside Brook Lynn and stared at Nikolas. She reached out and took her sister-in-law's hand. They weren't friends by any stretch of the imagination but right now wasn't the time for petty differences.

Brook whispered, "I'm so sorry for your loss, Lulu."

The blond woman nodded slightly and squeezed her hand in support. "As am I for yours. I didn't like it but Nikolas loved you very much. You made him happy."

"What am I supposed to do now? I don't know what I'm supposed to do? Am I supposed to plan his funeral? I…I can't do that. I don't want to do that. I just found him, I can't lose him now."

The door to the morgue opened and in walked Anna Devane and Robert Scorpio. There were several WSB agents milling around in the hallway outside the room to restrict access.

Anna walked over to the table and said, "Ladies…I am so sorry to have put you all through this but I promise it is a necessary farce."

Siobhan blinked in confusion. "Farce? Oi, what do you mean farce?"

Robert said, "I'm afraid this was all a bit of theater but Lucky and Nikolas were concerned about your acting abilities. That is especially true in under the bright lights of familial connections."

Anna walked over to Lucky's body and slowly lifted the head. She removed a life-like silicone mask to reveal another man's face. She moved over and did the same to Nikolas.

"Nikolas and Lucky helped the WSB stage their murders. Valentin Cassadine truly believes that he killed them. In fact, all of Port Charles and beyond believe that he has killed them. It was the only way to guarantee that he would contact Faison. He hasn't just escaped but he is wanted for double homicide. One of those persons was a police officer, which carries an automatic life sentence. He's going to need a friend like Cesar Faison right now. We procured two newly dead bodies that vaguely match Nikolas and Lucky's height and build."

Lulu swallowed nervously. "My bothers are alive?"

She smiled. "Yes, there are but we couldn't risk anyone knowing. Someone might accidentally reveal something. Moreover, Nikolas was not certain that his father or uncle could be trusted. This secret had to be contained."

Siobhan said, "They could have told us before now. This was cruel."

Lulu said, "I'm going to kill them both when I see them.

Robert smirked. He said, "Well, You are Luke Spencer's daughter. I wouldn't imagine any different. You are in luck. We are going to take the three of you to see Nikolas and Lucky now. We have them stashed in a safe house. Three of you and Spencer will be staying with them for the duration. If family inquires about your whereabouts we'll just say that you are being moved to a secure location until Valentin is apprehended because we believe that he may target all of you."

"There is a car waiting outside to transport all of you to the safe house. Once again, I am sorry for the subterfuge but I promise that it was necessary. No one outside of a very small group of people can know the truth?"

Brook Lynn asked, "How small a group?"

Anna replaced the masks on the cadavers and covered them with the sheets.

Robert said, "The three of you, the chief medical examiner, Dante Falconeri, Mac, Sonny Corinthos, Ethan Lovett, Jason Morgan, and Elizabeth Webber."

Siobhan asked, "Elizabeth Webber knew?"

Anna said, "She should have been informed a few minutes ago by Jason Morgan. She will be in protective custody with the rest of you because of Cameron, Jake, and Aiden."

Siobhan's temper cooled understanding the reasoning now.

Brook Lynn said, "We haven't even had time to pack."

Robert said, "All of that has been taken care of in advance. Please come with us."

Anna led the way out of the morgue and several guards fell into step behind them. There was still a chance that Valentin and Faison might not fully believe their ploy. There was also the distinct chance that Valentin would try to kill Brook Lynn and Lulu because they were the most probable heirs of Nikolas Cassadine.

Brook Lynn asked, "Where is Spencer? You said he was going with us?"

"He's in a car with Elizabeth Webber and her children."

She nodded slightly.

Robert watched as Siobhan, Brook Lynn, and Lulu climbed into the black SUV. They all looked as if they were in a daze. He knew this was a lot for the women to process but time was of the essence. The success of this operation hinged on everyone believing the same lie for at least a few days. By his estimation, it wouldn't be long before Faison stuck his head out of whatever hole he was hiding in.

Robert had been shocked when Nikolas and Sonny Corinthos of all people approached him with a plan to apprehend Faison. His daughter had a warm and fuzzy relationship with Sonny but the two men had never been friendly. However, mutual enemies make strange bedfellows. They were all willing to put their differences aside in pursuit of Faison. He was a threat to all of their families.

Anna patted the top of the SUV signaling to the driver that he should take off. Being out in the open like this was a risk.

She climbed into a car with Robert as he drove off to shadow the first SUV. "How is the surveillance going?"

Robert said, " Our people still have a visual on Valentin. He's hole up in an abandoned warehouse. The sight lines into the building aren't great but we're patched into all of the surveillance cameras in the vicinity. We'll see anyone entering or exiting the building."

Anna nodded resolutely and glanced out at the roadway. Her minded drifted to all the chaos and pain Faison caused them over the years. The man was a true psychopath and it was all tied up in some misplaced affection for her. She would never understand why he was so obsessed. She felt unnerved knowing he was so close to Robin. The sooner he was captured the better.


End file.
